Odio al amor
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: naruto comienza un nuevo en la secundaria, creyó que iba a ser otro año aburrido, pero entro una estudiante nueva que lleva secretos muy dolorosos. en su pasado algo malo le ocurrió haciendo que odie los hombres, naruto quiere saber de ella y se paraliza cuando descubre y ara cualquier cosa por quitarle ese miedo. mal summary por fa denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Era una hermosa mañana en la cuidad de Japón, todos comenzaban sus labores después de las vacaciones de invierno, la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaban a la escuela aunque tenían mas emoción de dormir o salir que estar sentado y escribiendo. Entre los estudiantes que quiere dormir esta naruto namikaze uzumaki el era un joven de 18 hiperactivo, alegre y siempre ve las cosas en positivo.

El estaba dormido cuando alguien le pego un grito en el oído haciéndolo saltar de la cama, miro y vio a su hermana karin

_ levántate baboso, o si no llegaremos tarde_ dijo karin

_ ¡!no pudiste despertarme con una palmada, casi me das un infarto!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ no me ilusiones bobo_ dijo karin saliendo del cuarto

Naruto bufo con los labios, se fue a tomar una ducha, se puso el uniforme y salió, cuando bajo estaba su padre leyendo el periódico, su madre haciendo el desayuno, su hermanita menor que tenía 5 años de edad, naruko que era idéntica a el estaba tomando comiendo su cereal, karin mirando su celular.

_ buenos días naruto_ dijo minato

_ la próxima vez que quieran despertarme no mande a karin_ dijo naruto enojado sentándose

_ también te quiero hijo_ dijo minato continuando con su lectura

_ nerviosos por su primer día de escuela_ dijo kushina

_ nah será como el año anterior, mismos compañeros_ dijo karin

_ ¿tu naruko chan nerviosa?_ dijo kushina mirando a su pequeña

_ no porque tendré muchos amigos_ dijo naruko emocionada

_ ustedes llevaran a naruko chan_ dijo naruto

_ ese te queríamos pedir naruto_ dijo minato_ a mama le pidieron ir a la tienda temprano para ver el inventario y yo tengo que ir a la empresa a recibir unos ejecutivos importantes

_ ¿y yo tengo que ver por qué?_ dijo naruto sin entender

_ ¿podrías pasar a dejarla?_ dijo minato

_ no tengo problema, pero ¿Por qué no pasa a dejarla karin va a mi misma escuela y vamos por el mismo camino?_ dijo naruto

_ Porque yo ahora me tengo que ir sabes que cada año yo diseño el acto de bienvenida_ dijo karin tomando una tostada y saliendo

_ ¿no abra problemas verdad naruto?_ dijo kushina

_ no mama, como voy a tener problemas_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Gracias hijo esta noche te preparo ramen_ dijo kushina

_ ¡!la llevo todos los días!_ dijo naruto

_ no abuses hijo_ dijo kushina sonriendo

Después de unos minutos naruto se llevo a su hermanita al jardín, naruko iba como caballito en los hombros de naruto, cuando llegaron naruto la bajo y puso una mano en la cabeza de naruko

_ pórtate bien naru chan has muchos amigos_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!si!_ dijo naruko corriendo adentro

Naruto se levando y la miro irse cuando estaba por seguir su camino miro a un costado y quedo hipnotizado, con una chica que estaba ahí, ella tenía cabello largo azulado con destellos unos hermosos ojos perla y una piel que parecía de porcelana, vio que se despedía de una niña de cabello negro corto y ojos perla casi violetas

_ "debe ser su hermanita"_ dijo naruto en sus pensamientos

Vio como ella le daba muchos besos en las mejillas a las pequeñas y después como la niña se iba, cuando la joven se levanto vio naruto, el reaccionando se sonrojo, ella frunció el seño y volteo el rostro, naruto se sorprendió por el gesto

_ "debe ser presumida, pero debo admitir que es linda"_ dijo naruto en sus pensamientos

Naruto siguió su camino para ir a la escuela, cuando llego fue a su salón ahí vio a todos sus amigos, shikamaru hizo record durmiendo antes que llegara el profesor, chouji comiendo papas, las chicas como siempre reuniéndose en grupo donde estaba su hermana, después estaban las populares donde estaba "el amor de su vida", sakura haruno y su supuesta admiradora shion, shino solo estaba sentado como siempre serio y sin habla alguna, kiba son sus enormes sonrisas le hablaba para sacarle conversación, después vio a sus amigos gaara y sasuke, gaara estaba sentado y sasuke apoyado en su asiento

_ hola chicos_ dijo naruto

_ Dobe raro que llegues temprano_ dijo sasuke

_ tuve que dejar a mi hermanita_ dijo naruto

_ ¿naruko comenzó el jardín?_ dijo sasuke

_ Si no saben lo entusiasmada que estaba_ dijo naruto

_ Si es como tu si, si se_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿alguno escucho que maestro nos toca?_ dijo naruto

_ El de siempre_ dijo gaara

_ ¿kakashi sensei?_ dijo naruto

_ si, parece que enseña en casi todos los grados_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Cómo le hace si solo lee un libro pervertido?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿no son los que hace tu padrino?_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Por qué crees que digo que son pervertidos?_ dijo naruto

Ellos siguieron con su conversación cuando entro kakashi con una mascarilla blanca tapándole el rostro

_ buenos días alumnos_ dijo kakashi_ antes de comenzar la clase, les presentare una alumna nueva

_ Kakashi sensei ¿Por qué presenta una nueva compañera si comenzamos la escuela, ósea?_ dijo sakura mirando sus uñas

_ Porque ustedes se conocer por que estuvieron juntos desde la primaria_ dijo kakashi_ por favor pasa

Cuando entro naruto se sorprendió

_ "es ella"_ dijo naruto en sus pensamientos

_ ella es hinata hyuga, estará con nosotros el resto del año_ dijo kakashi_ por favor llévense bien, hinata por favor siéntense

Hinata miraba a ver si encontraba un asiento, naruto miro a su lado y vio uno vacio, cuando iba a decirle su hermana se le adelanto

_ Hinata aquí hay un asiento_ dijo karin levantando su mano

Hinata sonrió y se acerco, vio como hinata se sentaba con su hermana y conversaba, el estaba en sus pensamientos y mirando a hinata cuando alguien le chasqueo los dedos delante de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_ teme_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué te pasa dobe quedaste congelado?_ dijo sasuke

_ Eh no nada_ dijo naruto

Después de unos minutos, en todo el horario de clase naruto no podía quitarle la mirada de hinata, ella había notado una mirada posada sobre ella, volteo y vio a naruto, naruto se puso nervioso pero paso lo mismo cuando se vieron en el jardín, hinata frunció el seño y volteo el rostro, naruto frunció el seño con sus labios y miro el pizarrón pero volteo sus pupilas hacia hinata.

Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre del receso, hinata se levantaba y busco su almuerzo ella pensaba en un lugar para comer pero le hablo karin

_ hinata ¿quieres comer con nosotras?_ dijo karin mostrándole con la mano donde estaba sus amigas

_ Claro me encantaría_ dijo hinata siguiéndolas

Naruto, sasuke y gaara estaban en la cafetería almorzando, gaara solo picaba su almuerzo y sasuke descifraba que había en su plato

_ ¿Por qué no trajeron sus almuerzos?_ dijo naruto

_ yo olvide el mío_ dijo sasuke

_ Y yo me levante tarde para cocinar_ dijo gaara

Sasuke y naruto lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo gaara

_ ¿tu cocinas tu almuerzo?_ dijo sasuke

_ Si ¿Quién creían?_ dijo gaara

_ creí que los hacía tu hermana_ dijo naruto

_ Mi hermana no tiene tiempo de cocinar con los estudios_ dijo gaara

_ ¿kankuro cocina?_ dijo sasuke

_ la última vez que intento cocinar, quemo la cocina y solo hervía agua_ dijo gaara

Ellos se sorprendieron y tenían que acordarse no invitar a kankuro a cocinar a sus casas, ellos seguían con sus charlas cuando vieron que karin se sentaba en un mesa detrás de ellos, con ellas iba hinata, cosa que naruto prestaba atención

_ Bien hinata te presento_ dijo karin_ ella es ino, temari va en un grado mayor, tenten, va en el grado de alado, chicas ella es hinata se acaba de transferir a nuestra escuela

_ hola_ dijo hinata

_ bienvenida hinata_ dijeron todas

_ si quieres después de comer te mostraremos la escuela_ dijo temari

_ Claro me encantaría_ dijo hinata

_ ¡oye hinata chan!_ se escucho una voz acercándose

Hinata miro y vio que se acercaba sakura, con un grupo de chicas

_ ¿Por qué no te juntas con nosotras?, en vez de estas perdedoras_ dijo sakura_ como veras somos las más populares y si somos amigas tendrás la misma popularidad especialmente con el chico que te guste

Hinata frunció el seño y miro a sakura

_ Si más popular te refieres, a usar faldas cortitas mostrando todo y abriendo las piernas a cualquiera no gracias_ dijo hinata comiendo_ no estoy tan desesperada por conseguir a un chico que quizás te quiera por una noche y al día siguiente no se acuerde de ti

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo hinata pero sabía que se había metido en problemas

_ ¿Qué has dicho?_ dijo sakura

_ ya me oíste y si no pues que mal, ahora por favor vete quiero comer tranquila con mis amigas_ dijo hinata

_ Esto no queda así cieguita_ dijo sakura

Sakura se fue con todo su sequito, hinata vio como se iba y luego a sus nuevas amiga que la miraban impresionada

_ ¿acaso hice mal?_ dijo hinata

_ estuviste genial hinata_ dijo ino sonriendo

_ Pero ¿sabes que te metiste en problemas?_ dijo karin

_ Bueno…_ dijo hinata cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de ella

_ Pero nosotras te protegeremos ¿amigas?_ dijo karin

_ claro_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Naruto se acerco a su mesa y hinata frunció el seño

_ oye ¿no fuiste dura con sakura chan?_ dijo naruto

_ solo la puse en su lugar_ dijo hinata seria

_ Pero ella fue amable_ dijo naruto

_ amable no será cuando me quiera hacer la vida imposible_ dijo hinata_ sé como son chicas como ellas, cuando no tienen todo lo que quiere, y que por primera vez le dicen "no", por que de seguro sus papas le cumple todos sus caprichitos

Naruto quedo en shock cuando dijo eso hinata

_ naruto deja de defenderla por más que te tires de un edificios para salvarle la vida ella no te hará caso_ dijo ino

_ Ustedes lo dicen por qué no supieron conocerla bien_ dijo naruto

_ en eso te equivocas naruto_ dijo hinata_ ellos lo dicen por que tienen neuronas, ahora si nos disculpas quiero terminar de comer

_ ¿tú que sabes, tu de seguro eres una niña consentida, que te dicen que pases arriba de todos cuando quieren ser amables contigo, y le dicen a sakura chan consentida cuando en realidad tu eres la consentid?_ dijo naruto

Hinata de golpe se levanto de la mesa dándole un golpe, todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba, las ahora amigas de hinata estaban preocupas, hinata de repente agarro el cuello de la camisa de naruto y lo acerco a su rostro

_ ¡!tu no sabes nada de mí, no sabes cómo vivo yo o como me trata mi familia, no puedes decirme consentida cuando no sabes nada de mí!_ dijo hinata enojada

Hinata lo empujo tomo sus cosas y salió de la cafetería, Naruto frunció el seño, y se fue a sentar

_ ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la nueva?_ dijo gaara

_ porque no debió decirle eso a sakura chan_ dijo naruto

_ naruto no quiero ser duro pero a sakura no le interesas_ dijo sasuke_ y no lo digo por si piensas que me gusta o algo, lo digo porque eres mi amigo y no quiero que salgas lastimado_ dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo

_ tendrías que pedirle disculpa a la hyuga_ dijo gaara

_ ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?!_ dijo naruto

_ no te diste cuenta como reacciono cuando mencionaste a sus padres_ dijo gaara levantándose_ quizás, tiene problemas familiar, o su padre la golpea, no sé, pero cuando alguien reacciona así de enojado, no es comen naruto_ dijo siguiendo a sasuke

Naruto se puso a pensar y llego a la conclusión que quizás gaara tenía razón, naruto se levanto y se disculparía con hinata

Continuara…

Bueno una nueva historia, como verán hinata tiene otro carácter, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o criticas


	2. Chapter 2 descubrimiento

Capitulo 2

Naruto después de la discusión que tuvo con hinata entro al salón, y ahí la vio sentada en su banco, mirando la ventana enojada, el se acerco y se puso enfrente de su asiento

_ Si vienes a decirle algo de tu novia, lárgate_ dijo hinata

_ no, vengo a disculparme_ dijo naruto_ no tenía que hablarte así

_ Bien porque no me conoces_ dijo hinata con su mirada en la ventana

Naruto frunció el seño y se fue a sentar

_ ¿te disculpaste?_ dijo sasuke

_ si, ya me disculpe_ dijo naruto sentándose y suspirando

_ oye baboso_ dijo karin

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto_ no me digas que vienes a que le vaya pedir disculpas a hinata, llegas tarde porque lo ya lo hice

_ está bien, pero no vengo a eso_ dijo karin

_ ¿entonces?_ dijo naruto

_ tienes que pasar por naruko, yo me tengo que quedar a limpiar el salón_ dijo karin

_ está bien paso por ella cuando salga_ dijo naruto  
_ bien_ dijo karin yéndose a sentar a lado de hinata

Después de unas horas de clases, llego la hora de salida naruto se fijo y hinata no estaba, había salido rápido, naruto fue rápido a buscar a su hermanita, cuando a lo lejos vio a hinata abrazando y dándole besos a la niña que había dejando, naruto la observaba cuando escucho la voz de su hermanita

_ ¡!hermano!_ dijo naruko corriendo emocionada

_ Hola naruko chan ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo naruto

_ muy bien hice muchos amigos_ dijo naruko

_ que emocionante naruko chan, cuéntame todo yendo a casa_ dijo naruto

_ espero tengo que despedirme de mi mejor amiga_ dijo naruko

Yendo a donde estaba hinata, vio como la niña volteaba y le sonreía a su hermana, hinata solo sonreía con ternura, después vieron como se iban, y naruko se despedía con la mano

_ listo hermano_ dijo naruko tomando la mano de naruto

_ ¿Quién era la niña?_ dijo naruto

_ se llama yuuna, y será mi mejor amiga_ dijo naruko

_ Esta muy bien naruko chan_ dijo naruto

Naruko le conversaba todo lo que paso en la escuela cuando quedo callada

_ ¿Qué pasa naruko chan?_ dijo naruto

_ Hermano ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ dijo naruko

_ claro naruko chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ a los papas ¿se pueden emprestar?_ dijo naruko

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo naruto

_ con yuuna cuando conversábamos de las familias me dijo que no tenia papa, ¿yo puede prestarle a papa a yuuna?_ dijo naruko

_ es un poco difícil naruko chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿tiene mama?

_ si, dijo que era la persona más amable y hermosa, dijo que con ella no necesitaba a un papa_ dijo naruko

_ ¿entonces por qué quieres prestarle a papa?_ dijo naruto

_ Porque me dijo que por una quiere saber que se siente_ dijo naruko

_ pues es poco difícil naru chan_ dijo naruto

_ lo sabía, pues por eso quiero ser su mejor amiga_ dijo naruko sonriendo con entusiasmado

Naruto sonrió cuando escuchaba a naruko, después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a casa

_ mama ¡ya llegamos!_ dijo naruko corriendo a la cocina

_ Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo kushina

_ muy bien mama, tengo una mejor amiga_ dijo naruko

_ Qué bien amor_ dijo kushina

_ Hermano hoy me llevarías al parque_ dijo naruko

_ claro naruko chan_ dijo naruto_ me cambio y vamos

Naruto fue a cambiarse y se llevo a naruko, cuando llegaron naruko saludo a alguien y fue corriendo, hacia la dirección que saludo, naruto se fijo y es la niña que deja hinata, yuuna, el miro y vio a hinata sentada en la banca, todavía con su uniforme

_ hola hinata_ dijo naruto_ ¿traes a tu hermanita?

Hinata no contesto solo miraba a los niños jugar

_ Naruko me dijo que era mejor amiga de yuuka_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ se llama yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ oye hinata no es que quiera meterme en tu familia, pero naruko me dijo una conversación que tuvo con yuuna que no tenia papa_ dijo naruto

Hinata le tembló la mano cuando lo escucho

_ deberías hablar con tu mama, para que le hable de su papa o algo_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!ella no necesita un padre!_ dijo hinata enojada

_ todos necesitamos un padre hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!pues nosotras no!_ dijo hinata_ ¡!no necesitamos a un hombre en nuestras vidas!_ dijo yéndose donde estaba naruko y yuuna jugando, vio como cargaba a yuuna y se despedía de naruko, naruko se despidió con la mano y luego se fue corriendo a los columpios

Naruto se sentó en la banca y suspiro

_ "que te pasa hinata, que te hice para que me desprecies"_ decía naruto en sus pensamientos

El pensaba cuando la voz de hermana karin lo saco

_ oye baboso ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo karin acercándose

_ traje a naruko chan a jugar_ dijo naruto_ ¿terminaste con el salón?

_ si, hace un rato termine_ dijo karin

_ oye karin ¿Qué sabes de hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ nada, es nueva la conocí recién hoy ¿Por qué?_ dijo karin_ ¿Qué acaso te gusta?

_ No, solo curiosidad_ dijo naruto

_ parece una chica agradable_ dijo karin_ mañana quizás la invite a tomar algo, después de clases

_ naruko es amiga de su hermanita_ dijo naruto

_ ¿tiene una hermanita?_ dijo karin

_ la vi dejarla hoy en el jardín de niños_ dijo naruto

_ Naruko me dijo una conversación que tuvo con su hermana y dijo que quería un padre_ dijo naruto_ le dije a hinata lo que me dijo naruko y reacciono muy enfadada

_ ¿enfadada?_ dijo karin

_ Si que no necesitaban un padre en sus vidas o algo así_ dijo karin

_ no debiste decirle eso, naruto quizás, tenía un padre alcohólico o la golpeaba a ella a su madre_ dijo karin

_ Si quizás_ dijo naruto

_ sabremos mas de ella a su tiempo ahora es nueva, nuevos amigos_ dijo karin

Después de unos minutos se fueron a casa con naruko

Hinata llegaba a su casa cansada, llevaba a yuuna cargando profundamente dormida, hinata abrió la puerta de su casa y miro a yuuna, y empezó a tirar lágrimas

_lo lamento, lo lamento_ dijo hinata_ lo lamento

Hinata empezó a acariciar sus cabellos y arriba su rostro le caían lágrimas de hinata

Continuara…

Acá hay otro capítulo, espero que les guste el fic, por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o críticas. Cualquier duda que tenga me preguntan


	3. Chapter 3 dudas

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, naruto como siempre fue a dejar a su hermanita aunque sabía que su madre no iba a hacer ramen de nuevo, pero el gustaba pasar ratos con su hermanita menor, el fue a dejar a naruko y vio a hinata hablando con yuuna, vio como hinata estaba de rodillas y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de yuuna, después vio como yuuna levantaba la cabeza de hinata y le limpiaba las lagrimas

_ ¡buenos días yuuna chan!_ dijo naruto

Yuuna volteo y sonrió, ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a hinata, fue corriendo donde estaba naruko

_ buenos días naruko chan_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ ¡vamos a buscarnos asientos!_ dijo naruko llevándose a yuuna_ ¡!nos vemos hermano!

_ ¡adiós naruko chan!_ dijo naruto saludando con la mano

Naruto miro y hinata pasaba a su lado

_ Hinata ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos total vamos en la misma clase?_ dijo naruto

_ puedo ir sola_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!muy bien basta hinata, que te hice para que me odiaras, yo no te conozco ni tu ami, no hay razón porque me odies!_ dijo naruto

_ no solo te odio a ti, odio a todos los hombres_ dijo naruto ocultando su mirada con el flequillo y en susurro

Hinata siguió caminando, naruto no pudo escuchar mucho por que hablo muy bajito, naruto seguía a hinata de atrás, cuando llegaron hinata corrió al salón y naruto quedo mirando, luego con sus amigos que estaban en el patio

_ ¿Qué pasa dobe porque esa cara?_ dijo sasuke

_ No nada_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué te dijo hinata?_ dijo gaara

_¿por qué tendría que decirme algo?_ dijo naruto

_ vinieron juntos y apenas hinata piso el colegio salió corriendo_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿segundo día y se pelearon?_ dijo gaara

_ La verdad no se cual es su problema_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo sasuke

_ me trata como si me odiara y yo ni la conozco_ dijo naruto

_ quizás la conoces de antes y no te acuerdas_ dijo sasuke

_ no recuerdo a verla conocido o si se me hace cara conocida_ dijo naruto

Ellos charlaban cuando sonó el timbre todos los alumnos entraron a sus salones. Hinata después de la conversación entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar, hinata saco su celular y miro la foto de yuuna

_ Como me gustaría decirte la verdad_ dijo hinata

Ella guardo rápido su celular cuando escucho la voz de karin

_ buenos días hinata_ dijo karin sentándose

_ bueno días karin san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Nada de san me hace sentir una vieja de 40 años_ dijo karin

_ De acuerdo karin chan_ dijo hinata

_ oye hinata ¿te gustaría después de la escuela ir a tomar algo?_ dijo karin

_ Eh… bueno yo… no puedo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué no?_ dijo karin

_ tengo algo que hacer karin chan_ dijo hinata_ lo siento

_ No hay problemas abra mas momentos para salir con las amigas_ dijo karin

Hinata sonrío cuando lo escucho

_ Naruto me dijo que tenias una hermanita pequeña, es amiga de la mía_ dijo karin

Hinata bajo la cabeza y miro la ventana

_ dije algo que no debía_ dijo karin

_ no, no es nada_ dijo hinata_ tengo que buscar un libro, ahora vengo

Hinata se levanto y se fue del salón, hinata fue al baño y tiro algunas lagrimas

_ ¿Qué pasa cieguita?, se te fue la valentía_ dijo una vos detrás de ella

Hinata miro y estaba sakura con shion y otra chica que se llama matsuri

_ te vengo advertir algo hinata, estate atenta porque te puede pasar cualquier cosa, nadie se mete conmigo_ dijo sakura tomándole uno de los mechones

_ Tus amenazas no me afectan_ dijo hinata

_ Pues deberías tener miedo porque tu vida aquí será un infierno_ dijo sakura yéndose_ por cierto no te acerques a naruto, a sasuke ni gaara, son nuestros_ dijo yéndose con sus amigas

Hinata solo se rio porque lo que dijo

_ ¿Cómo si quisiera hablarle a alguien que solo te hace daño?_ dijo hinata lavándose las manos

Hinata después de lavarse las manos y limpiarse algunas lágrimas entraba al salón, hinata compraba su almuerzo, mientras naruto, sasuke y gaara charlaban

_ ¿Qué hacen después de clases?_ dijo gaara

_ karin buscara a naruko chan así que estoy libre_ dijo naruto

_ Yo tampoco itachi estará en la universidad y mis padres trabajan_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿vamos a tomar algo?_ dijo gaara

_ claro_ dijo sasuke

_ de acuerdo_ dijo naruto_ además necesito despejarme

_ ¿apenas empezamos y estas estresado?_ dijo sasuke

_ me tiene estrado el ¿Por qué hinata me odia?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿te gusta hinata?_ dijo sasuke_ por fin creí que ibas a estar enamorado de sakura hasta que andes con arrugas y pelo con canas

_ amo a sakura chan_ dijo naruto_ solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me odia si no la conozco?

_ ¿le preguntaste a hinata?_ dijo gaara

_ antes de venir cuando dejaba a su hermana, pero ella lo dijo bajito que no escuche_ dijo naruto

_ ¿la estuviste espiando o que para saber que tiene una hermana?_ dijo sasuke

_ No, su hermanita va en la misma escuela que naruko chan_ dijo naruto

Vieron como hinata caminaba con su charola a dirección donde estaba karin, cuando sakura le puso el pie haciéndola tropezar, todos comenzaron a reír, menos el grupo de karin y el de naruto

_ Y esa es la chica que tu amas_ dijo sasuke

Naruto se levanto e iba ayudar a hinata

_ ahora si te pasaste sakura_ dijo karin

_ ¿Qué se tropezó?_ dijo sakura

Naruto le dio la mano para que ella se levante pero hinata lo rechazo

_ piensas que hacerme caer y humillarme me ara sufrir_ dijo hinata limpiándose

Todos se callaron cuando vieron que hinata se levantaba y se limpiaba

_ Ya te lo dije antes_ dijo hinata levantando su charola_ los golpes, tus amenazas o humillaciones, no funcionara conmigo

Sakura frunció el seño, y salió de la cafetería

_ ¿estás bien hinata?_ dijo karin

_ si, como si me afectara una caída_ dijo hinata

_ ten hinata_ dijo naruto ofreciéndole su almuerzo

_ No lo quiero_ dijo hinata_ tu novia me quito el apetito

Hinata salió de la cafetería, karin suspiro y miro a su hermano, después de unas horas todos salieron, sasuke gaara y naruto se fueron puesto de refresco que estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela, pero antes iban a avisar en casa de naruto

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa, naruto miro el lugar y se sorprendió ver a yuuna amiga de naruko, naruto se acerco y ella estaba comiendo un sándwich con leche

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ soy hermano de naruko

_ hola naruto san_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_¿estás aquí sola?_ dijo naruto

_ no, estoy con mi mama_ dijo yuuna_ yo espero mientras termina

_ Qué bien yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo una voz enojada detrás de ella

Naruto miro y estaba hinata con un uniforme purpura

_ ¿trabajas aquí con tu madre hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ Que te importa_ dijo hinata_ ¿Qué quieres aquí?

_ vengo a tomar algo con mis amigos_ dijo naruto indicándole donde están gaara y sasuke

_ yuuna ¿quieres venir ayudarme con una tarta de fresa?_ dijo hinata

Yuuna asintió agarro su comida y se fue a la cocina, hinata miro a naruto con enojo y suigo trabajando pero lo que le dijo yuuna lo dejo pensando a naruto

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, espero que le guste, aunque yo todavía no se si emparejar a karin con sasuke o suigetsu, por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas

Quiero agradecerle a dnizz que fue la primera en dejarme un comentario


	4. Chapter 4 ¿que siento?

En el puesto de refresco naruto estaba pensativo, sasuke y gaara lo miraron porque nunca vieron a su amigo pensar por más de un minuto, cuando sasuke iba a hablarle, hinata a atenderlos

_ ¿Qué van a ordenar_ dijo hinata

_ hyuga, ¿trabajas aquí?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿debe significar algo el uniforme, no?_ dijo hinata mirando si libreta

Sasuke se puso un poco enojado cuando hinata le dijo eso

_ ¿Qué van a ordenar?_ dijo hinata

_ Tres refrescos y un plato de dangos_ dijo naruto

_ ¿hyuga abra algo que no sea dulce?_ dijo sasuke

_ Me fijare_ dijo hinata_ ahora traigo su orden

Hinata se retiro con sus ordenes, sasuke la quedo mirando

_ tenias razón dobe la hyuga tiene algún problema_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke miro que naruto seguía pensativo mirando donde hinata tomaba ordenes

_ ¡!hey dobe, te estoy hablando!_ dijo sasuke

_ Eh, ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ es extraño lo que diré, pero estas muy pensativo_ dijo gaara

_ no, no me pasa nada_ dijo naruto

Hinata después de unos minutos, volvió con las órdenes, enfrente de sasuke le dejo un pastel de fresa

_ oye hyuga te dije nada dulce_ dijo sasuke

_ eso es lo que te lleve uchiha_ dijo hinata

_ esto es un pastel de fresa y es dulce_ dijo sasuke

_ el pastel no tiene azúcar, la cocinar lo hizo y se olvido ponerle azúcar_ dijo hinata, así que es amargo como la persona que lo va a comer

Hinata dicho esto se retiro, continuando con su trabajo

_ ¿cuál es el problema de esa hyuga?_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke probó un pedazo del pastel y tenía razón no tenia sabor a dulce

_ ¿Cómo está tu pastel?_ dijo naruto

_ está bien, la hyuga tenía razón no tiene sabor_ dijo sasuke

_ El pastel lo hizo yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Quién es yuuna?_ dijo sasuke

_ creo que es la hermana de hinata_ dijo naruto no muy seguro por lo que dijo antes yuuna_ ahora vengo voy al baño

Naruto se levanto y fue al baño, cuando salió vio a hinata en unas de las mesas discutir

_ vamos cariño, te divertirás_ dijo un joven que estaba en un grupo de puros chicos

_ me dirán su orden o les pediré que se vallan_ dijo hinata

_ Nosotros ya te dijimos_ dijo otro

_ váyanse_ dijo hinata enojada

Naruto noto como uno de los chicos toco el muslo de hinata, hinata frunció el seño y le pego una bofetada

_ ¡!Personas como ustedes son los que desprecio más!_ dijo hinata

El joven que hinata abofeteo se levanto y la tomo del brazo

_ ¡!suélteme!_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!Que tal si no quiero!_ dijo el chico

_ Pues te las veras conmigo_ dijo naruto acercándose

_ Tú no te metas_ dijo el chico

_ me meto porque es mi amiga_ dijo naruto

_ que pelearas con todos nosotros_ dijo otro del grupo que a la vez todos se levantaban

Hinata frunció el seño y miro a naruto, el estaba dispuesto a pelear, cuando salió la dueña del restaurante que era una mujer de avanzada edad, su nombre es kaede

_ lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan jamás_ dijo kaede con una escoba

_ vámonos hay muchas más linda que esta_ dijo el líder y se fueron

Todo el grupo se fue del restaurante

_ ¿están bien?_ dijo kaede

_ Si gracias abuela_ dijo naruto

_ gracias kaede san_ dijo hinata haciendo reverencia

_ hina chan ofrécele a este muchacho uno de nuestros mejores platillos va por cuenta de la casa por a ver ayudado a hina chan_ dijo kaede primero a hinata y luego mirando a naruto,

Kaede dicho esto se fue a la cocina,

_ ¿estás bien hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ no más porque me hayas ayudado no quiera decir, que será gentil dulce contigo_ dijo hinata_ gracias pero no te necesitaba y no soy tu amiga

Hinata entro a la cocina y naruto le dio un tic en el ojo pero suspiro y se fue a sentar

_ ¿Qué revuelo hiciste?_ dijo sasuke

_ no nada unos chicos molestaban a hinata_ dijo naruto

Ellos continuaron con su charla cuando al restaurante entro karin con su novio, hinata había escuchado la campanilla que alguien entro, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para naruto, salió a atender la personas que entraron y se sorprendió al ver que era su compañera de clases y su nueva amiga karin con un chico

_ hola hinata chan ¿trabajas aquí?_ dijo karin sorprendida

_ sí, quiero ganar algún dinero_ dijo hinata

_ Hinata te quiero presentar a mi novio suigetsu_ dijo karin

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo suigetsu quiero tomar su mano pero hinata la aparto_ venga les mostrare su mesa

Hinata camino a una vacía, cuando karin paso alado de su hermano se detuvo

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ dijo karin

_ Lo mismo te pregunto yo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿sasuke?_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿suigetsu?_ dijo sasuke estrechando la mano de suigetsu

_ ¿se conocen?_ dijo karin

_ íbamos a la clase de combates juntos, pero cuando las terminaron no nos vimos mas_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿supiste algo de juugo?_ dijo sasuke

_ No de el nada, sabes que le gusta desaparecer para estar solo_ dijo suigetsu rascándose la cabeza

_ ¿el es el novio que decías que ibas a presentar en casa?_ dijo naruto

_ Si, suigetsu el es mi hermano naruto_ dijo karin

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, hinata no sabía que naruto era hermano de karin

_ ¿entonces él es mi cuñadito?_ dijo suigetsu

_ todavía no somos nada hasta que te apruebe mi padre_ dijo naruto

_ Lo aprobara_ dijeron karin y sasuke

_ ¿Por qué lo dicen?_ dijo naruto

_ suigetsu es como tú, bueno menos por tu obsesión de ramen, pero de carácter es como tú y tu sabes que a las personas alegres kushina san les agrada_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿se van a sentar con ellos?_ dijo hinata apartada

_ Si hinata chan_ dijo karin

Karin y suigetsu se sentaron con naruto y sus amigos, kaede llamo a hinata y ella fue a la cocina, cuando volvió, hinata dejo un tazón enorme con helado en su mesa

_ hinata chan nosotros no ordenamos esto_ dijo karin

_ lo sé es parte de la casa para naruto, por haberme ayudado_ dijo hinata seria

_ Una sonrisa no te cuesta nada_ dijo sasuke

_ yo doy sonrisas o agradecimientos a quien lo merezca_ dijo hinata yéndose a la cocina

_ ¿pelearon con hinata chan?_ dijo karin

_ No, no se cual es su problema_ dijo sasuke

Después de unas horas de charla, ellos se iban, a sus casas, naruto vio como hinata agarraba sus cosas y se llevaba a yuuna cargando. Karin se despido de suigetsu, sasuke y gaara siguieron su camino, y luego quedaron los hermanos uzumaki

_ ¿Qué te pasa dobe estuviste callado, o te cayó mal suigetsu?_ dijo karin

_ Karin ¿te puedo preguntar algo pero queda entre nosotros?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo karin

_ ¿has visto a la niña que fue a buscar hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ Si pero de lejos se iban rápido, yuuna era ¿no?_ dijo karin

_ Si ella_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué tiene?_ dijo karin

_ es una loca idea pero lo que me dijo hoy, me tiene duda_ dijo naruto

_ ¿yuuna estaba ahí?_ dijo karin_ ¿en el restaurante?

_ Si estaba en la cocina, hinata se la llevo cuando la vio charlando conmigo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿en qué pensaste?_ dijo karin

_ es una loca idea, pero y si yuuna es… hija de hinata_ dijo naruto

Karin detuvo su caminar y miro a naruto

_ No, eso no puede ser naruto, yuuna tiene como 5 años_ dijo karin_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?

_ Hoy yuuna estaba sola comiendo y me acerque pensé que estaba sola_ dijo naruto

Flash back

**_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ soy hermano de naruko**

**_ hola naruto san_ dijo yuuna sonriendo **

**_¿estás aquí sola?_ dijo naruto**

**_ no, estoy con mi mama_ dijo yuuna_ yo espero mientras termina**

**_ Qué bien yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo **

**¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo una voz enojada detrás de ella**

**Naruto miro y estaba hinata con un uniforme purpura**

**_ ¿trabajas aquí con tu madre hinata chan?_ dijo naruto**

**_ Que te importa_ dijo hinata**

Fin del flash back

_ y por lo que vi solo trabajan hinata y la abuela kaede_ dijo naruto_ y yuuna me dijo que estaba con su mama

_ eso si es raro_ dijo karin_ pero no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas, si supuestamente yuuna es hija de hinata, hinata la tubo cuando tenía 11 o 12 años

_ Quizás me equivoco, capas que su madre era otra cocinera_ dijo naruto_ pero quisiera saber

_ ¿te gusta hinata?_ dijo karin

_ ¿eh?, no sabes que soy curioso dijo naruto_ dijo naruto_ amo a sakura chan

_ Lo que tu digas hermano, si no te gusta entonces déjala en paz, no sabes que paso con vida, quizás es doloroso y si ella intenta cerrar cicatrices es mejor no meterse porque si no las abrirás de nuevo_ dijo siguiendo su camino

Naruto miro a karin irse pero todavía estaba intrigado, el tenia una sensación rara por hinata, el estaba seguro que no era amor, pero quería saber de hinata

Hinata cuando termino de trabajar se llevo a yuuna a casa

_ ¿tienes hambre?_ dijo hinata a yuuna

_ Mama ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ dijo yuuna seria

_ ¿si claro?_ dijo hinata sentándose alado de yuuna

_ ¿te avergüenzas de mi?_ dijo yuuna

Hinata sintió como si un cuchillo se le clavara en el pecho

_ ¿Qué dices?_ dijo hinata_ claro que no

_ Entonces por que el hermano de naruko me dijo que soy tu hermanita_ dijo yuuna llorando_ ¿Por qué no dijiste que… soy tu hija?

Hinata tiro lágrimas, cargo a yuuna y la arrullo

_ no me avergüenzo de ti, amor_ dijo hinata_ eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, eres mi bebe

_ ¿entonces por qué no me presentaste a tus amigos?_ dijo yuuna

_ porque no los vi importante para presentarte, además apenas los conocía_ dijo hinata_ te amo yuuna chan, pero no quiero arriesgarte a que conozcas gente desconocida, cuando conozca mas a una amiga que hice ayer te la presentare

Yuuna miro a su madre y le limpio la lágrima que bajaba de su ojo

_ Pero escúchame bien y recuérdalo yuuna chan, te amo y no me avergüenzo de ti, eres mi hija_ dijo hinata

_ te quiero mamita_ dijo yuuna arrullándose en el pecho de su madre

_ yo también cariño_ dijo hinata

Yuuna después de unos minutos se quedo dormida, hinata acariciaba su pelo despacio

_ perdóname yuuna chan, pero es mejor desconfiar a exponerte a gente que te puede hacer daño_ dijo hinata_ no puedo arriesgarte_ dijo abrazando a su hija

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les haya gustado, quizás tarde un poco en escribir la historia porque trabajo en dos, una que es de sasuhina y esta, ando muy inspirada XD. Por favor dejen comentarios críticas o reviews

Quiero agradecer a

dnizz

Yune-hinata

aioh Hyuuga

alvaraiaz

hypermusic96

hina590

gracias por leer mi historia que bueno que les haya gustado ojala le guste este cap


	5. Chapter 5 pelea y promesas

Capitulo 5

Había pasado casi dos semanas, desde que hinata hablo con su hija, su vida en la escuela era tranquilo, era ahora muy buena amiga de karin, aunque haya pasado pocos días, karin siempre la apoyaba, y estaba en duda de contarle de yuuna, no quería que le haga preguntas sobre su pasado, pero no quería ocultar a yuuna, era su bebe, pero era difícil saber quién era buena persona o mala persona, en esos días naruto estaba muy caballeroso con ella. Aunque hinata lo trate mal, naruto siempre la ayudaba en la escuela (no con los estudios), o iba todos los días al restaurante donde ella trabajaba y ayudaba cuando tenía muchos clientes

Naruto quería conocer más de hinata pero no quería espiarla y que luego ella se enfade, quería hacerlo a su modo, ayudándola y que sienta confianza y le cuente algo, también en esas semanas sakura andaba rara, ella lo trataba más cariñosamente el debería estar feliz que ahora sakura preste atención pero no podía quitarle la mirada a hinata, como reía con su hermano, como era de cariñosa con su hermana, que tenía dudas

Ese día era alivio para todos, era viernes se acercaba fin de semanas y todos hacían planes, ese día aunque hinata diga que no quería invitarla a salir, no solo a ella si no también a yuuna.

Estaban en clases todavía no llegaba kakashi mientras los alumnos conversaban

_ ¿Qué aras este fin de semana hinata chan?_ dijo karin

_ bueno, ahorre dinero para llevar a yuuna al parque de diversiones_ dijo hinata

_ Qué bien hinata, yuuna chan disfrutara mucho_ dijo karin

_ ¿tu karin chan?_ dijo hinata

_ Suigetsu me quería llevar a comer a un restaurante, es que mañana es nuestro aniversario de 2 años_ dijo karin emocionada

_ Qué bien karin chan_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ ¿tu tuviste novio hinata?_ dijo karin

Hinata abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza

_ no… no quisiera hablar de eso karin chan_ dijo hinata seria

_ Lo… lo lamento hinata chan, no te quería incomodar_ dijo karin

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

Después de unos minutos entro kakashi

_ Muy bien chicos aremos un trabajo corto en pareja_ dijo kakashi

El emparejo a todos quedan los últimos que hinata bajo la cabeza le toco con naruto, ella agarro sus cosas y se puso alado de naruto, hinata estaba enfocado en el trabajo cuando casi terminan naruto la iba a invitar

_ hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo hinata sin despegar su mirada de la hoja

_ sé que me odias… y… bueno yo_ dijo naruto nervioso

Hinata lo miro y el intentaba hablar, hasta que apareció sakura poniéndose enfrente del pupitre de naruto

_ naruto kun ¿mañana quieres salir conmigo?_ dijo sakura tocando su mejilla

_ Bueno… yo_ dijo naruto mirando a hinata_ yo

_ vamos naruto kun será divertido_ dijo sakura_ además se que tienes ansias de salir conmigo

_ es que iba… a decirle a hinata_ dijo naruto

_ a hinata no le importa, ¿o acaso amas a naruto?_ dijo sakura burlándose

_ Como puedo amar a alguien que ni conozco_ dijo hinata

_ Pero hinata quería invitarte a salir a ti y yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que iba aceptar?, no solo porque me hayas ayudado en algunas ocasiones iba sentir algo por ti_ dijo hinata seria

_ Que feo nombre_ dijo sakura_ yuuna, suena a comida de perro, de la marca yuuna

Sakura se burlaba cuando sintió un fuerte puñetazo, kakashi se acerco cuando vio a sus alumnos pelearse

_ ¡!te atreves meterte con ese nombre, te ira mal!_ dijo hinata enojada siendo retenida por ino que estaba alado

_ ¡!Me las pagaras hyuga nadie me golpea sin recibir su merecido!_ dijo sakura tocándose la nariz que salía sangre

_ señorita hyuga está castigada después de clases_ dijo kakashi

Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a kakashi

_ no me puedo quedar kakashi sensei_ dijo hinata_ por favor no puedo quedarme

_ lo lamento señorita hyuga aunque sea nueva se quedara castigada_ dijo kakashi_ pueden irse

Todos salieron y hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tenía que buscar a yuuna, si no estaba ella cuando salga, yuuna seria capas de buscarla, tenía miedo que se pierda

Naruto mientras tanto guardaba sus cosas en su casillero

_ naruto pásame a buscar mañana a las 3_ dijo sakura yéndose

Naruto quedo sin habla no alcanzo a responder pero ya había escuchado la respuesta de hinata, naruto fue al salón y vio a hinata nerviosa, ahí naruto se acordó de algo y fue al casillero de karin

_ karin ve a casa, yo paso por naruko _ dijo naruto

_ ¿y ese golpe de amabilidad?_ dijo karin

_ quiero llevarla a comer un helado_ dijo naruto

_ está bien le diré a mama_ dijo karin

Naruto cuando termino su conversación fue al jardín de naruko, ahí vio que los niños salían, buscaba con la mirada a narukocon yuuna caminando juntas

_ ¡!Hermano!_ dijo naruko saludando

_ hola naruko chan_ dijo naruto

Yuuna se fue a un costado y miraba para todos lados

_ ahora vengo hermano olvide algo_ dijo naruko corriendo adentro

_ yuuna chan hinata tuvo un problema y se tiene que quedar hasta tarde_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!que le paso a mi ma…_ dijo yuuna alarmada cuando iba a decir algo se tapo la boca

Naruto quedo con los ojos abiertos por que escucho lo que dijo yuuna y sabía la palabra que no iba a terminar

_ "entonces yuuna es hija de hinata"_ se dijo naruto en sus pensamientos_ yuuna chan ¿hinata es tu mama?

_ no puedo decirte_ dijo yuuna_ no quiere que esté en peligro

_ puedes decirme será un secreto entre los dos_ dijo naruto

_ no dirás nada_ dijo yuuna_ por el meñique_ dijo levantando su dedito

_ por el meñique_ dijo entrelazándolo con el de yuuna_ si es mi mama

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ Sí, mi mama no dice nada porque tiene miedo que me hagan daño_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tu mama sufrió mucho?_ dijo naruto

_ si, y no digo nada tampoco porque no quiero que mi mamita sufra_ dijo yuuna

_ pues ya no sufrirá yuuna chan te lo prometo_ dijo naruto

Ellos vieron que llegaba naruko corriendo

_ muy bien niñas que tal si vamos con hinata y le pedimos permiso para ir a comprar un helado

_ ¡!si!_ dijeron amabas sonriendo

En la escuela hinata estaba temblado todo el cuerpo, estaba preocupada por yuuna, ella salió hace 30 minutos y ella todavía tiene que quedarse 26 minutos ahí castigada

_ hinata espérame aquí voy a la biblioteca a buscar un libro_ dijo kakashi saliendo

Cuando kakashi salió, hinata miraba el reloj, cuando estaba por irse para buscar a yuuna, se abrió la puerta y entro yuuna corriendo

_ ¡!yuuna chan!_ dijo hinata abrazando a su hija_ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

_ la traje yo_ dijo naruto entrando al salón

Hinata miro a naruto y frunció el seño, luego suspiro

_ gracias_ dijo hinata

_ venia igual a preguntarte si podía llevarme a yuuna chan a comer un helado_ dijo naruto_ mientras estás en tu castigo

_ yo… no será mejor que se quede aquí_ dijo hinata

_ seria aburrido para yuuna chan, además no creo que kakashi sensei quiera que se queda_ dijo naruto

_ ¿puedo ir a comer un helado con naruto san?_ dijo yuuna

Hinata miro a naruto y suspiro

_ está bien, pero escúchame bien naruto, si no llego encontrar a yuuna chan cuando salga de aquí, te buscare y te quitare algo paras que nunca en tu vida tenga hijos_ dijo hinata_ ¡entendido!

_ fuerte y claro hinata chan_ dijo naruto tomando de la mano a yuuna

Cuando naruto se fue, hinata estaba tranquila por lo menos sabía que yuuna no estaba sola en la calle. Naruto se llevo a las niñas a comer un helado y luego al parque, después fueron al parque donde estaba hinata

_ me divertí mucho_ dijo yuuna

_ Mmm… gracias naruto_ dijo hinata

_ De nada hinata chan ha sido divertido_ dijo naruto_ vamos naruko mama debe estar esperándonos

Naruto se iba cuando hinata hablo

_ Naruto gracias por traerme a yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ no fue nada hinata chan nos veremos_ dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Hinata se fue con yuuna mientras ella le contaba lo que hicieron, hinata ahora estaba en duda con naruto pero tenía miedo

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les guste, en el siguiente cap abra muchas sorpresas en el parque de atracciones. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, gracias a ellos sigo adelante con la historia

Yuuna_ _Amable, agradable, cariñosa, afectuosa_


	6. Chapter 6 empezar de cero

Capitulo 6

Era un sábado hermoso por la mañana la familia uzumaki, todos estaban levantados, naruto durmiendo en la mesa

_ ¿Qué pasa esos ánimos?_ dijo karin_ creí que estarías feliz de que saldrías con la haruno

_ la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir_ dijo naruto acostado en la mesa_ ¿adónde iras?

_ a cenar con suigetsu, sabes quizás le pida a suigetsu ir al parque de atracciones_ dijo karin

_ no eres un poco mayor karin_ dijo naruto

_ quiero pasar a saludar a hinata chan_ dijo karin

_ ¿hinata chan?_ dijo naruto levantando la cabeza

_ Si, ayer me dijo que llevaría a yuuna al parque de diversiones_ dijo karin

Naruto fue a una mesita y saco su celular y llamo a sakura

_**hola sakura chan no creo poder ir a nuestra cita_ dijo naruto**

**_ ¿Por qué naruto kun me estaba poniendo linda para ti_ dijo sakura**

**_ eh… bueno es que mi mama me necesita en el negocio_ dijo naruto**

**_ está bien_ dijo sakura_ nos vemos **

**_ adiós_ dijo naruto**

Cuando colgó, miro a karin que estaba con la boca abierta

_ parece que es el fin del mundo, rechazaste una cita a el amor de tu vida_ dijo karin

_ bueno es que recordé que mama quería llevarse a naruko a la tienda y creí que sería aburrido para ella, y me la voy a llevar a que se divierta_ dijo naruto

_ Naruto ¿te gusta hinata?_ dijo karin

_ No, no lo sé, hinata tiene algo especial algo diferente a sakura chan_ dijo naruto

_ sabes que será difícil conquistarla ella no es como sakura, hinata es difícil_ dijo karin

_ Lo sé_ dijo naruto

Después vieron que bajaba kushina con naruko listas para salir

_ Bueno chicos nos vamos más tarde_ dijo kushina

_ mama, ¿crees que me puedas dejar a naruko?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué naruto, no tenias una cita?_ dijo kushina

_ sakura chan llamo y cancelo, pero vi que esta hermoso afuera y quería llevar a naruko al parque de diversiones_ dijo naruto

_ Si mama ¿puedo ir?_ dijo naruko emocionada

_ Si claro_ dijo kushina

_ bueno vamos naruko chan_ dijo naruto

Naruto cargo a naruko y se fueron, kushina miro a karin y ella levanto los hombros

En casa de hinata, ella se levanto temprano y le hizo un delicioso desayuno a yuuna, ella le preparo hoy cakes con huevos y un jugo, ella sonrió, hinata fue al cuarto de su hija y ella seguía durmiendo, ella se acostó a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello

_ cariño_ dijo hinata_ yuuna chan

_ mami_ dijo yuuna frotándose los ojos

_ arriba hija, te hice un rico desayuno y hoy tendremos un día divertido

_ ¿día divertido?_ dijo yuuna

_ si, si quieres saber levantarte_ dijo hinata

Hinata se levanto y fue a la cocina, después de unos minutos apareció yuuna vestida, yuuna se sorprendió por el desayuno

_ todo se ve rico mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Qué bueno que te guste_ dijo hinata cepillándole el pelo

_ ¿adónde vamos?_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno como ahora pasamos poco tiempo juntas por mi trabajo y la escuela quise darte un gustito_ dijo hinata_ recuerdas que una vez tu me dijiste que querías ir a un lugar pero yo te dije que no porque no había dinero

Yuuna empezó a pensar y luego recordó, miro a sa madre con los ojos de emoción

_ ¿vamos al parque de diversiones?_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ si, yuuna chan te llevare ahí y podrás subirte a todas las tracciones_ dijo hinata_ así que termina de comer y vamos

Yuuna empezó a comer, y al cabo de minutos se fueron

Cuando llegaron yuuna estaba muy emocionada, hinata sonreía ella extraña esa sonrisa en su hija, hinata se llevo a yuuna a los juegos donde ganaban premios, cuando yuuna le pidió el carrusel, hinata la llevo y la observa sonriendo, ella estaba pensando cuando alguien puso un algodón de azúcar enfrente de ella, hinata miro y era naruto

_ ¿quieres?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo hinata seria

_ Lo mismo que tu traje a mi hermana_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿en dónde está tu hermana?_ dijo hinata

_ quiso darle una sorpresa a yuuna_ dijo naruto

Hinata miro y naruko estaba montada en el caballo de atrás, cuando yuuna la vio se empezaron a saludar con la mano, hinata sonrió cuando vio a su hija feliz

_ es linda tu sonrisa_ dijo naruto_ nunca te vi sonreír

Hinata borro su sonrisa cuando escucho a naruto

_ le sonrió a las personas que valgan la pena_ dijo hinata

_ es una lástima que pocas persona te caigan bien, tienes una sonrisa linda_ dijo naruto

Hinata miro a naruto con los ojos abiertos y luego volteo el rostro

_ de seguro se lo dijiste ya a muchas chicas_ dijo hinata

Hinata se fue a sentar en una banca enfrente del carrusel

_ hinata mirarías a naruko un minuto_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata solamente

Naruto rasco su nuca y fue a comprar algo, después de unos minutos se bajaron naruko y yuuna

_ Hola Hinata nechan ¿y mi hermano?_ dijo naruko

_ dijo que iba a comprar algo_ dijo hinata

Naruko buscaba a su hermano cuando vio que venía con varias cosas

_ tomen niñas_ dijo naruto dándole un 2 potes pequeños de palomitas y refrescos

_ gracias hermano_ dijo naruko

_ gracias yuuna aceptando_ dijo yuuna tomando lo que le da naruto

_ ben yuuna chan, vamos al juego de pescar_ dijo naruko yendo al puesto para pescar pescaditos

Hinata iba a seguir a yuuna cuando naruto le extendió una soda

_ no tengo sed gracias_ dijo hinata yéndose

Hinata caminaba donde estaba yuuna, cuando siento que le tocaban la cartera ella iba darle un golpe al que tocaba su cartera, cuando vio que era naruto poniéndole la sola

_ por si mas tarde tienes sed_ dijo naruto

_ yo no quiero nada de ti_ dijo hinata

_ ¡por favor hinata!_ dijo naruto_ basta de pelear, aunque sea por hoy, estemos bien por lo menos por nuestras hermanas, pasemos el día los cuatro sin pelea_ dijo

Hinata iba a responder cuando alguien se le colgó en el cuello a naruto

_ Naruto me mentiste tontito_ dijo la persona

_ ¿sakura chan que haces aquí?_ dijo naruto

_ me encontré a tu mama y me dijo que estabas aquí y me dije porque no tener nuestra cita_ dijo sakura

Hinata tenía una expresión seria en el rostro cuando sakura la observo

_ ¿Qué haces aquí ciega?_ dijo sakura

_ No te importa_ dijo hinata

Vieron que las niñas se acercaban corriendo

_ yuuna chan ven vamos a las tazas_ dijo hinata tomando su mano

_ ¿Qué no vamos a estar con naruko y naruto?_ dijo yuuna

_ no, es que ellos se iban a otro lado_ dijo hinata

_ está bien_ dijo yuuna mirando a naruto

Antes de irse, hinata saco su soda que la había saso naruto y la tiro en bote que estaba ahí cerca, naruto miro como lo tiraba y suspiro

_ ¿hermano por qué no vamos con ellas?_ dijo naruko

_ Porque linda_ dijo sakura poniéndose en canclillas_ vamos a un sitio más limpio e higiénico aquí, es… horrible

_ Pero yo quiero estar aquí_ dijo naruko enojada_ ¿hermano vamos a estar con ella?

_ si linda yo los llevare a un lugar más lindo como el centro_ dijo sakura

_ Sakura chan yo le dije a naruko chan que se subiría a todos los juegos_ dijo naruto

_ vamos naruto vine aquí a tener nuestra cita_ dijo sakura

_ Pero yo no puedo sakura chan, pasare el día con mi hermanita_ dijo naruto cargando a naruko

Naruto llevo a su hermanita a todos casi todos los juegos, cuando se detuvieron a descasar, naruko tomaba una soda, y miraba si encontraba a hinata y yuuna, sonrió cuando vio que estaban en una mesa riendo las dos. Naruto miraba la misma dirección que miraba su hermanita tenía ganas de ir con hinata, naruto estaba concentrado, cuando sintió que tomaban su rostro y lo volteaban, y sintió algo en sus labios, miro y sakura besaba sus labios, naruko miro que se besaba con la chica que le cayó mal ella frunció el seño y se fue a buscar a hinata con yuuna.

Naruto se separo se supone que era lo que siempre quiso un beso de sakura pero no sintió nada

_ ¿Qué te pareció naruto kun?_ dijo sakura

Naruto iba a responder cuando vio que no estaba naruko, naruto se alarmo y empezó a buscarla, las busco por todo el parque pero nada, naruto se acerco a un señor que estaba en la montaña rusa

_ disculpe señor, ha visto a una pequeña de cabello rubio_ dijo naruto

_ Si subió con una joven de cabello negro azulado y otra pequeña, naruto suspiro estaba con hinata

_ cálmate naruto me hiciste sudar_ dijo sakura

_ Sakura chan te pido por favor no vuelvas hacerlo_ dijo naruto

_ vamos naruto lo disfrutaste_ dijo sakura poniendo sus brazos en su cuello

Naruto iba a hablar, cuando escucho la voz de hinata

_ con razón naruko chan vino con nosotras_ dijo hinata

Naruto volteo pero sintió un ardor en su mejilla, se fijo y hinata le había pegado

_ ¡!si quieres hacer esas cochinadas, háganlas pero no enfrente de una niña!_ dijo hinata enojada

_ ¡!cálmate ciega a mi novio no lo tocas y enfrente de la niña nos dimos solo un beso!_ dijo sakura enojada

_ "creí que eras diferente"_ dijo hinata en sus pensamientos_ ¡!da igual que sea solo un beso!, esas cosas no se hacen enfrente de una niña

Miro a su hija que estaba detrás de ella, y naruko detrás de yuuna tirando lágrimas

_ naruko chan ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?_ dijo hinata

_ no es necesario hinata chan, tienes razón, aunque sea un beso no se hace enfrente de un niño_ dijo naruto_ naruko chan lo lamento enserio

Naruto estaba en canclillas enfrente de naruko, ella se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo, hinata se llevo de la mano a yuuna, naruto miro a hinata que se iba, tendría que comenzar de cero de nuevo con hinata y hinata le había tomado confianza

_ hermano, que la frente de pared se valla_ dijo naruko

_ ¡!que has dicho!_ dijo sakura

_ Sakura chan nosotros nos vamos se hizo tarde y mi madre nos matara_ dijo naruto_ tu casa queda cerca así que nos vemos

_ Pero naruto_ dijo sakura pero se habían ido

Naruto llevaba a caballito a naruko

_ hermano_ dijo naruko

_ Lo lamentó naruko chan la pasaste mal y fue mi culpa_ dijo naruto

_ me divertí mucho, pero no me gusto que te dieras beso con esa chica, me cae mal_ dijo naruko_ quiero que seas novio de hinata chan

Naruto se sorprendió cuando escucho lo que dijo su hermana

_ ¿quieres que hinata chan sea mi novia?_ dijo naruto

_ Si quiero que ella y yuuna chan siempre estén con nosotros, los que están juntos siempre se ven_ dijo naruko sonriendo_ ¿te aras novio de hinata chan?

_ Lo intentare naruko chan pero es un camino difícil_ dijo naruto suspirando

_ no importa me alegra que quieras a hinata chan_ dijo naruko

Naruto sonrió iba a cumplir lo que le dijo a su hermana sus sentimientos estaban claros quería a hinata, pero debía averiguar por qué lo odiaba y tratar de acercarse a ella aunque para ello tomen años

Continuara…

Bueno un cap más ojala que les guste

Quiero agradecer a

Aio hyuuga

Dniizz

Alvaraiz

Tsuki-hihi-tsumi

Hatake.k

Yune-hinata

Hypermusic96

Hina590

Que dejaron sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir adelante con la historia


	7. Chapter 7 diversión estilo naruto

Capitulo 7

Después del enfrentamiento con sakura, hinata caminaba de regreso a casa con yuuna, cuando llegaron, hinata le dio solo galletas con leches por que yuuna había comido mucho en el parque

_ Lo lamento yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ te arruine el paseo_ dijo hinata_ se supones que te divertirías y viste esa pelea

_ nada de eso mama, me divertí_ dijo yuuna

Hinata acaricio la mejilla de yuuna, y ella miro a su madre, vio que ella tiraba lágrimas

_ lamento ser una mala madre_ dijo hinata

Yuuna se sorprendió y se acerco a su madre

_ no es así mama, ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo yuuna

_ porque no te puedo dar los juguetes que quieres, no puedes tener tu cuarto, lamento no darte una familia_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

El pequeño apartamento, hinata tenía que entregar casi todo lo que ganaba en el restaurante, lo que sobraba compraba comida y lo que necesitaban

Hinata se sentía mal al no darle a su hija lo que quería, y cuando podía darle un gusto se arruina, hinata tenía cerrado los ojos, yuuna se acerco y toco su mejilla

_ no eres una mala madre_ dijo yuuna

_ yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ No me importa los juguetes, o tener un cuarto, tú te esfuerzas, por darme de comer o comprarme ropa, te preocupas mas por mí que por ti, por eso no necesito un padre porque te tengo a ti_ dijo yuuna_ eres una grandiosa mamita, y no me importa dormir contigo ni cuando sea grande, porque siento tu calor y me siento protegida

_ Mi bebe_ dijo hinata abrazando a yuuna_ lo maravilloso de toda mi vida fue tenerte yuuna

Yuuna se arrullo en ella, estuvieron así un momento, luego hinata cargo a yuuna y la llevo al cuarto, yuuna estaba acostada y hinata se acostó alado de ella

_ Mama ¿puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si cariño_ dijo hinata mirándola

_ ¿odias a naruto san?_ dijo yuuna_ ¿te lastimo?

Hinata quedo sorprendida por la pregunta que hizo yuuna

_ ¿Por qué lo dices yuuna chan?_ dijo hinata

_ Porque no le hablaste hoy en todo el días, o cuando te va a ayudar al restaurante no le hablas_ dijo yuuna_ ¿naruto san te molesta?

_ No, no me molesta_ dijo hinata_ eres muy pequeña para entender a los adultos

_ ¿te paso algo cuando tenias mi edad?_ dijo yuuna

_ no a tu edad, cuando tenía 11_ dijo hinata

_ ¿tiene relación con papa?_ dijo yuuna

_ Yuuna chan lo único que te puedo decir es que con el hombre que estuve me daño mucho, por eso desconfió de la gente, no quiero que te hagan daño a ti_ dijo hinata

_ naruto san no es malo_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo sabes cariño?_ dijo hinata

_ Lo veo en sus ojos, me decías en mis cuentos que lo bueno de la gente se veía a través de sus ojos_ dijo yuuna

Hinata levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza

_ eres muy inteligente yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

_ es porque tú eres inteligente mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

Hinata sonrió y arrullo a su hija hasta que quedo profundamente dormida

_ te protegeré cariño, no dejare que te hagan daño como a mi_ dijo hinata

Dicho esto hinata se quedo dormida

Naruto había llegado a casa después de un día largo en el parque de diversiones,

_ ¿naruto llegaron?_ dijo minato saliendo de la cocina

_ si papa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo estuvo el parque naruko chan?_ dijo minato

_ divertido papa_ dijo naruko

_ ¿Dónde estuviste hoy papa?_ dijo naruto_ el mediodía no te vi_ dijo sentándose en el sofá

_ tuve que ir a ayudar a su padrino_ dijo minato

_ ¿Qué hizo el ero sanin?_ dijo naruto

_ lo descubrieron mirando en los baños de unas jóvenes_ dijo minato

_ Nunca cambia_ dijo naruto

_ naruko ve a ducharte y baja que vamos a cenar_ dijo minato

_ Si papa_ dijo naruko

Naruko subió y naruto la observaba irse

_ ¿y mama?_ dijo naruto

_ viene en camino, tenía que ir a la tienda por que hubo un problema_ dijo minato

Paso el resto del fin de semana volando, todos regresaban a la secundaria. Ese día le tocaba a karin llevar a naruko, así que esperaba que este hinata en el salón para hablar con ella y pedirle disculpa por lo que paso el sábado con sakura, cuando llego a su salón todos murmuraban y lo miraban, naruto no entendía que pasaba, vio el lugar de hinata y ella estaba leyendo un libro, ella levanto la mirada, frunció el seño y siguió con su lectura, naruto no entendía que pasaba. Cuando se iba a acercar a hinata escucho la vos de sasuke y gaara

_ Así que lo conseguiste dobe_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de qué hablas dobe?_ dijo naruto_ ¿Qué está pasando por que todos murmuran?

_ No sabes_ dijo gaara

_ ¿aceptaste sin escuchar?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿aceptar que?_ dijo naruto_ háblenme claro

_ Lo tuyo con sakura_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿lo mío con sakura?_ dijo naruto

_ primero dijo enfrente la clase que tu eres su propiedad_ dijo sasuke

_ Luego peleo con hinata amenazándola que no la quería cerca suyo_ dijo gaara

_ ¡!¿que hizo qué?!_ dijo naruto

_ Si, felicidades naruto, conseguiste a la persona que siempre amaste_ dijo sasuke

_ no, no es verdad_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de qué hablas deberías estar feliz, siempre dijiste que querías que sakura fuera tu novia desde la primaria_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero eso fue antes de aclarar mis sentimientos_ dijo naruto

_ ¿no amas a sakura?_ dijo gaara

_ no_ dijo mirando a hinata

Sasuke y gaara miraron donde veía naruto y vieron a hinata leyendo su libro

_ ¿te gusta hinata?_ dijo gaara

_ Si, ella tiene algo especial, tiene una calidez que sakura chan no tiene_ dijo naruto

_ Dobe la conociste en tres semanas solamente_ dijo sasuke

_ la conocí en el jardín de naruko cuando nos miramos sentí calidez y paz_ dijo naruto

_ ¿sabes que si te acercas a ella, sería capaz de tirarte por la ventana?_ dijo gaara

_ No me importa_ dijo naruto

_ Como tú quiera, avísame cuando estés en el hospital_ dijo sasuke

Naruto miro a hinata, se iba acercar cuando alguien se lo colgó del cuello

_ Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo la persona colgada de su cuello

_ sakura chan_ dijo naruto en susurro_ ¿Por qué dijiste que éramos novios?

_ porque es verdad me encanto el beso que nos dimos en el parque además se que tú me amas, siempre me lo dijiste desde que estamos en primaria_ dijo sakura

_ Pero los sentimientos cambian sakura chan_ dijo naruto

_ Pero sé que los tuyos no_ dijo sakura_ bueno me voy con mis amigas

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con sus amigas que estaban en un rincón

_ hay algo que no me cierra_ dijo sasuke acercándose cuando se fue sakura

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo naruto

_ a ti no te parece raro que sakura sea te ame de un día para otro_ dijo sasuke

_ la verdad sí, pero no soy su novia_ dijo naruto

_ Pues ella cree que si_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero no lo soy_ dijo naruto yendo donde estaba hinata

Hinata leía su libro, cuando vio que alguien estaba enfrente de ella, hinata miro y estaba naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo hinata

_ quería disculparme hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo hinata mirándolo

_ Por lo que paso en el parque de diversiones_ dijo naruto_ quizás te arruine el día a ti y yuuna chan

_ Ya esta vete_ dijo hinata_ no tengo ganas de pelear y menos que venga su novia y me haga una escena

_ para empezar sakura chan no es mi novia_ dijo naruto

_ no me importa su vida_ dijo hinata

_ Para disculparme y sé que trabajas, quisiera llevar a yuuna chan al cine_ dijo naruto

_ no_ dijo hinata

_ vamos hinata chan, se que trabajas y yuuna chan te acompaña y quizás ella se aburra, además quiero compensar también a naruko chan_ dijo naruto_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Bien uzumaki, pero si me llego a enterar que la lastimaste, o si hacías cosas indebidas porque te encontraste con tu novia, te buscare y te matare_ dijo hinata

_ no te preocupes hinata chan, nada de eso pasara_ dijo naruto_ te la llevare cuando salgas

_ bien_ dijo hinata

_ Un gracias me caería bien_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué tu arruinaste el día de yuuna chan?_ dijo hinata

Naruto solo sonrío pero sabía que con hinata iba a avanzar poco a poco

Pasaron las horas, y llego la hora de la salida, naruto guardo sus cosas rápido e iba a salir cuando sakura se puso enfrente de el

_ Naruto ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?_ dijo sakura

_ No, no puedo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo sakura

_ saldré con mi hermanita_ dijo naruto

_ mejor vamos los tres_ dijo sakura

_ no, a naruko chan lo caíste muy bien que digamos, lo lamentó_ dijo naruto

_ bien me iré con mis amigas de compras_ dijo sakura yéndose

Naruto salió corriendo y fue al jardín, cuando llego estaban saliendo naruko y yuuna

_ hola hermano_ dijo naruko

_ hola naruto san_ dijo yuuna

_ Hola niñas, bueno vengo a buscarlas_ dijo naruto

_ ¿hinata nechan no vendrá por yuuna chan?_ dijo naruko

_ no porque me dio permiso de llevarlas al cine, después vamos a comer un buen tazón de ramen y por ultimo al parque_ dijo naruto_ y cuando termine el día dejaremos a yuuna chan ¿les gusta mi idea?

_ ¡!Si!_ dijeron naruko y yuuna

_ bueno vamos no hay que perder un segundo_ dijo naruto llevándose las niñas

Naruto como había dicho, primero fueron al cine, naruto compro entradas para una película infantil, las niñas reían con todo cuando veían la película, naruto solo tenía una sonrisa al verla tan felices, luego de la película las llevo a su lugar favorito icharaku´s , donde encargo tres tazones grandes de ramen, para ser tan pequeñas tenía un enorme estomago, al terminar de comer, naruto las llevo al parque que estaba a unas cuadras del restaurante que trabajaba hinata, naruko y yuuna estaban amachándose y riéndose, naruto saco su celular y le sacaba fotos, quería hacer algo con ellas, fueron a todos los juegos del parque, cuando el cielo estaba rojo, naruto llamo a las niñas y fueron donde trabajaba hinata, vieron el restaurante que tenía el cartel de cerrado, naruto tomo la puerta y por suerte estaba abierta, se escucho la vos de hinata de la cocina

_ lo siento está cerrado?_ dijo hinata

_ somos nosotros hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Hinata salió de la cocina corriendo y abrazo a yuuna

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu salida yuuna chan?_ dijo hinata

_ fue muy divertido, primero fuimos al cina, luego a comer ra… ra_ trataba de decir yuuna

_ ramen_ dijo naruto

Hinata lo miro y vio como la sonería, hinata bajo la cabeza pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa y siguió escuchando a su hija

_ luego fuimos al parque y me subió a todos los juegos_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ Qué bien yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos naruko chan, si no mama nos matara_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!si!_ dijo naruko_ nos vemos mañana yuuna chan

Naruto tomo de la mano a naruko chan y estaban saliendo

_ naruto_ dijo hinata

_ ¿sí?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Gracias por lo que hiciste_ dijo hinata

_ fue un placer para mi_ dijo naruto_ siempre cumplo mis promesas y mi promesa fue que yuuna chan se divirtiera, nos vemos mañana

Naruto salió con naruko y hinata sonrió, cargo a yuuna chan y la llevo a la cocina, pero estaba pensando, hinata pensaba que todos los que ella conocería querían dañarla pero se dio cuenta que naruto es diferente, pero no quería decir que tendría confianza o seria su amiga no por ahora

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas. Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas. Quiero agradecer a

Aio hyuuga

Dniizz

Alvaraiz

Tsuki-hihi-tsumi

Hatake.k

Yune-hinata

Hypermusic96

Hina590

Sally702

Hinako uzumaki hyuga

Por sus comentarios, cuando, los leo me emociona y me dan ganas de escribir otro cap mas, muchas gracias


	8. Chapter 8 día especial

Capitulo 8

Desde el paseo de naruto con yuuna, hinata le había tomado un poquito de confianza, había trascurrido casi 4 semanas, naruto ayudaba a hinata en lo que él ve que ella necesita ayuda, o le pide para salir con yuuna y naruko, aunque a él no le molesta salir con las niñas, el en la última salida, cuando llevo a yuuna y naruko al cine y luego al parque, naruto había hecho algo para hinata, estaba emosonado, en la escuela nadie creía que sakura estaba de novia con naruto, la mayoría pensaba lo mismo que sasuke que sakura lo utiliza para fastidiar a hinata, sakura estaba enojada, porque nada de lo que haga parecía fastidiarla, pero ella observaba para ver si podía encontrar el punto débil de hinata para así lastimarla con ello.

Hinata estaba feliz por su hija, yuuna cada vez que estaba en casa siempre estaba sonriendo y contando lo que hizo con naruto cada vez que la lleva a jugar, comer o lugares que ella nunca vio, hinata a veces quería llorar de la emoción, las sonrisas de su hija siempre estaba, no como antes de conocer a naruto.

Era lunes naruto llegaba emocionado de la escuela, su familia se sorprendió cuando vieron a naruto levantado temprano e irse temprano pero no iba a la escuela tenía que pasar a un lugar por una cosa que tenía que buscar. Después se fue a la escuela, cuando llego entro al salón y busco con la mirada a la persona que le tenía el regalo, y sonrió al ver a hinata poniendo sus cosas en la mesa él se acerco y hinata lo miro

_ buenos días_ dijo naruto

_ es raro que vengas temprano_ dijo hinata

_ es que vengo a darte algo hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ no me compraras con regalos_ dijo hinata

_ ¿tienes precio?_ dijo naruto bromeando_ ¿no sabía que los humanos tenían precio?

Hinata miro para otro lado, naruto se saco la mochila de ahí saco algo más o menos grande, cuadrado y plano, se lo entrego a hinata, hinata desconfiada lo acepto, lo abrió desconfiada, hinata quedo sorprendía y con un nudo en la garganta

_ Yuuna chan me dijo que era tu cumpleaños_ dijo naruto_ quería darte tu regalo

Hinata tiro unas lágrimas de emoción, lo que le había dado naruto, era una fotografía grande, de yuuna con una enorme sonrisa mientras de hamacaba

_ fue cuando me dejaste llevarla al cine_ dijo naruto

_ Naruto… gracias_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

_ De nada, ¿sabes me gustaría llevar a yuuna a mi casa, a que jugué con naruko?_ dijo naruto_ cuando salgas de trabajar te la llevare

_ ya has hecho mucho_ dijo hinata

_ no me molesta naruko se divierte mucho con ella_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué haces esto naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ porque quiero conocerte, tienes algo especial, y aunque tú, me golpes, me tires por la ventana o debajo de un tres todavía quisiera conocerte_ dijo naruto

Hinata bajo la mirada pero se notaba que estaba sonrojada un poco

_ Bueno a la salida iré con yuuna y a la salida de tu trabajo te la llevo_ dijo naruto

Hinata solo asintió y naruto se fue a sentar, hinata miro el cuadro y lo guardo en su mochila, naruto fue a buscar algo a su casillero y vio a sasuke con gaara

_ parecen pareja de casados divorciados_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de qué hablas teme?_ dijo naruto

_ Con hinata_ dijo gaara

_ te escuchamos que pasarías a buscar a su hermanita_ dijo sasuke

_ si, es que naruko chan le gusta jugar con ella_ dijo naruto

_ es raro que no te halla golpeado_ dijo sasuke

_ es que estoy conociendo mejor a hinata chan poco a poco_ dijo naruto

_ ¿la haruno no se molesta?_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Por qué se tendría que molestar?_ dijo naruto

_ es tu novia o ¿no?_ dijo sasuke

_ No, sakura chan y yo no somos nada, como dije hinata tiene algo especial y quiero conocerla mas_ dijo naruto

_ bueno vayamos a clases_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Por qué kakashi, siempre llega más tarde?_ dijo naruto

_ sí, pero no creo que quieras quedarte castigado por estar en los pasillos en horarios de clases_ dijo sasuke

_ vayamos a clases_ dijo naruto en forma rápida

Todos fueron a clases y casi cuando termina la hora de kakashi el llego, haciendo un trabajo largo, cuando todos salieron naruto fue por naruko y yuuna

_ hermano ¿Qué aremos hoy?_ dijo naruko

_ ¿Qué les parece esto, vamos a casa y le pedimos a mama que les ayude cocinar una tarta?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué hermano?_ dijo naruko

_ Para que yuuna chan se la dé a hinata como regalo de cumpleaños_ dijo naruto

Yuuna se sorprendió cuando escucho eso y se sonrojo

_ ¿enserio naruto nisan?_ dijo yuuna emocionado

_ Si ¿Qué les parece?_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!si!_ dijeron ambas emocionas

_ ¿después podemos hacer regalos?_ dijo naruko

_ Claro pasemos, pasemos a comprar, papeles de colores, brillantina para decorar lo que vallan a hacer_ dijo naruto

Ellas asintieron con las cabezas felices y acompañaron a naruto, primero pasaron a una tienda a comprar las cosas para el regalo, luego fueron a casa

_ Madre ya llegue_ dijo naruto

_ Qué bien hijo_ dijo kushina saliendo de la cocina_ ¿eh, quien es ella?

_ ella es yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!Es mi mejor amiga!_ dijo naruko

_ Pues un gusto yuuna chan soy kushina madre de naruko_ dijo kushina saludando a yuuna

_ hola_ dijo yuuna tímida y sonrojada

_ naruko chan ve a cambiarte el uniforme hija_ dijo kushina

_ Si mama no comiencen sin mi_ dijo naruko subiendo

_ ¿comenzar qué?_ dijo kushina

_ madre yuuna quiere pedirte algo_ dijo naruto

Yuuna miro a naruto nerviosa

_ dile que quieres con la verdad_ dijo naruto

_ Pero…_ dijo yuuna

_ no te preocupes yuuna chan, mi madre no dirá nada_ dijo naruto guiñándole un ojo

_ ¿Qué quieres pedirme pequeña?_ dijo kushina sonriendo

_ Me… me ayudaría a… cocinar una torta para… mi mama_ dijo yuuna sonrojada_ yo pagare… las cosas que ocupemos

Kushina se acerco y puso su mano en su hombro

_ eres tan tierna yuuna chan, y no me tienes que pagar nada_ dijo kushina_ que tal si me esperas en la cocina

Yuuna asintió feliz y fue a la cocina donde le indico kushina con el dedo

_ es una niña adorable_ dijo kushina

_ es como su madre, aunque su madre es más dura para sacarle una sonrisa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿conoces a su madre?_ dijo kushina

_ Todo a su tiempo madre_ dijo naruto

Kushina fue a la cocina y ayudaba a yuuna a hacer el pastel, naruko había bajado y ayudaba con la decoración, después cuando estaba cocinando las niñas aprovecharon y fueron a hacer sus regalos, naruto las miraba de la entrada de la habitación del cuarto de naruko, cuando terminaron sus hombres de artes se las mostraron a naruto, yuuna primero la había mostrado el dibujo sin la escritura a naruko, luego se las coloco que decía "**te amo mama", **naruto cuando vio la escritura sonrió con ternura, naruko mostro su dibujo y era una hermosa margarita hecha con brillantina

_ están hermosos niñas a hinata chan les encantara_ dijo naruto

Ellas sonrieron haciendo la tarta y los dibujos le habían ocupado toda la tarde, cuando miraron la hora, vieron que estaba por salir hinata del trabajo, así que se apresuraron y fueron a dejar a yuuna.

Hinata estaba limpiando el restaurante, estaba cansada tuvo un día agitado, estaba limpiando el piso cuando sonó la campanilla de la entrada del restaurante hinata fue a ver y era naruto con las niñas pero no venían con las manos vacías

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ las niñas quieren darte algo

Hinata miro y se acerco primero naruko entregándole su tarjeta, hinata sonrió con ternura, se acerco a naruko y la abrazo

_ feliz cumpleaños hinata nesan_ dijo naruko

_ gracias naruko chan_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Después de acerco yuuna y le entrego la suya, hinata tiro unas lagrimas de emoción por ver el dibujo de su hija, se acerco y besaba a su hija

_ muchas gracias cariño_ dijo hinata

_ de nada_ dijo yuuna abrazando a su madre

_ aun no terminan los regalos de yuuna chan, hinata chan_ dijo naruto dejando un caja cuadrada

Hinata lo miro y lo abrió con cuidado, hinata abrió los ojos al ver un hermoso pastel

_ Lo hizo naruko chan con un poco de ayuda_ dijo naruto

_ Muchas gracias a todos por los regalos_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ ¿Qué… que tal si comemos pastel?

Hinata fue por unos platitos y comenzaron a comer pastes, naruto sonrió por que sentía que hinata tenía más confianza con el por qué en la mesa se hablan un poco mas y no de la forma fría que ella hacia si no un poco más abierta.

Después del pastel todos se fueron a casa, hinata pensaba que naruto era especial que quizás podía confiar en él pero tenía que estar aténtenla

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas lamento mucho tarde de escribirlo, pero aquí está el cap por favor dejen reviews, criticas o comentarios. Por cierto se que no es el cumpleaños de hinata esta fecha pero se me ocurrió para el cap

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que leyeron mi historia y dejaron sus lindos comentarios que me dieron aliento de seguir mi historia cada vez que leo sus comentarios me emociona y escribo con todo, enserio gracias


	9. Chapter 9 enfermo y visitas

Capitulo 9

Después del cumpleaños de hinata, ella había guardado los obsequios en una caja para que no los pierda son muy preciados, al cuadro que le había dado naruto, lo tenía en su cuarto en su mesita de luz, lo miraba en las noches.

Había pasado casi un mes desde su cumpleaños, naruto ahora casi todos los días hacia lo mismo, la ayudaba en el restaurante, hacían los trabajos juntos del maestro kakashi, y pero también la mayoría del tiempo se llevaba a yuuna a pasear con su hermanita, hinata se sentía un poco más en confianza con el.

Era viernes y hinata preparaba el desayuno, yuuna estaba yendo a la mensa y se sentó, luego vio a su madre que se acercaba con un plato

_ buenos días dormilona_ dijo hinata

_ hola_ dijo yuuna con la voz apagada

_ te hice un rico desayuno_ dijo hinata

_ gracias mama… pero no tengo hambre_ dijo yuuna

Hinata se acerco y la miro, vio que estaba pálida

_ ¿amor estas bien?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ Si mama_ dijo yuuna

Hinata puso su mano en la cara de yuuna y estaba ardiendo en fiebre

_ Hija estas ardiendo de fiebre_ dijo hinata

_ estoy bien_ dijo yuuna bajando la cabeza

_ no, no estás bien_ dijo hinata

Ella se acerco a su hija y la cargo a la habitación

_ Bien yuuna chan, vamos a echarte un bañito de agua fría_ dijo hinata

_ Pero me acabo de bañar_ dijo yuuna

_ Sí, pero es para que te sientas mejor hija_ dijo hinata

Mientras hinata le iba a dar a yuuna un baño para bajar la fiebre. En la escuela naruto estaba extrañado de porque hinata no había ido

_ ¿Qué pasa dobe?_ dijo sasuke

_ estoy preocupado por hinata_ dijo naruto_ no vino

_ Bueno solo falto un día_ dijo gaara_ quizás se quedo dormida

_ No ella tiene que llevar a yuuna chan a la escuela_ dijo naruto

_ enserio parecen parejas de casados en trámites de divorcio_ dijo gaara

En la salida, fue al restaurante para ver si estaba ahí hinata pero no estaba, antes de salir de la escuela le había pedido a kakashi, la dirección de hinata para entregarles las tareas, así que fue a su casa, cuando encontró la casa era una pequeña de madera, se acerco y golpeo, cuando escucho que abrían se puso nervioso tenía miedo de que hinata se enoje, vio a hinata y ella se sorprendio al ver a naruto

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo hinata con los ojos abiertos

_ bueno… te vine a dejar tus tareas_ dijo naruto mostrándole unas hojas

_ gracias vete_ dijo hinata

_ espera, hinata chan se que no me tengo que meter en tu vida, pero por que no fuiste a la escuela_ dijo naruto

_ es cierto no te tienes que meter en mi vida, pero yuuna chan tiene fiebre alta, no iré por unos días a la escuela_ dijo hinata

_ le diré a kakashi sensei_ dijo naruto_ ¿puedo pasar a ver como esta yuuna chan?

_ Mmm está bien solo unos minutos_ dijo hinata

Naruto entro la casa y la observo, hinata frunció el seño

_ dije ver a yuuna, no ver si soy rica o pobre_ dijo hinata

_ lo siento, ¿Dónde esta?_ dijo naruto

_ en el fondo_ dijo hinata

Naruto fue por el pasillo y encontró el cuarto, estaba yuuna acostada con un paño en la cabeza

_ hola naruto san_ dijo yuuna

_ Hola ¿Cómo estas yuuna chan?_ dijo

_ hola naruto san, estoy bien_ dijo yuuna_ me están haciendo una sopa para que me mejore

_ que rico, es verdad cuando estás enfermo que es mejor que una sopa_ dijo naruto

_ voy por la sopa_ dijo hinata saliendo del cuarto

Cuando ella se fue yuuna miro a naruto y le hizo una seña que se acercara

_ Mama me parece que se enojo, donde falto al trabajo y la escuela_ dijo yuuna

_ No, tu mama no está enojada, está preocupada por ti_ dijo naruto_ ¿si quieres le pregunto? pero te aseguro que no esta enojada

_ Si naruto san ¿le pregunta?_ dijo yuuna

_ Claro, ahora vengo_ dijo naruto

Yendo a la cocina, hinata serbia la sopa

_ Hinata ¿te puedo pregunta algo?_ dijo naruto

_ si vienes a preguntarme por qué no vivo con mi familia o algo así te respondo que a ti mi vida no te importa_ dijo hinata

_ Eso lo sé hinata, sé que no debo meterme en tu vida a menos que tu lo permitas, pero no quería preguntarte eso_ dijo naruto

_ ¿entonces qué?_ dijo hinata

_ más bien es pregunta de yuuna ¿quiere saber si estas enojada con ella?_ dijo naruto

_ Claro que no estoy enojada con ella_ dijo hinata_ me preocupe mucho al verla pálida, por una parte

Hinata iba a decir algo pero cayo

_ dime hinata puedes confiar en mi_ dijo naruto

_ no se puede confiar en nadie_ dijo hinata en susurro

_ Pero no puedes guardar tanto dolor tu sola_ dijo naruto_ siempre en bueno descargarse con otro

_ ciento que soy mala persona_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ Mira donde tengo viviendo a yuuna, no tiene su cuarto, no tiene casi juguetes, en su cumpleaños, tuve que darle un pastillo porque tuve que dar el dinero para la renta_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ yuuna es una niña maravillosa, y yo una mala persona que la tiene enferma por no darle una casa caliente

Hinata se tapo la cara con sus manos, cuando sintió que las tomaban se fijo y era naruto con cara seria

_ Nunca digas que eres mala persona, eres una persona maravillosa que da todo lo que puede, trabajas todo el día, después de la escuela, haces tus quehaceres, y a demás la proteges_ dijo naruto_ yuuna te ama mucho y sé que a ella no le importa todo eso, son cosas materiales, ella lo que quiere es tu amor y cariño que es algo que el dinero puede compra

Hinata lo miro y se dio cuenta que no era como el que la lastimo, naruto sintió unos brazos muy cálidos, se sorprendió al ver que era hinata

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata_ enserio gracias por preocuparte por nosotras

_ me encariñe mucho con ustedes hinata_ dijo naruto

Ellos estaban abrazados y yuuna veía del pasillo, sonrió porque quería que su mama tenga un poco de felicidad y sabia que naruto lo aria

Ella volvió a la cama y se acostó con una sonrisa, en la cocina hinata se separo despacio de naruto un poco sonrojada

_ perdón fue un impulso_ dijo hinata

_ necesitabas un abrazo_ dijo naruto

_ voy a darle la sopa a yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ oye hinata si no te molesta voy a comprar algo de comer para los dos es que kakashi sensei nos dejo un trabajo de parejas y podríamos hacerla ya que estamos_ dijo naruto

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

Naruto salió y fue a la tienda a comprar ramen instantáneo, el estaba feliz hinata le había confesado algo de ella, eso quería decir que le estaba teniendo confianza

Hinata le había llevado la sopa a yuuna, le acariciaba el pelo mientras que comía su sopa

_ Mama ¿te cae bien naruto san?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si un poco ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ creí que odiabas a naruto san_ dijo yuuna

_ No, no lo odio_ dijo hinata

_ mama, naruto san ¿es alguien que se puede confiar_ dijo yuuna

_ No lo sé cariño ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ no podemos decirle que eres mi mama_ dijo yuuna

Hinata quedo sorprendida cuando escucho eso de yuuna

_ Eso… lo voy a pensar yuuna chan… _ dijo hinata

_ Naruto san me muy bien y siento que es una persona que se puede confiar_ dijo yuuna

Después de la charla yuuna había caído dormida, hinata se levanto despacio y fue a la cocina, vio que naruto estaba llegando

_ Hola aquí traje de comer_ dijo naruto

_ gracias_ dijo hinata

_ bien comemos y terminamos el trabajo_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata

Ellos abrieron su ramen y comenzaron a comer, hinata apenas tocaba su comida, estaba mirando a naruto y pensaba lo que le dijo yuuna, naruto miro a hinata y vio que estaba pensativa

_ ¿no te gusta el ramen hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eh?, si… si me gusta_ dijo hinata comiendo

_ ¿entonces por qué no comes?_ dijo naruto

_ Naruto, ¿Cómo sabes que una persona es confiable?_ dijo hinata

_ bueno… te sientes bien con esa persona, te sientes segura, sientes algo como especial_ dijo naruto

_ y si lo que sientes es un engaño_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Qué quieres decir hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ No, nada comenzamos el trabajo_ dijo hinata

_ Bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea_ dijo naruto

Hinata asintió y comenzaron el trabajo, cuando terminaron era tarde y naruto tuvo que irse, cuando se iba, no sabía dónde poner la alegría, antes que se vaya hinata lo había invitado a su casa el sábado. Cuando salió de la casa de hinata no sabía dónde poner alegría hinata se estaba abriendo a él, cuando se iba a casa no se dio cuenta que alguien enfrente le sacaba foto a la casa de hinata

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, lamento mucho tardarme, es que estoy haciendo otras tres historias mas y me entretuve haciéndolas, pero aquí está por fin el cap. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas, lamento mucho los errores de ortografía esque escribo demasiado rápido intentare corregirlo. También quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios que me emocionan cada ves que los leo me dan ganas de escribir jaja pero enfoque mi emoción en mis otras historias.


	10. Chapter 10 dolor y secretos

Capitulo 10

Después de que naruto fuera a casa de hinata, haga el trabajo y este un rato con yuuna, había vuelto a casa cuando entro vio a karin mirando tv

_ hola ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?_ dijo naruto

_ en casa de hinata_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_ ¡!¿en su casa?!_ dijo karin sorprendida

_ Si, yuuna chan estaba enferma y fui a ver también porque hinata no había ido_ dijo naruto

_ no te hizo nada, creí que hinata te odiaba_ dijo karin

_ pues parece que hinata chan no te cuenta todo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿así que eres amigos de hinata?_ dijo karin

_ sí, bueno ya no me trata como antes y hablamos mas_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué paso con sakura?_ dijo karin_ ¿creí que era tu novia?

_ ¿en dónde has estado que no estás nada informada?_ dijo naruto_ no soy novio de sakura

_ Yo creí que quería ser novio de sakura_ dijo karin

_ era antes ahora… conocí a hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ ¿crees que ella permitirá que seas su novio_ dijo karin

_ con tiempo quizás, necesito acercarme mas a ella_ dijo naruto

_ bueno ojala tengas suerte hinata parece que sufrió mucho en el pasado_ dijo karin

_ Si eso parece_ dijo naruto

_ me voy a ver a suigetsu, por cierto te llamo sasuke y gaara vienen a verte ahora_ dijo karin

_ ¿tan tarde?_ dijo naruto

_ No lo sé, pero si se quedan a dormir no tomen nada de mi cuarto_ dijo karin saliendo

Naruto se extraño porque sasuke y gaara irían tan tarde a su casa, su familia parece que había salido, recibo los cuartos no había nadie, cuando se dirigía a la cocina tocaron timbre, naruto fue abrir y vio que eran sus amigos

_ hola que raro que vengan a estas horas_ dijo naruto

_ pues nos quedaremos a formar_ dijo sasuke_ tenemos que hablar contigo de algo que nos enteramos

_ primero encarguemos algo_ dijo naruto

Ellos después de unos minutos encargaron una pizza y comían en la habitación de naruto, cuando terminaron comenzaron a hablar

_ ¿ahora qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ cuando saliste temprano a ver a tu esposa_ dijo sasuke en tono de burla

_ todavía no es mi esposa primero novia_ dijo naruto

_ Como sea, la yamanaka nos dijo que te dijéramos que terminaras con sakura_ dijo sasuke

_ le dijeron que no estaba con sakura_ dijo naruto

_ si le dijimos y se sintió aliviada_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Por qué aliviada?_ dijo naruto

_ Porque sakura no te quería como novio te quería usar para lastimar a hinata_ dijo

_ ¿sigue enojada con hinata por esa vez?_ dijo naruto

_ es como dijo hinata, sakura es consentida, cuando dice algo le dicen que si, nunca recibió un no_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Qué más les dijo ino?_ dijo naruto

_ ino dijo que era amiga de sakura, pero que estaba como loca planeando venganzas contra hinata, pero se ponía cada vez mas furiosa, al ver que a hinata no le afectaba_ dijo gaara_ ino ya no esta con ella y nos conto casi el plan de sakura

_ ¿casi?_ dijo naruto

_ no supo bien por que cuando ella peleo con sakura no pudo saberlo, lo escucho en el baño, pero no todo_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero dice que es algo que lastimara mucho a hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ También cuando ino se juntaba con sakura dijo que ella quería mandar a alguien para vigilar a hinata, no sabe si es verdad_ dijo gaara

_ ¿vigilarla?_ dijo naruto preocupada

_ todavía no sabemos si es verdad, pero si es así de caprichosa, quizás sea verdad y le pago a alguien_ dijo sasuke

_ Pues no lo permite_ dijo naruto_ no permitiré que la dañe

_ nosotros estaremos atentos pero no creo que podamos ayudar mucho_ dijo sasuke

_ no está bien con lo que me dijeron esta bien, me tiene alerta paras proteger a hinata_ dijo naruto

_ no quisimos decirle a hinata porque no nos iba a ser caso, el único que puede acercarse a ella_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto

_ La otra vez cuando fui a buscar un libro la vi, estaba intentando alcanzar un libro, iba a ayudarla pero un chico, le ayudo con el libro, hinata lo vio agarro el libro y lo empujo_ dijo sasuke

_ El único que deja que se acerque a ella, son mujeres y tu naruto_ dijo gaara

_ Pues les agradezco muchos chicos por decirme, ahora más que nuca estaré atento_ dijo naruto

_ te llame antes, no estabas hasta esta hora ¿Qué hacías?_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno fui a hacer el trabajo con hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¿tu terminaste un trabajo primero?_ dijo gaara sorprendido

_ Nosotros ni comenzamos_ dijo sasuke

_ Si es que igual fui a llevarle las tareas_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué les paso que falto hoy?_ dijo sasuke

_ yuuna chan estaba enferma_ dijo naruto +

_ ¿su hermanita?_ dijo gaara

_mmm si_ dijo naruto sonriendo

En un rato ellos se fueron a dormir porque era tarde, y los padres de naruto llegarían tarde por que fueron a ver a los abuelos con naruko.

Paso casi una semana, de vez en cuando naruto iba a casa de hinata para ver a yuuna y estaba mejor, el lunes iba a poder ir, naruto iba a la escuela, y vio a hinata cruzando la calle con yuuna, parecen que se dirigían a la escuela de yuuna, naruto iba a seguirla para cuando se entre yuuna acompañaría a hinata, naruto camino hasta llegar a una esquina, pero se puso furioso cuando vio a hinata siendo rodeada por 4 chicos, ella estaba asustada abrazando a yuuna, ella ocultaba su carita en el cuello.

Hinata se había levantado temprano para hacerle de comer a yuuna, ella seguía dormida pero estaba mucho mejor, la había dejado pensando lo que había dicho, seria confiable naruto para contarle que yuuna era su hija, cuando alejo esos pensamientos hizo el desayuno y ayudo a yuuna a vestirse, pues recién se levantaba y no tenía ganas de nada, estaban las dos listas y salieron, cuando estaban por llegar a la escuela de yuuna fueron rodeadas por 4 jóvenes

_ hola cariño que linda eres_ dijo un joven

Hinata iba a seguir caminando pero la tomaron del brazo

_ no, nos dejes hablando solos cariño_ dijo el que la sujetaba el brazo

_ ¡aléjense!_ dijo hinata con miedo

_ aparte de linda, tienes una hermosa voz_ dijo otro que estaba a su lado

_ porque no dejas a la niña y vamos a divertirnos_ dijo sujetando a yuuna, pero hinata reacciono y le pego una bofetada

_ fuiste una idiota_ dijo uno sujetando a hinata

el iba a llevarse a hinata, cuando le pegaron un puñetazo en la mejilla, el golpeado miro y hinata estaba sorprendida, naruto estaba enfrente de ella

_ ¡no te metas en esto niño!_ dijo uno de los chicos que tenia a yuuna

_ deja a niña_ dijo naruto furioso

_ ¿Por qué? es linda_ dijo el joven pegando su mejilla con la de yuuna

_ ¡!Denle la niña a su madre!_ dijo naruto en un ataque de ira

Hinata quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando lo escucho, naruto se había lanzado contra el que tenia a yuuna y comenzó a golpear, yuuna estaba llorando, cuando naruto paro el resto del grupo estaba asustado

_ vámonos esta mujer no vale la pena_ dijo otro del grupo levantando al que estaba lastimado

Cuando se fueron hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos, y naruto bajo la cabeza

_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ dijo hinata

_ Yo…_ dijo naruto intentado hablar

_ ¡!¿Cómo sabes de yuuna?!_ dijo hinata_ ¿Quién te mando?, ¿!Quien te mando a espiarnos?!

Naruto sintió como agarraban del cuello de la camisa

_ no te voy a decir de donde lo sé_ dijo naruto

Yuuna miro a naruto y tiro lagrimas, su mama estaba enojada con naruto por decirle el secreto

_ no te acerques mas a nosotros_ dijo hinata en susurro_ creí que eras diferente

_ Pero hinata_ intento replicar pero hinata no se lo permitió

_ no te acerques mas a nosotras ni a yuuna_ dijo hinata

Hinata se llevo a yuuna, cuando llegaron al colegio, hinata iba a darle un beso a yuuna pero ella se corría

_ lamento lo que paso yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

_ a mí no me debes pedir perdón mama, a naruto san si_ dijo

_ naruto ya no estará en nuestras vidas yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ ¿!por qué no puedes confiar en alguien que no quieres?!_ dijo yuuna_ a naruto san lo veía como mi papa

Hinata se sorprendió cuando escucho eso de yuuna y siguió escuchando

_ me gustaba que naruto san este con nosotras por qué, el te hacia feliz aunque no quieras admitirlo mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

Hinata bajo la cabeza y vio a yuuna entrar cuando se detuvo

_ Por cierto yo le dije a naruto que era tu hija por que confié en el, pero le conté hace mucho_ dijo yuuna entrando al colegio corriendo

Hinata quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando lo escucho y bajo la cabeza, cada palabra que había dicho yuuna era verdad, naruto había alegrado un poco su vida, había alejado un poco sus miedos, y ella lo había alejado

_ perdóname yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

Hinata camino a la escuela, cuando llegara tenía algo que hacer, pedirle disculpas a alguien que había alegrado su vida.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les haya gustado, están quedando los últimos cap, pero vienes como otras 3 historias mas una que es de bleach, jaja estoy re inspirada, ojala les guste cuando las sube. Muy pronto subiré el otro cap. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas. Y quiero agradéceles a los que leen mis historias y dejaron lindos comentarios que me hacen terminar la historia por lo emoción cuando los leo también quiero agradecerles a los nuevos lectores enserio gracias


	11. Chapter 11 emosion e impresión

Capitulo 11

Después de la plática entre madre e hija, hinata fue a la escuela, estaba pensando en lo que dijo yuuna y todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, naruto era diferente al que conoció, el era especial tanto que su hija lo veía como figura paterna, también supo que era confiable por la promesa que le hizo a su hija, había quedado sorprendida al saber que naruto sabia una parte de su secreto y no había dicho nada, sin decir nada en poco tiempo naruto se había metido en sus vidas y aunque hinata no quería admitirlo lo estaba empezando a tomar confianza y a sentir algo especial.

Cuando llego a la escuela fue al salón y busco con la mirada a naruto, lo encontró sentado en su asiento mirando la ventana ella se acercaba cuando se interpuso sakura

_ Hola hinata ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo sakura

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo hinata seria

_ nada, quería hablar contigo_ dijo sakura

_ yo tengo algo que hacer_ dijo hinata

_ no te conviene, tratarme mal hinata_ dijo sakura

_ yo ya te dije que tus amenazas no me afectan_ dijo hinata

Hinata paso a su lado pero sakura la detuvo

_ Pues entonces prepárate hinata en cualquier momento_ dijo sakura_ por que recibirás el golpe final

Hinata la miro y siguió su camino hacia el banco de naruto

_ naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Hinata chan ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo hinata

_ claro_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ ven vamos a un lugar privado_ dijo hinata caminando

Naruto se levanto de su asiento y siguió a hinata a la azotea

_ Hinata yo…_ iba a hablar naruto cuando lo interrumpió hinata

_ Lo lamento_ dijo hinata mirando la vista

Naruto se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, hinata volteo pero tenía la cabeza baja

_ fui injusta contigo, nos ayudaste en mucho a yuuna y a mí, también nos salvaste de que me separen de ella y nos hagan algo_ dijo hinata

_ Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho_ dijo naruto

_ No, nadie lo hubiera hecho_ dijo hinata_ también hiciste algo que valore mucho

_ ¿el secreto de yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué no dijiste que yuuna?_ dijo naruto si poder terminar la pregunta

_ Porque tengo miedo que la dañen, la gente a veces descrinan por tener a una madre de 17, no me avergüenzo de yuuna chan es mi hija_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Naruto sonriendo cuando lo escucho, hinata tiraba unas lagrimas

_ De lo oscuro y soledad de mi vida, yuuna fue un rayito de luz_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Naruto se acerco a hinata y ella miro

_ eso es bueno hinata chan, lamento ocultarte que sabía de yuuna pero le hice una promesa de no decirle a nadie_ dijo naruto

_ ¿hace cuanto le hiciste la promesa a yuuna?_ dijo hinata

_ cuando vi que trabajabas en el restaurante_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho de naruto

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata

_ gracias a ti por dejarme está contigo y yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

Hinata se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, naruto se sorprendió cuando lo sintió calidez

_ gracias por llenar nuestras vida_ dijo hinata

_ espero que puedas contarme más de ti_ dijo naruto

_ por ahora no puedo contarte todo_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ yo no te pedí que me lo contaras ahora hinata chan, cuando quieras y me sientas con más confianza me dices_ dijo naruto

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, naruto estaba contento hinata iba a ser más abierta, regresaron a clases, ellos a veces se miraban y sonreían, algunos se extrañaban como hizo naruto para acercarse a hinata. En la salida naruto guardaba sus cosas

_ naruto ¿quieres venir con naruko chan a comer algo al restaurante? será por cuenta de la casa donde me salvaste_ dijo hinata

_ claro hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ vamos

Ellos caminaron al jardín estaban en silencio pero era agradable, cuando llegaron, vieron a naruko que parecía que quería animar a yuuna

_ ¡!hermano!_ dijo naruko

Yuuna levanto la cabeza y sonrió al ver a naruto con su mama, ella fue corriendo y naruko detrás, naruto se agacho y la cargo, naruko no entendía pero estaba feliz que su mejor amiga ahora este mejor

_ perdonaste a mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Si ella se fue a disculpar y está todo bien_ dijo naruto

Naruko no entendía creía que su hermano peleo con la madre de hinata y yuuna pero la curiosidad la mataba

_ ¿Por qué peleaste con mama de yuuna chan?_ dijo naruko

_ Porque rompí una promesa que había hecho_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué promesa hermano?_ dijo naruko

_ puedo contarle_ dijo yuuna mirando a su madre

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Cuál es el secreto?_ dijo naruko entusiasmada

_ ¿quieres conocer a mi mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¡sí!_ dijo naruko feliz, ella siempre quiso conocer a la mama de su mejor amiga

Naruto bajo a yuuna y ella se dirigió a hinata, ella la cargo y naruko no entendía

_ ¿Por qué abrazas a tu hermana?_ dijo naruko confusa

_ porque es mi mama_ dijo yuuna

Naruko quedo sorprendida cuando lo escucho, naruto sonrió cuando vio esa escena

_ ¿!enserio hinata nesan eres su mama!?_ dijo naruko

_ Si yuuna chan es mi hija_ dijo hinata

_ ¡qué genial!_ dijo naruko_ ¿pero por qué no me dijeron yo también guardaba el secreto?

_ no, no eres muy buena guardando secreto naruko chan_ dijo naruto

Naruko inflo las mejillas haciendo pucheros. Todos fueron al restaurante donde trabaja hinata, el se sentó con las niñas y hinata fue a ponerse su uniforme, después de un rato ella volvió con tres tazones grandes de ramen

_ esta es mi forma de agradecerte_ dijo hinata

_ ¡entonces te salvare más seguido!_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Hinata bajo la cabeza y le sonrió, al rato el restaurante se lleno por que la gente pensaban que ahora vendían ramen, hinata tuvo que hacer mas, naruto le ayudo sirviendo. Cuando paso la tarde naruto con naruko acompañaron a hinata a su casa

_ no tienes que hacerlo naruto hiciste mucho hoy_ dijo hinata

_ a mí no me molesta hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Yuuna iba en brazos de naruto y naruko en la otra

_ me alegra que mama te pidiera perdón_ dijo yuuna

_ en realidad no tenía que pedir perdón, yo tenía que disculparme por meterme en un vida_ dijo naruto

_ ¿es porque amas a hinata nesan?_ dijo naruko

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, noto como naruto se sonrojada y se ponía nerviosa, yuuna ocultaba su emoción, porque si naruto amaba su mama podía pedirle ser su papa

_ bueno naruko chan yo_ dijo naruto sonrojado y nervioso

_ nosotras llegamos…. Debemos entrar_ dijo hinata

Hinata cargo a yuuna y miro a naruto

_ gracias por lo de hoy_ dijo hinata

_ no fue nada, mientras me des de tu delicioso ramen_ dijo

Hinata sonrió y asintió, ellas entraron a su casa y naruto se fue con naruko

_ ¡eres novio de hinata chan!_ dijo naruko feliz

_ Todavía no hermanita solo hay que esperar un poco mas_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruko

_ Porque con hinata chan va a ser difícil un poco, ella es especial y no quiero presionarla_ dijo naruto

_ Entonces si te vuelves novio de hinata ¿yuuna chan será tu hija?_ dijo naruko emocionada

_ No, yo no sé_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ ¡!serás papa!_ dijo naruko feliz y correr a casa

Naruto intento detenerla por que gritaba "serás papa", entro a la casa sonriendo y se detuvo al seco al ver a sus padres con los brazos cruzados y serios

_ puedo explicarlo_ dijo naruto

_ Eso espero_ dijo kushina

_ Pero primero dile a tus amigos que suban_ dijo minato

Naruto no entendía, fue a la cocina, sasuke tenía la playera mojada de limonada y gaara se atragantaba con una galleta

_ puedo explicarles_ dijo naruto

_ Eso esperamos_ dijo sasuke y gaara subiendo al cuarto de naruto

Naruto fue al comedor donde estaban sentados sus padres en el sofá, naruto se sentó frente a ellos

_ bien dinos naruto ¿!que significa que serás padre!?_ dijo kushina primero calmada y luego nerviosa

_ Bueno yo…_ dijo naruto

_ ¿a quién dejaste embarazada?_ dijo kushina

_ No deje embarazada a nadie_ dijo naruto

_ ¡ahora lo niegas, no te crie así!_ dijo kushina

_ ¡!mama no deje embarazada a nadie!_ dijo naruto

_ Kushina deberíamos escucharlo_ dijo minato

_ habla_ dijo kushina

_ bueno solo no se lo cuenten a nadie_ dijo naruto

_ no diremos nada hijo_ dijo minato

_ ¿bien recuerdan a hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ Esa chica que te gusta_ dijo kushina

_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ dijo naruto

_ Karin me dijo_ dijo kushina

_ ¿recuerdas a la amiga de naruko chan?_ dijo naruto

_ Yuuna chan, si_ dijo kushina

_ Bueno hinata… hinata es su mama_ dijo naruto

Ellos quedaron sorprendidos

_ Pero hijo yuuna debe tener sus 5,6 años_ dijo kushina_ y hinata debe tener la edad de karin 17 años

_ ósea que hinata la tubo entre los 12_ dijo minato

_ No sé que le paso a hinata en esa edad pero cuando la conocí, era fría, trata mal a todos los hombres_ dijo naruto

_ Quizás alguien la lastimo_ dijo minato

_ no sé que le paso, pero me está tomando confianza_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué quiso decir naruko que ibas a ser papa?_ dijo kushina

_ creyó que si era novio de hinata, yuuna sería mi hija_ dijo naruto

Ellos suspiraron calmados cuando lo dijo naruto

_ Bueno ahora si entendimos_ dijo minato

_ bueno, mejor subo y doy segunda explicación_ dijo naruto

Subió a su cuarto, estaban gaara sentado en la silla del escritorio y sasuke en la cama sentado

_ es raro ver tu cuarto limpio_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿no tienes que decirnos algo?_ dijo gaara

_ tan rápido embarazaste a la hyuga_ dijo sasuke

_ O estabas ebrio y estuviste con la haruno_ dijo gaara

_ no embarace a nadie_ dijo naruto

_ ¿entonces?_ dijo sasuke

_ Les diré, pero no le cuenten a nadie, es un secreto de hinata que es muy valioso_ dijo naruto

_ no diremos nada_ dijeron gaara y sasuke

Naruto empezó a contarle lo ocurrido y ahí entendieron todo sus amigos

_ Ya entendí_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué acaso hinata, se avergüenzo que no dice que es su hija?_ dijo gaara

_ Hinata la ama mucho, solo que parece que a ella le paso algo y quiere protegerla_ dijo naruto

_ pues no diremos nada_ dijo sasuke

_ gracias chicos_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿y a que venían?

_ no recuerdas que teníamos que ir a un partido esta tarde_ dijo sasuke

_ comienza dentro 2 horas y media_ dijo gaara

_ lo había olvidado_ dijo naruto_ pero ustedes adelántense

_ invitaras a la hyuga_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero terminaremos tarde_ dijo gaara

_ No importa_ dijo naruto_ la acompañare a casa

_ Si que estas enamorado dobe_ dijo sasuke

Sus amigos salieron y naruto fue corriendo a la casa de hinata, cuando llego a su casa, golpeo y abrió hinata

_ ¿naruto, que haces aquí?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ vengo invitarte a ti y yuuna chan a un partido que hay en la escuela y luego a comer en un restaurante_ dijo naruto

_ yo no sé naruto se está haciendo tarde_ dijo hinata

_ vamos hinata chan prometo que las dejare sanas y salva_ dijo naruto

_ bueno está bien, traeré a yuuna_ dijo hinata

Se fueron a la escuela, naruto fue a alistarse, después de unos minutos estaban jugando, hinata en las gradas miraba y yuuna apoyaba, naruto cuando había hecho un gol se lo dedico a hinata y yuuna, hinata se sonrojo y yuuna lo saludaba. Cuando había terminado el partido hinata y yuuna lo esperaban afuera de la escuela, se escucharon unos pasos, creyó que era naruto, pero vio a sakura

_ hola hinatita_ dijo sakura

Yuuna frunció el seño y se oculto detrás de su pierna, sakura al ver sonrió e iba a tocarla, pero hinata lo impido

_ la tocas te corto la mano haruno_ dijo hinata

_ calma hinata_ dijo sakura_ ¿Cómo estas hasta ahora?

_ No te importa_ dijo hinata

_ vi que naruto te dedico un gol, sentí celos por que a ti dedicarte un gol si soy su novia_ dijo sakura

Yuuna quedo con los ojos abiertos, sus ilusiones se habían roto cuando escucho lo que dijo esa chica, ella tenía la ilusión de que naruto era su papa, estaba enojada porque pensó que el amaba a su mama

_ no tengo nada con naruto_ dijo hinata

_ mas te vale ah y tus días se cuentan hinata, aprovecha estar tranquila en la escuela_ dijo sakura

_ ya te dije que hagas lo que hagas no me ara_ dijo hinata

_ Pues este es mi mejor golpe, nos vemos_ dijo sakura_ nos vemos pequeña

Hinata frunció el seño, yuuna odiaba a esa chica por amenazar a su madre, naruto despues de unos minutos apareció

_ Hola listas para ir a comer_ dijo naruto

_ Mama quiero ir a casa_ dijo yuuna

_ Pero yuuna chan ¿no quieres ir a comer?_ dijo naruto

_ no_ dijo yuuna sin mirarlo

Naruto no entendía que pasaba, parecía que yuuna estaba enojada con el

_ mejor no vamos naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Las acompaño_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!no!_ dijo yuuna

_ yuuna chan_ dijo hinata sorprendida_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ yo… creí que querías estar con mi mama_ dijo yuuna

Naruto se sonrojo y miro a hinata

_ creí que… querías ser mi…_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas_ no te quiero más_ ella salió corriendo

_ ¡!Yunna!_ dijo hinata corriendo detrás de ella

Naruto quedo sorprendido, no entendía que pasaba, encontró a hinata en una esquina

_ No la encuentro_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué paso hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ sakura dijo que era tu novia_ dijo hinata

_ pero no es verdad_ dijo naruto

_ ayúdame a buscar a yuuna_ dijo hinata preocupada

Naruto empezó a buscar pero nada, cuando la encontraron, estaba en el parque en el que naruto la llevaba, hinata se iba acercar pero naruto le impidió

_ déjame hablar con ella hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Hinata asintió y naruto fue donde estaba yuuna hamacándose

_ ya supe lo que paso_ dijo naruto

_ creí que querías a mama_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas_ quería que fueras…

_ ¿tu papa?_ dijo naruto

_ Sí, pero tienes novia_ dijo yuuna_ no quieres a mama

_ no tengo novia, y quiero mucho a tu madre_ dijo naruto

_ Pero esa chica_ dijo yuuna

_ es mentira_ dijo naruto_ nada de lo que dijo es verdad y con más tiempo si tu mama me permite me gustaría ser tu papa_ dijo sonriendo

Naruto cargo a yuuna y ella lo abrazo

_ gracias por querernos_ dijo yuuna

Naruto correspondió a su abrazo y volvieron con hinata

_ y no le hagan caso a sakura, ella no es nada mío_ dijo naruto

_ yo no le hago caso_ dijo hinata

_ ahora que tal si vamos a comer_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo yuuna

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

Ellos fueron a comer y luego a casa de hinata, naruto cuando se iba casa sonrió por lo que quería yuuna, quería que sea su padre.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas lamento mucho la tardanza, es que por unas semanas no podre escribir los fic por que tengo que ir al hospital, solo pido que me esperen un poco, por que también estoy resfriada. Bueno solo espérenme que en estos días subiré el próximo cap, gracias a todos que leyeron mi fic y dejaron lindos comentarios enserio gracias, en estos días subiré el cap nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12 nervios y mucha emocion

Capitulo 12

Pasaron los días después de la charla entre naruto y yuuna, ella estaba contenta porque naruto dijo que quería ser su papa y que quería a su mama era como si tuviera su familia casi junta, solo esperaba a que ellos estén juntos. Naruto estaba igual de contento que yuuna tenía como una futura hija, cuando yuuna le pidió ser su padre, bueno una forma de pedir ser su padre por la discusión pero le había dicho y no podía estar más que contento, su vida estaría completa si hinata fuera su novia pero tenía un plan que ese día quería elaborar, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su hermanita, como era viernes era su única oportunidad. Fue a la habitación de su hermanita que jugaba con sus osito y un juego de te

_ hola hermano_ dijo naruko

_ hola naru chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruko

_ ¿Por qué no invitas a yuuna chan a que se quede a dormir?_ dijo naruto

Naruko se sorprendió y se emociono

_ es una estupenda idea hermano, ¿pero, porque?_ dijo naruko

_ Para que estén más juntas_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Hermano soy pequeña pero no tonta_ dijo naruko

_ está bien, quiero invista a hinata a salir_ dijo naruto

_ ¡¿vas a pedirle ser tu novia?!_ dijo naruko emocionada

_ Por ahora no_ dijo naruto_ pero si todo sale bien, estaré mas cerca de que sea mi novia

_ Pero debo pedirle a mama que me deje_ dijo naruko

_ sabes que mama te deja a todo_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Entonces la invitare para mañana el sábado_ dijo naruko

_ Perfecto_ dijo naruto

_ Pero debes comprarme un helado cada vez que salga de la escuela_ dijo naruko

_ Pero… yuuna chan en tu mejor amiga_ dijo naruto

_ Eso lo sé la quiero mucho, pero no quiere decir que no saque provecho de esto_ dijo naruko sonriendo

_ tengo que tener cuidado cuando seas grande_ dijo naruto con un tic en su ojo

Naruto se retiro del cuarto de la habitación de naruko cuando vio a karin en la entrada apoyada

_ extorsionado por nuestra hermanita_ dijo karin_ ¿saldrás con hinata?

_ Todavía no se lo pido_ dijo naruto_ pero hoy lo hare

_ ven conmigo_ dijo karin

Karin camino hasta su cuarto y naruto la siguió, vio que ella se sentaba en la cama

_ ¿Dónde la pensaras llevar?_ dijo karin

_ Mmm. Quizás por un ramen y luego caminar_ dijo naruto

_ está empezando muy mal naruto_ dijo karin

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué no la llevas a otro lugar no solo ramen?_ dijo karin

_ ¿tú que sugieres?_ dijo naruto

_ hay un restaurante, que me llevo suigetsu "akatsuki", hay comidas variadas, de diferentes tipos, son varios platillos que hay como en una mesa que gira y solo tienes que sacar tu plato y servirte_ dijo karin

_ Pero hay un problema karin_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cuál?_ dijo karin

_ no tengo mucho dinero_ dijo naruto_ ahorre lo que el viejo teuchi me dio cuando trabaje temporalmente con el

_ no lo ahorrabas para un juego que iba a salir hace poco_ dijo karin

_ Sí, pero hinata vale muchísimo mas_ dijo naruto

_ bien, se nota que la amas, voltéate_ dijo karin

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo naruto

_ are algo que después me arrepentiré, voltéate_ dijo karin

Naruto no entendía y se giro, karin saco algo que había detrás de su cama

_ voltéate_ dijo karin

Naruto volteo y vio a karin ofreciéndole un frasco intermedio con dinero en el

_ Karin ¿Qué es esto?_ dijo naruto

_ lo estaba guardando para un celular nuevo, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo_ dijo karin

_ No… no puedo_ dijo naruto

_ agárralo, antes de que me arrepienta, tómalo como regalo de tu cumpleaños adelantado_ dijo karin

_ gracias karin_ dijo naruto tomando el frasco

_ con eso puedes llevar a hinata, al restaurante cómprale un obsequio, no tan barato y no tan caro_ dijo karin_ a y tendrás que pedirle a papa el auto o si no a uno de tus amigos se no resulta

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ el restaurante queda casi saliendo de la cuidad, cruzando el puente_ dijo karin_ y sabes que es perfecto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ en ese pequeño pueblo hay como un festival, con fuegos artificiales, lanzaran globos habrá fuegos, todo, llévala ahí también_ dijo karin

_ me parece genial esa idea_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿pero por que ahora me ayudas?

_ Porque esta chica en verdad lo vale, no como sakura_ dijo karin_ y ella es indicada para ti

_ gracias hermana_ dijo naruto

_ Bien idiota, ahora tienes que hablar con papa_ dijo karin

_ Bien gracias_ dijo naruto saliendo del cuarto

El bajo y fue al escritorio de su padre, entro a la habitación y vio a minato en un pequeño sofá leyendo un libro

_Papa ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_ dijo naruto

_ claro hijo entra_ dijo minato_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Más que una pregunta es para pedirte algo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo karin

_ para pedirte el auto_ dijo naruto

_ ¿para qué lo quieres naruto?_ dijo minato

_ es que quiero invitar a hinata a salir y donde la quiero llevar es lejos_ dijo naruto

_ antes de responderte quiero que me respondas algo_ dijo minato

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿enserio quieres tener un relación con hinata sabiendo que tiene una hija?_ dijo minato

_ Sí, quiero tener algo con ella, hinata es alguien muy especial, cuando estoy con ella siento algo cálido en mi pecho y yuuna es una niña muy cariñosa, tan tierna que se preocupa por su madre que estaré mas que contento si es mi hija en un futuro, la cosa es que no puedo separarme de ellas, padre ellas son parte de mi vida ahora_ dijo naruto

Minato se sorprendió cuando escucho decir esas palabras de su hijo y solo sonrió

_ has madurado mucho naruto_ dijo minato arrojándole la llave_ espero que te vaya bien en tu cita y esperamos con kushina que la traigas a cenar en estos días

_ claro, gracias papa_ dijo naruto abrazando a minato

Minutos más tarde naruto se alisto rápido para ir a la escuela, llego al salón y vio a hinata sentado en su pupitre, el suspiro estaba muy nervioso, cuando estaba tranquilo se acerco

_ buenos días hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ buenos días naruto_ dijo hinata mirándolo

_ mmm… crees que podamos….hablar_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ Si claro_ dijo hinata

Naruto camino hasta la azotea y hinata lo miraba, esperaba pero no decía nada

_ ¿y, de que querías hablarme?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno… yo… yo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿tu?_ dijo hinata

_ quería saber…. Si… quieressalirconmigo_ dijo naruto muy rápido

_ Lo lamento naruto_ dijo hinata pero naruto no la dejo terminar

_ Claro, sabía que me rechazarías, como pude pensar que dirías que si_ dijo naruto decepcionado

_ no, no es eso, no entendí_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!ah!... jeje… bueno…. Si quieres… salir conmigo_ dijo naruto

Hinata quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando lo escucho

_ yo naruto…_ dijo hinata_ no se

_ por favor hinata, te divertirás mucho y si no te gusta te dejare en tu casa sana y salva_ dijo naruto_ no me propasare nada

Hinata cerró los ojos y estaba pensando, luego lo miro

_ está bien naruto kun_ dijo hinata

_ ¡enserio, gracias hinata chan!_ dijo naruto tomando sus manos_ te prometo que tendrás la mejor cita

_ Pero y yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

_ a la pequeña yuuna, estará bien tendrá muchas, muchas horas de diversión, ya sabrás porque_ dijo naruto_ pasare por ti mañana a las 7

_ está bien naruto_ dijo hinata

Ellos, bajaron al salón, naruto estaba de la alegría, naruto fue con sus amigos, ellos charlaban cuando naruto los abrazo casi cargándolo y empezó a girar, ellos intentaban soltarse por que todos veían raro, hinata observaba y estaba un poco sonrojada, kakashi entro al salón y vio a naruto como estaba dándole vueltas, a gaara y sasuke, como ellos intentaban soltarse

_ naruto por favor suelte a su compañeros y siéntese_ dijo kakashi

Naruto soltó de golpe a sasuke y naruto, ellos se levantaron tambaleándose y como pudieron se sentaron

_ le haré caso kakashi sensei porque es el mejor profesor_ dijo naruto contento

Kakashi estaba con los ojos abiertos pero sonrió nervioso

_ Bien, gracias_ dijo kakashi continuando con su clase

Nadie entendía por qué tanta alegría en naruto, el estaba con una sonrisa y cuando dieron un trabajo él fue primero en terminarlo, gaara y sasuke estaban sorprendidos, incluso había sacado mejores notas que ellos dos juntos, hinata de ves en cuando sonreía por lo que decía naruto, karin solo se tapaba la cara con sus manos, pero estaba feliz significaba que hinata había aceptado salir con él.

En el receso, naruto estaba con sus amigos buscando el almuerzo, cuando se fueron a sentar sasuke y gaara lo veían y tenia una enorme sonrisa

_ ¿Por qué tanta felicidad dobe?_ dijo sasuke

_ que uno no puede estar feliz, feliz por la vida, por la familia, por los amigos, los amo chicos_ dijo naruto

_ Muy bien esto se puso extraño_ dijo gaara asqueando_ y me gustan las mujeres

_ ¿Qué te paso que te tiene así?_ dijo sasuke

_ solo digamos que todo mi vida se pone perfecta_ dijo naruto

_ de acuerdo_ dijo sasuke sin entender

En la salida, hinata guardo sus cosas y fue por yuuna, a naruko ese día la recogería minato pero todavía no llegaba, hinata esperaba en la salida del colegio, todos los niños se habían ido solo estaba ella esperando se empezó a preocupar cuando vio a naruko y yuuna sonriendo, pero yuuna lucia nerviosa

_ hola niñas_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata nesan_ dijo naruko sonriendo

_ hola mama_ dijo yuuna sonrojada

_ pregúntale yuuna chan_ dijo naruko en susurro

_ Pero… no me dejara_ dijo yuuna

_ no sabremos si no preguntas, ¡anda!_ dijo naruko animándola_ hinata nesan yuuna chan quiere preguntarle algo_ dijo empujando a yuuna

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿puedo… puedo quedarme a dormí mañana donde naruko chan?_ dijo yuuna

Hinata ahí entendió lo que quiso decir naruto "con muchas horas de diversión", miro a su hijo que hacía cara de cachorro y sonrió

_ está bien cariño_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!Enserio mama!_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ si_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¡Ves, te dije que te dejaría!_ dijo naruko

Yuuna abrazo a su madre, escucharon una bocina y era minato que esperaba a naruko

_ vino mi papa, bueno nos vemos mañana yuuna chan_ dijo naruko corriendo al auto

Minato solo saludo con la mano al igual que naruko, dejaron a yuuna y hinata, hinata comenzó a caminar dirección a su trabajo

_ mama, ¿mañana que aras?, estarás sola_ dijo yuuna

_ no te preocupes por mi cariño_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿pero qué aras?_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno naruto me invito a salir_ dijo hinata

_ ¿aceptaste?_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ Si, ¿no te molesta?_ dijo hinata

_ claro que no mamita, me alegra que salgas con naruto nisan_ dijo yuuna rodeando el cuello de su madre

Llegaron al trabajo de hinata, ella fue a trabajar mientras yuuna comía un almuerzo que le preparaba su madre, estaba feliz, su mama saldría con la persona que quiere como papa, tenia esperezas de una familia y sabía que naruto la completaría.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas lamento mucho la tardanza es que mi resfriado vino con mucho dolor de cabeza, y no podía escribir, además que no me dejaba pensar, pero ahora que estoy un poco mejor aquí está el cap. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios y críticas.

Por cierto no se preocupen que tratare de alargar un poco más la historia para no terminarla tan pronto jaja.

Quiero agradecerle a todos que me apoyan con la historia y me dejan hermosos comentarios que me hacen seguir adelante con o sin dolor de cabeza enserio gracias a todos y lamento mucho la tardanza

No veremos en el próximo capitulo


	13. Chapter 13 la cita

Capitulo 13

Era sábado, hinata se había levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno a su hija, yuuna se había levantado más temprano que nunca estaba muy emocionada, donde iba a la casa de su amiga a dormir y donde su madre iba a salir con la persona que ella quería como padre.

Hinata estaba nerviosa por la salida con naruto, estaba pensando si hizo bien en aceptar la cita, a veces se arrepentía pero veía la emoción de su hija y sus preguntas sobre su cita, ella empezó a servir el desayuno y vio a su hija dibujando entusiasmada

_ ¿Qué dibujas cariño?_ dijo hinata

_ nada mama_ dijo yuuna ocultando su dibujo

_ Bien, ve a lavarte las manos que vamos a comer cariño_ dijo hinata

_ Si mama_ dijo yuuna

Se fue para la habitación a lavarse las manos, hinata cautelosa se acerco y lo miro, hinata tenía un nido en la garganta cuando lo vio, una familia en el que estaba su hija, ella alado tomándole una de sus manitos y la otra manito la sostenía naruto, aun lado con la letra de yuuna se podía leer "mi familia".

Hinata escucho que venía su hija dejo el dibujo donde estaba y fue a la mesa

_ listo mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Aquí está tu comida cariño_ dijo hinata que se le había escapado una lagrima

_ ¿estás bien mama?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ si cariño estoy bien_ dijo hinata

_ ¿quieres que me quede contigo_ dijo yuuna

_ no cariño, está todo bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿entonces por qué lloras?_ dijo yuuna

_ Porque tengo una hija maravillosa_ dijo hinata

Hinata fue a la cocina a buscar algo, yuuna no entendía, hinata después volvió y comenzaron a comer hasta que golpearon la puerta, hinata fue abrir y vio a kushina

_ hola debes de ser hinata_ dijo kushina

_ Si soy hinata, usted la mama de naruto_ dijo hinata

_ si vengo por yuuna chan_ dijo kushina

_ Si pase, ahora yuuna fue al cuarto a alistarse_ dijo hinata

Kushina entro en la casa y se sentó en el sofá

_ yuuna es una niña maravillosa_ dijo kushina

_ gracias_ dijo hinata

_ ¿debes estar orgullosa de tu hija?_ dijo kushina

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, el primer pensamiento que tuvo es que naruto le dijo, hinata iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero kushina se le adelanto

_ Naruko la otra vez lo gritaba por la casa_ dijo kushina mintiendo un poco para no meter en problemas a naruto

_ Ah, ya lo sabe_ dijo hinata

_ Si no te preocupes no diré nada_ dijo kushina

_ gracias_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿vas a salir esta noche con naruto?_ dijo kushina

_ Si, la verdad no sé si salir_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo kushina

_ es que tengo que pensar en mi hija que es lo primero, tengo que concentrarme en los estudios_ dijo hinata

_ ¿tuviste un pasado duro, verdad?_ dijo kushina

Hinata bajo la cabeza cuando escucho a kushina

_ doloroso_ dijo hinata susurro

_ ¿alguien te hizo sufrir?_ dijo kushina

_ si tanto que hizo que pierda la confianza en casi todo_ dijo hinata _ no se tampoco si salir con naruto

_ naruto no es un mal chico_ dijo kushina_ y sé que no me tengo que meter, pero naruto te ama

_ son palabras, pueden decirse pero a veces no puede ser verdad_ dijo hinata

_ naruto a veces puede ser irresponsable, hiperactivo, holgazán y muchas cosas más, pero es confiable y siempre cumple con sus palabras_ dijo kushina_ además nunca vi a mi hijo tan feliz , cuando aceptaste salir con él, llego a casa y no paraba de hacer cosas y siempre con una sonrisa

_ si, se nota que cada promesa que hace la cumple_ dijo hinata_ también es muy insistente

_ es insistente con las personas que quiere_ dijo kushina sonriendo

_ Pero no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no quiero que me lastimen de nuevo_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

Kushina tomo sus manos y hinata la miro

_ cariño no se qué te paso antes, pero fue muy doloroso, pero como dicen las cicatrices sanan con el tiempo_ dijo kushina_ y naruto intenta curarlas

Hinata tiro lágrimas y abrazo a kushina, ella le acariciaba la cabeza en forma maternal, yuuna apareció con una pequeña mochila y vio a su madre llorando, ella se acerco y la abrazo

_ ¿Qué pasa mami?_ dijo yuuna

_ nada cariño_ dijo hinata abrazándola

Kushina sonrió con esa imagen de madre e hija

_ Bueno pórtate bien cariño, hazle caso a la señora kushina en todo lo que te diga_ dijo hinata

_ Si mama, te extrañare_ dijo yuuna

_ yo también_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno yuuna chan, vamos naruko chan está impaciente_ dijo kushina

Hinata le dio un beso a yuuna y salieron, hinata sonrió aunque no le haya dicho nada a kushina es como si le hubiera dicho todo porque una parte pesada que tenía en su vida se aliviano y una cosa que dijo tenía mucha razón, las cicatrices se curan ,naruto sanaba esas cicatrices al que estaba empezando a sentir algo. Hinata después de salir de sus pensamientos fue a su cuarto y buscar algo para la noche aunque no quiera admitirlo estaba muy nervioso.

Naruto estaba en su casa buscando algo para su cita, su madre había ido a buscar a yuuna, karin en su cuarto chateando con suigetsu y su padre estaba relajándose mirando televisión. Naruto estaba desesperado no sabía que usar quería lucir bien delante de hinata pero no quería echarlo a perder, estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos cuando entro karin

_ ¿Qué pasa hermano?, estas que te cortas las venas_ dijo karin burlándose

_ no sé que usar para la cita con hinata_ dijo naruto sacando todo de su armario

_ eres peor que yo buscando ropa_ dijo karin_ cálmate

_ es que no quiero echarlo a perder_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno, podrías usar algo elegante, pero no elegante_ dijo karin

_ No entendí_ dijo naruto

_ no me sorprende, ósea puedes usar una camisa naranja y unos shins negros_ dijo karin

_ Sí, eso puede ser_ dijo naruto sacando la ropa_ pero no se supone que es como un festival no todos usaran kimonos_ dijo mirando a karin

_ No, ira gente de todos lados, ese festival es muy famoso por que hay un hermoso lago que siempre en noche de luna lo rodea miles de luciérnagas_ dijo karin

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto

_ Si, cuando suigetsu me llevo había miles de luciérnagas, era como si bailaran en el lago_ dijo karin_ y la suerte esta de tu lado_ dijo mirando se celular

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo naruto

_ esta noche abra luna llena y una noche muy calurosa_ dijo karin

_ acaso tienes el pronóstico de tiempo en tu celular_ dijo naruto

_ me gusta estar informada, para saber que ropa debo usar_ dijo karin_ no se sabe si ara frio o calor, es mejor estar prevenido

_ estoy nervioso_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ aunque no quiera admitirlo, me alegro que seas feliz_ dijo karin

_ gracias hermana_ dijo naruto

Naruto miraba su ropa cuando escucharon la puerta de abajo cerrarse y gritos de naruko

_ llego tu futura hija_ dijo karin burlándose

Naruto se sonrojo cuando dijo eso, vio la entrada de su habitación y pasaba corriendo naruko, luego yuuna que al ver a naruto se detuvo

_ hola naruto nisan_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ Hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto_ ella es karin otra hermana de naruko

_ hola yuuna_ dijo karin

_ hola_ dijo yuuna saludando

_ ¿Cómo está hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ estaba un poco triste_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ No lo sé, la encontré varias veces llorando_ dijo yuuna

_ Esta todo bien, yo veré que pasa_ dijo naruto

_ ten, esto lo hice para ti_ dijo yuuna dándole el dibujo

Naruto lo miro y sonrió con ternura, karin lo miro detrás de su espalda y no lo entendía, no por el dibujo si no por las palabras

_ gracias yuuna chan es hermoso_ dijo naruto

_ luego le haré uno a mama_ dijo yuuna

_ bien, porque ahora no vas a jugar con naruko_ dijo naruto

Naruto bajo a yuuna y ella salió corriendo al cuarto de naruko

_ ¿Por qué el dibujo de naruko dice "mi familia"?_ dijo karin

_ porque nos ve como su familia_ dijo naruto

_ Pero por que esta hinata_ dijo karin_ ¿y por qué dijo que le aria uno a su mama?

_ está bien te diré, pero no debes decirle a nadie_ dijo naruto

_ que me vas a decir que hinata es su madre_ dijo karin sonriendo

A karin se le fue la sonrisa cuando vio a naruto seria

_ No me digas_ dijo karin

_ Si yuuna chan es su hija_ dijo naruto

_ Pero hinata tendría mi edad_ dijo karin

_ no sé que le paso antes, pero fue doloroso, por eso su odio a los hombres_ dijo naruto

_ con razón_ dijo karin_ no te preocupes no diré nada

_ Bien ahora a prepararme_ dijo naruto

Naruto buscaba sus vestimentas, karin se había llevado a las niñas a tomar un helado, abajo kushina les hacía galletas y minato seguía relajándose.

Pasaron las horas y naruto fue por hinata, llego a su casa y golpeo, cuando abrió hinata quedo hipnotizado, hinata utilizaba un vestido largo casi llegando a las rodillas con zapatos negro (con los de shippuden) un chalequito negro y su cabello estaba suelto

_ hola_ dijo hinata un poco sonrojada

_ Hinata estas hermosa_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Gracias tu igual estas bien_ dijo hinata

_ gracias a mi hermana_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ bien nos vamos

Hinata vio el auto y subió, naruto empezó a conducir hinata veía la ventanilla y vio que salían casi de la cuidad

_ ¿adónde vamos naruto?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ no te preocupes hinata chan, tu solo relájate_ dijo naruto

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un hermoso restaurante

_ Qué lindo lugar naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Qué bueno que te gustara_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Ellos entraron y era como lo describió karin, había una mesa redonda que giraba y mostraba varios platillos, una mesera les indico donde había platos, naruto y hinata sacaron y empezaron a sacar, para felicidad de naruto había ramen, hinata agarro un poco de sopa de miso y arroz, se fueron a sentar, hinata vio a naruto comer con mucha alegría, luego ella hecho una risita al ver como un fideo le quedo con un bigote

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto confundido

_ tienes…. Comida_ dijo hinata riéndose

Naruto se saco el largo fideo dejando marca de caldo, el lo iba a limpiar cuando una mano con una servilleta de le adelanto, naruto miro y vio a hinata estirándose limpiándole

_ mejor_ dijo hinata

_ gracias hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Después fueron por el postre, hinata había escogido varios panecillos de canela y naruto unos dangos dulces

_ Gracias por aceptar mi invitación hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ no fue nada naruto_ dijo hinata_ siempre fuiste bueno conmigo y con yuuna desde que nos conocimos

_ no es nada tu y yuuna se lo merecen_ dijo naruto_ yuuna me dijo que estuviste llorando

_ Si es por hable con kushina san y no se sentí que hablaba con mi madre_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué le paso a tu familia? Claro si puedo preguntar_ dijo naruto

_ mi familia tuvo un accidente, mientras viajaba_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ Lo lamento hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ Ya paso, por lo menos esa herida se cerró_ dijo hinata

_ ¿y no tienes más familia?_ dijo naruto

_ si tengo a mi primo_ dijo hinata_ viajo pero no se a donde

_ ¿quiere verlo de nuevo, verdad?_ dijo naruto

_ Si quisiera saber como esta, pero si no se donde esta nada se puede hacer_ dijo hinata

_ Quizás si_ dijo naruto en susurro

_ ¿dijiste algo naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ Que te gustan mucho los panecillos de canela_ dijo naruto

_ si son mis favoritos_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Cuando terminaron su cena, naruto la llevo al festival, hinata quedo encantada, había mucha gente divirtiéndose

_ Qué hermoso naruto_ dijo hinata

Naruto estaba sonriendo de la alegría al ver como hinata se comportaba como una niña mirando todo con ilusión, entraron a casi todos los puestos, incluso pescaron un pescadito para yuuna y otro para naruko, luego naruto le compro una manzana cubierta, también le gano un hermoso conejo purpura, hinata lo abrazo sonrojada cuando eran casi las doce hinata quería irse

_ naruto es un poco tarde_ dijo hinata

_ enseguida nos vamos hinata, solo quiero mostrarte algo_ dijo naruto

_ está bien naruto, pero luego llévame a casa_ dijo hinata

_ claro_ dijo naruto

Naruto la llevo al lago que estaba en un pequeño bosque, hinata quedo maravillada había miles de luciérnagas alrededor y la laguna hacia que el lago largara un hermoso color azul, hinata levanto la miraba y vio fueros artificiales que lanzaban del festival también globos, hinata miraba el cielo cuando sintió que le ponía algo en el cuello miro y era un collar con una pequeña espada (como el de naruto en naruto shippuden)

_ espero que te haya gustado_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ es un pequeño regalo, lo vi muy monótono, que en las citas regalen flores, o chocolates_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Esto es mucho naruto_ dijo hinata

_ nada es mucho_ dijo naruto

Se quedaron un rato en ese hermoso lugar pero se hacía tarde así que volvieron a casa, cuando llegaron a casa de hinata, naruto acompaño a hinata en la entrada

_ fue una maravillosa noche naruto_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Gracias hinata, por confiar un poco en mi y dejar que este contigo aunque sea como amigos_ dijo naruto

Hinata bajo la cabeza, naruto se rasco la cabeza y se despidió, cuando se daba vuelta para irse, sintió una mano, en su brazo el volteo el rostro y sintió algo cálido en los labios, miro y hinata rozaba sus labios con los de el, hinata se separo sonrojada

_ gracias por la hermosa noche naruto, dile buenas noches a yuuna de mi parte_ dijo hinata

_ se… se lo… diré_ dijo naruto nervioso_ mañana la traeré

_ Adiós nos veos_ dijo hinata entrando

Naruto estaba más que feliz hinata le había rozado los labios, cuando llego a casa miro a yuuna y naruto que estaban dormidas, luego se fue acostar con una enorme sonrisa.

Continuara….

Bueno un cap mas espero que les haya gustado, estoy un poco mejor así que aprovecho y escribo cap, por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas. Quiero agradecerles a todos lo que han leído mi historia y también a los nuevos lectores que dejaron lindos comentarios positivos y me alentaron a continuar


	14. Chapter 14 esperanzas

Capitulo 14

Naruto estaba más feliz que nunca, después de la cita había llevado a yuuna a su casa pero en todo el camino quería saber cómo le fue en su cita, cuando hinata los recibió no podría levantar su mirada y se notaba por su fleco el sonrojo que era muy notoria, naruto no podía estar más contento, volvió a su casa y toda su familia a acepción de su padre que estaba callado sonriendo, su madre y hermanas lo interrogaban como le fue como había llegado tarde, naruto solo sonrío y dijo "que estoy a un paso más de la felicidad", con solo esas palabras sabían que le fue bastante bien. Era lunas pero había feriado, descanso para hinata por que no creía que podría ver a naruto en la cara, estaba bastante avergonzada por lo que hizo pero esa noche fue una hermosa cita y sintió impulso, cuando los probo aunque sea un roce sintió algo cálido y especial pero no sabía qué.

Era domingo no tenía ganas de levantarse pero debía hacerle el desayuno a yuuna, vio a su hija que estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa, cuando empezó abrir los ojos y los puso en su madre

_ hola mamita_ dijo yuuna

_ Hola amor ¿Cómo dormiste?_ dijo hinata

_ bien mama, ayer te extrañe_ dijo yuuna

_ igual_ dijo hinata

_ ¿puedo decirte algo, sin que te enojes mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ ya no quiero saber de mi papa_ dijo yuuna mirando a su madre_ quiero que… quiero que naruto nisan sea mi papa

Hinata quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando lo escucho y miro a yuuna

_ No se yuuna chan_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ ¿no confías en naruto nisan?_ dijo yuuna

_ no es que no confié en el yuuna, el es confiable, nos lo desmosto_ dijo hinata

_ ¿no quieres a naruto nisan?_ dijo yuuna_ ¿no quieres que tenga papa?

_ es que yuuna, me pondría un poquito celosa_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿celosa de que mami?_ dijo yuuna levantándose

_ si de que lo quieras más que ami_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Yuuna hizo una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a su madre

_ yo siempre te amare mamita_ dijo yuuna_ nunca te dejaría de lado

_ yo también te amo cariño_ dijo hinata_ bueno que tal si te hago un rico desayuno

_ ¡!si!_ dijo yuuna yéndose al baño

Hinata suspiro y se froto el rostro

_ evadí el tema_ dijo hinata_ no puedo sentir algo por naruto ¿o sí?

Hinata lo pensó un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza, se levanto a hacerle el desayuno a yuuna

Cuando paso el domingo tranquilamente llego el día que todos odiaban, el lunes los alumnos iban cansados queriendo dormir más o estar en casa, pero debían ir a la escuela, naruto iba más emocionado que nunca vería a hinata, quería ver su rostro sonrojado. Llego a clases y vio que todavía no llegaba hinata pero estaban sus amigos, gaara estaba acostado en su pupitre y sasuke leyendo un libro

_ hola chicos_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿Por qué esa enorme sonrisa dobe?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué vienes más feliz de lo usual?_ dijo gaara sin levantar la cabeza

_ ¿Qué, uno no puede ser feliz en la vida?_ dijo naruto abrazando a sus amigos

_ Dobe, a menos que no quieras sacar hojas de mi libro en tu parte posterior suéltame_ dijo sasuke

Naruto lo salto de golpe, gaara solo golpeo su cabeza contra el pupitre

_ ¿Qué le pasa a gaara?_ dijo naruto

_ ayer tuvo un día duro_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo naruto

_ aparte de ayudar a temari con la casa, después a kankuro a comprar madera y llevarlo a casa, luego llevar a mi madre de comprar y por ultimo ayudar a mi padre con los papeles y carpetas de la empresa hasta tarde, luego limpiar mi cuarto, nada_ dijo gaara golpeando nuevamente su cabeza

_ ¿kankuro y temari no manejan?_ dijo sasuke

_ Temari la castigaron por que llego tarde el sábado_ dijo gaara

_ ¿y kankuro?_ dijo naruto

_ El está castigado, porque choco el auto contra una casa esquivando una ardilla_ dijo gaara

Naruto y sasuke se quedaron sin hablar por que no sabían que decir

_ no quieren saber cómo quedo el auto_ dijo gaara

_ ¿ y tu sasuke, como estuvo tu fon de semana?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno digamos, que mis padres se fueron de viajes por negocios, itachi cobro su sueldo y la casa esta patas para arriba_ dijo sasuke_ apenas puedo ver el sofá

_ ¿hizo una fiesta?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿7,8 amigos en una fiesta?_ dijo sasuke

_ creo que no_ dijo naruto

_ entonces hizo una reunión_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿solo ocho persones destruyeron una casa?_ dijo naruto sin entender

_ bueno deidara hace explotar lo que sea_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿tú tienes que limpiar?_ dijo gaara

_ Si itachi no limpia, para el otro lunes, si_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿la otra semana vienen tus padres?_ dijo naruto

_ si, en un viaje corto, si tardan más de lo debido, quieren encender un poco más el matrimonio_ dijo sasuke dándole escalofríos

_ bueno es mejor que estén juntos que divorciados o peleados_ dijo naruto

_ si, hablando de matrimonio, ¿Cómo vas con la hyuga?_ dijo sasuke

_ Fantástico, hinata chan es especial_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ si ya nos dijiste como 500 veces_ dijo sasuke

_ La amo chicos_ dijo naruto sentándose

_ ¿enserio la amas, no ser un supuesto amor como el que le tenias a sakura?_ dijo sasuke

_ No, ella es cálida, tierna y hermosa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cuándo la viste tierna dobe?, cuando alguien se le acerca dice "aléjate imbécil "_dijo sasuke imitando a hinata

_ ¿a ti te dijo eso?_ dijo naruto

_ cuando intentaba ayudarla a alcanzar una pelota_ dijo sasuke

_ No sé cómo le hiciste naruto, tu eres el único que se le puede acercar a hinata_ dijo gaara

_ Porque yo no me rendí, soy como el primer amigo varon de hinata, estoy feliz por ella me tiene más confianza_ dijo naruto

_ ¿y su hermanita no se pone celosa o algo?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué hermanita?_ dijo naruto

_ Estas detrás de ella como perrito y no te acuerdas, la niña_ dijo sasuke

_ Ah, yuuna chan, no claro que no, a veces cuando voy a la casa de hinata ella me recibe con un abrazo_ dijo naruto_ yuuna es una niña encantadora

_ ¿y sus padres te aceptan?_ dijo gaara

_ A… sus padre todavía no los conozco_ dijo naruto

_ ¿vive sola?_ dijo gaara

_ si_ dijo naruto nervioso

Ellos escucharon la puerta cerrarse, naruto miro y sonrió al ver que era hinata, ella al verlo bajo la mirada sonrojada, el se paro y fue con ella

_ ¿Cómo estas hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ buenos días naruto_ dijo hinata

_ ¿hoy trabajas hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ No, la dueña quiere cerrar un par de días por vacaciones_ dijo hinata

_ ¿vacaciones ahora?_ dijo naruto extrañado

_ tiene que visitar un pariente o algo así_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno, que no trabajas estaba pensando que podríamos ir al parque a comer un helado con las niñas_ dijo naruto

_ No, no se naruto_ dijo hinata

_ vamos hinata chan, además hace cuanto yuuna chan no va al parque_ dijo naruto

_ está bien_ dijo hinata superando_ naruto lo de esa noche yo… no estoy preparada para una… relación o algo así

_ no te preocupes hinata chan, yo no te presiono somos amigos_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ siempre te esperare_ dijo en susurro

Aunque naruto no quería que lo escuchara, hinata lo escucho y estaba sonrojada. Las clases transcurriendo normalmente, hinata y naruto de vez en cuando se miraban, naruto sonreía y hinata se sonrojaba, en una esquina sakura los miraba pero sonrió con una sombra en los ojos

_ "solo prepárate hinata falta muy poco"_ dijo sakura

A la hora de la salida naruto y hinata fueron por las niñas, ellas estaban felices de verlos juntos y apenas llegaron las niñas salieron corriendo a los juegos, naruto fue a buscarles helados para todos cuando volvió, sonrió con ternura al ver a hinata hamacando las niñas, tuvo un pensamiento de hinata que era su esposa y estaba hamacando a sus hijas, el salió de los pensamientos cuando sintió algo frio en sus manos, miro y los helados se derretían. Los cuatros comían su helado y yuuna de vez en cuando miraba a naruto, como queriendo pregunta algo cuando naruto la descubrió

_ ¿Qué quieres pregunta yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eh?_ dijo yuuna

_ tienes mirada de que quieres preguntar algo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno…. Quiero saber si… ¿puedo decirle papa naruto?_ dijo yuuna sonrojada

Hinata quedo con los ojos abiertos, naruko soltó una risita y naruto estaba impresionado pero sonrió

_ yuuna no creo que sea buena idea…. Quizás a naruto le moleste_ dijo hinata

_ En realidad hinata si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!enserio!_ dijo yuuna ilusionada

_ si dime así si a hinata no le molesta_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ no… creo que no_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Hinata en la salida estaba callada, veía a su hija y ella le decía ahora a naruto papa, por una parte le hacía feliz, pero otra parte confusa por sus sentimientos y su miedo del pasado.

Cuando volvieron a casa, naruto la sorprendió dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella quedo parada, yuuna solo sonrió contenta y entro en casa, estaba contenta porque sus sueños y esperanzas se hacía realidad muy pronto tendría una familia

Continuara….

Bueno un cap mas espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza es que estoy haciendo dos historia a la vez, pero cuando a esta historia la tengo lista la subo al toque. Quiero agradecerles a todos que leyeron mi historia y dejaron lindos comentarios, también donde me dan aliento a que me recupere enserio muchas gracias también a lis nuevos lectores, ojala no se aburras por las partes que pongo para alargar un poco más la historia, pero como verán estoy poniendo un poco mas de la vida de hinata pero prometo que más adelante vendrá un poco de acción jaja. Por favor dejen comentarios reviews o criticas


	15. Chapter 15 nervios y mas nervios

Capitulo 15

Los días en la preparatoria era un poco difícil para hinata y naruto, de vez en cuando se miraban pero ambos se sonrojaban, naruto estaba contento por que yuuna le decía papa y porque ahora ve reacciones en hinata que antes no tenía, se sonrojada a veces estaba nerviosa, pero lo que notaba es que a veces lo evita, pero hablaría con ella en el receso. Esa mañana kakashi llego temprano extrañamente, era porque se le ocurrió hacer un trabajo de 4 personas, todos se extrañaban por que se le ocurrió y se dieron cuenta que tenía un libro nuevo y haciendo el trabajo le daría más tiempo de leerlo, hinata había quedado con los ojos abiertos por que su grupo era compuesto por naruto, sasuke y gaara. Naruto reía nervioso no tenía problemas con hinata, el problema era como juntarlos a los tres sin que hinata los pelee, no quería pelear con sus mejores amigos y menos con la chica que le gusta, bueno más que gustar. Hinata miro a karin y le dio latina su grupo estaba compuesto por sakura y matsuri pero por suerte tenía a su amiga ino que la iba a acompañar, naruto estaba pensando que hacer, que encima el trabajo era largo duraría lo menos 3 semanas, bueno eso dijo kakashi, todo por leer su libro, pero aria cualquier cosa consta que ellos tres se lleven bien.

En el receso hinata estaba comiendo su almuerzo en la terraza era un día hermoso y el aire era refrescante, estaba silencioso cuando escucho la puerta y vio a naruto.

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ hola_ dijo hinata

_ ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿es por el trabajo?_ dijo hinata

_ en parte_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿quería saber por qué en estos días me evitas?

_ Yo no te evito?_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ Claro que si hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ ¿acaso te molesta que yuuna chan me diga… papa?

_ no. No es que molesta_ dijo hinata

_ ¿entonces?_ dijo naruto

_ es que tenía que pensar algo… que me ocurre y no podía contigo cerca_ dijo hinata

Se sonrojo cuando hinata lo dijo, por que de una forma indirecta dijo que pensaba en el, hinata tenía la cabeza gacha pero sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_ bueno, también del trabajo_ dijo naruto tratando de cambiar el tema_ tendremos que juntarnos los 4

_ no sé si pueda juntarme con tus amigos naruto_ dijo hinata picando su almuerzo_ tu eres el primero con el que hablo

_ Pero ellos son buenas personas hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ dijo hinata frunciendo el seño

_ Porque son mis amigos de infancia, se cuando hicieron algo malo, o están tristes o mienten_ dijo naruto

_ No se naruto, si quieren hagan el trabajo sin mi le diré a kakashi sensei_ dijo hinata

_ No, hinata chan lo haremos los 4 o nada_ dijo naruto serio

_ Pero naruto_ intento replicar hinata pero naruto le tomo sus manos sorprendiéndola

_ sé que tuviste un duro pasado, no sé qué te paso hinata, pero esperare el tiempo que sea para que me lo digas y durante ese tiempo, te protegeré a ti y yuuna chan_ dijo naruto´_ confía en mi hinata chan

Hinata quedo sorprendida cuando naruto le dijo y apretó sus manos

_ está bien naruto_ dijo hinata_ pero no sé cómo comportarme con tus amigos

_ compórtate como conmigo, ellos son buenos te lo aseguro_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Lo intentare_ dijo hinata

_ hoy podríamos juntarnos, en mi casa_ dijo naruto

_ Pero yuuna chan_ dijo hinata

_ ella estará jugando con naruko_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ está bien naruto_ dijo hinata

_ bien hablare con sasuke y gaara_ dijo naruto

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

_ bueno nos veremos en la salida_ dijo naruto

_ está bien naruto_ dijo hinata

Naruto bajo y busco a sus amigos, a ellos los encontró detrás de la escuela, gaara acostado y sasuke arriba de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente, naruto se acerco rápido antes de que termine

_ Gaara ¿y sasuke?_ dijo naruto

El indico con el dedo arriba y vio a sasuke comiendo

_ si vienes a decirnos que convivamos con tu novia que no es tu novia, será difícil_ dijo sasuke

_ por favor chicos, hinata acepto_ dijo naruto

_ aremos todo lo posible_ dijo gaara

_ ¿hinata prometió, no golpearnos, ni insultarnos?_ dijo sasuke

_ hará lo posible_ dijo hinata

_ bien, ¿Dónde nos juntaremos?_ dijo sasuke

_ primero en mi casa_ dijo naruto_ ella nos estará esperando en la salida

_ bien_ dijo sasuke_ el fin de semana en mi casa

_ y la otra semana en mi casa_ dijo gaara_ ¿tengo que limpiar?

_ ¿tu madre no limpia ahora?_ dijo sasuke

_ no sabes que ella es la mas ordenada de la casa, pero ha estada resfriada_ dijo gaara_ y saben que mis hermanos no son muy ordenados

_ serás una linda ama de casa en el futuro_ dijo sasuke bromeando

_ te golpearía por eso, pero me duele todo_ dijo gaara

_ ¿nadie te ayuda?_ dijo naruto

_ saben cómo son mi familia en mi casa, temari se ocupa de sus cosas y su novio, kankuro no sabe limpiar ni mucho menos cocinar_ dijo gaara_ si queremos un incendio ahí lo llamamos

_ ¿y tu padre, que trabaja todo el día?_ dijo sasuke

_ No, pero está trabajando con unos importantes empresarios_ dijo gaara_ además no me imagino a mi padre limpiando o cocinando

_ Nadie imagina a tu padre limpiado_ dijo naruto

Ellos charlaron el resto del recreo hasta que termino cuando volvieron a clases, le dio a todos un tema y le dijo que podían entregarlo en tres o 4 semanas, eso eran los días que tardaría en leer su libro, todos estaban de acuerdo. Pasaron las horas sin hacer nada, porque kakashi estaba con su libro, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, naruto en toda la hora de clases estaba nervioso por la junta que iba hacerse.

En la salida estaba hinata nerviosa y vio a naruto con sus amigos

_ Bueno aquí estamos_ dijo naruto

_ naruto debo ir por yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ Si, no ha problema hinata chan, también debo pasar por naruko chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿no les molesta chicos?

_ no claro que no dobe_ dijo sasuke

Ellos fueron callados todo el camino, naruto solo sonreía nervioso, hinata iba adelante sin dar una palabra, sasuke y gaara de vez en cuando se echaban una mirada y luego a naruto. Cuando llegaron al jardín, estaban yuuna y naruko jugando, naruko se acerco, hinata tomo la mano de yuuna y se alejaron un poco

_ ¿Cómo te fue mamita?_ dijo yuuna

_ bien, ¿Cómo te fue a ti?_ dijo hinata

_ Bastante bien, ¿mama quienes son ellos?_ dijo yuuna

_ ellos son amigos de naruto, tengo que hacer un trabajo en grupo, por unas semanas y nos veremos a diarios_ dijo hinata

_ ¿entonces no puedo decirte mama, delante de ellos?_ dijo yuuna

_ Cuando estén ellos, no_ dijo hinata_ ese secreto es nuestro y de la familia uzumaki

_ está bien mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Pero recuerda cariño, te amo mucho_ dijo hinata abrazando a yuuna

_ Yo también mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

Se acercaron a los demás, naruto hablaba con naruko y luego vio a hinata

_ chicos ella es yuuna_ dijo naruto

_ buenas tardes_ dijo yuuna

_ Así que tú eres la hermanita de hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ Bueno…._ dijo yuuna moviendo los pies

Naruto sabía que sus amigos sabia de la hija de hinata, ellos prometieron guardar el secreto, pero la que no sabía nada era hinata, tenía miedo que se enterara y se enojada con él, vio la cara de hinata y ella igual estaba nerviosa

_ bueno chicos que tal si vamos a mi casa_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ está bien_ dijo sasuke

Todos comenzaron a caminar, naruko y yuuna iban adelante corriendo, cuando llegaron naruko tironeo a yuuna al cuarto, kushina las miro y sonrió, luego vio entrar a naruto con sus amigos

_ Naruto, se que recién llegaste, pero tengo que salir, me llamaron del trabajo y tengo que ir urgente_ dijo kushina

_ No hay problema mama_ dijo naruto

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo kushina abrazándola

_ hola kushina san_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿Por qué nunca me recibes así_ dijo naruto

_ porque siempre quise saber cómo es recibir hija, sabes que karin no me deja abrazarla ahora y naruko solo corre a su cuarto_ dijo kushina

_ no es su culpa, culpa a papa por regalarle esa casa de muñecas_ dijo naruto_ sabes que desde que se la regalo no sale de su cuarto

_ tienes razón_ dijo kushina_ bueno hijo vendré hasta más tarde, les deje galletas caseras en la mesad, vigila a tu hermana

_ Si claro_ dijo naruto_ ¿y karin?

_ Esta con su novio_ dijo kushina_ nunca se despegan, mientras que no vengan con nietos_ dijo bromeando_ bueno nos vemos, vendré con papa

_ Si mama_ dijo naruto

Kushina salió de la casa y sus amigos miraban

_ bueno vamos a sentarnos_ dijo naruto_ me esperan un rato, voy a darle leche y galletas a las niñas_ dijo yendo a la cocina

Hinata estaba de brazos cruzados, sasuke y gaara la miraba fijamente, naruko bajo por que naruto la había llamado para tomar su almuerzo, naruko se acerco a la mesa y los miro luego con sus manitos hacía señas como que cortaba algo en el aire, naruto se acerco con una bandeja y la miro

_ ¿Qué haces naruko chan?_ dijo naruto extrañado

_ cortando la tensión_ dijo naruko_ aunque no sé que es tensión_ dijo yéndose a la mesita que estaba en la sala para comer

Todos se miraron extrañados y luego a naruto

_ No me pregunten_ dijo naruto

_ bueno hay que empezar el trabajo_ dijo sasuke extrañado

_ Todo por que kakashi quería leer su libro_ dijo naruto_ yo creí el viejo iba a sacarlo para fin de año

_ ¿tu abuelo?_ dijo sasuke

_ si de seguro encontró otra fuente de información_ dijo naruto

_ ¿tu abuelo escritor?_ dijo hinata

_ si_ dijo naruto_ de los libros que lee kakashi sensei

_ ¿de dónde se inspira?_ dijo hinata

_ no quieres saberlo hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata agarrando una galleta

_ porque después odiaras a naruto_ dijo gaara

_ ¿tan malo es de donde se inspira?_ dijo hinata

_ Si, hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ sigamos con el trabajo_ dijo esquivando el tema

Ellos hacían su trabajo, después apareció yuuna y se fue a sentar con naruko, estaban mirando la televisión, hinata las miraba hasta que sasuke hablo

_ mañana es sábado, si quiere vamos a mi casa, estarán mis padres_ dijo sasuke

_ Por mi no hay problema teme_ dijo naruto

_ por mi tampoco_ dijo gaara

Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha y sasuke sabia

_ si quieres puedes llevar a yuuna, mi madre cocinara mañana galletas y sé que le gustara ayuda_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿no es molestia?_ dijo hinata con la cabeza baja y seria

_ Para nada, mi madre se divertirá con yuuna siempre quiso saber que es tener una hija_ dijo sasuke

_ gracias_ dijo hinata seria

_ ¿es un poco largo el trabajo?_ dijo gaara

_ ¿cuántas hojas tiene ese libro?_ dijo sasuke

_ como 300_ dijo naruto

_ con razón es tan largo_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero lo terminaremos en pocas semanas, para el día que lo pidieron lo tendremos listo_ dijo gaara

_ ¿tu hermana aguantara estar con sakura?_ dijo sasuke

_ no creo, saben cómo se pone karin cuando esta con sakura_ dijo naruto_ estará insoportable aquí, de enojada

_ Culpa de ella no es_ dijo hinata

_ es verdad, las únicas que la aguanta es su sequito_ dijo sasuke

Ellos siguieron trabajando aunque en medio de ese trabajo, a veces yuuna se metía y hablaba con sasuke o con gaara, después en los recesos del grupo, yuuna se acercaba y dibujaba para ellos, hinata se ponía nerviosa, pero sonreía con ternura por lo que hacía. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, hinata se preparaba para irse, sasuke y gaara se había ido a casa, sasuke quería alistar su casa por si acaso porque también iban amigos de itachi por un proyecto.

Naruto acompaño a hinata y yuuna aunque ella con el huracán naruko quedo dormida e iba en brazos de naruto, cuando llegaron se detuvieron en la entrada

_ gracias hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata sin entender

_ por aguantar a sasuke y gaara, aunque ellos no decían nada jaja_ dijo naruto

_ no es nada, tenias razón parecían buena gente_ dijo hinata

_ No parecían, son buena gente_ dijo naruto_ solo hay que confiar hinata chan

_ es difícil para mí naruto_ dijo hinata

_ lo sé, por eso te agradezco que intentes llevarte bien con mis amigos_ dijo naruto

_ bueno no hago nada_ dijo hinata

_ no, te agradezco de no insultarlos, o patearlos_ dijo naruto

Hinata soltó una risita cuando lo escucho, naruto con cuidado le pasó a yuuna

_ parece que a yuuna chan le agrado mucho sasuke y gaara_ dijo naruto

_ si lamento mucho, si te gasto las hojas de tu carpeta_ dijo hinata

_ no te preocupes por eso, ¿Cuántos dibujos le abra dado a sasuke?_ dijo naruto

_ no tengo idea_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ creo que sasuke guardo algunos en su carpeta_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ al igual que gaara

_ ¿mañana no molestara que lleve a yuuna?_ dijo hinata

_ Claro que no, es como dice el teme, su madre quiere saber que es tener una hija_ dijo naruto

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

_ mañana entonces pasare por ti_ dijo naruto_ y vamos juntos

_ claro_ dijo hinata

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a yuuna y una en la mano a hinata dándole un gracias, el se marcho y hinata entro. En la noche hinata estaba nerviosa porque tenía un poco de miedo de ir a la casa de sasuke, pero estaba aliviada por que estaba yuuna y naruto con ella, aunque naruto diga que son confiables, ella no podía confiar en ellos, pero tenía que intentarlo para hacer el trabajo y no causar problemas, luego de acostar a su hija con cuidado se acostó ella aunque no podía dormir mucho por los nervios.

Naruto estaba feliz porque sus amigos se llevaron bien con hinata, bueno al menos hinata, no los golpeo o no los insulto o los trato mal, pero estaba tranquilo, ahora solo esperar a la salida a la casa de sasuke.

continuara...

bueno un cap mas, espero que les haya gustado esta ves es un poco mas larguito, y cada vez mas se acerca la acción y la verdad, solo hay que esperar. quiero agradecerles a todos que me dejaron comentarios !alcanzamos los 100 reviews!, estoy emocionada por que es como que recibí un premio de ustedes y de la emosion hice un poco mas largo el capitulo, encerio gracias. como siempre dejen reviews comentarios o criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	16. Chapter 16 dia extraño

Capitulo 16

Naruto estaba nervioso tenía que buscar a hinata, luego a gaara, el se dirigía a casa de hinata, cuando llego golpeo la puerta y el trago su saliva de los nervios, hinata abrió la puerta y yuuna salía con una mochila

_ hola papa_ dijo yuuna

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado_ hola hinata chan

_ buenos días naruto_ dijo hinata_ vamos

_ si claro pasemos por gaara_ dijo naruto

_ ¿queda muy lejos?_ dijo hinata

_ No en unas cuantas cuadras de aquí_ dijo naruto

_ ¿veremos a tus amigos de nuevo papa?_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ Si a los de ayer a gaara y sasuke_ dijo naruto

_ me cayeron bien, traje mas hojas para darles dibujos_ dijo yuuna

_ De seguro les encantara_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Hinata sonreía cuando, veía a yuuna en brazos de naruto como su pequeña era feliz y estaba sorprendida como naruto podía cambiar sus vidas, de no ser por naruto ahora reprobaría el trabajo del maestro kakashi.

Cuando llegaban a la casa de gaara, lo vieron a gaara con una correa azul, los primeros pensamientos que tuvieron era que estaba sacando a su perro, pero se detuvieron al seco cuando vieron a un mapache, muy pequeñito, gaara los vio y saludo acercándose con el mapache

_ Gaara ¿y ese mapache?_ dijo naruto extrañado

_ Me lo regalo mi tío yashamaru_ dijo gaara_ que vino de viaje

_ ¿Cómo se llama?_ dijo yuuna jugando con el

_ shukaku_ dijo gaara

_ ¿es un cachorro todavía?_ dijo hinata

_ si tiene meses_ dijo gaara

_ bueno es mejor irnos_ dijo naruto

: esperen a que…_dijo gaara pero fue interrumpido por temari

_ gaara_ dijo temari

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo gaara

_ hola hinata_ dijo cambiando el tema

_ hola temari chan_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa temari?_ dijo gaara

_ es mejor que te lleves al mapache un rato_ dijo temari

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo gaara

_ papa está enojado, y a menos que no quieras sopa de mapache al escabeche llévatelo un par de horas_ dijo temari

_ está bien lo llevare conmigo_ dijo gaara

_ Bien le diré a papa_ dijo temari_ nos vemos hinata

_ adiós temari chan_ dijo hinata

Temari entro a la casa y se escuchaban gritos

_ parece que tu hermanito no pasara de esta noche_ dijo naruto bromeando

Gaara frunció el seño y miro al mapache que estaba en la cabeza de yuuna jugando

_ bien vayamos a la casa de sasuke, ojala no se enoje_ dijo naruto

Ellos comenzaron a ir a la casa de sasuke, hinata reía como su pequeña jugaba con el mapache, el se le escurría y se ponía boca abajo enfrente de la cara de yuuna.

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la casa de sasuke, estaban en la entrada e iban a pasar el rejado, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon una explosión y polvo blanco que salía de las ventanas y puertas, después vieron como sasuke salía de todo de blanco, tosiendo

_ ¿Qué paso teme?_ dijo naruto preocupado

Sasuke iba a responder, cuando salía, itachi de adentro, con deidara, sasori

_ ¡!Te dije pásame la harina, no explota la harina!_ dijo itachi gritándole deidara

_ Si no hablaras tan bajito y serio, hubiese entendido, hump_ dijo deidara

_ tonto_ dijo sasori a deidara

Todos miraban como peleaban, y sasuke después les hablaba

_ Ya les contestaron_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué hacían?_ dijo gaara

_ es para su trabajo, no quiero saber que_ dijo sasuke sacudiéndose

_ ¿podremos hacer el trabajo?_ dijo naruto

_ creo que mi cuarto se salvo de la explosión de harina_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿tus padres no se enojaron?_ dijo naruto

_ es lo raro, mi madre estaba en casa_ dijo sasuke

Ellos miraron la casa cuando se escucho un grito

_ ¡!Itachi!_ dijo la vos materna de adentro

_ ya se dio cuenta_ dijo sasuke

Itachi se acerco a su hermano que tenía el seño fruncido

_ Hermanito te doy 20 yenes si me ayudas_ dijo itachi

_ no cuentes conmigo_ dijo sasuke

Mikoto salió enojada y se acerco a itachi, el se cubrió pero no paso nada, cuando abrió los ojos vio que cargaba a yuuna con ternura

_ Pero miren que linda_ dijo mikoto

_ Que kami bendiga a esa niña_ dijo itachi_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ yuuna_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ es la hermanita de hinata_ dijo sasuke_ ella es hinata mi compañera de clases

_ buenas tardes_ dijo hinata haciendo reverencia

_ Pero si son unas ternura las dos_ dijo mikoto abrazando también a hinata, que estaba sonrojada

_ madre nosotros iremos a mi cuarto a hacer un trabajo_ dijo sasuke

_ Bien hijo_ dijo mikoto_ yuuna chan, para que no te aburras con los grandes, ¿quieres hacer una tarta conmigo?

_ ¡!si1!_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ Bien, itachi explotaste toda la harina_ dijo mikoto a su hijo mayor

_ yo no explote la harina, fue culpa de deidara que en vez de pasar entendió explotar_ dijo itachi culpándolo

_ tu limpiaras la casa antes que llegue tu padre_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿toda la casa?_ dijo itachi

_ Si a menos que quieras empezar a buscarte casa o departamento_ dijo mikoto de manera tenebrosa

_ Si madre_ dijo itachi asustado_ ustedes me ayudaran_ les dijo a deidara y sasori

_ yo no tuve nada que ver_ dijo sasori

_ A menos que no quieras ser mujer, ayúdame_ dijo itachi de modo amenazante

_ iré por la escoba_ dijo sasori

_ yo por el trapeador_ dijo deidara

_ Mientras no lo hagas explotar_ dijo itachi

Los tres entraron a la casa discutiendo, mikoto solo miro y suspiro

_ Nosotros nos vamos a mi cuarto_ dijo sasuke

_ Bien, yo me llevo a yuuna chan a cocinar_ dijo mikoto tomando la manito de yuuna y llevándola adentro

_ Bien entremos_ dijo sasuke_ ¿el mapache qué?

_ es mascota de gaara, tubo que traerlo porque querían cocinarlo_ dijo naruto

_ hoy es un día extraño_ dijo sasuke

Entraron a la casa y vieron todo blanco

_ sale más barato que pintar_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Cómo se puede explotarla harina?_ dijo naruto

_ No se pero te intriga_ dijo sasuke

Todos subieron al cuarto de sasuke que por suerte estaba limpia, se acomodaron y empezaron a hacer el trabajo, el mapache de gaara estaba comiendo uvas, absorbiendo lo de adentro. Casi una hora más tarde entro yuuna con bandeja que le ayudaba itachi

_ tenga mama les manda esto para que descansen_ dijo itachi

_ gracias por ayudarme_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ de nada_ dijo itachi acariciando la cabeza de yuuna

Hinata miraba seria, pero sintió una mano en la suya, miro y era la de naruto que le sonreía, hinata se tranquilizo un poco pero igual miraba a yuuna

_ es mejor tomar un descanso_ dijo sasuke

_ si, nunca he estudiado tanto en mi vida_ dijo naruto acostándose en el piso

_ nunca has estudiado así_ dijo sasuke

_ ojala que este trabajo tan largo, nos apruebe aunque sea el año_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Qué kakashi tiene libro nuevo?_ dijo itachi

_ Si por desgracia_ dijo sasuke

_ Que mala suerte hermanito_ dijo itachi bromeando

_ bueno es mejor que limpiar una casa entera_ dijo sasuke

_ me ganaste esta vez_ dijo itachi yéndose

_ anda antes que se el día de matar a itachi_ dijo sasuke

Itachi salió del cuarto y ellos comieron que lo hizo mikoto con yuuna, después continuara con el trabajo, mientras yuuna dibujaba al mapache de gaara, que estaba durmiendo panza arriba. Después de su descanso continuaron con su trabajo, pero aunque trataran de avanzar es como si no terminar mas. Cuando se hizo tarde tuvieron que irse, aunque mikoto no quería dejar a yuuna pero tenía que hacerlo, gaara se fue con su mascota que rogaba que no lo hicieran estofado, naruto acompaño a hinata con yuuna hasta su casa como siempre.

_ Que cansador_ dijo naruto

_ y aun nos falta mucho_ dijo hinata

_ Ni siquiera los más inteligentes lo terminarían en poco tiempo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿mañana donde nos juntaremos?_ dijo hinata

_ mañana es domingo hinata, es descanso_ dijo naruto

_ Qué bueno, quiero compensar a yuuna chan, la pobrecita quizás se aburra_ dijo hinata

_ creo que no se aburre hinata, si no, no vendría cansada_ dijo naruto mirando a yuuna dormida_ a la mama de sasuke le agrado mucho

_ Si parece que si_ dijo hinata

_ La mama de sasuke siempre quiso una niña_ dijo naruto

_ ¿y por qué no la tienes es joven?_ dijo hinata

_ porque tiene miedo de que sea niño, de nuevo_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ ¿te caen bien?

_ Apenas los conozco_ dijo hinata_ pero parecen serios ambos

_ y lo son_ dijo naruto_ ambos gruñones

_ ¿son amigos desde el jardín de niños?_ dijo hinata

_ si, desde niños nos conocemos_ dijo naruto_ somos inseparables y me parece que naruko chan con yuuna chan será lo mismo

_ si creo que si_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ sabes me alegra que ellas sean amigas_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eh?_ dijo hinata

_ Porque siempre puedo verte_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sonrojo un poco cuando lo dijo y naruto solo sonreía como siempre. Cuando llegaron a la casa de hinata el le paso a yuuna con cuidado

_ buenos mal que sasuke encargo algo de comer, si no ahora tendrías que despertarla_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata_ y no me gusta despertarla

_ bueno hinata, el lunes arreglaremos_ dijo naruto

_ si quieren también podemos juntarnos aquí_ dijo hinata

_¿enserio hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ si, además es para hacer el trabajo y no siempre lo aremos en sus casa_ dijo hinata mirando a otro lado

_ Gracias hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonriéndole

_ bueno nos veremos el lunes_ dijo hinata

_ Si adiós_ dijo naruto yéndose pero mirándola

Naruto fue a casa, tardo unos minutos cuando llego se sorprendió ver al culpable de su largo trabajo, su abuelo jeraiya

_ hola naruto_ dijo jeraiya

_ ¡viejo pervertido!_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo jeraiya

_ explotándome la cabeza con un trabajo de kakashi sensei, por que quiere leer cierto libro_ dijo naruto mirándolo

_ no es mi culpa que sean famosos_ dijo jeraiya

_ Como sea viejo tu que viajaste tanto, ¿necesito preguntarte algo?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo jeraiya

_ necesito encontrar a una persona_ dijo naruto_ pero no sé como es y en donde esta

_ ¿podría ayudarte, pero al menos sabes cómo se llama?_ dijo jeraiya

_ si_ dijo naruto

_ entonces no abra problema_ dijo jeraiya_ te ayudare

Naruto estaba feliz porque sabía que su abuelo le ayudaría a buscar a esa persona que cambiaria todo a cierta persona

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí esta jeje, ojala les guste. Quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que dejaron lindos comentarios jeje estoy muy emocionada al tener 114 comentarios de ustedes, cada vez que los leo estoy feliz y escribo sin parar jaja, bueno nos veremos en el siguiente cap. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o criticas


	17. Chapter 17 emociones y explosiones

Capitulo 17

Naruto estaba contento, los días que pasaban hinata se hablaba un poco más con sus amigos, no tanto pero al menos unas cuantas palabras, el trabajo iba avanzado, pero faltaba mucho para terminarlo, kakashi cuando va a clases solo va a leer su libro, faltaba pocos días para entregar su trabajo. Ese día tenían que juntarse en casa de sasuke nuevamente por que era en casa de cada uno por semana, ahora le tocaba sasuke.

Hinata ahora estaba nerviosa cuando esta con naruto y no sabía por qué, yuuna no podía estar más feliz, tenía como un papa y se veían casi todos los días, y ahora casi siempre veía a su mama sonrojada o nerviosa, pero eso la alegraba, también le gustaba ir a casa del amigo de su mama, sasuke, por que la madre de él siempre la llevaba y cocinaban o estaban en su jardín. Naruto como siempre fue a buscar a hinata, cuando llego a casa de hinata vio a yuuna en el pequeño jardín que tenían, se acerco y miro por su cuello, yuuna estaba entretenida plantando una semilla, ella miraba como quedaba su trabajo cuando sintió cosquillas en su oreja, ella miro y sonrió al ver a naruto

_ ¡!papa!_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto recibiendo el abrazo de la pequeña_ ¿Qué hacías?

_ plantaba unas flores_ dijo yuuna poniendo sus manitos en la tierra_ la mama de tu amigo me dio las semillas

_ vas a tener un jardín bonito_ dijo naruto

_ Si, lo quiero hacer para mi mama, a ella le gusta las flores_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Si le encantan_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ ¿y dónde está tu mama?_ dijo naruto

_ está en casa guardando sus cosas para llevar_ dijo yuuna_ entran

Naruto entro a la casa y no vio nada, cuando escucho un golpe en la habitación, el paso por el pasillo y vio a hinata tratando de alcanzar algo del armario, naruto sonrió y puso una mano en su cintura, grave error, porque hinata al sentir una mano le dio un codazo en el estomago, naruto se retorció del dolo cuando le dio el codazo, hinata volteo y se sorprendió ver a naruto

_ naruto_ dijo hinata

_ recuérdame… nunca asustarte cuando… este cocinando_ dijo naruto del dolor

_ Lo siento mucho_ dijo hinata

_ ven acércate_ dijo naruto "adolorido"

Hinata pendo que le dolía algo y se acerco, pero quedo como tomate al sentir los labios de naruto en su mejilla

_ Ya estas perdonada_ dijo naruto

_ ¡naruto pensé que te había hecho algo!_ dijo hinata sonrojada regañándola_ me esperas un rato, tengo que buscar unos libros que quizás nos sirva

_ claro_ dijo naruto acostándose en la cama de hinata

Hinata buscaba sus libros, naruto estaba sonriendo, cuando se puso serio

_ hinata_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿sientes algo por mi?_ dijo naruto

Hinata cuando lo escucho se le cayó el libro que tenía en la mano

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo hinata sin mirarlo

_ no sé si somos amigos o algo, pero el tiempo que paso somos más cercanos_ dijo naruto_ desde la primera vez que te vi, eres especial

_ ¿Cómo?_ dijo hinata mirándolo

_ cuando te vi en el jardín dejando yuuna chan, tenías algo especial en la mirada, siento paz y felicidad a tu lado_ dijo naruto

_ no sabes nada de mi naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Se lo que tengo que saber, que eres una madre maravillosa, que intenta sacar a su hija adelante, eres orgullosa, pero tierna a la vez_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho

_ no sabes nada de mi pasado_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Naruto se acerco y la tomo de los hombros

_ Tu paso me lo contaras tu a su tiempo, pero la verdad solo me importa el ahora, el presente_ dijo naruto

Naruto se acerco, hinata estaba nerviosa y sintió los labios de naruto, ella cerró los ojos, comenzaba a corresponder, cuando recordó algo y aparto a naruto

_ no… no puedo naruto_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿Qué pasa hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ estoy confundida_ dijo hinata apretando su mano contra su pecho

_ ¿de qué?_ dijo naruto

_ De tu, de mí y mi pasado_ dijo hinata

_ te esperare hinata chan, solo quiero que sepas que me gustas, más que gustar_ dijo naruto sonrojado_ te amo

Hinata abrió los ojos y miro para otro lado

_ no me puedes amar, nos conocemos hace poco_ dijo hinata

_ sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero tienes algo especial que me hace feliz y no quiero perderlo_ dijo naruto

_ no sabes si te corresponderé_ dijo hinata

_ entonces insistiré, hasta que sientas algo por mí, si pude acercarme más esto meses, puedo insistir a que me aceptes_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ bien vámonos, yuuna chan nos espera

_ si_ dijo hinata_ naruto gracias

_ jeje, gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad indirecta_ dijo naruto

Ellos salieron afuera y yuuna seguía con su planta, cuando los vio salir corrió hacia ellos y tomo a ambos a su mano, hinata en casi todo el camino estaba pensativa en lo que dijo naruto, estaba como en shock por que naruto se le había declarado, pero no sabía que responder estaba confusa, naruto miraba a hinata y sonreía varias veces estaba sonrojada, el tenia esperanzas que hinata le correspondiera, por lo menos sabia que tenia la aprobación de la persona más importante en la vida de hinata, su hija.

Ahora iban a pasar por gaara, cuando llegaron a la casa, les abrió el hermano de gaara, kankuro

_ hola naruto tanto tiempo_ dijo kankuro

_ hola kankuro ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿Quién es tu amiga?_ dijo kankuro mirando a hinata

_ ella es hinata hyuga_ dijo naruto_ una amiga especial para mi

_ Ósea tu novia, si te cansas de él estoy soltero_ dijo kankuro

Hinata volteo la cabeza,

_ es orgullosa, iré por gaara_ dijo kankuro subiendo a buscar a gaara

Ellos esperaron abajo cuando entro un hombre alto con traje y sin cabello

_ ¡!Kankuro!_ dijo el hombre enojado

Kankuro y gaara bajaron, vieron a un familiar suyo

_ ¡hola padrino baki!_ dijo kankuro

_ nada de hola, ¡¿Qué hiciste con el auto de tu padre?!_ dijo baki enojado

_ ¿Qué auto?_ dijo kankuro fingiendo que no sabia

_ ¡!uno, negro, que tu perdiste!_ dijo baki enojado

_ No recuerdo u auto en especifico_ dijo kankuro

_ estas muerto kankuro_ dijo gaara llevando al mapache a la cocina y dándole un huevo

_ ¿!la ultima vez lo tuviste tu!?_ dijo baki

_ no, no es cierto_ dijo kankuro fingiendo

_ Te lo llevaste el sábado_ dijo gaara agarrando sus cosas

_ Gracias hermanito como te quiero_ dijo kankuro

_ ¿!kankuro, tu padre necesita el auto?!_ dijo baki enojado

_ no quiere otro auto, el que teníamos estaba feo_ dijo kankuro nervioso

_ ¿!que le hiciste al auto kankuro!?_ dijo baki

_ me creería si te digo que no me acuerdo_ dijo kankuro sonriendo

_ ¡!¿cómo que no te acuerdas?!_ dijo baki

_ llego una carta desde kyoto_ dijo gaara mostrándola_ su auto está mal estacionado

_ ¡!¿En kyoto?!_dijo baki más enojado

_ ¿Cuándo estuve allí?_ dijo kankuro sin entender

_ ¿!kankuro, ahora mismo vamos con tu padre y le explicaras?!_ dijo gaara

_ Bien, pero no recuerdo cuando fue el viaje_ dijo kankuro yéndose con baki

Gaara miro a sus amigos y le indico

_ esa es mi familia_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Por qué lo mandaste al frente?_ dijo gaara

_ le pasa por ensuciar cuando yo limpie_ dijo gaara

_ recuérdame no ensuciar tu casa_ dijo naruto

Ellos salieron de la casa y fueron a la de sasuke, antes de llegar a la casa vieron a sasuke

_ esperen_ dijo sasuke_ no entren

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ 3,2.1_ dijo sasuke apuntando con el dedo a su casa y como esta explotaba, no más que de la ventana salía volando, itachi con deidara.

Itachi se levantaba tambaleándose y agarrando su cabeza

_ no debimos usar agua_ dijo itachi confuso

_ te digo, debimos usar un gatito_ dijo deidara

_ por ultimas vez… ¡!no usaremos animales!_ dijo itachi

_ ya sederas_ dijo deidara

_ ¿Cómo están chicos?_ dijo itachi saludándolo a los amigos de sasuke

_ ¿estás bien itachi?_ dijo naruto

_ Si, ¿Por qué?_ dijo itachi

_ estas mirando a la calle y nosotros estamos enfrente de ti_ dijo sasuke

_ deidara… ¡!¿tu sustancia causa ceguera?!_ dijo itachi enojado

_ Un poquito_ dijo deidara

_ ¿Cuánto es un poquito?_ dijo sasuke

_ Como dos o tres_ dijo deidara

_ ¿Qué, semanas meses?_ dijo itachi

_ o años_ dijo ocultándose atrás de naruto

_ ¡!¿Años?!_ dijeron casi todos

Itachi estaba a punto de matar a deidara o por lo menos buscarlo, cuando salió mikoto y Fugaku

_ ¿itachi otra vez experimentado?_ dijo Fugaku enojado

Itachi los miro más bien casi cerca

_ No, ¿por qué?_ dijo itachi fingiendo

_ por la explosión_ dijo mikoto_ y estamos aquí

_ esta ciego_ dijo sasuke

_ ¡!¿qué ciego?!_ dijeron mikoto y Fugaku

_ será momentáneo_ dijo deidara

_ llevémoslo al médico_ dijo mikoto

_ está bien_ dijo Fugaku ayudando a itachi

Ellos se llevaron a itachi al médico, sasuke suspiro y miro a sus amigos

_ es mi familia, puras sorpresas_ dijo sasuke_ entremos

Ellos entraron, y se acomodaron en las sillas, sasuke había ido algo en su cuarto y volvió

_ yuuna ten_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo yuuna

_ es un cuaderno para que dibujes

_ ¡!gracias sasuke nisan!_ dijo yéndose a la mesita dibujar

_ gracias_ dijo hinata

_ de nada, es un cuaderno que no uso_ dijo sasuke

_ traje este libro, nos servirá para el trabajo_ dijo hinata

Gaara lo agarro y comenzó a leerlo

_ tiene la mayoría de la información del trabajo_ dijo gaara

_ avanzaremos con el trabajo_ dijo naruto

_ Un poco_ dijo gaara

_ tanto puede tardar kakashi sensei por leer un libro_ dijo naruto

_ si le gusta en poco tiempo_ dijo sasuke_ pero alégrate nos falta poco para que terminemos

_ es verdad_ dijo gaara

Ellos comenzaron con el trabajo, yuuna emocionada dibujaba, cuando entraron mikoto, Fugaku y itachi

_ ¿Qué le dijeron?_ dijo sasuke

_ Que será momentáneo se recuperara en semanas_ dijo mikoto

_ ohh_ dijo sasuke decepcionado

_ si pudiera ver te golpearía_ dijo itachi en el sofá

_ aprovechare el poco tiempo_ dijo sasuke sonriendo

Yuuna saco una hoja del cuaderno y se puso alado de itachi

_ ten para que te mejores_ dijo yuuna

Itachi buscaba con la mano lo que le daba yuuna cuando sintió el papel

_ gracias linda, estoy ansioso de verlo_ dijo itachi

_ yuuna chan ven, vamos al jardín_ dijo mikoto

_ ¡!Si!_ dijo yuuna emocionada yéndose con mikoto

_ yo tengo que ver papales_ dijo Fugaku

_ Claro dejen a itachi tirando_ dijo itachi acostándose en el sofá

_ quédate ahí, después te subo, si tengo ganas_ dijo sasuke

Ellos continuaron el trabajo, itachi en el sofá se quedo dormido, deidara por ahora no quería aparecer por temor que dejara a itachi ciego para siempre. Cuando terminaron por ese día tenían que volver a casa, yuuna había aparecido con un montón de sobres que le había dado mikoto que era semillas de flores. Cuando se fueron de la casa de sasuke el fue a su cuarto pero sabía que de algo de olvidaba o de alguien, pero solo levantó los hombres y se fue a dormir.

Gaara fue a casa y su hermano no llegaba, parece que tuvo que ir a buscar el auto, naruto acompaño a hinata a casa, yuuna iba en sus hombros como "Caballito", pero se estaba durmiendo, cuando llegaron se la paso a hinata y antes de que ella entrara, naruto le tomo el brazo y la sorprendió con un beso

_ te prometo que si estás conmigo, no te lastimare ni dañare_ dijo naruto

Hinata sonrojada bajo la cabeza y entro. Naruto fue con una sonrisa a casa, cuando llego vio a su abuelo con una enorme sonrisa

_ viejo pervertido_ dijo naruto_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Los encontré naruto_ dijo Jiraiya

Naruto abrió los ojos y luego tenía una enorme sonrisa, podría cambiar darle más felicidad a la persona que el amaba con solo una llamada.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, lamento mucho la tardanza, el cargador de mi computadora anda mal y se apagaba mi pc, recién hoy pude encenderla, ojala les haya gustado, a quiero decir que se que baki no es familia de kankuro, ni de gaara ni de temari, pero me gustaba como su padrino a familiar de ellos. También quiero agradecer sus comentarios, que me emocionan mucho y me ponen muy feliz y aunque se rompa mi pc encontrare la forma de subir cap sin atrasarme los prometo. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas. también lamento mucho mis errores de ortografía escribo muy rápido cuando estoy inspirada


	18. Chapter 18 bueno y malo

Capitulo 18

El trabajo largo de kakashi estaba por concluir, a ellos estaban que le explotaba la cabeza, muchas palabras, leer mucho y solo escribir, era como si necesitara vacaciones de meses, estaban agotados casi todos los días se juntaban y solo escribían la única que disfrutaba era yuuna, que cada vez que iba a casa de gaara, sasuke o naruto, siempre aprendía algo, cuando iba donde sasuke, mikoto siempre le daba semillas de flores o galletas caseras, cuando iba donde gaara se iba con la hermana de temari a hacer origami pero siempre hacían abanicos de diferentes formas, lo que si trataba de evitar a kankuro porque últimamente perdía todo, tenían miedo que si yuuna se juntaba con él, se le perdiera. Itachi todavía tenía un poco de ceguera pero pasaba con el tiempo, aunque estaba impaciente por que quería matar a deidara, aunque el andaba desaparecido, pero lo encontraría. Hinata estaba confusa, le dolía la cabeza por el trabajo y estaba confusa por la declaración de naruto, no sabía que responderle., no tenia claros sus sentimientos, también se interponía en esa confusión es el miedo, pero quería superarlo y lo que admitía desde que llego naruto a sus vidas todo había cambiado, de miedo y tristeza a alegría dándole seguridad, yuuna siempre la veía con una sonrisa y con mucha emoción, por eso quería pensarlo bien para no salir lastimada ella y principalmente su hija que era su todo en su vida.

Yuuna no podía pedir más, tenía un papa que lo veía todos los días, aunque a veces los veía cansados pero era por la tarea que le dio su profesor, estaba también emocionada por sus flores, siempre las cuidaba y tenia de diferente clases en el pequeño jardín, estaba ansiosa por regalárselas a su madre, estaba contenta porque el cuarto tenia decoración, por todos lados había figuras de papel que había hecho con su nueva amiga temari, eran como copos de nieves en grande, creyó que su madre se iba a enojar por pegarlos en las paredes pero fue todo lo contrario, la abrazo y dijo que le encantaba.

Ahora ellos tenían que hacerle los últimos toques a su trabajo, lo iban a hacer en casa de gaara, naruto como siempre fue por hinata, ahora estaba mas emocionado que nunca desde que su abuelo le dio la mejor noticia, pero no le pudo dar mucha información, porque tenía una idea para un libro y no podía aguantar para escribirlo y tuvo que irse, pero esa noche le diría que encontró. Cuando llego a la casa de hinata vio a yuuna en su jardín, regando sus plantas, el se acerco y la cargo

_ ¡!Papa!_ dijo yuuna riendo cuando vio a naruto

Hinata escuchaba como reía yuuna y suspiro naruto había llegado, ella agarro sus cosas y las de yuuna, salió afuera y vio a naruto girando con yuuna

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata son entender

Naruto se acerco y abrazo a hinata casi cargándola con yuuna

_ ¿Por qué tan feliz papa?_ dijo yuuna sonrojada por tanta risa

_ nada, uno no puede estar feliz_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa

_ debe ser porque estamos que terminamos el trabajo_ dijo hinata

_ Si eso también_ dijo naruto sin importancia, porque eso no era que lo ponía feliz

_ bueno vamos a terminar_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ creo que después de esto pondré mis libros bajo llaves para no mirarlos_ dijo naruto suspirando

_ falta mucho para las vacaciones de invierno naruto_ dijo hinata

_ no importa, por lo menos este trabajo tendría que aprobarnos la materia_ dijo naruto

_ no creo que nos apruebe la materia completa naruto_ dijo hinata

_ Lo sé_ dijo naruto cargando a yuuna_ ojala no te toque con kakashi, yuuna chan

_ ojala que no papito_ dijo yuuna abrazando la cabeza de naruto

_ Con estos abrazos me recupero_ dijo naruto

_ Entonces cuando pueda te abrazare_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo cuando puedas?_ dijo naruto fingiendo enojo

_ si, por que también debo darle abrazos a mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ A mama la vez todos los días_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ y ami de vez en cuando

_ Pero nos vemos casi todos los días_ dijo yuuna

_ Pero tu siempre estas ocupada_ dijo naruto_ además que les das mas dibujos a sasuke

_ no te pongas celoso, eres mi papa_ dijo yuuna abrazando a naruto con más fuerza

_ con tus abrazos me olvide de lo que hablábamos yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ te are más dibujos, papa_ dijo yuuna

_ está bien_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ y yo te prometo que te llevare al parque con naruko chan y comeremos un helado grande

_ ¿con mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tenemos que llevarla?_ dijo naruto bromeando y mirando a hinata que estaba sonrojada

_ ¡!papa!_ dijo yuuna mirando a naruto

_ está bien, pero eso me hace sentir que quieres mas a tu madre_ dijo naruto fingiendo enojo

_ los quiero a ambos_ dijo yuuna mirando a su madre

Hinata paro un rato de caminar y miro como jugaban, yuuna con naruto, en la forma que hablaban parecían una familia, y pensaba que así sería si aceptaba a naruto o el cambiaria, ella tenía mucho en que pensar antes de darle la respuesta a naruto y tenía que pensarlo bien, pero lo que sí, estaba contenta de ver feliz a su hija, felicidad que hace mucho ella no podía darle y no era en lo material, si no que a yuuna le faltaba alguien que naruto completo pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer es pensar y terminar el trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de gaara se escuchaban gritos, de gaara y temari

_ Siempre hay sorpresas en casa de sasuke o gaara_ dijo naruto

_ ¿es una discusión?_ dijo hinata

_ no parece_ dijo naruto

El golpeo y espero cuando escucharon la voz de gaara que entre, ellos entraron y vieron a gaara von temari corriendo como queriendo alcanzar algo

_ ¡!por ahí temari agárralo!_ dijo gaara

_ ¡!¿qué crees que hago?!_ dijo temari media enojada

_ ¡!no ves que se pueden matar!_ dijo gaara

_ ¡no edsajeres apenas son bebes!_ dijo temari

Ellos no entendía de que hablaban gaara con temari, cuando de la cocina salía, shukaku el mapache de gaara, con una pequeña gata blanca con manchas negras, vieron como rodaban para el sofá peleando, cuando se separaron el mapache empezó a saltar por todos lados, como tratado de perder a la pequeña gatita pero ella andaba atrás, tiraban todo a su paso, naruto, hinata y yuuna no entendía, de donde había aparecido esa gatita, pero le caía mal shukaku porque lo perseguía por todos lados, gaara y temari aparecieron, y los vieron peleando en las cortinas, tirando todo del librero, cuando cayeron al piso, gaara aprovecho y atrapo a shukaku, pero la gata le había agarrado las orejas, temari agarro la gatita y empezó a tironearla, hasta que por fin se separaron, pero se movían para todos lados, para que los suelten pero era inútil

_ agarrados_ dijo temari_ hola_ dijo mirando a los demás que miraban sin entender

_ ¿y esa gata?_ dijo naruto

_ No sabemos_ dijo gaara_ escuche el estruendo

_ debió ser kankuro_ dijo temari_ no lo vi desde esta mañana y su habitación era la única abierta

_ un día nos va a matar kankuro_ dijo gaara

_ ¿Qué aremos con esta gatita, es de meses?_ dijo temari

Yuuna la miraba sonriendo, hinata la miraba y suspiro

_ temari chan, puedes encerrarla en algún lado hasta que me valla_ dijo hinata

_ ¿vas a llevártela?_ dijo temari

Yuuna miro a su madre con sus mejillas sonrojadas

_ si creo que hay espacio en mi casa_ dijo hinata

Yuuna saltaba de la emoción y abrazo a hinata

_ está bien, la encerrare en la habitación de gaara_ dijo temari

_ ¿Por qué en mi habitación?_ dijo gaara

_ porque es la única limpia_ dijo temari_ si la encerramos en la habitación de kankuro no la encontraremos en un mes

_ si es verdad_ dijo gaara

Temari fue al cuarto de gaara y la dejo ahí, gaara bajo a shukaku el solo se acostó en el sofá descansado, temari fue por yuuna para hacer más cosas con papel

_ Sasuke ¿a que ahora viene?_ dijo naruto

_ en un rato acompaño a itachi al médico_ dijo gaara

_ ¿sigue ciego?_ dijo naruto

_ mas o menos, ve blanco_ dijo gaara

Ellos sacaban sus cosas, cuando golpearon, gaara fue abrir y vio a sasuke

_ lamento llegar tarde_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Cómo está tu hermano?_ dijo naruto

_ mejor, en estos días podrá ver_ dijo sasuke_ está ansioso

_ ¿no apareció deidara?_ dijo gaara

_ No, hasta ahora_ dijo sasuke

Ellos continuaron el trabajo, cuando terminaron celebraron por terminar un trabajo demasiado largo. Al irse a casa, yuuna llevaba a la gatita en brazos contenta

_ ¡gracias mama!_ dijo yuuna feliz

_ De nada cariño_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Cómo la llamaras?_ dijo naruto

_ kiyuki_ dijo yuuna feliz

_ es un lindo nombre yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ Lo pensé cuando la vi_ dijo yuuna

Cuando llegaron a la casa de hinata, yuuna entro con su nueva amiga pero antes de irse le había dado a naruto, figuras de origami que había hecho, naruto le dio un abrazo y ella entro a alistarse para dormir

_ por fin terminamos el trabajo_ dijo hinata

_ Si estaba desesperándome ver tantas palabras y leer_ dijo naruto

_ me empezaba a doler la cabeza con tan solo ver los libros_ dijo hinata

_ ahora podemos descansar_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ si terminamos antes del fin de semana_ dijo hinata _ ¿Por qué estabas tan contento?

_ aparte que te pude ver todos los días, de algo que cambiara todo_ dijo naruto

Hinata abrió los ojos y estaba sonrojada

_ ¿Qué cambiara tu vida?_ dijo hinata

_ Ya sabrás_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a casa rápido, hinata entro y fue al cuarto, vio a su hija con la pequeña gatita y le dio ternura.

Naruto cuando llego a casa estaba feliz de ver a su abuelo y que todavía no se había ido

_ Qué bueno que todavía no te vas viejo pervertido_ dijo naruto

_ estaba a punto de irme_ dijo Jiraiya

_ Bien que conseguiste_ dijo naruto

_ ellos estaban en Inglaterra hace varios años_ dijo jeraiya

_ ¿Por qué se fueron a Inglaterra?_ dijo naruto

_ tema de empresas y esas cosas, pero decidieron quedarse aya_ dijo Jiraiya

_ ¿podemos contactarlos_ dijo naruto

_ claro, pero debemos esperar por lo menos dos semanas_ Jiraiya

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ cuando llame para confirma, me dijeron que ellos estaba viajando por algo de la empresa pero volverán en dos semanas máximo_ dijo Jiraiya

_ bueno no importa el tiempo, los encontramos_ dijo naruto

_ "los", me suena a manada naruto_ dijo Jiraiya

_ Bien tu los encontraste, gracias viejo enserio te lo agradezco_ dijo naruto

_ debes de amar mucho a esa chica_ dijo Jiraiya

_ no tienes idea_ dijo naruto

_ ¿cuando me la presentaras?_ dijo Jiraiya

_ Cuando dejes de ser un pervertido ahora ella solo te golpearía_ dijo naruto

_ No me digas que es como la chica de cabello rosa_ dijo Jiraiya

_ No ella es delicada pero muy orgullosa_ dijo naruto_ solo quiere protegerse

_ de acuerdo tienes mi apoyo naruto_ dijo Jiraiya

_ gracias viejo_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Naruto estaba feliz en dos semanas cambiaria la vida de hinata, estaba muy emocionado.

En otra parte estaba sakura con sus amigas, ellas la miraban como sakura reía y miraba una hoja

_ ya verás hinatita_ dijo sakura

_ ¿Qué harás sakura?_ dijo matsuri

_ con esto le aremos miserable la vida_ dijo sakura_ con esto la humillaremos y sabrá que no tiene que meterse conmigo

_ porque no lo hacemos mañana, quiero que se aleje de mi gaara kun_ dijo matsuri

_ hay que esperar, solo un poco_ dijo sakura_ dejemos que naruto haga el trabajo sucio

_ Naruto ¿Por qué?_ dijo matsuri

_ Él lo merece también, me amaba ahora está detrás de ella_ dijo sakura_ que disfrute de su felicidad, porque en unas semanas la escuela será un infierno para hinata chan

Sakura se tiro en la cama y miraba el objeto con felicidad

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les guste lamento la mucho la tardanza, lamento mucho también mis errores de ortografía como dije escribo muy rápido XD. Quiero agradecerles a los que leyeron mi historias y dejaron comentarios que me inspiran a seguir mi historia también a los nuevos lectores ojala les guste el cap. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o criticas


	19. Chapter 19 mentiras dolororosas

Capitulo 19

Han pasado las dos semanas volando, todos los estudiantes estaban cansados, ni si quiera hablaban en clases la mayoría estaban acostado en sus pupitres, naruto y hinata casi siempre estaba juntos y ella tenía la respuesta pero quería esperar un rato, pero estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos por naruto, quería darse una oportunidad de amar y ya no tenerle miedo al pasado quería superarlo y sabia que dándole una oportunidad a naruto lo haría, y también pensaba en yuuna pero ya le había confirmado desde antes que quería a naruto, lo sabía cuando yuuna le pidió llamarlo papa, ese día le diría la respuesta.

Naruto estaba su cabeza molida no le entraba mas información y casi fue expulsado de la escuela al querer golpear a kakashi, cuando vio que él no leyó sus trabajos y solo los aprobó, estaba feliz por que aprobó pero estaba enojado porque ellos se esforzaron por hacerlo, pero estaba tranquilo y podía ir a ver a hinata o salía con yuuna al parque o reponer el día horrible que arruino sakura en el parque de diversiones, también estaba extrañado por que sakura andaba siempre con una sonrisa y miraba a hinata de manera extraña, pero estaba atento ahora los dos últimos días no se ha visto ni su sequito, también se extraño lo que dijo temari hace unos días.

_Flas back_

_Naruto miraba a hinata trabajar hace un par de días había comenzado, su madre se había llevado a yuuna y naruko de comprar y luego cocinar algo, yuuna estaba feliz porque quería regalarle panecillos de canela a su madre. Estaba comiendo uno de los sabrosos tazones de ramen que le hizo hinata, cuando se sento alguien delante suyo y vio que era temari_

__ hola naruto_ dijo temari_ te importa si me siento las mesas están ocupadas _

__ No siéntate_ dijo naruto sonriendo _

__ ¿desde cuándo preparan ramen aquí?´_ dijo temari_

__ Me los haces hinata donde a veces le ayudo aquí_ dijo naruto_

__ ¿te gusta verdad?_ dijo temari  
_ mas que gustar_ dijo naruto sonrojado_

__ pues hacen una linda pareja_ dijo temari_ ¿pero no te gustaba la de pelo rosado?_

__ no es como decía sasuke, no era amor_ dijo naruto_

__ ¿le pediste que sea tu novia?_ dijo temari_

__ si, lo está pensando_ dijo naruto_

__ debes estar nervioso_ dijo temari_

__ la verdad si_ dijo naruto sonrojado_

__ ¿Qué paso con ese rumor que eres novio de sakura?_ dijo temari_

__ son mentiras, nunca acepte ser el novio de ella_ dijo naruto _

__ mas te vale, hinata ahora es mi amiga_ dijo temari_

__ antes de lastimar a hinata me mataría, enserio_ dijo naruto_

__ bien_ dijo temari_ hablando de sakura sabes que planea_

__ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto extrañado_

__ vi a uno de sus sequitos dándole dinero al conserje y el dándole una llave_ dijo temari_

__ ¿crees que era de la escuela?_ dijo naruto_

__ quizás, parecía extraño_ dijo temari_ por si acaso vigila a hinata, sakura enserio la odia _

__ lo sé la protegeré y estaré atento_ dijo naruto_ gracias por decirme_

_Fin del flash back_

Después de esa conversación estaba más alerta. Hinata caminaba con yuuna para dejarla en el jardín, cuando llegaron de adentro saludaba naruko llamado a yuuna, pero antes de que vaya tenía que hablar con ella

_ amor ¿quiero preguntarte algo?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ te cae bien naruto ¿verdad?_ dijo hinata

_ más que bien_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ ¿Por qué?

_ a ti… te molestaría si… yo si acepto salir con el_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Pero se salen mama, los tres juntos salimos_ dijo yuuna

_ no me refiero a eso si… no como… pareja_ dijo hinata

_ ósea juntos… como novios_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ si más o menos_ dijo hinata_ ¿te molestaría?

_ ¡por supuesto que no mama, me alegraría mucho!_ dijo yuuna muy alegre

_ gracias amor, sabes que tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida_ dijo hinata abrazándola

_ tu también mama para mi_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno te veo en la salida_ dijo hinata

_ es el día más feliz_ dijo yuuna corriendo donde estaba naruko, vio como yuuna agarraba sus manos y giraba riendo las dos

Hinata solo sonrió, empezó a caminar a la escuela, estaba nerviosa pero decidida, cuando llego vio a naruto bajo de un árbol hablando con sus amigos, vio como naruto al verla se acercaba a ella, hinata trado y suspiro para tranquilizarse

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ hola naruto_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ ¿te pasa algo?_ dijo naruto

_ quiero decirte algo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿paso algo malo?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ no es nada malo_ dijo hinata_ quiero darte mi respuesta

_ ¿tu respuesta?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ Si, este tiempo pude pensar con claridad y sé que decidir_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto nervioso_

Hinata iba a responder cuando delante de ella cayo una hoja, naruto también la vio, empezaron escucharon a los demás alumnos y vieron que del cielo caía miles de horas con algo escrito, todos leían y luego miraban a hinata murmurando, hinata no entendía y levanto la hoja, quedo en shock cuando leyó el contenido, naruto vio como hinata temblaba con la hoja en las manos, el se preocupo levanto una hoja y quedo impactado

**Diario de la escuela:**

**Quiero darles una información acerca de una de nuestras compañeras hinata hyuga, todos creen que ella es una chica orgullosa, hermosa, seria e inteligente que es digna de admirar. Pero la realidad es que es más la fácil de todo el colegio, una pobretona que no tiene que comer, se lleva a los estudiantes quizás desde los diez u once años, pero por ese tiempo corto su llevada de chicos a la cama por que tenía que cuidarse durante nueve meses, en esos nueve meses, cuando termino los nueve meses, dio a luz a un bebe, de quien vaya a saber quién es el padre. La pobre bebe, hinata hyuga no la quiere, por donde la tiene viviendo, (en los costados había fotografía de la casa de hinata, otras donde estaba yuuna) quizás no le da de comer, pero gracias a naruto uzumaki la verdad pudo salir a la superficie mostrando a la verdadera hinata hyuga, madre de un bebe que no quiere. **

**Atte. Sakura haruno **

Naruto frunció el seño miro el techo y vio a matsuri lanzando los papeles, luego vio a hinata preocupado, ella tiraba lagrimas y tenía el seño fruncido

_ hinata_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ Como…_ dijo hinata llorando_ como…

Decía hinata mirando con odio a naruto, el iba hablar cuando alguien se le colgó el cuello

_ naruto funciono_ dijo la voz del todo el caos

_ ¿!que hiciste sakura!?_ dijo naruto enojado

_ Tu plan amor, me diste la información necesaria_ dijo sakura_ pero lástima que tuviste fingir que te interesaba, amor pudimos sacar la verdad

Hinata escucha lo que decía sakura y miro a naruto, tenia roto el corazón, ella siempre tenía razón los hombres lastimaban, el odio y enojo que tenia hinata en su interior exploto, ella comenzó a darle cachetadas sin parar, naruto intentaba parar pero era imposible

_ ¡!¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, confié en tu!?_ dijo hinata enojado

_ hinata espera_ dijo naruto tratando de detenerla

_ ¡!cómo pudiste!_ dijo hinata deteniéndose y llorando

_ Hinata… yo no hice_ dijo naruto pero hinata lo detuvo

_ no te acerques más a mí, no te acerques mas a mi hija_ dijo hinata_ confié en ti, pero tú solo mentías, jugaste conmigo y lo que me mata… es que jugaste con mi hija, pero escúchame bien uzumaki, te vuelves acercar te mato_ dijo enojada

Naruto iba hablar cuando vieron a la directora tsunade

_ hinata ven a mi oficina, debemos hablar_ dijo tsunade_ profesores por favor recojan todo

Hinata fue con la directora pero antes de irse vio con odio a naruto, naruto estaba destrozado, sakura logro separarlo la persona que amaba lo odiaba con su vida, las ha perdido, naruto bajo la cabeza cuando empezó a escuchar a los estudiantes, como "_hinata al final era una cualquiera", "deberían encerrarla, es muy mala persona", "pobre bebe, de seguro lo tiene encerrado"._

Luego vio como sakura reían triunfante, hasta que algo trono en su interior y se abalanzo a sakura per fue detenido por sasuke con gaara, cuando se tranquilo vio a los estudiantes que miraban

_ ¡!Escúchenme bien, hinata es una maravillosa persona y madre, lo de esas hojas son mentiras, y les advierto el que se atreva hablar mal de hinata lo matare!_ dijo naruto enojado _ y tu haruno, es mejor que te mantengas lejos mío por que si te veo no aguantare mi furia como lo hago ahora

Sakura estaba asustada pero enojada a la vez, vio como naruto caminaba a la escuela, agarraba papeles y los rompía con todo su enojo

_ esto no quedara así naruto_ dijo sakura enojada

Hinata estaba enfrente de tsunade ella estaba seria

_ ¿lo que dice este papel es verdad lo que dice, que tienes un hijo, hinata?_ dijo tsunade

_ la mayoría de ese papel es mentira, pero en esa parte es verdad tengo una hija_ dijo hinata

_ ¿a qué edad la tuviste?_ dijo tsunade

_ a los doce, pero no por las circunstancia que dice ese papel si no por otras_ dijo hinata

_ hinata sabes que si esto llega a mas lejos, te la pueden quitar_ dijo tsunade

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y tirando lagrimas

_ no… no me la pueden quitar… es mi hija es mi bebe_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ tsunade sama tiene que creerme… amo a mi hija… la amo… no me la quiten_ dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos

_ hinata yo no puedo hacer nada, eres menor edad y cuidado a otro menor_ dijo tsunade

_ Pero… no, no me la pueden quitar_ dijo hinata

_ yo no diré nada, porque se que es doloroso quitarle un hijo a su madre_ dijo tsunade_ por ahora si quieres puedo darte una beca, te lo iba a decir cuando pasara tus exámenes pero es mejor ahora

_ No, está bien, porque no regresare_ dijo hinata

_ Pero hinata estamos a mitad de año_ dijo tsunade

_ Pero todos aquí me trataran mal… creen que soy mala madre_ dijo hinata

_ ¿lo eres?_ dijo tsunade

_ ¿eh?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿eres mala madre?_ dijo tsunade

_ no, no soy mala madre, amo a mi hija y la protegeré_ dijo hinata con seguridad

_ entonces que te importa que digan los demás_ dijo tsunade

Hinata lo pensó un minuto y miro a tsunade

_ está bien, pero quiero quedarme en casa por el momento, hasta que todo esto termine_ dijo hinata

_ Dos semanas, solo eso te puedo dar_ dijo tsunade

_ está bien gracias tsunade sama_ dijo hinata

Hinata salió y empezó a caminar para irse, vio como todos los estudiantes la miraban y murmuraban, pero no le importaba lo único que le importaba ahora era como decirle a su hija a su bebe de que naruto uzumaki no estaría más en sus vidas sin romperle su corazón.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap, más espero que les guste, como verán viene la emoción, lamento mucho la tardanza mi cargador sigue funcionando mal y no sé qué hacer para que quede conectado, pero bueno cuando quedo aproveche y escribí, lamento mucho también si es cortito. Quiero agradecer a todos que me siguieron en la historia que leyeron y dejaron comentarios enserio les agradezco, tanto a los que me siguientes desde el principio y a los nuevos lectores. ¡!MUCHAS GRACIAS!. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o criticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	20. Chapter 20 esperanza

Capitulo 21

El día era gris llovía gotitas finas, que muy pronto formaban grandes gotas, en la escuela de yuuna, hinata estaba sentada desde hace un buen rato, la cara de hinata estaba demacrada, estaba destrozada, su hija saldría en cualquier momento y no sabía cómo decirle de naruto, sin romperle su corazón. Escucho el timbre y vio a niños que salían corriendo, hinata se levanto y vio que venía yuuna corriendo

_ mama_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ hola amor_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa mama?_ dijo yuuna preocupada_ ¿Por qué lloraste?

_ tengo que hablar contigo amor_ dijo hinata agachándose a la altura de su hija

_ ¿Qué pasa mamita, hablaste con papa?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si amor… la cosa es que_ dijo hinata teniendo un nudo en la garganta

_ ¿Qué dijo?_ dijo yuuna limpiándole las lagrimas a su mama

_ no… veremos mas a uzumaki_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

_ ¿Por qué. Mama… porque?_ dijo yuuna llorando

_ El… tiene otra chica… quien ama amor_ dijo hinata sonriendo para ser fuerte pero era imposible

_ no ¡!... el dijo que sería mi papa!_ dijo yuuna llorando

_ no… no podrá ser cariño…_ dijo hinata_ lo lamento amo… me equivoque y… deje que nos lastimaran

Yuuna vio como su madre caía de rodillas y lloraba, ella sentía enojo, lastimaron a su madre, ella creyó que naruto era buena persona, pero se equivoco

_ es mentira… es mentira_ dijo yuuna

Hinata se acerco a y la abrazo, yuuna intento separase pero recibió el abrazo de su madre

_ lo lamento mucho cariño_ dijo hinata

Madre e hinata estuvieron así un rato, detrás de la pared en la que estaban, estaba naruto sorprendida por lo que escucho y no podía salir de su asombro, también creyó que su hermano quería a hinata, sin esperar a que la vayan a buscar salió corriendo a dirección a su hogar. Hinata escucho a alguien correr y dejo de abrazar a su hija

_ vámonos cariño, nos resfriaremos aquí_ dijo hinata levantándose y cargando a yuuna

A hinata se le rompía mas el corazón cuando vio la mirada de yuuna, su carita iba seria, sus ojos llorosos y como si estuviera sin vida, hinata llevo a yuuna casa, en el camino ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo tiraban lagrimas silenciosas, al cabo de minutos llegaron a casa, hinata sentó a yuuna en el sofá

_ Cariño vamos a cambiarnos de ropa_ dijo hinata

_ mama, ¿Qué aremos?_ dijo yuuna

_ aremos como siempre cariño… tendrás que ir de nuevo conmigo al trabajo, tu al colegio_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ amor… lo lamento mucho… no poder darte un…_ decía tirando lagrimas pero yuuna la interrumpió

_ no… no lo necesito mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ solo te necesito a ti

Yuuna abrazo a su madre, ella la cargo y la llevo al cuarto a cambiarse

Kushina estaba preocupada por naruto, el había llegado temprano de la escuela y desde que llego estaba encerrado en su cuarto, ella se alisto a buscar por naruko, cuando iba saliendo alguien entro a la casa y se sorprendió al ver a naruko empapada

_ hija ¿viniste del colegio sola?_ dijo kushina sorprendida

_ ¿Dónde está mi hermano?_ dijo naruko enojada

_ En su cuarto pero…_ dijo kushina intentando replicar vio a su hija subir rápido

Naruto en su cuarto tiraba lágrimas, en su interior tenía un revuelo de sentimientos, tristeza, rabio y enojo, pero ganaba la tristeza, hinata no lo quería cerca ni de ella ni tampoco de yuuna, todo por culpa de sakura, el se sentó en la cama, se limpiaba las lagrimas cuando alguien entro azotando la puerta, vio y era su hermanita enojada

_ ¡creí… creí que quería a hinata y yuuna chan!_ dijo naruko enojada

_ naruko chan_ dijo naruto en forma de susurro

_ ¡por que estas con otra chica!_ dijo naruko enojada y acercándose

_ amo a hinata y yuuna_ dijo naruto en susurro

_ ¿!entonces por qué no te quieren cerca?!_ dijo naruko

_ es algo complicado para tu edad naruko chan pero te prometo, que las recuperare_ dijo naruto _ las amo mucho y no quiero perderlas

_ ¿enserio las quieres?_ dijo naruko

_ Si enserio lo digo_ dijo naruto_ ahora ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes

Naruko asintió y fue a cambiarse, vio que cuando salía naruko entraba karin

_ ya tiraron todos los papeles_ dijo karin

_ ¿de qué sirve?_ dijo naruto_ sakura arruino todo

_ ¿Qué acaso la ayudaste dándole información?_ dijo karin sorprendida

_ no, arruino lo mío con hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿entonces no tuviste nada que ver?_ dijo karin

_ claro que no, amo a hinata, yo no aria nada para dañarla_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué aras ahora?_ dijo karin

_ recuperarlas, hablar con hinata_ dijo naruto_ aunque me golpe

_ por ahora no déjala un par de días que se tranquilice_ dijo karin_ por lo menos algo bueno salió de esto

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruto frunciendo el seño

_ a sakura no la dejaran acercarse a la escuela por casi un mes_ dijo karin sonriendo_ tsunade supo que fue ella quien tiro esas hojas horribles

_ ¿las creíste?_ dijo naruto

_ claro que no, hinata es mi amiga_ dijo karin_ me dejo sorprendida eso si

_ hinata chan no es mala madre_ dijo naruto

_ Lo sé, eh visto como trata a su "hermanita"_ dijo karin en referencia a yuuna

_ ahora debo recuperarlas_ dijo naruto

_ si es que sigue yendo a la escuela_ dijo karin_ con lo que le hizo sakura, no la culparía de no querer ir más a la escuela

_ no importa donde este hinata, tengo que hablar con ella_ dijo naruto_ necesito hablarle

_ Bien, pero recuerda, déjala que se calme si vas ahora, conseguirás que te cierren la puerta en la nariz_ dijo karin

_ Lo sé_ dijo naruto_ bueno iré a hablar con mama está preocupada_ dijo yéndose

_ te recuperare hinata, sea como sea te recuperare_ dijo naruto_ a ti también hija, are que me escuchen las dos

Naruto se acostó en la cama y suspiro

Hinata estaba haciendo una sopa, para yuuna, estaba pensando en lo que paso en la escuela, se culpaba por confiar en naruto, ahora su hija también la lastimaron, hinata frunció el seño y bajo la cabeza

_ "fui una idiota"_ dijo hinata en sus pensamientos

Cuando la sopa estaba lista, la sirvió y se la llevo a yuuna, ella estaba acostada mirando a la pared de enfrente, estaba ida

_ cariño, te traje una sopa caliente_ dijo hinata

_ no tengo hambre mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Pero cariño te hará muy bien_ dijo hinata

_ enserio mama, no tengo hambre_ dijo yuuna

_ está bien, pero te la dejare aquí_ dijo hinata

_ ¿mama, papa era malo?_ dijo yuuna_ por eso no confías en niños

_ Si cariño. Pero eres muy chiquitita para entender cosas de mayores_ dijo hinata

_ perdón mama, yo tanto te insistí con un papa, te lastimaron mamita_ dijo yuuna abrazando a su madre

_ No, mi amor tu no hiciste nada_ dijo hinata correspondiendo el abrazo_ ahora solo hay que avanzar, de acuerdo

_ Si mami_ dijo yuuna_ ¿no trabajar hoy?

_ No, hoy no abren_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo yuuna

_ es que la encargada está un poco enfermita_ dijo hinata_ pero para cambiar esta tristeza que tal si miramos una película

_ Si mami_ dijo yuuna corriéndose

Hinata se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a su hija, yuuna cambiaba de canal y encontró una película infantil, cuando yuuna quedo dormida, hinata tiraba lagrimas

_ saldremos adelante cariño_ dijo hinata_ no te alejaran de mi, permitirán que nos vuelvan a dañar

Pasaron algunos días desde ese horrible día, hinata no iba a la escuela ni a trabajar, naruto estaba preocupado por hinata, quería saber como estaba, después de la escuela paso en el trabajo de hinata y vio solo a kaede la dueña

_ hola jovencito_ dijo kaede

_ no sabe nada de hinata_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ No, paso casi una semana, si siguen pasando los días tendré que echarla_ dijo kaede triste_ y no quisiera echarla, se que ella necesita el dinero

_ Y si me acepta, mientras ella falta_ dijo naruto

_ Pero solo tengo dinero para un trabajador por ahora_ dijo kaede

_ a lo que me refiero yo trabajare por hinata, el dinero no se preocupe_ dijo naruto_ yo tampoco quiero que hinata chan pierda el trabajo

_ Qué lindo muchacho cariño, es muy noble lo que haces_ dijo kaede sonriendo

_ vendré mañana ¿entonces?_ dijo naruto

_ claro, gracias hijo_ dijo kaede

Naruto se despidió y fue al jardín, vio los niños salían, sonrió cuando vio a yuuna esperando a su madre, el suspiro y se acerco

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres aquí?_ dijo yuuna enojada

_ ¿quería saber cómo estabas y tu mama?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿!para que quieres saber, a ti no te importamos?!_ dijo yuuna

_ si me importan yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ no, no te importamos, no nos quieres, ¡lastimaste a mi mama!_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas

Naruto bajo la cabeza, vio como yuuna tiraba lágrimas

_ yo… quería que fueras…. Mi papa_ dijo yuuna_ creí… que seriamos una familia

_ Y podemos ser una familia_ dijo naruto

_ ¡no, tú tienes novia!_ dijo yuuna_ mi mama te iba a aceptar, pero la rechazaste

_ no tengo a nadie yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

Yuuna iba a responder, cuando sintió que la cargaban, naruto miro y era una hinata muy enojada

_ ¡!¿no te acerques a mi hija?!_ dijo hinata enojada?!

_ hinata por favor hablemos_ dijo naruto triste

_ no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya no te creo_ dijo hinata

_ por favor hinata_ dijo naruto

_ no, no te acerque más a nosotras_ dijo hinata

Hinata empezó a caminar, cuando sintió que la volteaban miro y era naruto

_ no te dejare hinata chan, hablaremos, te prometo que todo se arreglara_ dijo naruto muy seguro_ las recuperare por que las amo a las dos

_ deberías decirle eso a sakura san_ dijo hinata yéndose con yuuna

_ ¡!te prometo que las recuperare!_ dijo naruto gritándole

Hinata abrazo con fuerza a yuuna, la sensación que tenia con naruto no se va, pero sentía que ya no podía confiar en él, yuuna miraba como naruto seguía parado en su escuela, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente y no se veía mas

Naruto volvió a casa y vio a su abuelo

_ hola naruto_ dijo Jiraiya

_ hola viejo pervertido_ dijo naruto acostándose en el sofá y suspirando

_ ¿mal de amores?_ dijo Jiraiya

_ Hinata me odia por culpa de sakura_ dijo naruto

_ ¿la engañaste con sakura?_ dijo Jiraiya

_ No, sakura daño a hinata de una horrible manera y sakura le dijo que yo lo plañe todo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pudiste hablar con hinata?_ dijo Jiraiya

_ no, no quiere verme me odia_ dijo naruto_ yuuna chan me dijo que hinata me iba a aceptar, hinata iba a corresponder a mis sentimientos, pero todo se arruino

_ tienes esperanzas chico_ dijo Jiraiya

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ Si hinata te iba a aceptar, entonces ciento algo por ti_ dijo Jiraiya

_ Pero ahora me odia, por culpa de sakura_ dijo naruto

_ Pero siente algo por ti y ese sentimientos no se va a ir de un día para otro_ dijo Jiraiya_ aprovecha, insistidle para hablar mientras este ese sentimiento

_ si tienes razón viejo_ dijo naruto_ no las voy a perder tan fácil

_ te traje buenas noticias_ dijo Jiraiya

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto

_ me llamaron, vendrás en las vacaciones de invierno_ dijo Jiraiya

_ ósea que_ dijo naruto emocionada

_ vendrán en tres semanas_ dijo Jiraiya

Naruto estaba feliz, la vida de hinata cambiara pero ahora, debía intentar hablar con ella sea como sea aunque deba esperar afuera de su casa

_ naruto llamaron de tu escuela_ dijo kushina

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo naruto

_ parecen que va a cerrar_ dijo kushina

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto extrañado

_ parece que unos estudiantes hicieron bromas y la destruyeron casi completamente_ dijo kushina_ tienen que arreglarla y hacerle arreglos

_ Toda la fortuna esta de tu lado naruto_ dijo Jiraiya

_ parece que si viejo_ dijo naruto_ ahora debo recuperar a hinata y darle las mayores de las sorpresas

Naruto estaba esperanzado de recuperar y cambiar la vida de hinata pero iba a costar bastante

Continuara…

Bueno un cap, como verán vienen las emociones y aparecerán personajes más adelante, también verán que por petición de lectores alargue mas la historia, jaja. Quiero agradecerlos los comentarios a todos los lectores y la nos nuevos que dejaron sus comentarios y yo emocionada alego la historia, lamento mucho la tardanza y los errores, es que escribo rápido y como 4 historias de una, me toma el día y tardo en subirla

, también lamento mucho donde tardo en subir la historia de sasuhina, el que la lee, prometo que en estos días la subiré enserio lo siento. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente cap. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas. ¡!lleguemos a los 150 comentarios! Ajaja nos vemos


	21. Chapter 21 la verdad

Capitulo 21

Han pasado 1 semana desde que naruto vio a hinata, naruto estaba impaciente, quería ver a hinata, arreglar las cosas con ella y también con su futura hija, también estaba impaciente por la sorpresa que tenia para ella pero llegarían en un par de semanas, el ahora quería comenzar con su plan, "tratar de hablar con hinata", también los días en el que falto en el trabajo el la remplazaba.

Hinata se estaba recuperando por lo que paso pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, a veces quisiera quitarse el corazón para no tener esos sentimientos por naruto, yuuna estaba a veces seria y otros días sonriendo por su jardín o con su gatito, pero sabía que extrañaba a naruto. Ese día fue a dejar a yuuna y fue a trabajar temprano y se sorprendió cuando vio a naruto

_ ¿!que haces aquí, acaso quieres robarme el trabajo!?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ no, estoy evitando que te despidan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿!de que hablas?!_ dijo hinata

_ es que cariño, faltabas mucho_ dijo kaede acercándose_ no te quería echar y tu amigo se ofreció a trabajar por ti

Kaede volvió a la cocina y hinata miro a naruto

_ lárgate_ dijo hinata

_ Un gracias nada_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ no más porque me hayas salvado el trabajo no quiere decir que volverá hacer como antes_ dijo hinata

_ por hinata tengo que hablar contigo por lo ocurrido_ dijo naruto

_ yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo_ dijo hinata

_ si tenemos que hablar _ dijo naruto

_ lárgate naruto, lárgate de mi vida_ dijo hinata

_ está bien me iré pera para no causarte problemas aquí, pero no me rendiré hasta que hablemos_ dijo naruto saliendo

Hinata suspiro y trato de tranquilizar su respiración

En la escuela yuuna no hablaba mucho con naruko, ella estaba preocupada por que se veía muy seria y casi no se hablaban, cuando toco la campana para el receso, naruko vio que yuuna no estaba y la fue a buscar, la encontró bajo un árbol sakura que caían pétalos

_ Yuuna chan ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruko

_ nada_ dijo yuuna seria

_ ¿Por qué estas enojada?_ dijo naruko

_ Porque mi mama tiene razón, no se puede creer en nadie_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruko

_ Tu hermano le mintió a mi mama_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruko

_ nos dijo que nos quería, que quería a mi mama y le mintió_ dijo yuuna enojada_ esta con otra chica, rechazo a mi mama cuando iba a darle un oportunidad de estar los tres juntos como familia

_ tu no entiendes, mi hermano no mintió_ dijo naruko_ mi hermano enserio ama a tu mama

_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ dijo yuuna

_ Por que cuando peleo con tu mama, el estaba muy triste, no salió de su cuarto en todo el día, incluso mi mama le preparo su ramen favorito y no salió_ dijo naruko_ mi hermano no es malo, nunca lastimaría o le mentiría a alguien

Yuuna tiro unas lágrimas y se sentó, naruko se acerco y abrazo a su amiga

_ Se arreglara mi hermano prometió recuperarlas_ dijo naruko

_ lo extraño_ dijo yuuna

_ ya se arreglara yuuna chan_ dijo naruko

Cuando termino el día hinata fue a buscar a yuuna y vio a karin

_ hinata ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo karin

_ bien_ dijo hinata_ estamos bien

_ hinata, mi hermano no tiene nada que ver_ dijo karin

_ No me interesa_ dijo hinata_ creí en el

_ Hinata enserio mi hermano te ama_ dijo karin

_ si me ama, como sakura consiguió mi dirección, como supo que tenía una hija_ dijo hinata_ eso solo lo sabia naruto y tu familia

_ Eso no lo sé, pero mi hermano te aria daño_ dijo karin_ el todos los días estaba con una sonrisa y era por ti, gasto todo lo que tenia para darte una cita perfecta, ahora desde que pelearon está encerrado en su cuarto

Hinata vio que llegaba yuuna y suspiro

_ no hablare con él, no quiero que me lastimen mas_ dijo hinata

_ hola mama_ dijo yuuna

_ hola cariño_ dijo hinata dándole un beso

_ Mama tengo que hacer un trabajo con una compañera y terminare tarde ¿me puedo quedar en su casa esta noche?_ dijo yuuna

_ mmm… si claro cariño pero mañana iré temprano por ti_ dijo hinata

_ Si mamita_ dijo yuuna dándole un beso y yéndose con su amiga

Karin tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al ver esa escena

_ era una grandiosa madre hinata_ dijo karin

_ gracias, bueno me tengo que ir no veremos_ dijo hinata

_ piénsalo hinata_ dijo karin

Hinata fue a casa y pensaba lo que le dijo karin, estaba muy confundida. Cuando llegaba a casa se sorprendió ver a naruto sentado enfrente de su casa

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ te dije, no me rendiré hasta que hablemos_ dijo naruto

_ lárgate naruto de mi casa_ dijo hinata

_ No me iré_ dijo naruto

_ Como quieras pero nunca hablare contigo_ dijo hinata entrando a su casa

Hinata miro por la ventana y vio que se sentó para quedar mirando a la casa, hinata bajo la cabeza y se fue a preparar algo para comer. Cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas hinata se iba a dormir, se fijo y naruto seguía sentado ahí mirando muy seguro para su casa, hinata estaba acostada eran más de la media noche, ella escucho que Caín gotas miro por la ventana de su cuarto y llovía a cántaro, luego fue a la sala con su mano temblando abría la cortina

_ "de seguro se fue"_ dijo hinata pensándolo

Cuando miro para afuera vio a naruto sentado, hinata toco su pecho para tranquilizarse pero era imposible, vio como estaba cayendo su cabeza, hinata frunció el seño, fue a su cuarto se cambio y salió

_ ¡!Vete naruto!_ dijo hinata _ lárgate

_ no, no me iré hasta que hablemos hinata chan_ dijo naruto levantándose

_ no tenemos nada de qué hablar_ dijo hinata

_ Si, si tenemos que hablar por lo que paso_ dijo naruto

_ Pero no te quiero escuchar_ dijo hinata

Naruto se levanto con dificultad y se acercaba

_ Pues no me iré_ dijo naruto rojo_ te amo

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, iba a gritarle pero vio como naruto caía al suelo, ella se asusto y se acerco despacio

_ Naruto… naruto_ dijo hinata temblando_ por favor no bromees

Hinata se acerco y con fuerza lo volteo, estaba rojo pero por que tenía fiebre

_ naruto kun_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

Ella como pudo lo cargo y lo llevo dentro de su casa, lo coloco en el sofá, le empezó a sacar la ropa mojada, para que no esté desnudo le coloco una manta arriba, fue por unos paños y comenzó a mojarle la frente, ella escuchaba como naruto hablaba y como ella se ponía nerviosa

_ Hinata chan… te amo… no hice… nada_ decía naruto delirando por la fiebre

Hinata estuvo con el por unas horas, eran las 4 de la mañana hinata se quedaba dormida cuando vio que naruto abría los ojos

_ hinata chan_ dijo naruto intentado tocarle el rostro

_ eres un idiota naruto, pudiste morir afuera_ dijo hinata

_ ya te dije no me rendiré, hasta que hablemos_ dijo naruto_ cumplo mis promesas

_ no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no somos nada_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ Pero quiero que seamos algo_ dijo naruto_ quiero que seamos una familia con yuuna chan

_ has tu familia con haruno_ dijo hinata enojada

_ me encanta cuando te pones celosa_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ no son celos, además ella es tu novia_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ no tengo nada con sakura y nunca lo tendré_ dijo naruto_ y si sentía algo por ella era cuando era un niño hasta que apareciste y me enamoraste, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que paso

_ entonces como supo, donde vivía o de yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ no lo sé, pero yo no fui, nunca le contaría de ti para dañarte_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo se que no me engañas?_ dijo hinata

_ Porque antes de lastimarte a tu me mataría_ dijo naruto

_ me han engañado una vez naruto, ¿Por qué contigo sería diferente? dijo hinata

_ Porque a diferencia, que el que te hizo daño yo te amo_ dijo naruto

Naruto se acerco como pudo y rozo sus labios con los de hinata, ella iba a corresponder cuando aparto la mirada

_ ¿si supieras algo de mi me seguirías amando?_ dijo hinata

_ Si hinata chan, pero no tienes que contarme algo que tu no quieras_ dijo naruto

_ quiero contártelo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿confías en mi hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata

_ Pues yo siempre estaré contigo_ dijo naruto

_ cuando tenía 12 años, tenía un amigo era como mi mejor amigo porque siempre estaba conmigo, el era mayor que yo su nombre era kabuto yakushi, el parecía buena persona me ayudaba en todo, creí que el seria la persona para mí, pero un día_ decía hinata temblando cuando naruto tomo su mano, hinata suspiro y continuo_ el me invito a salir, yo acepte, me dijo que había olvidado algo en su casa, lo acompañe pero cuando entre alguien me golpeo en la nunca solo vi cabello negro y largo, cuando desperté, estaba en una cama, casi desnuca, enfrente mío estaba kabuto con otro hombre de cabello negro, su nombre era orochimaru era enemigo de mi padre porque quería robarle a la empresa

**Flash back **

**Hinata estaba asustada mirando a kabuto y al hombre enfrente de ella**

**_ aquí como me ordeno orochimaru ama_ dijo kabuto**

**_ muy bien kabuto, hiciste un buen trabajo_ dijo orochimaru**

**_ ¿Qué… que van a hacer?_ dijo hinata_ kabuto… ¿Qué pasa?**

**_ pasa que queremos información hinata chan_ dijo orochimaru_ me que descortés, mi nombre es orochimaru antes trabajaba para tu padre, pero el muy miserable me echo llevándose crédito de un trabajo mío**

**_ ¡mi padre no aria eso!_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas**

**_ si, si lo hace, por eso envié a kabuto para vigilar y para obtener información, se que tu también sabes cosas de la empresa de tu padre_ dijo orochimaru**

**_ no, no sé nada_ dijo hinata asustada**

**_ si, si sabes, acaso lo olvidaste hinata chan cuando me dijiste que te aburrías, cuando el te llevaba para organizarles los papeles o cuando iba gente importante a su casa y te quedabas a escuchar_ dijo kabuto_ hiashi tiene papeles muy importantes y tu sabes donde están porque tú los guardas y ordenas**

**_ No… yo no sé_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas**

**_ por favor hinata chan coopera con nosotros, no te quiero hacer daño_ dijo orochimaru burlándose**

**_ no… no sé nada_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas**

**_ Bueno… ya que no quieres cooperar, kabuto sabes que hacer_ dijo orochimaru saliendo del cuarto **

**Hinata miro, como kabuto se sacaba la parte de arriba y se desabrochaba los pantalones**

**_ no… no kabuto, eres mi amigos_ dijo hinata asustada**

**_ nunca fui tu amigo hinata, eres una imbécil por confiar en mi_ dijo kabuto sonriendo malvadamente y acercándose**

**_ no… ¡!No!_ grito hinata horrorizada**

**Fin del flash back**

Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos cuando escuchaba a hinata, ella tiraba lagrimas, y el apretaba su mano

_ me violo y me golpeaba hasta que no sentía el rostro, apenas podía ver pos lo hinchado de mis ojos, me tenía haci por casi una mes, solo era violaciones y golpes_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ ¿Cómo saliste?_ dijo naruto

_ Lo descubrieron, ellos tuvieron que salir rápido, un hombre de orochimaru se quedo para matarme, pero los policías llegaron a tiempo, me salvaron, cuando me llevaron al hospital, la doctora me dijo que estaba embarazada_ dijo hinata_ me preguntaron que si quería tener al bebe o… abortarlo… yo no podía matar a algo tan pequeñito, que no tenía nada de culpa… la tuve y yuuna fue milagrosa por vivir ese cuando pudo pasarle algo,

_ ¿Qué paso con tu padre hinata chan?_ dijo naruto en shock

_ cuando estaba en el hospital, me dijeron que había llamado a mi padre hace unas semanas atrás para comunicarles de mi, se supone que tenía que llegar, el estaba de viaje de negocios en Inglaterra por unos cuantos días, cuando llegara al aeropuerto, tardaría un día en auto para llegar hasta Japón, pero nunca llego, cuando un día un policía dijo que encontraron su auto volcado a un lado de la carretera, parecía un accidente pero tenían la sospechas que lo empujaron_ dijo hinata

_ ¿lo mataron?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ me dijeron los policías que el auto tenia golpes en un costado y no fue donde volcó estaba hundido_ dijo hinata

_ ¿ah orochimaru lo arrestaron, que paso con él?_ dijo naruto

_ Esta libre, pero lejos de Japón, no supe nada ellos, pero estoy segura que no me buscaran por que debe pensar que estoy muerta_ dijo hinata_ eso me alivio, pero me asuste cuando escuche a los policías que me querían mandar a una casa hogar, querían quitarme a mi bebe cuando naciera porque yo era menor de edad para cuidarlo, yo no quería que me la quiten, así que una noche escape, no quería que me la quiten_ dijo hinata

_ ¿en dónde te escondiste?_ dijo naruto

_ En una pequeña casa de campo que tenía mi padre para vacaciones_ dijo hinata_ así tenía una tiendita y un pequeño centro médico, cuando tuve a yuuna fue el día más feliz de mi vida, me alivie al ver que ella no tenía nada de ese miserable, pero aunque fuera idéntica a él la amaría igual porque sabía que no tenía nada que ver por tener una madre tonta y que confiaba en todos_ dijo terminado y tirando lagrimas

Naruto estaba sorprendido como tuvo que enfrentar tanto sufrimiento ella sola ahora entendía por qué odiaba a los hombres y por que desconfiaba

_ eres una estupenda madre hinata chan y confiaste en el por qué fingió ser tu amigo_ dijo naruto

_ por eso no confió en nadie no quiero que le hagan daño a mi hija_ dijo hinata

_ Y nadie la dañara_ dijo naruto_ ahora te protegeré a ti y yuuna chan

_ Gracias naruto, por escucharme y no odiarme_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Cómo puedo odiarte hinata?, tu no hiciste nada_ dijo naruto acariciando la mejilla de hinata_ te prometo que te protegeré y estaré contigo, también con yuuna chan

Naruto se acerco a hinata y la beso, ella se sorprendió pero cerró los ojos correspondiendo

_ gracias hinata chan por confiar en mi_ dijo naruto_ siempre estaré con ustedes

_ Gracias a ti naruto kun… por estar conmigo y mi hija_ dijo hinata

Hinata le dio un beso tímido y naruto correspondió

_ Tu vida cambiara desde ahora hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ porque yo me encargare que siempre sean felices para ti y yuuna chan_ dijo sonriendo

Hinata bajo la cabeza sonrojada, sabía que naruto era diferente a kabuto, naruto le decía la verdad y lo sabía con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto estaba feliz por saber lo que le paso a hinata, tenia furia por dentro por el que se atrevió dañarla de esa horrible manera, pero ahora la protegería a ella y su ahora hija, pero antes tenía que hablar con ella, pero sabía que yuuna lo perdonaría. Estaba contento, ahora estaría junto a hinata y junto a yuuna como familia.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les guste, este es poco más largo estaba muy inspirada jeje, lamento mucho la tardanza en subirlo pero aquí esta. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios enserio mil gracias, por sus comentarios me inspiro y escribo los cap. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente cap. Lamento mucho los errores de ortografía si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme. Por favor dejen reviews comentarios o criticas.


	22. Chapter 22 sorpresas

Capitulo 22

Yuuna llego muy temprano a casa, le pidió a la amiga de su mama levarla a casa, ella con gusto lo hizo y la llevo a en auto, cuando llego ella fue corriendo y agarro la llave que escondían siempre debajo de un ladrillo en caso de emergencia, ella entro y vio que había un bulto en el sofá, ella se acerco despacio y cuando destapo se sorprendió ver a naruto, profundamente dormido, ella estaba emocionada, pero confundida por que se suponer que peleo con su madre, sin entender fue corriendo al cuarto, ahí estaba acostada su madre plácidamente dormida. Ella se subió a la cama y empezó a mover a su madre, ella sentía los movimientos y empezó abrir los ojos, vio que era yuuna, cuando vio que era su hija, se asusto por que pensó que se había quedado dormida

_ ¡!yunna!, cariño… lo lamento me quede dormida_ dijo yuuna asustada_ ¿es muy tarde

_ calma, mama van a ser las 9, me quería regresar temprano_ dijo yuuna_ me trajo la mama de mi amiga

_ perdóname cariño_ dijo hinata

_ no te preocupes mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ ¿mama?

_ ¿si?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué hace naruto nichan en la sala?_ dijo yuuna

_ digamos que hablamos… y _ decía hinata sonrojada

Yuuna miro a su madre que estaba nerviosa, y se le ilumino el rostro

_ mama, significa_ dijo yuuna

_ estamos juntos_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Yuuna empezó a saltar de alegría y fue corriendo a la sala, ella se subió al sofá, de un brinco salto sobre naruto, el quedo sin respiración por el golpe, vio que era yuuna que saltaba de la alegría arriba de el

_ yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿te quedaras con nostras?_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ Si, te jure que siempre estaría con ustedes_ dijo naruto

_ papa_ dijo yuuna tirando lágrimas

Naruto miro a hinata, ella estaba mirando la escena con una tierna sonrisa

_ ¿te quedaste aquí anoche?_ dijo yuuna mirando a naruto

_ Si, te dije que no me rendiría, aunque me tenga que quedar toda la noche afuera_ dijo naruto

_ Pero anoche llovió_ dijo yuuna

_ Si, ahora afronto las consecuencias, ¿pero me ayudaras a recuperarme?_ dijo naruto

_ Si papa_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ voy a hacerles el desayuno_ dijo hinata

Ella empezó a sacar cosas de la heladera para cocinar, cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, ella miro y estaba naruto

_ ¿ni un buenos días?_ dijo naruto

_ Buenos… días naruto_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Ni un beso nada, como nos va a costar tener más hijos en el futuro_ dijo naruto

_ ¡naruto!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Naruto se acerco y le dio un delicado beso, el se separo rápido, porque tenía que estornudar, cuando lo hizo empezó a estornudar varias veces

_ ¿estás bien?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ Sí, pero recuérdame que cuando peleemos hablemos de inmediato_ dijo naruto estornudando

_ tu quisiste quedarte afuera_ dijo hinata dándole un pañuelo

_ Pero valió la pena hinata chan_ dijo naruto poniendo una mano en la cintura de ella

_ ¿Dónde está yuuna chan?_ dijo hinata cambiando el tema sonrojada

_ voy a buscarla_ dijo naruto dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla

El fue al cuarto, ella acomodando el cuarto

_ ¿Qué haces yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_ haciéndome un espacio_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿para qué quieres un espacio?_ dijo naruto

_ Para que tu duermas con mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

Naruto se sorprendió y se sonrojo, vio como la pequeña corría cosas y hacia un rinconcito

_ ¿Por qué yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_ para que duerman juntos como lo haces los otros papas_ dijo yuuna

Naruto estaba sonrojado por lo que dijo yuuna, pero le dio ternura, ella haciendo espacio para el, naruto se acerco y la corrió

_ abra tiempo para eso yuuna_ dijo naruto_ vamos que mama está haciendo el almuerzo

Ellos fueron y vieron a hinata sirviendo el desayuno

_ Aquí esta su desayuno_ dijo hinata

_ gracias mama_ dijo yuuna

_ gracias hinata no debiste?_ dijo naruto

Hinata le puso una sopa enfrente de el, él estaba contento, parecían una familia. Yuuna le conversaba a su madre como paso la noche en casa de su amigo, cuando sonó su celular, naruto se disculpo y atendió, vio que era una llamada de sasuke

__Hola teme_ dijo naruto _

__ dobe, aquí en mi casa olvidaste tu chaqueta_ dijo sasuke_ ven a buscarla antes de que la tire_

__ está bien, ¿puedo llevar a alguien conmigo_ dijo naruto_

__ ¿te reconciliaste con la hyuga?_ dijo sasuke_

__ si_ dijo naruto sonriendo_

__ claro, los espero_ dijo sasuke colgando_

Naruto colgó y fue donde estaba su ahora familia

_ ¿Qué paso naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Qué lindo suena_ dijo naruto refiriéndose cuando lo llamo "naruto kun"_ si llamo sasuke ¿quieren ir a su casa y después ir a comer algo o al parque de diversiones

_ ¡!si!_ dijo yuuna contenta

_ ¿no molestaremos naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Claro que no, además será salida de reconciliación_ dijo naruto

_ está bien_ dijo hinata

Ellos después del almuerzo fueron a casa de sasuke, el abrió y se sorprendieron cuando escucharon gritos

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ entres_ dijo sasuke

Ellos entraron y se sorprendieron ver a itachi tomando la pierna de deidara y torciedoce para atrás y deidara tomándolo del cabello

_ ¿Cómo verán llego deidara?_ dijo sasuke

Ellos vieron, como intentaban torcerse las partes del cuerpo, mikoto entraba con bolsas de compras y los vio

_ chicos no jueguen luchas libres_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿era un juego?_ dijo sasuke extrañado

Vieron itachi golpeaba a deidara y cayo hasta atrás del sillo, itachi se supo arriba del sillo y se tiro con todo arriba de deidara

_ Yo no los llevare al hospital_ dijo mikoto_ ¡hola yuuna chan!

_ hola mikoto san_ dijo yuuna sonriéndole

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo mikoto_ como te admiro cariño

_ ¿se entero?_ dijo hinata

_ pusieron papeles en todas las mochilas_ dijo sasuke_ faltaba que pusieran papeles hasta por dentro de la ropa

_ eres admirable hinata chan_ dijo mikoto

_ Gracias mikoto san, ¿usted no creyó en lo que decían esos papeles?_ dijo hinata

_ no, porque veo como eres como yuuna, eres una madre estupenda_ dijo mikoto_ ven quiero mostrarte una revista que compre te va a encantar, tu también ven yuuna chan

Ellos fueron adentro con mikoto, sasuke y naruto miraron como se iban , luego como un adorno de la casa salía volando y luego un grito de deidara

_ ¿Cuándo te reconciliaste con la hyuga?_ dijo sasuke

_ anoche, hablamos y como veras, estamos juntos_ dijo naruto sonrojada

_ lo lograste dobe_ dijo sasuke entregándole su chaqueta

_ nadie me separa de hinata chan tan fácil_ dijo naruto se agacho por que deidara le había arrojado un florero a itachi y el esquivo_ ¿Por qué tanta pelea?_ dijo esquivando algunas cosas

_ deidara casi deja ciego a mi hermano_ dijo sasuke_ pero la recobro hoy

_ ¿Cómo trajo a deidara?_ dijo naruto

_ Itachi me pago 100 yenes y cambie mi voz por un escultor famoso_ dijo sasuke_ de algo tenía que aprovechar

Ellos escucharon la puerta y entraba el padre de sasuke e itachi, Fugaku saludo a sasuke y vio como itachi, le hacía una llave a deidara

_ no jueguen luchas libres, son grandes_ dijo Fugaku

_ no están jugando se golpean enserio_ dijo sasuke

_ ah… bueno si se lastimas, llévalos al hospital sasuke_ dijo Fugaku

_ ¿y si estoy ocupado?_ dijo sasuke

_ déjalo recostado, el sofá es cómodo_ dijo Fugaku yéndose al escritorio

Naruto miro sorprendido y miro a sasuke que el levantaba sus hombros

_ Como se preocupa mi familia ¿no?_ dijo sasuke_ ven vamos arriba, mi madre te secuestro a tu esposa

Ellos subieron y dejaron a los otros dos peleando

En la habitación mikoto le mostraba algunas revistas de recetas, yuuna miraba feliz una caja donde tenían diferentes semillas de flores, hinata sonreía cuando recordó lo que le dijo

_ Mikoto san, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?_ dijo hinata

_ Si claro_ dijo mikoto

_ Amor, ¿Por qué no vas a mostrarle a naruto las semillas y ves si a el le gusta alguna?_ dijo hinata

_ si mamita_ dijo yuuna corriendo a buscar a naruto

_ espera yuuna_ dijo mikoto

Cuando abrió la puerta, mikoto la retuvo unos instantes, hinata se extraño y luego entendió cuando escucho una explosión y itachi volva por el pasillo

_ ¿!como puede hacer explotar un cenicero?!_ dijo itachi corriendo para agarrar a deidara

_ Ahora si cariño_ dijo mikoto soltando a yuuna

Ella fue corriendo y mikoto se sentó alado de hinata

_ ¿ahora si que pasa hinata chan?_ dijo mikoto

_ es verdad que me pueden sacar a mi hija?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ dijo mikoto

_ Tsunade sama la directora_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno cariño, si te llegan a a denunciar por maltrato o no puedas mantenerla o tu edad es posible_ dijo mikoto

_ Pero no pueden hacerlo_ dijo hinata_ yo ya voy a ser mayor de edad, mi hija tiene comida donde dormir, tal vez no tengamos una enorme casa pero es algo

_ quizás estés estén en observación_ dijo mikoto_ pero no te preocupes no creo que te la vallan a sacar porque nadie de los juzgados saben de tu caso

_ Pero esta chica quien me hizo esto en la escuela puede hacer, puso que yo no mantenía a mi hija y me quiere hacer la vida imposible_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ si lo leí cuando sasuke lo saco extrañado de su mochila en realidad había como 5 papales pero no me lo creí_ dijo mikoto

_ no me pueden sacar a mi bebe, si ella no seria nada_ dijo hinata

_ No te la pueden sacar_ dijo mikoto_ pero si necesitas ayuda, Fugaku te ayudara el es un excelente abogado

_ Pero no puedo pagarles, lo que gano en la cafetería se va todo para pagar mi casa, me queda para la comida_ dijo mikoto

_ no te voy a cobrar nada hinata chan, con solo ver que lucharas por tu hija me basta_ dijo mikoto limpiándole la lagrimas a hinata

_ Muchas gracias mikoto san_ dijo hinata abrazándola

_ no te van a sacar a tu bebe hinata chan_ dijo mikoto

Cuando paso las horas y los otros dos seguían peleando naruto llevo a su ahora familia al parque de diversiones, naruto y hinata reían al ver a yuuna subirse a las atracciones, pero hinata se sentía incomoda sentía que la observaban, cuando miraba no había nadie, naruto la miraba que estaba como nerviosa, el tomaba su mano y hinata le sonreía, naruto acompaño a hinata a casa y ya que yuuna corrió al patio a plantar las semillas de flores que le había regalado mikoto.

_ ¿Qué pasa hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de qué naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ hoy en el parque estuviste nerviosa_ dijo naruto

_ No nada_ dijo hinata

_ ¿enserio puedes decirme hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ bueno sentía… como que nos seguían y nos observaba_ dijo hinata _ pero de seguro fue mi imaginación

_ no te preocupes ahora estoy aquí_ dijo naruto

Naruto le dio un beso y luego se despidió, hinata observo a yuuna, cuando iba a entrar a la casa de la puerta callo un papel, lo leyó y quedo sin aire por el contenido

"**kabuto no es el padre. Quiero a mi hija"**

Hinata se tapo la boca con la mano cuando lo leyó y miro a yuuna, estaba asustada

_ ¡yuuna amor, entra tienes que bañarte!_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ lo puedo hacer después mama_ dijo yuuna

_ por favor cariño_ dijo hinata_ entra y aremos algo rico

_ está bien mami_ dijo yuuna yéndose con su mama

Esa noche hinata no podía dormir estaba pensando quien era que le escribió esa nota, estaba pensando que le hicieron en ese lugar, estaba asustada, pero sabía que no estaba sola tenía a su hija, ella se disponía a dormir cuando tocaron la puerta, ella asustado fue a la puerta por que era muy raro que balla gente a esa hora, cuando abrió quedo con los ojos abiertos

_ ustedes_ dijo hinata en shock

Hinata estaba sorprendida por que esa visita cambiaria su vida y la de yuuna.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí esta el cap. Para empezar quiero pedirte miles de disculpas a todos por tardar en subir el capitulo es que me paso algo horrible que a nadie de seguro le gusta, me cortaron el internet. Pero tengo unos papas maravillosos que ya lo pagaron y aquí estoy XD. Bueno también quiero pedir perdón por lo de kabuto a muchos no le agrada como a mi pero otra persona con magnitud de malo no se me ocurrió en ese momento pero ahora que estoy pensando mas tranquila tengo idea que pueden cambiar las cosas ojala esta persona les caiga bien. También quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron con la idea y dejaron comentarios lindos que me emociono con solo verlos. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios que me dan ideas para continuar la historia enserio gracias. Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo cap


	23. Chapter 23 reunión familiar

Capitulo 23

Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos y sin respiración, viendo a las personas delante de ella, eran dos personas con los mismos ojos que ella, ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos al ver a la persona que buscaron tanto

_ ustedes_ dijo el joven

_ hinata_ dijo el hombre mayor

_ ¿nos recuerdas?_ dijo el joven

_ neji nisan, tío hizashi_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

Hizashi se acerco y abrazo a su sobrina, que el la busco, tantos años después de enterarse lo que pasó con su hermano gemelo la busco pero era como que la había tragado la tierra, pero ahora la tenía enfrente de el

_ ¿como estas cariño?_ dijo hizashi tirando lagrimas

_ tío hizashi_ dijo hinata correspondiendo el abrazo, luego abrazo a su primo

_ Qué bueno que está bien hinata sama_ dijo neji

_ te buscamos luego de enterarnos de tu padre_ dijo hizashi

_ Pero estabas desaparecida_ dijo neji

_ digamos que tenía que proteger a alguien_ dijo hinata

_ ¿a quien hinata sama?_ dijo neji

Hinata iba a hablar cuando apareció yuuna frotándose los ojos

_ Mami ¿Quién es?_ dijo yuuna

Hizashi y neji quedaron con los ojos abiertos cuando la vieron

_ Padre… dígame también… ve a la niña_ dijo neji a su padre

_ ¿tu escuchaste que dijo madre_ dijo hizashi

Hinata se acerco a yuuna y la cargo, para presentar a su familia

_ Mi amor ellos son tu tío neji y tu abuelo hizashi_ dijo hinata

_ Ósea que los son tu papa y hermano_ dijo yuuna ilusionada

_ Mmm no, pero los quiero como si lo fueran, son mi primo y tío_ dijo hinata_ neji nisan, tío hizashi ella es mi hija yuuna

Ellos estaban con la boca abierta

_ Mmm y su ¿padre donde esta?_ dijo neji nervioso

_ Bueno… eso es una larga historia_ dijo hinata_ pero que tal si hago café y charlamos, acostare a yuuna

_ mami quiero quedarme un rato_ dijo yuuna

_ Pero amor es tarde_ dijo hinata

_ Pero son apenas las 12 además mañana no tengo clases_ dijo yuuna

_ mmm está bien un ratito_ dijo hinata_ ahora vuelo con café, pónganse cómodos

Hinata fue a ser café, hizashi y neji se sentaron y yuuna los miraba con una sonrisa

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes yuuna?_ dijo hizashi

_ tengo 5_ dijo yuuna_ ¿de donde son?

_ Bueno nosotros venimos de todos lados_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿enserió?_ dijo yuuna abriendo los ojos

_ Si viajamos mucho_ dijo neji

_ ¿y se quedaran o se irán?_ dijo yuuna

_ ahora nos quedaremos aquí_ dijo hizashi_ necesitamos unas vacaciones

_ yo también estoy de vacaciones, pero mi papa me viene a ver_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tu papa?_ dijo neji extrañado

_ Si mi mama lo conoció en donde ella estudia_ dijo yuuna_ siempre esta con nosotras o vamos a casa de sus amigos a un chico que explota todo_ dijo sonriendo

_ ¿enserió?_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ Después este otro amigo que tiene un mapache de mascota pero pelea mucho como mi gato_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tienes gato?_ dijo hizashi sonriendo

_ Si pero ahora está durmiendo_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo es tu papa?_ dijo neji

_ El es muy gracioso nos llevo a un montón de lugares a mi mama y a mí, nos quiere mucho_ dijo yuuna

Hinata después apareció con tazas de café y una leche caliente para yuuna

_ ¿en donde estuviste en tanto tiempo?_ dijo hizashi

_ En la cabaña que compro mi padre, para apartarnos de la cuidad de todos, cuando era pequeña me llevaba ahí_ dijo hinata sonriendo al recordarlo

_ ¿Por qué no me dijo de esa cabaña?_ dijo hizashi ofendido

_ ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?_ dijo hinata

_ Nos contacto un hombre, luego nos hablo un chico con vos de tonto_ dijo neji

_ naruto_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ Si creo que así se llamaba_ dijo hizashi

_ nos llamaba todos los días, nosotros no podíamos atender porque estábamos ocupados_ dijo neji

_ Pero apenas nos hablo de ti, olvidamos todo y viajamos_ dijo hizashi

_ lamento las molestias_ dijo hinata

_ no es molesta hinata sama, estábamos muy preocupados_ dijo neji

Ellos vieron que yuuna se quedo dormida, ella sonrió y la cargo al cuarto dejándolo yodo y volviendo

_ Cuando nos esteramos que desapareciste, estábamos preocupados, hiashi hizo todo lo posible por viajar pero los aeropuertos estaban cerrados por el temporal, no dormía, no comía ni nosotros tampoco, cuando llamaron que apareciste el viajo gracias a un amigo que tenía un avión privado que era de su jefe, pero tenía que dejarlo en un lugar cercano era muy arriesgado_ dijo hizashi

_ siguió viajando en auto y sufrió el accidente_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza_ tuve que desaparecer porque querían quitarme a mi bebe y a mi mandarme a orfanatorio o algo así, yo no quería que me separen de mi bebe y me fui a esa cabaña era un lugar aislado y tranquilo

_ ¿Qué te paso hinata, que te hicieron?_ dijo hizashi tomando sus manos

_ No sé si contarles_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

_ somos familias hinata, estaremos aquí siempre contigo no nos iremos_ dijo neji

Ella los miro y recordaba a naruto, que debía confiar mas además ellos eran su familia

_ me violaron, me golpearon por casi un mes, un tal orochimaru, que quería algo importante que era de la familia hyuga_ dijo hinata

_ eso no puede ser, ese hombre no mata ni un mosquito_ dijo hizashi_ apenas puede moverse, siempre está enfermo

_ quizás le pagaron por hacer_ dijo neji frunciendo el seño

_ El está en una organización mafiosa, no se saben quién es el líder, pero todos le temen_ dijo hizashi

_ yo creí que el padre de mi bebe era un supuesto amigo que tenia, solo me utilizo por información, pero no era recibí una nota que quiere a su hija_ dijo hinata mostrándoles

Ellos la leyeron y quedaron con los ojos abiertos

_ tengo miedo, no quiero que le hagan daño a mi hija_ dijo hinata

_ no le harán daño, ahora nosotros estamos aquí_ dijo neji

_ Pero no debes estar solo, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿A dónde no podemos viajar?, no puedo sacar a yuuna de la escuela y yo…_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ Quien dijo que viajaremos, aquí en unas cuadras, tenemos una casa, mandamos a pedir nuestras cosas en Inglaterra, tenemos una habitación extra_ dijo hizashi

_ n se debo consultarlo con yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ piénsalo hinata estarás mas seguro, además tenemos que estar juntos como una familia_ dijo neji

_ bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos quedaremos en un hotel de aquí cerca_ dijo hizashi dándole una tarje_ ahí esta mi numero, mañana vendremos de nuevo_ dijo abrazado a hinata_ me alegra verte de nuevo cariño

_ a mí también tío_ dijo hinata

Neji se acerco y la abrazo también

_ me alegro que estemos juntos de nuevo_ dijo abrazándola

_ a mi igual hermano_ dijo hinata

Ellos se retiraron, hinata los veía y estaba feliz, tanto que no podía dormir y fue a preparar unas galletas, para cierta persona en forma de agradecimiento.

A la mañana siguiente naruto se dirigía a casa de hinata, el amaneció contento no sabía la razón bueno aparte de la felicidad que tenia por ser ahora novio de hinata, aunque todavía no se lo proponía formalmente, cuando llego se extraño no ver a yuuna en su jardín, sonrió al verlas como crecían y eran unos capullitos, el fue a la puerta y golpeo, al cabo se unos segundo abrió hinata sorprendiéndolo con un pequeño beso, el estaba sorprendido al ver a hinata, ella tenía una luz radiante y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

_ Wow. Qué gran saludo_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Lo lamento_ dijo ella nerviosa

_ De que te disculpas_ dijo naruto_ no es que me moleste pero ¿Por qué?_ dijo sin entender

_ por contactar a personas que son importantes para mí_ dijo hinata

_ ya llegaron, son puntuales_ dijo naruto

_ No sé como agradecerte naruto kun_ dijo hinata

-_ que me dejes estar contigo y yuuna siempre_ dijo naruto

_ aunque diga que no, no me aras caso y me alegra que no me hagas caso, porque me agrada que siempre estés aquí_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ ¿y yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_Sigue durmiendo anoche se acostó tarde por la llegada de mi familia_ dijo hinata

_ debió estar contenta_ dijo naruto

_ si, emocionada pero el sueño le gano_ dijo hinata

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y hinata volvió con sus galletas

_ Ten son para ti en forma de agradecimiento_ dijo hinata

_ ¡enserió, no debiste molestarte!_ dijo naruto sacando una_ ¡esta deliciosas hinata!

_ en forma de agradecerte, no es mucho pero_ dijo hinata pero fue interrumpida con los labios de naruto

_ ya con eso me agradeciste_ dijo naruto separándose

Ella estaba sonrojada y miraba a naruto comer las galletas

_ sabes hinata chan estaba pensando… un día de estos podemos salir de nuevo… solos… quiero hablar contigo y hacerte una pregunta_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ Mmm… bueno yo… me gustaría pero debo arreglar algo primero_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo naruto

_ Mi tío quiero que vivamos con ellos en una casa de aquí cerca_ dijo hinata

_ ¿enserió? Pues está bien, me alivia que estés con alguien y no aquí sola con yuuna_ dijo naruto

_ debo preguntarle a yuuna primero, su respuesta es importante para mi_ dijo hinata

_ De seguro que diría que si_ dijo naruto

Ellos conversaban cuando golearon la puerta, ella fue abrir y vio a su primo con su tío

_ buenos días_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días cariño_ dijo hizashi

_ buenos días hermana_ dijo neji

_ Neji, tío hizashi el es naruto un… amigo_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿tú eres el jovencito que me llamo?_ dijo hizashi

_ si_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ no sé como agradecerte, nos juntaste de nuevo_ dijo hizashi

_ La felicidad de hinata lo es todo para mi_ dijo naruto

Neji se acerco y le hablo al oído

_ ¿sabes de qué color son tus entrañas?_ dijo naruto

_ No…_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ Pues yo sí y te las sacare si lastimas a hinata_ dijo neji

El trago en seco cuando lo escucho, hinata hizo un delicioso desayuno para todos, todos conversaban, yuuna se dormía en la mesa, cuando golpearon la puerta hinata fue abrir y vio una mejer de cabello largo y dos jóvenes detrás de ella

_ ¿hinata hyuga?_ dijo la mujer

_ ¿si que necesita?_ dijo hinata

_ soy mei terumi y trabajo para la organización de la asistencia del menor, venga hablar de su hija_ dijo mei

Hinata abrió los ojos aterrorizadas esa organización podía separarla de su hija, toda su familia se levanto horrorizado, hinata tenía miedo de lo que le iba a decir

Continuara….

Bueno un cap lamento la demora pero aquí, esta me entretengo dibujando jeje perdón, bueno ojala les guste el cap. Quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios enserió gracias me motica a seguir la historia y que me den mas ideas . Por favor dejen comentarios reviews o críticas


	24. Chapter 24 cambios y preocupaciones

Capitulo 24

Todos los que estaban presente en la casa estaba con los ojos abiertos, yuuna no entendía bien lo que quería decir la mujer, pero veía la cara de espanto de todos y eso la dejaba mas confundida

_ necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de su hija_ dijo mei

Hinata volteo y vio a yuuna, se acerco se arrodillo enfrente de ella tomándole las manos

_ cariño por qué no vas a mirar tu jardín_ dijo hinata sonriéndole_ los adultos debemos conversar hija

_ Si mami_ dijo yuuna yendo al jardín pero antes miro a mei, ella estaba seria y los otros dos la observaban

Hinata vio como su hija salía, naruto se acerco a la ventana para mirarla y escuchaba lo que iba a decir ahora esa mujer

_ ¿Qué necesita?_ dijo hinata

_ hemos recibido un reclamo, que tiene mal cuidada a la niña, que la maltrata, la mata de hambre, y no puede darle un hogar estable_ dijo mei

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder, al igual que todos

_ ¡eso no es verdad!_ dijo naruto

_ Tú no te metas_ dijo la joven a lado de mei

_ el asunto es con la madre_ dijo el otro

_ ellos son mis asistentes karui y omoi_ dijo mei_ vienen conmigo por si hay violencia, me dijeron que la maltrataba a su hija

_ eso no es verdad amo mucho a mi hija, nunca la lastimaría_ dijo hinata

_ a eso vamos a observarlo, tendrá que llevar a la niña a un psicólogo que te recomendaremos para que nos informe como le fue y depende que diga, veremos si se la sacamos o la dejamos_ dijo mei_ pero aunque salga bien, tu estado no te ayuda mucho

_ ¿de qué habla?_ dijo hizashi

_ la casa es un asco_ dijo karui

_ por lo que veo solo tiene dos habitaciones_ dijo omoi mirando al pasillo

Mei se levanto y fue a ver la casa, vio el baño y luego el cuarto

_ Por lo que veo no tiene muchos juguetes, ¿Cómo que la entretiene?_ dijo mei

_ a ella le gusta mucho dibujar, tiene su jardín y una mascota_ dijo hinata

_ no es suficiente, los niños necesitan su espacio, su cuarto y por lo que veo comparte cama con usted_ dijo mei

Ella empezó a mirar la cocina y abría la nevera

_ también veo que no tiene comida. ¿La alimenta?_ dijo mei  
_ por puesto que si como no voy a darle de comer_ dijo hinata

Mei volvió y vio a naruto

_ La informante anónima nos dijo que se está relacionando con un joven_ dijo mei_ ¿es verdad?

_ Eso es_ dijo hinata sonrojada si saber que responder

_ tienes muchas faltas_ dijo karui_ y no es muy alabador que los del consejo se enteren que tiene relaciones con un muchacho y deje a su hija en quien sabe donde

_ ¡!Eso no es verdad!_ dijo naruto enojado_ hinata es una maravillosa madre y no aria nada para lastimar a su hija

_ Y apareció el novio, por lo que veo es agresivo_ dijo karui

_ No soy agresivo solo cayo las mentiras que dijiste_ dijo naruto

_ ¿en qué mentimos?, ¿eres el novio o no?_ dijo karui

_ Bueno… eso no le importa_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ la casa no va a ver problema, ellas vivirán con nosotros_ dijo hizashi a mei

_ ¿usted es su padre?_ dijo mei

_ no soy su tío, pero sería como su tutor_ dijo hizashi

_ nosotros veníamos a ayudar a hinata a mudarse, a nuestra casa ahí yuuna tendrá un cuarto con juguetes_ dijo neji_ aunque las cosas materiales no debe importar mucho si su madre hace todo lo posible para distraerla

_ ¿tú eres?_ dijo karui

_ el tío de yuuna, hermano de hinata_ dijo neji

_ Muy bien, estará bajo vigilancia hasta que los médicos nos digan cómo está la niña, tanto mentalmente como físico_ dijo mei_ ruegue que salga todo bien, si no nos llevaremos a la niña a protección al menor y usted será arrestada_ dijo saliendo de la casa seguidos por sus asistentes_ aquí tiene para que vaya al psicólogo_ dándole un papel_ quiero verla el lunes

Cuando salieron hinata cayó de rodillas, naruto frunció el seño cuando escucho cada palabra de esa mujer, se acerco a hinata y la abrazo, neji se acerco a la ventana y veía como mei quedaba mirando a yuuna, ella solo saludaba con la mano sonriendo y seguía con su jardín, su tío estaba mal mirando a hinata

_ me la van a quitar… es como dijo la directora_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ no te la van a quitar hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ me la van quitar, soy mala…. Soy mala madre_ dijo hinata

_ no eres mala madre_ dijo naruto_ haces todo lo posible por sacar a yuuna chan adelante

_ ¡si mira naruto donde vivimos… la tengo peor que un perro… no tiene cuarto propio no tiene con que jugar… apenas puedo darle de comer!_ dijo hinata_ si no me la quitan de una manera… me la quitaran de otra

_ las cosas materiales no es de importancia hinata, naruto tiene razón, tu eres solo una niña cuando tuviste a tu bebe, tuviste que madurar antes que los demás, hiciste mucho, ahora deja que tu familia te ayude cariño_ dijo hizashi_ ven a vivir con nosotros, ahí esa gente no encontrar ningún error

_ está bien… gracias_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ ¿Quién será ese anónimo?_ dijo neji

_ debió ser sakura_ dijo naruto

_ no me quitaran a mi bebe_ dijo hinata mirando la ventana

Veía como yuuna, jugaba con un pequeña retoño de tulipán, le mostraba a su gatito y este saltaba para agarrarlo

_ No la llevaran_ dijo hinata

_ Y no lo harán_ dijo neji_ te ayudaremos

Neji salió de la casa y se acerco a yuuna

_ ¿Quién era esa mujer tío?_ dijo yuuna mirándolo

_ Nadie, solo quería hablar con tu mami_ dijo neji arrodíllense_ ¿yuuna te puedo preguntar algo?_ dijo neji

_ claro_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tu, quieres vivir conmigo y tu abuelo?_ dijo neji

_ ¿pero y mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ Ella también_ dijo neji sonriéndole

_ me gustaría, ¿pero mi papa puede verme haya?_ dijo yuuna

_ Ah… claro_ dijo neji

_ ¿y mis flores las tengo que dejar aquí?_ dijo yuuna mirándolas

_ no, puedo traerte unas masetas y las llevaras_ dijo neji

_ ¡!me encantaría!_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ ¿yo puedo preguntarte algo?

_ claro_ dijo neji

_ ¿Por qué tienes al cabello largo?_ dijo yuuna

Neji iba a responder pero no sabía que decirle

_ bueno… me gusta largo_ dijo neji

_ crees que pueda hacerte peinados a mi mama le gusta_ dijo yuuna

_ Ahh…. Bueno… claro me gustaría_ dijo neji nervioso por los "peinados"

Neji miro la entrada del rejado de hinata y vio un hombre con una placa de policía, el supuso que era el vigilante de que dijo mei

_ ben yuuna vamos a guardas tus cosas_ dijo neji

_ Si, ven te mostrare donde están_ dijo yuuna tomando la mano de neji

Ellos entraron, hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, yuuna se acerco y puso sus manos arriba de las de su madre

_ ¿Qué pasa mamita?_ dijo yuuna

_ nada cariño… cosas_ dijo hinata

_ Mi tío dijo que viviremos con ellos_ dijo yuuna

_ Si, ¿tú quieres vivir con ellos?_ dijo hinata

_ Si mamita_ dijo yuuna

_ Entonces guardemos nuestras cosas_ dijo hinata

_ Si mi tío dijo que me ayudaría_ dijo yuuna

_ vallan a guardar_ dijo hizashi

_ Si abuelo, vamos tío_ dijo yuuna caminando al cuarto seguida por neji

Hinata comenzó a guardas sus cosas, naruto le ayudaba, hizashi guardaba cosas hasta llenar el auto y se iba volviendo con el auto vacio y llenándolo de nuevo, así hasta que terminaran. Naruto y hinata guardaban las cosas de la cocina, hinata miro a naruto y bajo la cabeza

_ Lo lamento naruto kun_ dijo hinata

_ ¿de qué hablas hinata chan?_ dijo naruto sin entender

_ parece que estas con alguien que solo trae problemas_ dijo hinata

_ eso no es verdad hinata chan_ dijo naruto tomando sus manos

_ es verdad, tienes que pasar por problemas que no son tuyos ahora te metieron en esto y no tenias nada que ver_ dijo hinata

_ Tu y yuuna son importantes para mí… si tú tienes problemas te ayudare cueste que me cueste_ dijo naruto

Hinata se acerco y lo abrazo

_ Nadie te quitara a yuuna_ dijo naruto_ no lo voy a permitir, lucharemos

_ lucharemos_ dijo hinata

Cuando terminaron, hizashi llevo a todos donde vivirían, yuuna quedo fascinada era una enorme casa con un enorme jardín

_ es hermoso_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ mira mama un jardín

_ puedes plantar todo lo que tú quieras_ dijo hizashi_ vengan las mostraremos su cuarto

Ellos entraron y tanto afuera como adentro era hermoso, les mostraron su habitación y ella lo miraba emocionada

_ es muy lindo abuelito, ¿pero donde dormirá mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ ella tiene su cuarto aquí alado_ dijo hizashi

Naruto miraba sonriendo a yuuna como ella miraba todo como explorando, pero el miro extrañado la ventana vio que estaba el mismo hombre que estaba en casa de hinata

_ ¿Quién es?_ dijo naruto

_ parece que el va a vigilar a hinata_ dijo neji_ vamos a tener que contratar un abogado

_ ¿para qué?_ dijo naruto

_ esta gente no quedara tranquila, y menos la persona que denuncio a hinata, por precaución tenemos que tener uno_ dijo neji

_ yo conozco a alguien, es muy fiable_ dijo naruto

_ el padre de mi amigo_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ le hablare

_ Te lo agradecería mucho_ dijo neji

_ No hay problema_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Ellos vieron como salía yuuna feliz, y llamaba a neji con la mano

_ ven tío, quiero peinarte_ dijo yuuna

Neji sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y naruto solo reía

_ hora del sufrimiento_ dijo neji

_ suerte_ dijo naruto

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, pidieron algo para la cena, naruto trataba de aguantar la risa cuando fue a avisarle a su pequeña de la cena, cuando entro vio a neji con una trenza y moñitos, neji lo miro con mala cara acercándose

_ dices algo te are desaparecer_ dijo neji

Cuando terminaba el día, naruto se tenía que retirar a su hogar, hinata lo acompaño hasta a afuera se alejaron un poco lejos del agente que miraba

_ muchas gracias naruto_ dijo hinata_ no se cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotras

_ ya sabes mi respuesta hinata chan_ dijo naruto _ nunca me dejes

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se retiro a su casa, naruto comenzó a caminar a la suya en el transcurso del camino sintió que alguien lo observaba cuando miro a su lugar oscuro que era como un callejo, juro que vio un ojo rojo y luego desaparecía, el se extraño y siguió caminando, pero en casi toda la caminata se sintió observabado y sabia que no era algo bueno.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap. mas lamento muchísimo la tardanza es que tengo algunos problemas con mi PC y su cargador, pero aquí esta ojala les guste, también que estaba escribiendo otras historias. También lamento los errores de ortografía pero como puse tengo que aprovechar cada minuto que tengo antes que se apague mi computadora por fatal de carga y no tengo tiempo de leerla, intentare hacerlos con menos errores. Quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios, enserio no sabes lo feliz que me hacer al ver tantos y tantos comentarios, pregúntenle a mi mejor amiga que le digo como 500 veces al día cuantos comentarios tengo jajaja. Enserio gracias me motiva a terminarla aunque mi computadora explotara seguiré subiéndole y tratar de no tardar. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o críticas, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	25. Chapter 25 bueno y malo

Capitulo 25

Era un lunes, hinata estaba en la clínica con yuuna y naruto que esperaban por la doctora, tenían que hacerle a yuuna pruebas psicológicas como físicas, hinata veía a yuuna mirar una revistas de flores mirando las fotografías, sonriendo, estaba nerviosa cuando sintió la mano de naruto dándole confianza. Ella se tranquilizo pero no del todo, esperaron unos segundos y salió una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos

_ hola soy kurenai yuhi soy la psicóloga_ dijo kurenai

_ soy hinata hyuga y ella es mi hija yuuna_ dijo hinata indicándole a su hija que estaba sentada

_ bueno señora hyuga primero quisiera hablar con la niña y luego con ustedes_ dijo kurenai

_ está bien, yuuna ven cariño _ dijo hinata a yuuna

Ella se levanto de su lugar y se acerco

_ hola yuuna soy kurenai y quisiera hablar contigo ¿quieres?_ dijo kurenai

_ está bien_ dijo yuuna entrando al consolatorio con yuuna

Yuuna se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba alado de una ventana, y kurenai delante de ella

_ sabes me dijo un pajarito que te gusta hacer amigos ¿es verdad?_ dijo kurenai

_ sí, me gusta mucho tener muchos amigos_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ bueno ¿quieres ser mi amiga?_ dijo kurenai

_ claro_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ bueno nueva amiga quisiera saber más de ti, ¿te molesta si te hago preguntas?_ dijo kurenai con una libreta

_ no claro que no_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno ¿Qué te gusta hacer?_ dijo kurenai

_ me gusta dibujar, las flores y hacer figuras con papel_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿figuras de papel?_ dijo kurenai

_ Si la amiga de mi mama me enseño hacer abanicos_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué flores te gusta?_ dijo kurenai

_ de todo tipo, tengo un jardín_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo kurenai

_ si en la parte de delante de la casa, estoy todo el día con ellas_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿y tu mama que hace mientras estas con tu jardín?_ dijo kurenai

_ Mi mama está adentro haciendo trabajos de su escuela o con mi papa_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tu papa es el chico rubio de afuera?_ dijo kurenai

_ sí, bueno no es mi verdadero papa, pero lo quiero como si lo fuera_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿y sabes que hacen adentro mientras estas afuera?_ dijo kurenai

_ bueno a veces los veo escribiendo mucho_ dijo yuuna_ pero cuando terminan mi papa está conmigo afuera todo el día

_ ¿ósea que solo escriben?_ dijo kurenai

_ Si o salimos los tres juntos_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo es tu mama?_ dijo kurenai

_ Mi mama, es muy linda, amable, y muy cariñosa_ dijo yuuna sonrojada

_ ¿enserio, y como es contigo?_ dijo kurenai

_ es muy cariñosa, ella hace todo lo posible para hacerme mis comidas favoritas o comprarme cosas, pero las cosas no me importan_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿tu mama trabaja?_ dijo kurenai

_ Si pero todo el dinero tiene que usarlo para pagar la casa_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿y tú qué haces mientras ella trabaja?_ dijo kurenai

_ cocino con ella, me gusta cocinar con mi mama, y el amigo de mi mama compra de mis pasteles_ dijo yuuna

_ enserio ¿cocinas rico?_ dijo kurenai

_ no lo sé siempre olvido ponerle azúcar a mis pasteles, son amargos, no sé por qué los compra_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ ¿y tu cuarto duermes solita como niña grande?_ dijo kurenai

_ duermo con mi mama, solo tenemos un cuarto_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿y te gusta dormir con ella, o quieres tu propio cuarto?_ dijo kurenai

_ tengo mi cuarto es casa de mi tío pero siempre en las noches me paso con mi mama, no puedo dormir porque no siento el calor de mi mama_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿te gusta compartir el cuarto con tu mama?_ dijo kurenai

_ si me siento protegida_ dijo yuuna

_ muy bien cariño, nos faltan unos cuantos minutos que tal si dibujamos_ dijo kurenai dándole unas hojas y crayones

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hinata y naruto estaban en la sala de espera, nerviosos por lo que pueda decirles kurenai, neji y hizashi había llegado hace unos minutos tenían que hacer unas cosas de la empresa y neji de la universidad para su transferencia. Ellos esperaban cuando salieron, hinata se levanto y entro, naruto cargo a yuuna, ella le empezó hablar de su nueva amiga

Hinata se sentó y escuchaba a kurenai

_ bueno, no vi ningún problema con tu hija, es una niña encantadora_ dijo kurenai

_ gracias_ dijo hinata suspirando

_ no vi, ni una inseguridad o enojo hacia alguien_ dijo kurenai_ y es una niña muy sociable

_ Si ella es muy comunicativa con todos_ dijo hinata

_ También me conto que quiere al joven que esta con ustedes como a su padre_ dijo kurenai

_ Si, naruto desde que lo conocí… siempre estuvo con nosotras, le tiene mucho efecto a mi hija y ella a él_ dijo hinata

Kurenai saco las hojas en que dibujo yuuna, y se las mostro, hinata miro con ternura y tiro una lagrima, era puro dibujos de su familia.

_ en mis estudios de psicología, me dijeron que los niños expresan sus problemas o tristezas mediante dibujos_ dijo kurenai_ pero los de yuuna, solo es afecto hacia ustedes, no veo nada que me diga que tiene problemas o algún trauma

_ Qué alegría_ dijo hinata secando sus lagrimas

_ Le daré mis notas a los de la organización, ojala tenga suerte su hija, es muy cariñosa y llena se sentimientos_ dijo kurenai

_ gracias enserio muchas gracias_ dijo hinata

Hinata cuando termino hablar con kurenai salió de la casa se acerco a su hija y la abrazo, ella no entendía porque pero le devolvió el abrazo a su madre. Luego tenía que ir a otro médico para revisión, ahí esperaba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos como los de hinata pero más violetas

_ hola soy shion_ dijo shion mirándolos cuando quedo con los ojos abiertos, mirando a naruto y luego a yuuna

_ "es… ella"_ dijo en shion en sus pensamientos mirando a yuuna

Hinata miro a naruto, por que la doctora estaba con esa cara de espanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma

_ ¿está bien?_ dijo hinata

_ si… lo siento, es una preciosa niña_ dijo shion

_ gracias_ dijo hinata sin entender que le pasaba

Shion tomo la mano de yuuna, hinata iba a entrar con ellas pero shin se los impidió

_ necesito revisarla sola_ dijo shion_ espere afuera, luego diré los resultados

Ellas entraron y todos los presento quedaron extrañados

_ creía que en este caso la madre podría entrar_ dijo neji

_ Yo también_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿Qué le pasaba a esa doctora?_ dijo hinata

_ no lo sé… hmp luego nos dicen que nosotros somos los locos_ dijo naruto

Pasaron unos minutos, shion hacia las últimas pruebas, cuando termino, yuuna se ponía los zapatos, shin le sacaba una foto con su celular sin que se dieron cuanta, cuando la saco sonrió. Cuando termino de hacer las pruebas, shion solo dijo que tenían que pedirle la información a mei y entro rápido a su oficina dejando a todos los presentes extrañados por su comportamiento, ellos volvieron a casa y esperaba la información de mei, hinata les había hecho un desayuno a todos, charlaban amenamente cuando golpearon, hinata se levanto rápido y fue abrir y vio a mei con sus asistentes, karui y omoi

_ buenas tardes_ dijo mei

_ buenas tardes_ dijo hinata_ cariño ¿Por qué no subes y peinas a tu tío?

Neji sintió un escalofrió nuevamente, aun tenía un gancho en su cabello por que no podía sacarlo estaba todo enredado en la parte de su nuca pero suspiro y sonrió

_ vamos yuuna, quiero que me hagas uno de tus peinados_ dijo neji

_ ¡!si tío!_ dijo yuuna emocionada

Ellos subieron arriba, mei se sentó en el sofá y sacaba unos papeles

_ bueno la psicóloga dijo que no encontró ningún problema con ella, ni un trauma _ dijo mei_ la revisión, dijo que no tenía ni un moretón o algo que da evidencia de maltrato, su peso esta perfecto y crece bastante bien_ dijo mostrándole unos papeles

Hinata al leerlos suspiro y siguió escuchando a mei

_ Pero estarás bajo vigilancia por lo menos un 1 mes_ dijo mei

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ eres menor de edad_ dijo mei_ es una niña cuidado de otro, si en ese mes no pasa nada, se quedara aquí, pero si vemos agresión, gritos o algo por el estilo, la niña se irá a una casa hogar

Mei agarro sus papeles y comenzó a guardarlos

_ Ósea que el policía que está afuera ¿estará ahí todos los días?_ dijo hinata

_ Si abra diferentes por cambios de turno_ dijo mei_ no veremos en un mes_ dijo saliendo de la casa seguida por karui y omoi la chica solo se fue con el seño fruncido y omoi solo suspiro

Cuando salieron hinata abrazo a su tío de felicidad y luego a naruto, ella subió arriba y entro al cuarto de hija, ella quería reírse cuando vio a neji con puras trenzas

_ no digas nada hermana_ dijo neji

Hinata se acerco y abrazo a su hija

_ hoy fueron puros abrazos mama, ¿Por qué?_ dijo yuuna

_ porque tengo una maravillosa hija_ dijo hinata

_ Y yo una maravillosa mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Qué tal si hago tus galletas favoritas y algo para tu tío_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!si!_ dijo yuuna emocionada bajando con su madre

Neji intentaba desenredarse el pelo, las trenzas que desasía le dejaban el pelo con rulos, la familia quería reírse pero aguantaba

En otra parte shion le entregaba la foto a un joven que estaba sentado en la silla, en una habitacion vacia

_ ¿Qué encontraste?_ dijo el joven

_ la encontré a nuestra hija_ dijo shin tirando lagrimas

_ no es tuya, tú no puedes tener a nada_ dijo el joven_ es de esta mujer y mía, mi hija, esa mujer tiene mi esencia

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ dijo shion

_ quiero tener a esta mujer y mi hija conmigo_ dijo el joven

_ Pero puedo darte más cosas que ella_ dijo shion

_ No seas tonta mujer, tu no me sirves, ni para darme un hijo, eres estéril y no lo puedes cambiar, en cambio ella dejando mi escancia una vez tubo a esta niña que es mía

Shion tiro unas lagrimas al escucharlo, miro la foto y tenia lastima por la niña y la mujer cuando las vio en el hospital sabia que ellas eran buena gente y lo que le hizo la persona enfrente suyo no tenia perdón, pero lo amaba, lo que le dolía era lo que iba a ser a esa familia, pero no podía hacer nada porque tenía las manos atadas.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, espero que le guste, como verán petición que me hace hago todo lo posible para que pase, aquí apareció shion los comentarios que me dejan me dan buenas ideas jaja, para agrandar mas la historia, también ideas para otras muy pronto seguiré la de sasuhina y otras de bleach que subiré pronto. Bueno por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	26. Chapter 26 mal y buen día

Capitulo 26

Todo estuvo tranquilo en la casa hyuga, yuuna plantaba flores en todo el espacio del jardín que se podía, de diferentes clases, también estaba feliz por su nuevo cuarto aunque en las noches no podía dormir, porque estaba acostumbrada a dormir con su madre, algunas noches se pasaba y se dormía. Hinata estaba más tranquila al saber que no estaba sola, en esos últimos días se sentía extraña como si la vigilaran y no era el agente de afuera, se sentía así desde que recibió la nota, estaba un poco asustada por yuuna, pero no estaba sola ahora tenía a naruto, su primo y tu tío que siempre están con ella. Naruto estaba contento más feliz no podía estar, estaba con hinata con la persona que se enamoro a primera vista y yuuna que la quiere como a su hija. Aunque no estaba muy feliz ahora por que las semanas pasaron volando y tenía que ir a la escuela, pero estaba feliz porque vería hinata mas seguido aunque la veía todo los días.

Esa mañana naruto paso a buscarla, vio al agente que estaba parado que miraba fijamente, el solo arrugo el rostro y entro, hinata salía con su uniforme y saludo a naruto con beso en la mejilla

_ ¿yuuna no viene?_ dijo naruto

_ neji nisan ofreció llevarla_ dijo hinata_ ¿me acompañas al restaurante de kaede sama?

_ Si hinata chan con gusto pero ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ es que anoche llamo, que si podía ir hoy_ dijo hinata_ quería decirme algo importante

_ claro hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Ellos fueron al restaurante y estaba kaede sentada en una de las sillas

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo kaede

_ hola kaede san_ dijo hinata

_ lamento mucho llamarte tan temprano, pero necesitaba hablar contigo_ dijo kaede

_ paso algo malo kaede san_ dijo hinata

_ Malo no, pero debe darte dos noticas_ dijo kaede

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo hinata

_ bueno veras querida, hace varias semanas estoy mal de la espalda, como veras, ya estoy muy ancianas para seguir trabajando y ya no podre con el restaurante_ dijo kaede

_ ósea que… ya no podre trabajar_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Naruto se preocupo por hinata, al escuchar a la vuela kaede, pero escucho que siguió hablando

_ No cariño, no te llame para despedirte_ dijo kaede

_ ¿entonces?_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno, como sabrás, yo te contrate con solo 14 años, sabes que mis nietos tienen sus negocios y no vienen a verme, y yo quiero que tu sigas con el restaurante_ dijo kaede

_ ¿!qué?!_ dijo hinata sorprendida_ pero… akane san

_ por favor hinata chan, eres como mi nieta te tengo confianza a ti, yo por supuesto pagare sus gasto pero lo que menos quiero hacer es cerrarlo, hace muchos, muchos años este restaurante lo abrió mi marido y antes de morir le jure que lo cerraría cuando mi vida acabe_ dijo kaede_ por eso quiero que lo continúes hinata chan

Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos cuando lo escucho bajo la cabeza pensando, cuando ya decidió que hacer tomo sus manos

_ está bien kaede san_ dijo hinata

_ no sabes lo feliz que me haces hinata chan_ dijo kaede tirando lagrimas_ ahora sé que cuando no esté aquí, este lugar estará en buenas manos

_ Pero debo abrirlo cuando salga de la escuela_ dijo hinata

_ Por supuesto hinata chan y si quieres contrata a dos meseros para que te ayuden_ dijo kaede

_ Lo pensare kaede san, es que no quiero abusar_ dijo hinata

_ No abusarías, a este lugar le llega mucha gente y tu solo no podrás cariño_ dijo kaede

_ Yo le ayudare, abuela kaede_ dijo naruto

Kaede lo miro y luego a hinata que estaba sonrojada

_ Ustedes dos se parecen a mí y mi marido cuando éramos jóvenes_ dijo kaede_ bueno mejor me voy, quiero tomar un buen te y acostarme a ver mis telenovelas

Kaede de levanto y saco una llave entregándose a hinata

_ toma hinata chan la llave del restaurante_ dijo kaede_ cada fin de mes pasa por mi casa por tu pago y para pedirme lo que te hace falta

_ Si kaede san, muchas gracias_ dijo hinata abrazándola

Cuando kaede salió, naruto miro a hinata que miraba la llave, luego lo miro y lo abrazo. Al salir hinata salió y miro el restaurante sonriendo, luego fueron a la escuela, por suerte la mayoría se había olvidado de lo que hizo sakura, que por cierto andaba muy rara ese día, cuando entraron al salón vieron a sasuke, acostado en el pupitre lamentándose.

_ ¿Qué te pasa teme, tú no eres de los que se queje de la escuela?_ dijo naruto

_ no molestes dobe_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ ¿paso algo en tu casa?_ dijo naruto

_ Mi padre mandando indirectas que comience a trabajar_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué ahora? _ dijo naruto

_ por que se acordó a qué edad comenzó trabajar itachi, y quiere que comience a trabajar_ dijo sasuke

Naruto comenzó a pensar y miro a hinata que saca libros

_ creo que te tengo un trabajo teme_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de qué hablas dobe?_ dijo sasuke

_ déjame hablar con la dueña y te digo_ dijo naruto yendo con hinata

Ella estaba escribiendo cuando vio a naruto sonriéndole

_ ¿Qué pasa naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué te parece hinata chan, un mesero que pueda atraer a muchas mujeres?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de qué hablas naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

Naruto tomo su mano y la llevo al banco de sasuke

_ ¿Qué paso dobe?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué opinas hinata chan, dará muchas ganancias especialmente de muchas mujeres ya que él es muy popular?_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno… no se naruto_ dijo hinata

_ vamos hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ además recuerda que yo igual estaré

_ ¿de qué hablan?_ dijo sasuke

_ hinata chan tiene un restaurante y necesita meseros_ dijo naruto

_ ¿a tu edad y tienes un restaurante?_ dijo sasuke

Hinata miro para otro lado y se puso a pensar

_ está bien, si sasuke san quiere_ dijo hinata

_ ¡qué bien!, ¿Qué opinas sasuke teme?_ dijo naruto

_ está bien naruto_ dijo sasuke suspirando_ ¿a qué hora?

_ ¿después de clases puedes?_ dijo hinata

_ si, solo debo avisarle a mi madre_ dijo sasuke

_ bien, en el restaurante, te diré bien el horario y como será tu paga_ dijo hinata

Hinata cuando termino se fue a sentar

_ por lo menos tengo un jefa seria_ dijo sasuke_ ¿trabajare solo yo?

_ no me ofrecí ayudarla_ dijo naruto

_ bien dobe, gracias por el trabajo_ dijo sasuke

Transcurrieron las horas, en la salida, a la un estudiante le dijo a hinata que la directora tsunade la llamaba, naruto la acompaño y luego iría con yuuna, que faltaba 30 minutos para que salga

En el jardín, yuuna salía corriendo y vio que su madre no llegaba, pero sabía que no tardaría así que saco su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar, ella suspiro porque ese día fue aburrido, naruko no fue a la escuela porque se indigesto al comer mucho ramen, pero en esos días ya iría les dijo la maestra.

Comenzó a dibujar algo para tu abuelo, ella estaba concentrada cuando una sombra la tapo ella sonrió imaginando que era su madre, pero se fue la sonrisa cuando vio que era la chica que le cayó mal ese día en el parque de diversiones.

Sakura sonreía con arrogancia enfrente de yuuna

_ hola soy sakura_ dijo sakura

_ Lo sé, molestas a mi mama_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno se lo merece, se metió con una persona que estaba conmigo_ dijo sakura

_ Mi papa nos quiere_ dijo yuuna

_ Ah, ahora ¿naruto ahora es tu papa?_ dijo sakura

_ Si, y él me dio permiso_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿y tu mama?_ dijo sakura

_ Todavía no viene_ dijo yuuna

_ no te asustas estar esperando_ dijo sakura

_ ¿Por qué debería asustarme?_ dijo yuuna

_ Porque día no podría venir_ dijo sakura

_ ella siempre viene por mí, porque me quiere_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué te hace creer que te quiere?_ dijo sakura

_ siempre me lo dice, y me lo demuestra_ dijo yuuna

_ cariño, las personas mienten_ dijo sakura

_ ¡no es verdad mi mama me ama!_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas

_ ¿enserio?... yo puedo decirte, te amo, te quiero y no siento nada_ dijo sakura_ no te has puesto pensar que le arruinaste la vida a tu mama, hay mujeres que no querían niños y tu no serias la acepción

Yuuna abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho

_ ups parece que te dije algo que los niños no deben saber_ dijo sakura_ bueno me voy a casa, yo que tú me empiezo a preocupar vi a tu madre y naruto yéndose a casa, creo que te olvidaron_ dijo sakura yéndose

Yuuna tiraba lágrimas y miraba por todos lados si llegaba su mama, se ponía a pensar lo que le dijo esa chica y comenzó a correr.

Hinata corría con naruto a la escuela de yuuna, naruto estaba enojado con el estudiante que mintió, tsunade no había llamado a hinata. Cuando llegaron solo vieron las cosas de yuuna, hinata comenzó a preocuparse y ver por todos lados con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto estaba igual de preocupado e intentaba calmar a hinata

_ calma hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¡! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!_ dijo hinata

_ calma hinata_ dijo naruto serio_ hagamos esto, tu ve a la escuela pregunta a las maestras si vieron algo o a las de limpieza, yo buscare por el parque o a los lugares que usualmente vamos, llámame si te dicen algo

Hinata asintió y fue a la escuela, naruto recorría la plaza, la tienda de ramen en todos lados, cuando lo llamaron por celular, vio que era sasuke

_ ¿teme?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿dobe donde están, estoy media hora esperando aquí parado?_ dijo sasuke

_ lo siento… yuuna… yuuna se perdió_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo sasuke sorprendido

_ si cuando llegamos no estaba… solo sus cosas_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ la buscare por aquí, estoy en el restaurante_ dijo sasuke

_ gracias teme_ dijo naruto colgando

En el parque, yuuna se hamacaba tirando lagrimas, ella pensaba lo que le dijo sakura, se tapo la cara con sus manitos, cuando alguien se sentó alado de ella, ella miro y era un joven con ropa negra tapaba su rostro solo se veía un poco

_ hola_ dijo el joven

_ hola_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ dijo el joven

_ Mi mama… dice que no puedo hablar con extraños_ dijo yuuna

_ Y tiene toda la razón, bueno soy menma_ dijo menma_ ahora no soy un extraño

_ me llamo yuuna_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ hermoso nombre_ dijo menma_ ¿Por qué lloras?

_ Porque me dijeron que mi mama no me quería_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas

_ Pues esa persona te mintió, todas las madres quieren a sus hijos_ dijo menma

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si, para una madre su hija, es la vida misma_ dijo menma

_ Pero ella tendría una vida normal, si yo no estuviera_ dijo yuuna

_ Eso no lo sabes_ dijo menma_ debe hablar con ella antes de creer en gente envidiosa

Menma vio que llegaba un joven corriendo hacia ellos sonrió y se levanto de la hamaca

_ nos veremos de nuevo yuuna_ dijo mensa yéndose

Yuuna miraba por donde se iba y luego escucho que la llamaban, vio que era sasuke

_ sasuke nisan_ dijo yuuna

_ Yuuna qué bueno que te encuentro tu mama está muy angustiada_ dijo sasuke

Yuuna bajo la cabeza, sasuke la cargo y comenzó a caminar, hinata buscaba por todos lados con lagrimas en los ojos, naruto estaba arrancándose los cabellos por qué no sabía dónde estaba. Llegaron al restaurante y abrieron los ojos al ver a sasuke cargando a yuuna, caminando hacia ellos, hinata corrió y al cargo, dándole besos sin parar

_ Mi amor… mi amor_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ gracias sasuke teme_ dijo naruto

_ está bien… estaba en el parque de aquí cerca

Yuuna miro a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos

_ ¿mama tu me quieres?_ dijo yuuna

_ Claro… que te quiero amo… ¿Cómo no te voy a querer?_ dijo hinata

_ me dijeron… que no me querías… que fui un error_ dijo yuuna con lagrimas_ que tu vida… sería diferente sin mi

Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos y empezó a tirar lágrimas

_ no es verdad cariño… eres mi vida y te amo mucho_ dijo hinata_ te amo

_ Yo también mama_ dijo yuuna

Sasuke comenzó a caminar cuando hinata lo llamo

_ Sasuke san… te espero mañana aquí después de la escuela_ dijo hinata_ enserio gracias

_ De nada hyuga… gracias a ti por el trabajo_ dijo sasuke yéndose a casa

Naruto estaba extrañado quien pudo decirle esas cosas horribles a yuuna, pero tenía una sospecha, pero no quería decirle a hinata para no romper, el abrazo entre madre e hija. Pero el tenía que hablar con sakura seriamente no permitiría que lastimen a su hija

Continuar…

Bueno otro cap. mas por fan… lamento mucho la tardanza sé que estoy tardando en subirla pero tengo explicación, es que estoy escribiendo dos historias mas una de bleach y otra de naruto y como que me colgué mucho haciendo la de bleach, pero aquí está el capitulo y ahora no descansare hasta terminarla y tratare de no tardarme. También quiero agradecer sus comentarios enserio lo apareció me anima a terminar la historia. Por favor dejen comentarios reviews o criticas no vemos en el siguiente capítulo y tratare de no tardarme.

Por cierto alguien me ayuda con algo.

¿Quiero saber si pasa algo si elimino lo que tengo en DOC MANAGER?, es que llegue a mis limistes de los 50 y tengo miedo que si elimino algo, borre algo de mis capítulos el que sepa me puede ayudar. Gracias


	27. Chapter 27 misión: animar a yuuna

Capitulo 27

Después de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, hinata se sentía un mal, porque yuuna estaba extraña, siempre estaba en su jardín pero no como antes, la veía sentada ahí y acariciaba las hojas de sus platas o miraba los capullos, en la en la cena o cuando llegaba del colegio estaba seria y casi no sonreía ni cuando llegaba naruto, hinata tenía una revolución en su cabeza y sentimientos, estaba triste, enojada, furiosa, quería saber quien le había dicho cosas tan crueles a su hija que ahora yuuna esta así.

Naruto estaba enserio furioso con sakura, por decirles esas cosas a yunna, a una pequeña, iba a hablar con ella, lo único que rogaba era que el agente no note nada raro si no, tendrá de nuevo a esa mujer en la puerta y no quiere que nada de le pase a yuuna.

Era sábado en la mañana, hinata se levanto temprano para hacerle el desayuno favorito de yuuna, para probar si se animaba, después la quería llevar a un lugar que nunca fue por que quedaba lejos, pero quedo con naruto y él le iba a decir a sus amigos que vallan con sus familias para animar un poco mas, hizashi le gusto la idea de hinata así que rento una caseta para quedarse todo el fin de semana y además que tenían suerte porque el lunes era feriado, así que eran unas mini vacaciones. Hinata estaba ansiosa para decirle a yuuna a dónde irían.

Hinata preparaba el desayuno, primero se levanto, neji con el pelo desordenado luego su tío que estaba igual que neji.

_ ¿Cómo durmieron?_ dijo hinata

_ bien_ dijo neji_ ¿y yuuna se paso anoche contigo?

_ no_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza_ es como si estuviera confundida, ella cree que es un error, la persona que se lo dijo, no sé cómo se lo abra dicho pero mi bebe cree que sería más feliz sin ella

_ decirle eso a una niña_ dijo hizashi_ debe estar mal de la cabeza

_ hermana ¿no tienes a alguien que pudo habérselo dicho no se?_ dijo neji

_ no en este momento_ dijo hinata_ pero cuando lo sepa… iré a hacer el desayuno y me desquito con la masa_ dijo suspirando y entrando a la cocina

Hinata servía el desayuno, cuando vieron que aparecía yuuna, despeinada y frotándose los ojos

_ buenos días amor_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días_ dijo yuuna sentándose

_ te prepare tu desayuno favorito, hot cakes con mermelada, con un enorme tazón de cereales_ dijo hinata

_ la verdad mama… no tengo mucha hambre… hay panecillo de canela y leche_ dijo hinata mirando su plato

_ Si mi amor pero no quieres nada de lo que prepare_ dijo hinata

_ No mama… lamento hacerte cocinar tanto_ dijo yuuna mirando a otro lado

Hinata sentía lágrimas en los ojos, se fue a la cocina antes de que caigan, hizashi se levanto y fue a la cocina, neji tenía el puño cerrado, mentalmente maldecía al que le dijo esas cosas a yuuna. Hizashi entro a la cocina y vio a con sus manos apoyadas en la mesada de la cocina.

_ La quiero…. Te juro que la quiero_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ cuando… encuentre a la persona que daño a mi bebe… juro que lo matare

_ calma cariño, ya verás que cuando sepa a donde vamos un rato mas se alegrara y haya será como antes_ dijo hizashi

_ ojala a si sea tío_ dijo hinata_ porque no creo que pueda retener las lagrimas y el enojo por más tiempo

_ Ya veras, tengamos fe y haya deberías aprovechar a hablar con ella_ dijo hizashi

_ hablare con ella_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Hinata le dio a yuuna penecillos de canela y leche, ellos la miraba, cuando termino iba a levantarse de la mesa cuando hinata lo impidió

_ Mi amor ¿Qué te parece si salimos?_ dijo hinata

_ la verdad mama… no tengo ganas de nada solo mirar televisión_ dijo yuuna con una sonrisa forzada

_ Por favor mi amor nos divertiremos_ dijo hinata

_ enserio mama no tengo ganas de salir_ dijo yuuna

Hinata bajo la cabeza y miro a su familia pidiendo ayuda

_ Pues que lastima cariño_ dijo hizashi_ porque estaba seguro que te encantaría

_ es verdad y es un lugar al que nunca fuiste, pero bueno padre tendremos que pasar el fin de semanas nosotros con con las otras familias_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ ¿eh de que hablan?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿en donde es?_ dijo yuuna con curiosidad

_ no te diremos nada, los únicos que pueden saberlo, son los que van al paseo del largo fin de semana_ dijo hinata

_ ¿tu iras mama?_ dijo yuuna sorprendida

_ Si por qué no, será muy divertido_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ¿segura que no quieres ir yuuna?_ dijo neji_ todos iremos

_ si no vas te quedaras aquí_ dijo hizashi

Yuuna miraba a todos, y tenía curiosidad, así que lo pensó y miro a su mama

_ está bien quiero ir_ dijo yuuna

_ mmm ¿segura?_ dijo hinata_ si quieres quedarte está bien, pero te perderás de todo

_ Si, si quiero ir_ dijo yuuna entusiasmada_ ¿A dónde vamos abuelito?

_ ¿Se lo dices tú hinata o quieres que lo haga yo?_ dijo hizashi mirando a hinata

_ díselo tu quiero ver su rostro_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bien… vamos a ir a la playa_ dijo hizashi

Yuuna quedo con los ojos y miro a todos sus familiares sorprendida

_ Pero aquí no hay playa _ dijo yuuna

_ Tal vez aquí no, pero saliendo en unas cuantas millas, hay un pequeño pueblo_ dijo hizashi

_ Tu madre y yo cuando éramos pequeños, íbamos a la playa de vacaciones_ dijo neji

_ ¿enserio mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ Sí, pero fue hace muchos años_ dijo hinata

_ ¿pero en donde nos quedaremos si vamos el fin de semana?_ dijo yuuna

_ yo con el padre de tu madre teníamos una pequeña casa vacacional, hable con la dueña, y sigue siendo nuestra_ dijo hizashi

_ ¡que bien!_ dijo yuuna

Hinata sonreía al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija, se salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron el timbre, hinata fue abrir y sonrió al ver quienes era, yuuna miraba a su tío y su abuela emocionada, cuando escucho un grito muy conocido, miro y era su mejor amiga con su papa

_ ¡naruko chan!_ dijo yuuna emocionada_ ¡papa!

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruko alegre

_ hola princesita de las flores_ dijo naruto cargándola

_ ¿hinata nesan le dijeron?_ dijo naruko feliz

_ Si le dijimos_ dijo hinata

_ Entonces amiga ¿vienes?, porque si no vienes no te hablo por… dos días_ dijo naruko pensando en lo ultimo

_ ¡!si! estoy ansiosa_ dijo yuuna_ ¿ustedes vendrán?

_ si_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿pero donde se quedaran?_ dijo yuuna

_ viviremos contigo yuuna_ dijo naruto_ vamos a tener un cuarto juntas, ¡podemos tener una piyamada!

_ ¡si!_ dijo yuuna emocionada_ ¿tu papa dormirás con mama?

_ eh… no creo yuuna, dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes tiene la vista que me gusta… creo_ dijo naruto por que no sabía cómo era la casa

_ ¿quienes mas irán?_ dijo yuuna

_ ya verás cuando lleguemos_ dijo naruto

_ Pero que hacemos aquí sentamos, guardemos las cosas y vamos antes que se haga tarde_ dijo hizashi

Todos asintieron y fueron a guardas, hinata ayudaba a yuuna a guardar sus casas, naruko llevaba cosas pequeñas para que neji acomodara en el auto. Cuando todo estaba listo, salieron rumbo a la playa, tardaron unas cuantas horas. Yuuna miraba emocionada la ventana, naruto a veces saca la cabeza y sonreía mirando a yuuna, hinata sonreía al verla. Cuando llegaron yuuna quedo fascinada, mirada el tremendo océano, naruko tomo su mano y fueron corriendo a la arena, hinata miro a naruto, el solo le sonrió y empezó a sacar, cuando terminaron entraron a la casa, hizashi se sorprendió que seguían las fotos con su hermana y algunas familiares, creyó que la sueña las había sacado o algo, hinata miraba con nostalgia el lugar, a pesar de que fue de niña, lo recordaba, como si hubiese estado ahí años. Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio la casa de playa era hermoso, un lindo y pequeño, comedor, la cocinada daba al océano porque tenía una puerta corrediza de cristal, luego fueron a ver los cientos, el de yuuna tenía dos camas individuales, y muchas ventanas, donde entraba mucha luz, el de los demás eran comunes, aunque naruto quedo fascinado por la enorme casa y hermosa vista a la playa. Cuando terminaron de arreglar hinata llamo a las niñas para cambiarse y ponerse trajes de baños, naruto solo se puso unos pantalones cortos negros y una camisa naranja abierta, al igual que neji pero sin camisa, hizashi solo prefirió ropa cómoda, cuando terminaron de cambiarse salieron, naruko llevaba traje de baño, de dos piezas, que le fascinaba por que la parte de abajo parecía un vestidito de bailarina, yuuna quiso el visto traje que su madre que era de una pieza no más que el de ella era blanco, hinata igual llevaba traje de baño de una pieza, pero el suyo tenia la espada descubierta y usaba abajo como una pañoleta fina que la tenia atada de dos extremos a su cintura, naruto se sonrojo cuando la vio, cuando neji lo golpeo

_ espero que esos pensamientos sean de cosas apropiadas uzumaki_ dijo neji

_ Claro que si, hinata chan estas hermosa_ dijo naruto sobándose el golpe

_ gracias_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¡hinata nesan vamos!_ dijo naruko tomando la mano de hinata

_ ¡vamos mama al agua!_ dijo yuuna tomando la otro mano

Las niñas se llevaron corriendo a hinata al océano, neji y naruto quedaron mirando

_ naruto necesito que me acompañes_ dijo neji

_ ¿A dónde?_ dijo naruto

_ al pueblo a comprar comida o cosas que nos haga falta por estos días?_ dijo neji

_ está bien_ dijo naruto

Ellos fueron, antes de que salgan naruto vio como hinata jugaba con las niñas y ayudaba a yuuna a nada, sonrió con ternura, al ver como yuuna se divertía, ellos fueron al pueblo y compraron de todo un poco, cuando vio que por el puente del muelle venían dos personas que pensó naruto que no iban a ir

_ ¡!sasuke teme!_ dijo naruto

_ hola naruto ¿pensamos que nos ibas a ser venir para nada?_ dijo sasuke mirando a su hermano que venía con una caja de refresco

_ hola naruto_ dijo itachi acercándose

_ hola itachi_ dijo naruto_ ¿vinieron solos?

_ No, mi madre quedo en la caseta limpiando el polvo_ dijo sasuke_ y itachi trajo a su banda de raro

_ no son raro…. Bueno si son_ dijo itachi

_ ¿!has traído el que explota todo!?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué explota todo?_ dijo neji

_ prometió no explotar nada_ dijo itachi

_ por cierto chicos él es el primo de hinata neji hyuga, neji ellos son mis amigos sasuke teme e itachi_ dijo naruto

_ Un gusto_ dijo itachi

_ hola_ dijo sasuke

_ igualmente_ dijo neji

_ ¿por cierto como esta mi pequeña vida de salvación?_ dijo itachi

_ ¿vida de salvación?_ dijo naruto y neji al mismo tiempo

_ si desde que va a casa mi madre no me mata por romper o explotar algo_ dijo itachi_ llega yuuna y mi madre se olvida

_ bueno ahora está mejor, necesitaba despejarse_ dijo naruto

_ naruto llevémosle helado con esta calor les gustara_ dijo neji

_ si aquí debe a ver una heladería_ dijo naruto

_ vamos nuestra casa queda cerca del océano_ dijo sasuke

_ creo que somos vecinos_ dijo neji

_ bien, mi salvación esta alado_ dijo itachi_ ¡!vamos idiotas!

Ellos miraron, se acercaban, deidara, sasori peleando

_ ¡te digo que es arte!_ dijo deidara

_ no lo es, hacer un muñeco con tu raspado_ dijo sasori

_ ¿Qué paso par de idiotas?_ dijo itachi

_ Nada lo usual_ dijo sasori

_ bien, mientras no haya hecho algo que explote_ dijo itachi mirando deidara

_ porque siempre me echas la culpa a mi_ dijo deidara

Ellos se asustaron cuando vieron que a la dirección que estaba sasori y deidara exploto algo y enfrente de él caía una taza de raspados

_ mejor no digas nada_ dijo itachi gruñendo

_ Me provoco_ dijo deidara culpando a sasori

_ no hice nada_ dijo sasori

_ bueno vamos antes que se haga tarde_ dijo naruto

_ a aquí está el zorrito_ dijo deidara

_ es bueno verte de nuevo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo está tu mejer?, esa que parece modelo, sigues con ella o la dejaste ¿porque si es así voy enseguida a buscarla_ dijo deidara

_ ni se te ocurra acercarte_ dijo naruto serio

_ wow… cuando se trata de su mujer el rubito es serio_ dijo deidara

Neji los miro con cara de asesinato y ellos prefirieron callarse, ellos caminaron hasta una calle que estabas las casa de playa y alado la playa, sasuke cruzo porque su casa estaba enfrente, naruto sonrió por que quedaba justo en la esquina de la casa de hinata, cuando llegaron, naruto escucho un grito conocido

_ ¡!Como olvidaste decirle a mama que salíamos!_ dijo una persona enojada

Naruto se acerco, neji entro a la casa a guardar, naruto se acerco donde estaban los gritos y vieron que era temari queriendo matar a kankuro

_ ¡!sabes que se preocupara o nos matara!_ dijo temari

_ no se va a preocupar le dije que íbamos a salir_ dijo kankuro

_ ¡!De tres días!_ dijo temari_ nuestro padre nos castigara por meses

_ a gaara no, es el consentido de nuestra madre y tío

_ Tal vez a gaara no, pero a nosotros sí, ¡idiota!_ dijo temari

_ Bueno ya disfrutemos_ dijo kankuro

_ ¡hola!_ dijo naruto

_ hola naruto_ dijo temari

_ ¿problemas?_ dijo naruto

_ Mas o menos pero se resolverá_ dijo gaara saliendo

_ ¿vinieron solos?_ dijo naruto

_ Si mis padres tenían trabajo_ dijo gaara

_ vamos a casa yuuna estará feliz_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo esta?, sasuke me dijo_ dijo gaara

_ Bien ahora está mejor_ dijo naruto

Naruto y gaara fueron a la casa de hinata, cuando entraron vieron a yuuna y naruko haciendo castillos de arena, hinata preparaba limonada con hielo y neji guardaba las cosas

_ hola miren a quien encontré_ dijo naruto

_ hola gaara san_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!gaara nisan!_ dijo naruko feliz

_ hola gaara nisan_ dijo yuuna acercándose

_ hola ¿Cómo están?_ dijo gaara

_ ¡!bien!_ dijeron ambas niñas

_ Qué bueno que pudo venir_ dijo hinata

_ si, además nos ayuda a despejarnos_ dijo gaara

Ellos salieron afuera, y veían a las niñas jugar, cuando golpearon y entraba mikoto, con sasuke, itachi, deidara y sasori

_ hola_ dijo mikoto sonriendo

_ hola mikoto san_ dijo hinata_ que alegría que vino

_ ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir?, esto es hermoso, hace cuento no veníamos a la playa_ dijo mikoto mirando el mar

_ Desde que sasuke tenía 6 años_ dijo itachi_ no nos traías por que con papa estabas como conejo intentando tener una niña, pero nada

_ ¿dijiste algo hijito?_ dijo mikoto con mirada asesina

_ vuelvo en un rato_ dijo itachi saliendo y volviendo con yuuna_ mira a quien traje mama

_ ¡hola yuuna chan!_ dijo mikoto sonriéndole

_ hola mikoto san, venga a ver mi castillo_ dijo yuuna_ tu también mami_ dijo tomando ambas manos llevándoselas

Todos quedaron mirando e itachi sonreía

_ Y decían porque era mi salvación_ dijo itachi

Ese día transcurrió con puras sonrisas, y diversión, deidara haciendo explotar un castillo y nadie sabe cómo, deidara acostado con una sombrilla, mikoto, hinata, yuuna y naruko fueron al mar, sonriendo, naruto y neji hacían raspados para todos, gaara sentado en la arena mirando el océano, luego apareció kankuro corriendo por que temari quería matarlo, al llamar a su casa y que sus padres les dijeron que estaban castigados un mes y gaara solo 2 semanas. Pero después el resto del día solo fueron sonrisas, en la noche las niñas con ayuda de hizashi hicieron un fogata, itachi trataba de mantener lejos a deidara del fuego para no explotar nada, sasuke, neji, gaara y naruto trataba de matar a un pescado, que habían capturado, pero el problema que era enorme y se movía mucho, después de unas horas de pelear con el pescado comenzaron a cocinarlo, iban a tardar un rato así que hinata llevo a yuuna a caminar, naruto quería ir pero naruto la detuvo, madre e hija tenían que hablar.

Hinata llevo a yuuna cerca del océano no tan cerca del agua porque estaba fría, se sentaron y hinata la abrazaba

_ Mi amor… lo lamento_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ Por si alguna vez te descuide_ dijo hinata

_ ¿mama yo soy un error?_ dijo yuuna

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y la abrazo

_ Claro que no mi amor, tú no eres un error, eres lo más maravilloso que me paso_ dijo hinata

_ Porque siento que si mi… todo sería diferente_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas

_ No es verdad cariño, sin ti mi vida estaría vacía_ dijo hinata_ y sin ti no hubiera conocido a naruto

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo yuuna

_ si cariño… te amo mucho y sin tu yo no sería nada_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

_ Yo también te amo mama_ dijo yuuna abrazando a su madre

_ Ahora mi amor, quiero que olvides todo lo que esa persona mala te dijo, de acuerdo porque solo son mentiras_ dijo hinata

_ si mama… ahora si lo olvidare… está confundida de que si tenía razón y te arruine la vida_ dijo yuuna apoyándose en su mama

_ pues son mentiras, te amo mucho_ dijo hinata abrazándola

_ Yo también_ dijo yuuna_ eres la mejor mama

_ Y tu mi tesoro, mi vida_ dijo hinata

Madre e hija quedaron abrazadas cuando escucharon una explosión, miraron y salía volando deidara, con itachi corriendo detrás

_ ¡!Te dije que no te acercaras al pescado!_ dijo itachi

Hinata y yuuna miraron, empezaron a reír, yuuna abrazo a su madre y miraban como mataban a deidara. En la noche, todos se retiraron a casa pero volverían por que fue un hermoso día, hinata estaba acostada pero se levanto y fue al cuarto de las niñas, estaban profundamente dormidas, ella sonrió y salió, cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto vio que alguien estaba en la cocina, ella se acerco y vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, se acerco y vio a naruto comiendo helado

_ ¿hambre?_ dijo hinata

_ Hola hinata chan ¿te desperté?_ dijo naruto

_ no quería ver a las niñas_ dijo hinata

_ jeje, cuando lo dices así pareces que veía a nuestros hijos_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sonrojo cuando lo escucho

_ bueno yuuna es como mi hija_ dijo naruto

_ Naruto ¿Qué querías decirme cuando salgamos solos?_ dijo hinata

_ Eh… bueno… este es un lugar hermoso y si te diré ahora_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ ¿qué es?_ dijo hinata sonrojada y sacando helado

_ Bien… que voy… veras hinata chan, el día que te conocí fue un día especial, me enamore de ti a privara vista, eres una chica especial, tierna, inteligente y hermosa_ dijo naruto_ luego esta yuuna, que es una niña encantadora y me moriría si se enoja conmigo o no me quiere ver, porque la quiero como si fuera mía, son las dos especiales para mí y quiero que siempre estemos juntos_ dijo tomando las manos de hinata_ hinata chan quiero esta toda la vida contigo ¿por ahora quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata quedo sorprendida y sonrió

_ Si… si quiero naruto kun_ dijo hinata tirando lágrimas

Naruto sonrió y la abrazo, luego se acerco a su rostro y le dio un dulce beso

_ me haces feliz_ dijo naruto_ no sabes cómo te agradezco que aparecieras en mi vida

_ Yo te agradezco a ti cambiaste nuestras vidas_ dijo hinata

Naruto la volvió a besar y luego quedaron abrazados

Continuara…

Bueno un cap. más, este es medio largo jeje estaba muy inspirada ojala les guste, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios enserio lo aprecio y me da inspiración de escribir el fic y mas historias. Perdón por los errores de ortografía escribí muy rápido. Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o reviews nos vemos en el siguiente cap


	28. Chapter 28 furia y pelea

Capitulo 28

Después de una semana larga de vacaciones tuvieron que volver, aunque costo llevar a yuuna y naruko ya que les encanto, después de unas horas de lucha regresaron.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz, era novia de la chica que vio por primera vez y no sabia donde poner tanta emoción.

Hinata casi todos los días estaba sonrojada y estaba nerviosa cuando veía a naruto, se sentía extraña por que nunca se había sentido así.

Cuando le dijeron a yuuna ella empezó a saltar de la emoción donde su mama esta con su papa como pareja formal. Neji al principio querría matar a naruto pero comprendía que si quería a hinata y ella era feliz todo iba a estar bien.

Hizashi solo sonreía al ver que su sobrina volvía como la niña que era antes. La familia uchiha no podrá regresar por un tiempo a su casa de playa por que digamos que una parte "desapareció.

Los sabaku temari y kankuro cuando fueron a casa nunca mas salieron.

En la casa de los hyuga, yuuna apenas toco la almohada se quedo dormida, estaba realmente cansada. Hinata ahora estaba tranquila al saber que su pequeña volveria a ser como antes, no le gustaba verla triste.

Había comenzado la semana todos volvían de su fin de semana largo, todos volvían sonriendo al poder descansar, estar con sus familias y amigos, tambien poder descansar alejados de los libros y no lebantarce temprano. En la casa uzumaki, kushina se desperto bostezando y empezo a hacer el desayuno pero primero tenia que despertar el mas flojo de su familia.

_ ¡!Naruto a lebantarce!_ dijo kushina grito para arriba de las escaleras

_ ¿a que llamas?_ dijo una voz detrás de kushina

Ella volteo la cabeza sorprendida y abrio los ojos al ver a naruto comiendo cereal y listo para ir a la escuela

_ te… te… lebantaste temprano_ dijo kushina sorprendida

_ si no queria pelear con karin por el baño_ dijo naruto

Kushina tenia los ojos abiertos, luego se fue a la cocina a seguir con el desayuno hasta que escucho y vio a su hija

_ mama naruto no me deja entrar al baño_ dijo karin

_ debe ser un fantasma hija por que tu hermano ya esta listo_ dijo kushina

_ jeje… no encerio dile que salga_ dijo karin

_ ¡naruto sal del baño_ dijo kushina gritando a la sala

_ ¡no estoy en el baño!_ grito naruto desde el comedor

Karin abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho y fue a la sala, ahí estaba naruto listo para salir con naruto poniandoce los zapatos

_ ¿te levantas temprano?_ dijo karin sorprendida

_ Si, quiero llegar temprano_ dijo naruto_ yo llebare a naruko

Ellos salieron y se despidieron, karin fue con su madre que ella solo sonreía

_ ¿Qué paso en esas vacaciones?_ dijo karin

_ Tres palabras, hi, na, ta_ dijo kushina

Hinata miro sorprendida luego subió rápido a su cuarto y se arregle rápido, necesitaba respuesta por que se moría de la intriga.

Hinata se levanto temprano como siempre e hizo el desayuno para todos. Se sorprendio cuando vio a yuuna guardando sus cosas en su mochila

_ buenos dias mi amor_ dijo hinata sirviendole el desayuno

_ buenos dias mama_ dijo yuuna abrazandola

Hinata se sorprendio no era que le molestaba el gesto cariño pero, esa mañana ella estaba mas cariñosa de la acostumbrado

Hinata miraba a su hija que seguia abrazándola

_ jeje ¿Por qué tan largo abrazo?_ dijo hinata

_ hoy amanecí con ganas de abrazarte mama_ dijo yuuna_ te amo mucho mama

_ tu sabes que yo tambien mi amor_ dijo hinata

Cuando yuuna dejo de abrazar a su madre, comenzo a comer lo que preparo con alegria, hinata solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaban listas se fueron a la escuela, hinata se sorprendió como su tío y primo seguían durmiendo, les dejo el desayuno con un paño y se fueron. Cuando llegaron al jardin, yuuna se adelanto corriendo, hinata sonrio al ver a naruto con naruko, naruko muy apresurada tomo la mano de yuuna y entraron corriendo a la escuela, yuuna se detubo de golpe se acerco a su madre le dio un beso en su mejilla y entro corriendo.

Hinata sonrio cuando la vio

_ yuuna chan vino hoy muy animada_ dijo naruto

_ Si eso es bueno_ dijo hinata

Naruto se acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla

_ buenos dias_ dijo naruto

_ buenos dias naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ te levantaste temprano

_ bueno quería traer a naruko chan_ dijo sonrojado

_ ¿así?_ dijo hinata mirándolo

_ bueno también quería verte_ dijo naruto

Hinata dio una risita al ver a naruto nervioso, comenzaron a caminar, naruto esta nervioso mirando la mano de hinata, cuando se armo de valor la tomo, hinata se sorprendió y miro sus manos que estaban unidas, cuando naruto se arrepentía e iba a soltar a hinata pensando que estaba incomoda se sorprendió cuando sintió que hinata le apretaba la mano.

Llegaron a la escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos al verlos tomados de la mano. Sakura charlaba con sus amigas alegre pensando que le arruino la vida a hinata hasta que escucho a una de sus amigas

_ amiga parece que perdiste el toque_ dijo matsuri

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo Sakura frunciendo el seño

Matsuri le mostro con el dedo a una direccion, Sakura miraba a donde apuntaba y se sorprendio al ver a naruto y hinata tomados de la mano. Sakura al verlos frunció el seño y se acerco

_ eres un hipócrita hyuga_ dijo Sakura

_ no se de que me hablar haruno_ dijo hinata seria

_ mira que juntarte con naruto para que tengas un padre para esa niñita_ dijo Sakura

Hinata frunció el seño

_ para tu información, no estoy con naruto para sea padre de mi hija sin no por amor_ dijo mirándola_ palabra que tu no conocer por que tu solo los usas a los chicos una vez para tu necesidad y luego los desechas

Sakura frunció el seño cuando escucho las palabras de hinata

_ vamos hyuga admítelo, solo quieres a naruto para deshacerte de ese niña_ dijo Sakura_ ya que es un error

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y recordó las palabras de yuuna y frunció el seño

_ Tu… tu le dijiste esas cosas a mi hija_ dijo hinata

_ alquien tenia que decirle la verdad, además tendrías que agradecerme, hice tu trabajo sucio en decirle la verdad_ dijo Sakura pasando su mano por su cabello

Naruto sin esperarce se sorprendio ver a hinata arriba de Sakura pegandole puñetazos, todos los alumonos se acercaban para gritar, naruto aunque sabia si separarlas o dejar que Sakura sufra un poco, y aunque por mucho que quiera ver a Sakura sufrir tenia que alejar a hinata si no estaría en problemas, naruto se acerco a hinata y la tomo de la cintura cargandola, hinata solo pegaba patadas al aire

_ ¡!sueltame naruto!_ dijo hinata tratando de soltarce

_ calma hinata chan si no estaras en problemas_ dijo naruto

Sakura se lebantaba agarrandoce la cara, de los labios y nariz le salia sangre, sus amigas no se acercaban por que no querian marcharce los uniformes

Sakura miraba con odio a hinata y se levanto

_ esta me las pagaras hyuga y muy caro_ dijo Sakura

_ ¡tu no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija si no te matare!_ dijo hinata muy enojada

Sakura se fue corriendo a la escuela con sus amigas detrás. Naruto vio como entraba y suspiro cuando se asusto al ver la cara de enojada de hinata

¿Por qué esa cara?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué me detuviste naruto?_ dijo hinata

_ por que si no te detenía te ibas a meter en mas problemas_ dijo naruto

_ se metió con mi hija naruto, yendo su cabeza de mentiras, lastimándola_ dijo hinata

_ lo se hinata chan y no sabes como me dolia verla triste_ dijo naruto

_ pero recuerda que esa mujer mei, te esta vigilando_ dijo naruto_ todavía no termina el mes, falta poco pero debes tener mas cuidado_ dijo tomándola de los hombros_ se que estas enojada pero debes estar tranquila y ser paciente

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y se tapo la cara

_ tienes razón fui una tonta_ dijo hinata

_ no eres tonta solo defendías a tu pequeña_ dijo naruto

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata

_ no es nada_ dijo naruto sonriendo y tomando su mano pero hinata se quejo_ ¿te duele la mano?

_ si un poco_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ le pegaste duro hinata chan_ dijo sonriendo_ ven vamos a la cafeteria a ver si tiene hielo, por que si vamos a la enfermeria te agarraras de nuevo con Sakura

_ si_ dijo hinata

Ellos entraron y fueron a la cafeteria, después al saln, pero cuando hinata se iba a sentar entro tsunade con Sakura tras

_ hinata ven conmigo por favor_ dijo tsunade

Hinata suspiro y fue hacia la directora. Naruto miraba de su lugar y estaba preocupado, gaara y sasuke no entendian que pasaba ya que llegaron un poco tarde, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura llena de vendas por toda su cara

_ Dobe aunque me estoy haciendo una idea ¿Qué paso?_ dijo sasuke

Naruto les contó a sus amigos que paso hace unos minutos atrás y ellos se sorprendieron

_ Así que ella le dijo esas cosas a yuuna_ dijo gaara

_ si_ dijo naruto_ y hinata perdio la paciencia

_ parece que hinata pega duro_ dijo sasuke mirando a Sakura

_ mejor no la hagas enojar naruto_ dijo gaara

_ si es mejor que no_ dijo naruto nervioso

Antes de que llegara el profesor entro hinata y vieron que guardaba sus cosas

_ ¿Qué paso hinata chan?_ dijo naruto_ ¿Qué te dijo la vieja tsunade?

_ que hice mal e golpear a mi compañera y que me castigo será dos semanas in venir a la escuela_ dijo guardando

_ eso no es castigo es el paraiso_ dijo naruto_ ¿y que aras ahora, iras a casa?

_ no, creo que en estos días abriere el restaurante temprano_ dijo hinata

_ ¿podrás tu sola?_ dijo naruto

_ si las mañanas son tranquilas_ dijo hinata_ uchiha te espero en el restaurante cuando salga

Sasuke asintió y gaara no entendía, hinata salio del salón y naruto suspiro.

_ ¿Qué aras aras con hinata?_ dijo gaara

_ es mi jefa debo trabajar_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿jefa?_ dijo gaara

_ Si hinata chan tiene un restaurante y contrato a sasuke como mesero_ dijo naruto

_ ¿no sabes si necesita otro?_ dijo gaara

_ ¿quieres trabajar gaara?_ dijo naruto

_ se acerca el cumpleaños de mi tío y mi madre y no tengo ni un centavo además quiero ganarme mi dinero propio_ dijo gaara

_ Bueno, que tal si vas en mi lugar mientra y voy por mi hermanita y yuuna, ahí hablar con hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ gracias_ dijo gaara

Cuando transcurrió el día, ellos salieron, sasuke y gaara se dirigian al restaurante y naruto por la niñas.

Naruto vio a yuuna salir pero no a su hermana

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto cargandola

_ hola papa_ dijo abrazandolo

_ ¿mi hermana?_ dijo naruto

_ la retiraron parece que tenia que ir al medico_ dijo yuuna

_ ah… se me había olvidado que tenian que rebisarla_ dijo naruto

_ ¿estará bien?_ dijo yuuna

_ si solo es una revisión_ dijo naruto_ ahora vamos tu mama abrió temprano el restaurante

Yuuna asintió alegre y fueron, naruto sonrio al ver a sasuke y gaara atendiendo pero se sorprendio mas que al ver que las mayoria de la clientelela eran mujeres

_ ¿conseguiste el trabajo gaara_ dijo naruto

_ si, tubo que hacerlo por que este lugar se lleno de golpe_ dijo gaara

Naruto fue a la cocina y vio a hinata cocinando

_ mira quien esta aquí_ dijo naruto

_ hola mamita_ dijo yuuna

_ hola amor ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo hinata

_ muy bien mamita_ dijo yuuna_ ¿puedo hacer de mis tartas?

_ si amor, sasuke san los extraña_ dijo hinata

Yuuna dejo su mochila busco su banquito y comenzó a cocinar

_ ¿te ayudo en algo hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_¿ me podrías a ayudar a terminar el ramen? es que debo atender la caja_ dijo hinata

_ ¿ahora va a ver ramen hinata chan?_ dijo naruto emosionado

_ si la mayoria de la clientela preguntaba por ramen_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto_ pero quiero que mi paga sea ramen

_ ¿eh? Pero naruto…_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ ya decidí hinata y espero que mi jefa acepte_ dijo Naruto

_ esta bien naruto_ dijo hinata yendo a la caja

Después de unas horas y estaba atardeciendo y cerraron, hinata les ofreció un poco de te y comer algo, sasuke comía el pastel de hinata y los demás unos dango con ramen. Luego todos se fueron a casa, yuuna iba feliz llebando unos panecillos para su abuelo y tio, cuando vio al joven de antes que la consolo en el parque, estaba enfrente, hinata sonrio y saludo con la mano, menma que estaba apoyando en la pared con los brazos cruzados al ver que yuuna lo saludaba sonrio y le devolvió el saludo.

Hinata y naruto que iban detrás de yuuna, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a yuuna saludando a alguien que estaba enfrente.

_ amor a quien saludas_ dijo hinata

_ a un amigo mama_ dijo yuuna

Ellos miraron enfrente y no había nadie

_ parece que se fue_ dijo yuuna mirando cuando la cargo naruto

_ vamos yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ si esto ansiosa para ver a cara de mi abuelito al probar mis panecillos_ dijo yuuna

Naruto cominaba con yuuna, hinata que quedo mirando en donde saludaba yuuna porque tenia una sensación rara, cuando salio de su trance camino rapido hacia naruto y yuuna. Enfrente de una parte oscura salio menma sonriendo y luego frunció el seño al ver a lo lejos que naruto tomaba la mano de hinata.

_ te estas metiendo en mi territorio rubio_ dijo menma serio_ muy pronto nos veremos

Dicho esto se fue por la oscuridad con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas, lamento mucha la tardanza, pero como les conté antes, mi cargados murió y ahora tengo que usar una que anda demaciado lenta y se tilda mucho y tardo para terminar la historia, así que por favor disculpenme si tardo mucho. Quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios enserio los aprecio mucho y con o sin computadora are lo posible por subir los capítulos y leer sus lindos comentarios que me dejan. Quiero pedir disculpas por los errores de ortografía. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas


	29. Chapter 29 día especial e impactante

Capitulo 29

Después del enfrentamiento entre Sakura y hinata, naruto no aguantaba ir a la escuela por que estaba aburrido y por que no tenia a su novia pero tenia a sus amigos que le hacian compañía. Hinata fue suspendida dos semanas de la escuela, aunque la directora tuvo en pequeño encuentro con los padres de Sakura que armaron un escandolo por no expulsar a hinata de la escuela. Tsunade peleo por que no podia expulsar a hinata, ella era una estudiante execelente y con altas calificaciones y no podia expulsar, ademas tsunade estaba pensando en hinata y tambien penso que si insultaban a su hijo tambien golpearía a quien lo lastimara, así que no podia culpar a hinata.

Hinata desde que esta expulsada dejaba a yuuna y abria temprano el restaurante que por suerte no había tanta gente, pero cuando llegaba gaara y sasuke se llenaba en cuestion de segundos. El agente que estaba afuera de su casa por suerte una semana más y se va. Naruto todos los días después de la escuela va por yuuna y su hermana, pero por alguna razón no podía estar tranquilo casi todos los días se sentía observado pero aunque mirara no había nadie, y no se sentía inseguro por el, si no por yuuna y hinata que lo tenia asustado, pero siempre estaba firme por que iba a protegerlas, pero tenia que averiguar de algo importante y para eso tenia que contactar a su padrino, el problema es que su abuelo esta en todos lados "investigando" para su nueva novela, pero podia pregntarle a su padre por que el esta al tanto de donde esta el, por si acaso tiene que pagar por el en la comisaría.

Yuuna ahora siempre estaba con una sonrisa por que todo lo que ella quería se hacia realidad, pero quería otra cosa que le da vergüenza pedirle a su mama, pero ya estaba ideando como pedírselo. Tambien estaba contenta por que tenia un nuevo amigo, cuando salia de la escuela lo veia enfrente, pero no podia cruzar sin un adulto la calle ademas siempre legaba naruto y cuando miraba para ver si esta su amigo no esta.

Hinata como siempre se levanto temprano y despacito, ese día era un día muy especial, era el cumpleaños de del gran tesoro de su vida y quería planearle algo grande y especial. Ese día ella no abrigara el restaurante se quedara en casa y organizara todo. Hinata fue a la cocina y vio a su tío hizashi

_ Tío ¿lo encontraste?, ¿dime que lo encontraste?_ dijo hinata esperanzada

_ ¿Qué no confías en mi?_ dijo hizashi sacando un libro

Hinata lo agarro emocionada y cuando lo Leia era con nostalgia, hizashi la miraba con ternura, buenos mal que recordaba cuando su hermano le dijo donde estaban los libros de cocina de la madre de hinata los guardo por que sabia que a hinata le serviría.

_ Mi madre cocinaba delicioso_ dijo hinata mirando el libro

_ Lo se_ dijo hizashi

_ gracias tío por guardarme el libro_ dijo hinata

_ sabia que te serviría, además a tu padre le hubiese gustado que lo tuvieras entre otras cosas_ dijo hizashi_ ¿Qué le vas a ser?

_ un pastel que me hacia mi madre de niña_ dijo hinata

Ella buscaba el pastel cuando lo encontró sonrío y empezó a leer los ingredientes

_ no son muchas cosas_ dijo hinata

_ Anotalas yo iré a comprarlas y cuando vengas ya estará las cosas_ dijo hizashi

_ Si gracias tío_ dijo hinata

_ Yo saldré para comprar su regalo_ dijo hizashi

_ Cuando valla a dejar a yuuna a la escuela pasare a comprar su regalo_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿neji nisan esta levantado?_ dijo hinata

_ Si fue temprano a la universidad para salir temprano y venir a ayudarte_ dijo hizashi

_ esta bien_ dijo hinata_ naruto dijo que iba a salir temprano de la escuela

_ ¿no tendrá problemas con eso?_ dijo hizashi

_ No tu sabes que los viernes o pasa mucho_ dijo hinata

_ si es verdad_ dijo hizashi

Ellos callaron un rato cuando escucharon unos pastos bajar, ellos vieron y era yuuna frotándose los ojos

_ buenos dias amor_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días mama_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno días_ dijo hizashi_ bueno yo me tengo que ir a trabajar vendré muy tarde_ dijo hizashi con una sonrisa nerviosa

Hizashi iba a salir cuando lo llamo hinata

_ tío te olvidas el papel de la empresa_ dijo hinata dándole la lista de compra

_ ah si casi lo olvido_ dijo hizashi_ bueno nos vemos en la noche

Hizashi salio rápido y hinata suspiro, yuuna se sintió un poco mal por que pensaba que su tío se olvido de su cumpleaños pero no podía culparnos en esos días fueron muy ajetreados en su familia

_ bien amor que tal si desayunamos y te llevo a la escuela_ dijo hinata

_ mmm... si mama_ dijo yuuna_ ¿pasa algo mama?

_ no mi amor_ dijo hinata_ ¿Por qué?

_ estas rara_ dijo yuuna

_ no mi amor_ dijo hinata_ ve a lavarte las manos mientras te sirvo el desayuno

Yuuna subió y se lavo las manos, cuando bajo su madre estaba sirviéndole el desayuno

_ cariño cuando naruto te valla a buscar te traerá aquí y te quedaras un par de horas con tu tío_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ ¿Por qué no puedo ir al restaurante?_ dijo yuuna extrañada

_ es que sasuke san, gaara san y yo tenemos que hacer inventarios y es muy aburrido_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien mama_ dijo yuuna picando su comida_ ¿puede venir naruko a jugar?

_ no se si valla a ir hoy a la escuela amor, naruto me dijo que se estaba resfriando_ dijo hinata sonriéndole

_ esta bien_ dijo yuuna bajando la cabeza

Hinata la miro y se momento queria decirle la verdad pero no queria arruinar su sopresa así que tubo que ser fuerte

_ pero sabes cuando salga de trabajar ¿Qué tal s vamos a comer algo?_ dijo hinata_ ¿algo que tu quieras comer?

_ ¿Cómo ramen?_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ si quieres ramen entonces vamos a comer ramen?_ dijo hinata

Yuuna sonrío y luego pensó en su amigo, se acordó que los viernes sale unos cuantos minutos de la escuela y podría hablar con el e invitarlo

_ mama ¿puedo invitar a un amigo?_ dijo yuuna

_ claro mi amor_ dijo hinata

_ gracias mama_ dijo comiendo contenta su desayuno

Después de un par de minutos hinata llevo a yuuna, ella la vio entrar y fue corriendo a la escuela, cuando llego vio a naruto , sasuke, gaara, itachi con sus amigos cosas que le extraño y naruko

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ hola naruto kun_ dijo hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla

_ son novios y así se saldan, por que presiento que no tendrán hijos hasta cuando ella no pueda tenerlos_ dijo deidara burlándose

_ ¡!cállate!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ bueno naruko quiero que le hagas caso en todo lo que hinata te diga_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!si!_ dijo naruko emocionada

_ disculpa naruto kun ellos ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ dijo hinata

_ ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarte_ dijo naruto_ no creo que decorar la casa, inflar globos, cocinar, lo puedas todo sola

_ gracias pero ¿el también?_ dijo hinata nerviosa mirando a deidara

_ calma hinata san, lo tengo controlado, solo hay que mantenerlo lejos, del fuego, los adornos, la mesa, el sofá, la TV…. Bueno de todo_ dijo nervioso

_ bueno hinata chan, yo llevare a yuuna tan pronto salga_ dijo naruto

_ esta bien_ dijo hinata

_ nuestra madre ira dentro de un rato igual a ayudar_ dijo sasuke

_ mis hermano no sabes si ir por que siguen castigados_ dijo gaara

_ ¿tu no estabas castigado?_ dijo naruto

_ no ¿Por qué?_ dijo gaara extrañado

_ por… por nada_ dijo naruto luego de recordar lo que dijo kankuro

_ esta todo bien_ dijo hinata

Ellos escucharon la campana y era hora de entrar, hinata y los demás fueron a preparar la fiesta pero antes de ir tenia que comprarle el regalo a yuuna. Los demás iban a comprar algunas cosas de decoración, luego fueron a casa a preparar todo, unos minutos después de que llegaran golpearon, naruko fue abrir ya que hinata estaba concentrada haciendo el pastel, naruko al abrir sonrío al ver a la madre de sasuke y su mama, con las manos ocupadas, llenas de paquetes ambas manos. Ellas entraron a la cocina y vieron a hinata muy concentrada quería que salga perfecto y como lo hacia su madre. Mikoto y kushina sonrieron al ver a hinata tan concentrada, les recordó a ellas misma en los cumpleaños de sus hijos donde querían todo perfecto, ellas empezaron a preparar algunos aperitivos. Luego de un rato llego neji, pero como entro salio rápido, tenia que comprar el regalo y llevar algunas mesas y sillas, tenia que pasar a buscar a su amigo de la universidad que le iba ayudar a llevarla.

Hizashi llego con las cosas que necesitaba hinata, tardo por que estaba lleno, después golpearon y hizashi fue abrir y se sorprendió ver a minato con karin

_ ¿minato?_ dijo hizashi sorprendido

_ ¡hizashi ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo minato emocionado

_ ¿!como están tanto tiempo?!_ dijo minato abrazándolo

_ ¿así que naruto es tu hijo?_ dijo hizashi

_ si ¿hinata no te dijo?_ dijo minato

_ solo su nombre el apellido no_ dijo hizashi

_ bueno eso es lo de menos_ dijo minato_ ¿y kushina que te dijo?

_ ¿kushina esta aquí?_ dijo hizashi

_ si dijo que iba a venir a ayudar_ dijo minato_ ¿no esta aquí?

_ la verdad no se recién llego, quizás estén en la cocina_ dijo hizashi

_ ella es mi hija karin_ dijo minato

_ hola_ dijo karin

_ hola, si la connosco mas bien hinata me habla de ella_ dijo hizashi

Ellos fueron a la cocina y vieron a hinata decorando el pastel y nauko amasando

_ hola hija, hinata_ dijo minato

Ellos la vieron y seguía concentrada

_ jeje, me recuerda a kushina_ ¿naruko y mama?_ dijo minato

_ esta haciendo algo arriba, con mikoto san y itachi san_ dijo naruko

_ ¿Qué iban a hacer?_ dijo minato

El vio qu ellos tres bajaban sonriendo y luego nerviosos

_ ¿Qué hacían?_ dijo minato mirándolos

_ ¡nada!_ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Minato los miro extrañado, luego entro Sesori con una bolsa de decoración

_ ¿itachi has visto a deidara?_ dijo Sesori

_ ¡no!_ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

_ ¿lo ataron en el ático verdad?_ dijo deidara

Ellos tres miraron como cómplice

_ ¿le pusieron mordaza si no lo encontrara?_ dijo Sesori

_ si de tres nudos para que no se lo saque?_ dijo itachi

_ yo lo hubiese echo de 4_ dijo Sesori_ bueno ven a ayudarme

Las dos mujeres sonrieron y se acercaron a hizashi

_ ¡hola hizashi ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo kushina

_ bastante bien_ dijo hizashi

_ mucho tiempo_ dijo kushina sonriendo

_ la verdad si_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿Por qué no venias a Japón? Dijo minato

_ es que en ese tiempo que no tenia a hinata, nada me ataba a aquí_ dijo hizashi

_ ahora están juntos_ dijo minato

_ si_ dijo mirando a hinata

_ no mas que hinata te tenia una sorpresa_ dijo kushina

_ si_ dijo hizashi sonriendo

_ bueno hay que seguir cocinado_ dijo kushina

_ ven minato mientras nosotros conversamos_ dijo hizashi indicándole el comedor

_ de eso nada, ayudaran a los chicos con la decoración_ dijo mikoto_ mientras nosotras cocinamos

_ karin ven a ayudarme a hacer los dangos_ dijo kushina

Karin fue con su madre, hinata cuando termino miro sonriendo su obra de arte, luego miro alrededor y miro sorprendida que estaban casi todos

_ ¿Cuándo llegaron?_ dijo hinata

_ hay amiga estaba tan concentrada que no viste que llegamos hace un buen rato_ dijo karin

_ perdónenme_ dijo hinata rascándose la nuca

_ no importa cariño te comprendemos_ dijo kushina

Hinata puso el pastel en un lugar seguro y siguió cocinando e resto, luego de unas horas se escuchaba un alboroto afuera, hinata salio, y vio varias mesas y sillas, también vio a un neji cansando

_ ¿tu amigo no te ayudo traerlos nisan?_ dijo

_ si, lo trajimos en el auto_ dijo neji

_ ¿Por qué están tan cansado?_ dijo hinata

_ por que el es muy hiperactivo y me tiro todo de una y tenia que agarrarlos antes que se caigan y se rompan_ dijo neji_ ¡!lee ven aquí!

Hinata vio que un chico con grandes cejas salía del auto

_ hinata el es mi de la universidad rock lee_ dijo neji cansado

_ hola hinata sama_ dijo lee contento

_ hola_ dijo hinata extrañado por el brillo que salio de su diente_ gracias por ayudar a mi primo

_ no fue nada hinata chan para eso están los amigos_ dijo lee

_ cuando descanses neji nisan ¿podrías entrarlos?_ dijo hinata

_ si hermana_ dijo neji

_ ¡!que descanso!_ dijo lee_ hagámoslo ahora neji! ¡! Que fue de la juventud no se apague!

Lee tomo la mano de neji y empezaron a entrar todo, aunque en vez de entrarlo despacio era casi corriendo, al cabo de unos minutos estaba casi todo listo.

En el colegio yuuna salio corriendo y vio en frente para ver si esta su amigo pero se decepciono al no a nadi, ella se tapo la cara con sus manos

_ todos olvidaron mi cumpleaños y ahora no esta_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿quie no esta?_ dijo una voz detrás de ella

Yuuna miro y sonrío con emoción, estaba menma como siempre con un saco con capucha cubriendo su cabeza

_ hola_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo estas yuuna?_ dijo menma sonriendo

_ muy bien_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿me estabas buscando_ dijo menma

_ si, es hoy es mi cumpleaños y casi todos se olvidaron y ¿quería saber si querías pasarlo conmigo_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿se lo olvido hmp?_ dijo menma en susurro_ esta bien, pero primero tengo que hacer y voy

_ ¿tardaras?_ dijo yuuna

_ no llegare en la noche lo prometo_ dijo menma

_ pero en la noche cenare con mama_ dijo yuuna

_ no creo que le moleste_ dijo menma

_ esta bien_ dijo yuuna_ te espero

Mensa se fue sonriendo

_ nos veremos en la noche hinata_ dijo menma en susurro

Yuuna vio como se iba y luego apareció naruto corriendo

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ hola papa_ dijo yuuna siendo cargada por el

_ bien vamos a casa neji te espera_ dijo naruto

Yuuna bajo la cabeza por que pensaba que naruto igual se olvido, cuando llegaron el dejo que yuuna entrara primero, cuando yuuna entro miles de confeti aparecieron en su rostro, ella se sorprendió y miro alrededor, estaban todos sus amigos, había decoraciones y una larga mesa en el comedor, hinata se acerco y la abrazo

_ feliz cumpleaños mi amor_ dijo hinata

_ ¡no te olvidaste!_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de tu cumpleaños cariño?_ dijo hinata_ lamento mucho fingir que no sabíamos pero era para darte esta fiestita

Yuuna tiro unas lagrimas y miraba a todos

_ muchas gracias… todos_ dijo yuuna

A todos le enterneció al verla emocionada, luego comenzó la fiesta, hinata sirvió la comida y aperitivos. Yuuna jugaba con naruko y comían, mientras los demás charlaban. Luego yuuna comenzó abrir los regalos, estaba con una sonrisa abriéndolos. Cuando pasaron las horas era de noche yuuna de vez en cuando miraba la ventana estaba emocionada pero un poco decepcionada por que no iba su amigo, pero no importaba estaba feliz por que todas las personas que consideraba familia estaban ahí . al cabo de terminar la noche todos volvían a sus casas. Dejando a naruto con la familia hyuga. Hinata noto rara a su hija por la miraba y estaba sonrojada así que se acerco y le iba a preguntar

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?_ dijo hinata

_ mama… ¿hay un deseo que… que tu me puedes dar?_ dijo yuuna sonrojada y nerviosa

_ ¿Qué es mi amor?_ dijo hinata

_ bueno… es_ dijo yuuna pero fue interrumpida por la puerta

Hinata miro y fue a abrir

_ ¿Quién es a esta hora?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿no se_ dijo neji

Cuando hinata abrió miro sorprendida mirando a un joven que tenia cubierto el rostro con una bufanda y una capucha

_ ¿si?_ dijo hinata

_ busco a yuuna_ dijo menma

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ dijo hinata

Yuuna miro y sonrío

_ ¡viniste!_ dijo yuuna

Hinata miro extrañada y miro que yuuna se acercaba al chico

_ el es mi amigo mama_ dijo yuuna tomando la meno de menma

El entro y miro a naruto, y naruto lo miro a el

_ amigo el es mi papa_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo menma

_ si_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿disculpa como te llamas?_ dijo hizashi serio

_ discúlpenme me había olvidado…. Me llamo menma_ dijo menma sacándose todo que cubría su rostro. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron su rostro, incluso yuuna aunque ella siempre o veía con su rostro cubierto.

_ ¿tienes un hermano gemelo?_ dijo neji

_ que yo sepa no_ dijo naruto

_ no soy familia de el_ dijo menma_ sabes hinata yuuna es muy linda, en realidad se parece a mi

Hinata quedo en shock cuando lo escucho al igual que todos

_ ¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?_ dijo hinata

_ no me digas que te olvidaste de mi, aunque pensándolo bien, cuando nos conocimos tu estabas dormida_ dijo menma

Hinata estaba sorprendida y vio como menma cargaba yuuna

_ tiene cabello tan lindo, aunque si ella tuviera mis ojos, se parecería mas a mi_ dijo menma_ no se como mi hija

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho, naruto apretó los puños por que no tenia un buen presentimiento en ese menma pero para proteger a hinata y yuuna debería escucharlo y tratar de no lanzarse a el.

Continuara..

Bueno un cap mas lamento muco la demoro esta computadora que uso ahora anda muy lenta y la tengo que reiniciar a cada rato, así que perdón por tardar, ojala les haya gustado el cap y lamento mucho los errores de ortografía. Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos enserio que me esperan y me apoyan en la historia, me motivan a seguir mi historia con sus comentarios aunque anda lenta. Enserio MUCHAS GRACIAS. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y tratare de no tardar .


	30. Chapter 30 mi historia y la verdad

Capitulo 30

Todos estaban impactados por lo que dijo menma, yuuna no entendía nada pero estaba preocupada por la cara de su madre que era de susto, naruto estaba con el seño fruncido, neji y hizashi estaban serios y esperando que iba a decir menma, el solo sonreía y veía a hinata.

_ ¿Qué pasa mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ Eh… no nada_ dijo hinata intentando sonreír

_ ¿conoces a mi mama, menma san?_ dijo yuuna

_ Y muy bien_ dijo menma sonriendo

_ ¿de donde me conoces?_ dijo hinata

_ se nota que me olvidaste_ dijo menma_ yuuna chan me dijiste que haces lindos dibujos por que no me haces uno, mientras charlo con mama

_ ¡si!_ dijo yuuna erosionada y yendo al cuarto

_ ¿ahora si, donde conoces a hinata?_ dijo naruto enojado

_ Tu no te metas copia barata_ dijo menma_ este es un asunto entre ella y yo.

_ ¿Quién eres y como me conoces?_ dijo hinata

_ Que no recuerdas esa bodega, donde estaba acostada con tu uniforme de la escuela_ dijo menma

Hinata abrió los ojos y recordó lo sucedido, pero solo recordaba a kabuto y ese tipo llamado orochimaru

_ Que bueno que tuviste a yuuna_ dijo menma mirando la casa_ creí que habías abortado

_ ¿Cómo conoces a mi hija?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ ¿Qué? No puedo saber de mi… hija_ dijo mirando a hinata con una sonrisa

Todos en esa sala quedaron impactados cuando lo escucharon, pero mas impactada quedo hinata cuando lo escucho y que ahora no entendía nada.

_ No… el padre es_ dijo hinata pero menma interrumpió

_ si crees que es el tonto de kabuto estas equivocada_ dijo menma_ el no puede engendrar ni un ratón_ dijo sentándole en el sofá_ tanto orochimaru como kabuto son unos inútiles, así que tuve que hacerlo yo.

_ Ósea… que tu… tu me_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ No, no cariño… no te viole, tu quisiste tanto como yo_ dijo menma

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho al igual que naruto que aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo

_ ¡!es mentira, yo… no lo aria con un desconocido!_ dijo hinata

_ bueno con una pequeña ayuda liquida que te dimos, no sabes como me rogabas_ dijo menma

_ ¡lo drogaste!_ dijo neji enojado

_ Algo así_ dijo menma

_ Ósea que tu eres el líder de esa banda_ dijo hinata

_ era_ dijo menma

_ ¿pero por que yo, que te hice?_ dijo hinata

_ parecerte a ella, te contare pero te estaré observando copia barata_ dijo en susurro

_ bien_ dijo hinata_

_ "_antes de ser líder de esa banda de inútiles, tenia una familia, mi hermosa esposa y mi pequeña hija, todo era maravilloso, vivíamos en armonía, pero un día llegaron unos sujetos que me amenazaron a mi y mi familia, mi abuelo madara había muerto y yo debia tomar su lugar, yo me oponía pero me amenazaron con matar a mi familia, así que acepte, un día con una banda de mafiosos con lo que estábamos como en guerra nos atacaron, yo estaba en las afueras de Japón en esos tiempos, cuando llegue a mi hogar, los guardias que protegían a mi familia estaban muertos, tenia un mal presentimiento… cuando entre a mi casa… mi familia… mi esposa había sido violada y con un tiro en la frente"__ dijo tapándose la cara

Hinata se tapo la boca cuando lo escucho, naruto fruncía el seño, neji miro a su tío y el sabia mas o menos cual era la otra banda pero no sabia todo, hinata miraba con lastima y siguió escuchando

_ "_mi pequeña… que solo… tenia 5 años, estaba en el armario… abrazando a su oso que le regale… también con una bala… era una niña… solo una niña pequeña…. Desde ese día busco a cada miembro de la banda los asesine uno por uno a sangre fría, pero nada me cenaba, me sentía vacío"_ _dijo menma

_ lamento mucho todo su sufrimiento, ¿pero que tengo que ver yo?_ dijo hinata

_ tu volviste a llenar mi vacío corazón, tu y yuuna_ dijo menma mostrándole un fotografía

Hinata se sorprendió cuando vio la foto, eran idénticas, a ella y yuuna

_ ¡!pero nosotras no somos ellas… estas locos, querernos por que somos idénticas a ellas!_ dijo hinata enojada

_ ¡! Se que no son ellas, se que ellas… no estarán conmigo!_ dijo menma levantándose_ pero lo necesitaba, por eso te lo hice, pero no quería que parezca violación… cuando me entere que estabas embarazada y que te encontraron me sentí aliviado… los policías me encontraron, no me opuse por que sabia que lo merecía, los años en la cárcel estaba asustada, de que decidieras abortar al bebe

_ ¿Cómo saliste?_ dijo neji

_ Buena conducta… pero estaré vigilando y no puedo salir de la cuidad_ dijo menma mostrándole el tobillo donde tenia como una especia de brazalete que detectaba si sale o no_ apenas Salí empecé a investigar y sentí mucha alegría de que no abortaras

_ Yo no podria abortar a un pequeño que no tiene la culpa_ dijo hinata

_ por es estoy aquí quiero estar cerca de mi hija y de ti_ dijo menma

_ No podrás_ dijo naruto_ violación o no hiciste algo que hinata, y ahora estoy aquí y la protegeré_ dijo naruto

_ Eso lo veremos copia barata con cara de zorro_ dijo menma_ Salí de mi condena y ahora quiero a mi hija y mi mujer

_ hinata no es tu mujer_ dijo naruto enfrentando a menma

_ Eso lo veremos las recuperare y tendré el perdón de hinata_ dijo menma mirando a hinata

Ella solo tiraba lágrimas y miro para otro lado, en eso apareció yuuna con una hoja

_ toma_ dijo yuuna mostrándole el dibujo de una flor con estrellas

_ oh gracias es hermoso_ dijo menma_ también tengo algo para ti_ dijo sacando una cajita pequeña

Yuuna lo recibió y lo abrió, ella abrió los ojos cuando vio que un dijo con una luna que rodeaba un sol

_ me dijeron que era de la suerte_ dijo menma

_ es muy lindo muchas gracias, es muy lindo menma san_ dijo yuuna

_ De nada yuuna_ dijo menma_ feliz cumpleaños

_ ¿quieres un pedazo de pastel?_ dijo yuuna

_ Lo lamento mucho yuuna chan pero debo irme_ dijo menma_ es muy tarde y tu mama querra descansar

_ esta bien_ dijo desepcionada

_ pero mañana es sabado podria venir a buscarte y vamos al lago_ dijo menma

_ ¿puedo ir con mi mama y papa?_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ si ellos quieren_ dijo menma mirando a hinata

_ ¿podemos ir mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ yo… no se yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ vamos mama hace mucho que no veo los arboles Sakura

_ esta bien_ dijo hinata mirando la cara de ilusión de yuuna

_ bien, vendré mañana_ dijo menma_ tendremos como una salida… familiar

Hinata bajo la mirada y naruto frunció el seño

_ nos veremos mañana y pensaremos como decirle la verdad_ dijo menma_ nos vemos yuuna chan

Menma salio por la puerta, y todos estaban callados

_ ¿paso algo?_ dijo yuuna

_ Eh…. No cariña nada_ dijo hinata

_ emmm ¿yuuna que tal si te preparamos para dormir y te leo un cuento?_ dijo neji

_ si quiero que me sigas leyendo el del otro día_ dijo yuuna siendo cargados por neji

_ ahora subo amor_ dijo hinata

_ bueno yo… tambien me ire a dormir_ dijo hizashi_ nos vemos naruto

_ buenas noches señor_ dijo naruto

Cuando quedaron solos, hinata rompio en yanto

_ calma hinata chan_ dijo narutp

_ ¿Cómo puedo estar en calma? Soy una persona… sucia_ dijo hinata

_ no es verdad, eres una persona maravillosa_ dijo naruto

_ no es verdad… no lo escuchaste… dijo que yo quería_ dijo hinata

_ Pero por que te drogo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo le diré a yuuna que el es su papa?_ dijo hinata

Naruto frunció el seño y bajo mirada

_ sea lo que sea yuuna entenderá es una niña que te ama mucho y entenderá_ dijo naruto mirando para otro lado

Hinata se sintio mal por naruto, ella tomo sus manos sorprendiendo a naruto, cuando sintió los labios de hinata sobre los de el

_ sea o no el padre, de yuuna yo escogi a quien quiero a mi lado_ dijo hinata_ esa persona me dio valentia a seguir adelante sin temor o mirando con odio, que siempre estuvo a mi lado aunque yo lo tratara mal_ dijo hinata mirándolo a los ojos_ siempre estuvo conmigo

_ Y siempre lo estaré_ dijo naruto besándola_ te amo hinata chan

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando escucho esas palabras de naruto y se sonrojo

_ Yo… yo también_ dijo hinata

Cuando naruto se retiro hinata lo acompaño hasta la puerta

_ bueno nos vemos mañana_ dijo naruto

_ ¿vendras?_ dijo hinata

_ si, no confio en el_ dijo naruto_ ¿espero no te moleste?

_ Por su puesto que no naruto_ dijo hinata_ gracias por todo naruto

_ eres mi novia y te apoyare en todo_ dijo naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Naruto le dio un beso mas antes de irse, cuando termino se retiro a su hogar. Hinata subio al cuarto de yuuna y la vio durmiendo, ella se acerco y se acomodo a su lado acariciándole los cabellos.

_ te protegeré mi amor, lo prometo_ dijo hinata en susurro

Hinata durmió con su hija esa noche.

Cuando amenecio, hinata se lebanto y se puso hacer el desayuno no tenia ganas de lebantacer por que sabia que pasaria ese día, vio que yuuna se levanto entusiasmada

_ buenos días amor_ dijo hinata intentando sonreír

_ buenos días mama_ dijo yuuna _ ¿mama te cayo bien mi amigo?

_ eh ¿Por qué lo dices cariño_ dijo hinata

_ por que ayer parecias asustada_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ no, esta todo bien cariño_ dijo hinata

_ aunque me pregunto si es familiar de papa_ dijo yuuna mirando el techo_ es identico a papa

_ no creo cariño_ dijo hinata dándole su desayuno

En un rato tocaron el timbre, hinata fue abrir nerviosa cuando vio a naruto, el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejillas

_ buenos dias_ dijo naruto

_ bueno dias naruto kun_ dijo hinata_ ¿quieres desayunar?

_ Si gracias hinata chan, Sali tan rapido de casa que no comi nada_ dijo naruto_ buenos días yuuna chan

_ ¡buenos días papa!_ dijo yuuna_ ¿tu también vendrás?

_ si ando con ganas de salir y conocer a tu amigo_ dijo naruto

Yuuna sonrío, luego de unos minutos tocaron la puerta, hinata fue abrir nerviosa y vio que era menma

_ buenos días_ dijo menma

_ hola_ dijo hinata mirando otro lado

Menma entro y yuuna sonrio

_ buenos dias menma san_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno dias princesa_ dijo menma_ ¿estas lista?

_ si mi mama y papa tambien vendran_ dijo yuuna

_ Que bien los conocere mejor_ dijo menma sonriendo

_ voy por mis chaqueta_ dijo yuuna llendo a su cuarto

_ ¿quieres que le diga yo o tu?_ dijo menma

_ ¿Qué quieres que le diga?_ dijo hinata

_ es mas que obvio, que soy su padre_ dijo menma

Hinata bajo la cabeza y miro a naruto, que fruncia el seño

_ si te preocupa por si sufre, no te preocupes se lo dire de la manera mas sutil posible_ dijo menma_ tu ya hiciste todo teniéndole y protegiéndola, después hablaremos de… nosotros

Hinata se sorprendio cuando escucho esas palabras y cuando escucho un golpe en la mesa

_ ¡no abra ningun ustedes, por que hinata en mi novia!_ dijo naruto

_ Eso lo veremos copia barata_ dijo menma _ quiero a mi familia, la recuperare y enamorare a hinata

_ Eso lo veremos_ dijo naruto

Ellos callaron cuando escucharon que bajaba yuuna

_ ¡listo!_ dijo yuuna

_ Bien si están listos vamos_ dijo menma

Cuando salieron y llegaron al lago que estaba lleno de árboles Sakura, yuuna fue al estanque donde había patos, menma se iba a acercar a ella cuando hinata lo detubo

_ no le digas nada por ahora_ dijo hinata_ yo le dire

_ ¿segura?_ dijo menma_ bien

Menma se acerco a yuuna, y ella le mostraba los patos

_ ¿se lo dirás esta noche hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ si, de alguna manera se lo tengo que decir, no quiero que se entere por otra persona que no sea o el_ dijo hinata

_ eres maravillosa hinata_ dijo naruto acercándose para darle un beso, pero recibió una piedra en la cabeza, naruto miro enojado y vio que fue menma, que estaba sonriendo_ teme

Yuuna pasó un día divertido, luego cuando estaba atardeciendo, volvieron a casa

_ espero que le digas_ dijo menma a hinata_ nos vemos yuuna chan

_ ¿nos volveremos a ver?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si, nos veremos y muy seguido_ dijo menma

Menma se retiro, naruto estaba preocupado por la reaccion de yuuna, pero hinata tenia razon ella tenia que saber.

_ bueno hinata chan yo tambien me retiro_ dijo naruto

_ Vendras mañana papa_ dijo yuuna

_ No se yuuna, es que tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas yo te avisare_ dijo naruto

_ esta bien_ dijo yuuna sonriendo y despidiéndose, luego entro

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata

_ necesitaran tiempo juntas y hablar_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata

_ bueno nos vemos el lunes_ dijo naruto

_ si y de nuevo gracias_ dijo hinata

Naruto se acerco y la beso

_ que tengas suerte_ dijo naruto

_ buenas noches_ dijo hinata

_ nos vemos_ dijo naruto retirandoce

Hinata cuando perdio de vista a naruto suspiro y entro, yuuna estaba mirando la tv, cuando hinata se acerco

_ Mi amor ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿si mama que pasa?_ dijo yuuna

_ tengo que hablarte de algo muy serio cariño_ dijo hinata

_ ¿paso algo malo?_ dijo yuuna

_ no mi amor… es de tu… papa_ dijo hinata

_ ¿acaso peleaste con el?_ dijo yuuna asustada

_ no… cariño no de naruto… de tu verdadero papa_ dijo hinata

_ yo ya no necesito a mi verdadero papa, tengo a mi papa_ dijo yuuna bajando la mirada

_ ya lo se cariño, pero es necesario… el aparecio y quiere pasar tiempo contigo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Quién es mama?_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas_ ¡¿Quién es mama?!

_ es… es menma_ dijo hinata

Yuuna abrio los ojos cuando lo escucho, sintio que su mundo se detenia, hinata estaba asustada por la reacción de yuuna pero sabia que todo cambio en sus vidas.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas espero que les guste, lamento la tardanza pero todavía no compre un cargador, sale muy cara, así que tengo que prender y apagar la que uso ahora por que se tilda mucho, pero aunque costara aquí esta. Quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios enserio me emociono mucho cuando los leo y veo que le gusta, también quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores que me apoyan en la historia y me inspiran a terminar, enserio agradezco a todos y cada uno. Dejen reviews comentarios o criticas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	31. Chapter 31 nuevos enemigos

Capitulo 31

En una pequeña casa estaba menma acostado y tapándose la cara, pensando en que hacer con su pequeña y como ara para acercarse a hinata. Estaba pensando cuando golpearon fuertemente su puerta, el se levantaba para abrir pero la persona que golpeaba se adelanto y entro enojada, el vio que era shion enojada

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo menma

_ ¿Cómo que pasa?_ dijo shion_ ¡¿Qué tienes planeado con esa chica y su hija

_ para tu información esa chica y la niña, es mi mujer y mi hija_ dijo menma

_ ¡yo soy tu novia!_ dijo shion enojada

_ Yo nunca te lo propuse_ dijo menma

_ Pero menma ya le arruinaste la vida a esa chica_ dijo shion

_ Yo no le arruine nada, y si me tuviera rencor hubiese abortado_ dijo menma_ ahora las quiero conmigo

_ ¡tu no quieres a esa chica!_ dijo shion

_ ¿tu que sabes de mis sentimientos?_ dijo menma mirándola

_ ¿no me digas que la amas verdad?_ dijo shion cruzandoce de brazos

_ tu no sabes nada de mi_ dijo menma_ lo único que quiero es a ellas conmigo

_ ¿Qué pasara conmigo?_ dijo menma

_ ya estoy teniendo lo que quiero has lo que quieras_ dijo menma

_ Menma te amo_ dijo shion tirando lagrimas

_ Lo lamento_ dijo menma mirando otro lado

Shion tiraba lagrimas y se fue, menma miro por donde salio y suspiro.

_ espero que no hagas una estupidez_ dijo menma

En casa de los hyuga, hinata miraba preocupada a yuuna, que estaba en shock mirando a la nada

_ Mi amor_ dijo hinata

_ ¿es broma verdad mama?_ dijo yuuna tratando de sonreír

_ no mi amor_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas

_ por que no sabia como decirte_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué tenia a papa alejado de mi?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿de que hablas cariño?_ dijo hinata

_ Tu me mentias cuando me dijiste que no sabias donde estaba papa, pero si sabias_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas y enojada

_ No mi amor_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué hizo de malo para que no este con nosotras?_ dijo yuuna

_ eres muy chiquita para entender ciertas cosas amor_ dijo hinata

Yuuna iba a subir a su cuarto cuando la mano de su madre la detuvo y sintió calidez por todo su cuerpo y vio que su madre la abrazaba con lágrimas

_ Lo lamento mi amor_ dijo hinata_ enserio lo siento

Yuuna tiraba lágrimas y correspondió al abrazo

_ Lo siento mamita_ dijo yuuna_ no tenia que hablarte así

_ Lo siento yo amor_ dijo hinata

_ No se si pueda verlo como papa, por que a naruto lo veo como a mi papa_ dijo yuuna en el regazo de su madre acomodándose

_ Eso lo tienes que ver tu, pero menma san quiere verte_ dijo hinata

_ Pero ¿Por qué no estuvo con nosotras?_ dijo yuuna_ ¿no me quería?

_ si te quiere, pero tus preguntas, tienes que hacérselas tu a el_ dijo hinata

_ te amo mama_ dijo yuuna

_ igual cariño_ dijo hinata

Ellas estaban abrazadas, cuando bajo neji y las miro

_ ¿esta todo bien?_ dijo neji

_ Si hermano_ dijo hinata

_ tío después ¿puedo hacerte un peinado?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿para que baje?_ dijo neji susurro

Neji iba a responder cuando golpearon fuerte, yuuna se lebanto con curiosidad, hinata miraba y neji fue abrir y esa persona entro de golpe, lo único que el alcanzo a ver fue a una chica idéntica a hinata pero rubia, hinata se extraño de esa joven que era medico de yuuna, creyó que iba a decirle algo que era urgente pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, yuuna se sorprendió cuando vio a esa mujer pegarle a su madre. Hinata tenía la cabeza ladeada con una mejilla roja y miro a shion

_ ¿!quien te crees por quitarme a mi novio!?_ dijo shion

_ ¿eres novio de naruto?_ dijo neji enojado

_ no de el, de menma_ dijo shion

_ yo no tengo nada con el_ dijo hinata mirando a shion_ el se presento diciendo que es el padre de yuuna

_ pues te diré algo, soy la novia de menma y tú no me lo vas a quitar_ dijo shion

_ Mi mama tiene a mi papa_ dijo yuuna= que se llama naruto kamikaze

_ Pues pobre chico, por que tu mama juega con dos chicos_ dijo shion a yuuna

_ no le hables así a mi hija_ dijo hinata levantándose del sofá

_ Señora le pido que se retiro de esta casa_ dijo neji perdiendo la paciencia

_ te digo una cosa te acercas a menma y la pagaras muy caro_ dijo shion

_ Y yo te digo que si te acercas a mi familia o principalmente a mi hija tu me las pagaras_ dijo hinata cargando a yuuna

_ ya sabes_ dijo shion saliendo

Yuuna acariciaba la mejilla golpeada de su madre, neji miraba la ventana por donde se fue shion.

_ ¿Quién era ella?_ dijo neji

_ me parece que era la medico de yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ ¿estas bien?_ dijo neji mirando su mejilla que estaba roja

_ si no fue nada_ dijo hinata

_ mama ¿amas a papa naruto?_ dijo yuuna mirando a hinata

Hinata abrio los ojos cuando escucho lo que dijo su hija y sonrio abrazandola

_ si mi amor, lo amo_ dijo hinata

_ Mañana lo veremos_ dijo yuuna

_ si, lo llamare y lo invitare a cenar_ dijo hinata

_ ¿en realidad hinata, mañana quisiera llevar a yuuna al cine y luego a comer, rock lee vendrá?_ dijo neji

_ ¿puedo mama ir con el tío?_ dijo yuuna

_ si claro pero…_ dijo hinata

_ tu puedes salir con papa_ dijo hinata

_ yuuna mañana en la tarde quizás venga menma_ dijo hinata

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo yuuna mirando a su madre

_ si el quiere estar contigo_ dijo hinata

_ hablare con el_ dijo yuuna_ pero yo ya tengo papa

_ lo se cariño, quieres a naruto pero menma también quiere estar contigo_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien_ dijo yuuna_ quiero saber algunas cosas

_ bueno me voy a mi cuarto_ dijo neji

_ espera tio me dijiste que podia hacerte un peinado_ dijo yuuna

Neji sintio un escalofrio cuando lo escucho y suspiro

_ esta bien yuuna vamos_ dijo neji

Yuuna sonrio y fue con neji, hinata suspiro y se acosto en el sofa, luego se lebanto y agarro el telefono llamando a naruto, sonaba unos instante cuando atendio

**-hola_ dijo naruto**

**- hola naruto_ dijo hinata**

**- hinata chan ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo naruto preocupado**

**- lo tomo muy bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo**

**- mañana podriamos ir al cine_ dijo naruto**

**- mañana saldra con neji_ dijo hinata sonrojada**

**- oh bueno nos veriamos el lunes_ dijo naruto**

**-¿no… quieres venir a comer?_ dijo hinata nerviosa y sonrojada**

**- ¿Cómo una cita?_ dijo naruto sonrojado **

**- si_ dijo hinata sonrojada**

**- esta bien hinata chan_ dijo naruto **

**- nos veremos mañana a las 7_ dijo hinata**

**- nos vemos te amo_ dijo naruto nervioso**

**-yo… yo igual_ dijo hinata en susurro y nerviosa **

Cuando hinata colgó sonrío y suspiro. A la mañana siguiente hinata como siempre se levanto temprano y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, cuando vio a su tío con una maleta

_ lo lamento cariño_ dijo hizashi

_ ¿Qué pasa tío?_ dijo hinata

_ tengo que viajar por las afueras de Japón por un par de dias tengo que arrglar algunas cosas y volvere_ dijo hizashi

_ esta todo bien tio_ dijo hinata abrazandolo

_ despideme de yuuna por mi_ dijo hizashi

_ esta todo bien, vuelve con cuidado_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien, cuidencen_ dijo hizashi saliendo

Hinata sonrio y siguió haciendo el desayuno, cuando bajo, neji con el cepillo y tironeandolo

_ jeje ¿esta todo bien hermano?_ dijo hinata

_ Bien, bastante bien en cuanto logre quitar el cepillo_ dijo neji

_ Lo siento_ dijo hinata

_ no importa, se entretiene_ dijo neji

_ Pero tu sufres_ dijo hinata

_ es un dolor que aguanto_ dijo neji sonriendo

_ mi tio salio de la cuidad por un par de dias_ dijo hinata

_ algo me dijo ¿ya se fue?_ dijo neji

_ si esta mañana, no se despidio por que estaba apurado_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien_ dijo neji

Después de casi uno hora neji logro sacar el cepillo y luego bajo yuuna vestida

_ buenos dias amor_ dijo hinata sirviendole el desayuno

_ buenos dias mama, buenos dias tio_ dijo yuuna

_ buenos dias yuuna_ dijo neji

_ ¿a que hora viene tu amigo tío?_ dijo yuuna

_ dentro de una hora_ dijo neji

_ ¿a que hora vienen?_ dijo hinata

_ Hasta lo noche, lee quiere llevar a yuuna como a una feria que abrieron aquí cerca_ dijo neji

_ ¿vendrán a cenar?_ dijo hinata

_ no, te dejaremos a ti y papa- dijo yuuna sonriendo

Hinata se sonrojo y escucho golpear, ella fue abrir y se sorprendio ver a menma

_ hola_ dijo menma

_ hola_ dijo hinata mirando a yuuna

_ ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?_ dijo menma viendo la mejilla de hinata que la tenia un poco azulada

_ me golpe_ dijo hinata_ yuuna, menma esta aquí

Yuuna miro y bajo la cabeza

_ mama me podrias dejar con el_ dijo yuuna

_ Eh si cariño, neji acompañame a la cocina_ dijo hinata caminando a la cocina

Neji asintió y siguió a hinata, yuuna se acerco a menma tomo su mano y lo guío al sofá, cuando estaban sentados yuuna suspiro

_ Mi mama me dijo… que tu eres mi papa ¿es verdad?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si_ dijo menma

_ ¿Por qué estuviste con nosotras?_ dijo yuuna_ ¿Por qué me buscas ahora?

_ Yuuna algunos temas son complicados para ti_ dijo menma_ digamos que antes de conocer a tu madre, hice muchas cosas malas y como un niño tenia que cumplir mi castigo

_ ¿Qué cosas malas?_ dijo yuuna

_ Cosas mala yuuna, no te puedo decir por que eres muy pequeña para entender_ dijo menma_ pero cuando cumplí con mi castigo te busque por todos lados

_ ¿eras novio de mi mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ nuestra relacion fue algo complicada_ dijo menma

_ ¿amabas a mi mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez, me enamore_ dijo menma

_ ¿la amas?_ dijo yuuna

_ si yuuna_ dijo menma

_ ella esta con mi papa, mi papa naruto_ dijo yuuna

_ Lo se pero ahora lo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido_ dijo menma

_ Mmm... esta bien_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ ¿hoy que aras?_ dijo menma

_ saldre toda la tarde con mi tio neji_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿encerio?_ dijo menma

_ si, pero puedes pasar por mi mañana después de la escuela_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿segura?_ dijo menma

_ si, quiero saber mas cosas_ dijo yuuna

_ esta bien_ dijo menma_ una pregunta yuuna ¿Qué le paso a tu mama en la mejilla?

_ Una mujer entro a la casa y le pego_ dijo yuuna frunciendo el seño_ dijo que era tu novia ¿es verdad tienes novia?

_ no, no tengo a nadie_ dijo menma sabiendo quien fue_ no le hagas caso, de acuerdo, si llega aparecer de nuevo me dices, de acuerdo_ dijo mirando a yuuna

_ esta bien, no me cayo bien_ dijo yuuna

_ y esta bien_ dijo menma_ quiero pedirte perdón yuuna, por no aparecer y estar contigo

Yuuna lo miro se acerco y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo a menma haciéndolo abrir los ojos

_ esta bien_ dijo yuuna_ pero por ahora no te puedo decir papa, tengo a mi papa naruto

_ esta bien_ dijo menma_ por ahora me conformo con averte visto_ dijo menma_ eres hermosa yuuna, eres identica a mi

_ tengo tu cabello_ dijo yuuna agarrandoce un mechon de cabello

_ si de color negro como el mío_ dijo menma_ y hermosos ojos como tu madre

_ bueno me tengo que ir_ dijo menma

_ ¿hoy que aras?_ dijo yuuna

_ tengo que arreglar algunas cosas_ dijo menma_ pero nos veremos mañana e iremos por un helado

_ si_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ nos vemos mañana hija_ dijo menma saliendo

Yuuna se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y lo vio salir son dejarle responder , de la cocina salieron hinata y neji, se miraron uno al otro cuando vieron a yuuna parada a la mitad de la sala con los ojos abiertos

_ ¿estas bien cariño?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ eh… si mama estoy bien_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ vamos a desayunar tengo hambre

_ ¿menma te dijo algo?_ dijo hinata

_ no, pidió perdón_ dijo yuuna

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho

_ el lunes me pasara a buscar para ir por un helado_ dijo yuuna

_ esta bien, pero tienes que decirle a naruto, no valla a ser que se ponga celoso_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Yuuna con la cabeza decía que no

_ papa naruto siempre será mi papa, por que esta conmigo y mama_ dijo yuuna

Hinata y neji se miraron y sonrieron. Luego de unos minutos neji y yuuna salieron por que rock lee tubo ganas de correr y los esperaba en el centro comercial, cuando hinata quedo sola comenzo a hacer una cena para naruto y ella, lo que hacia principalmente era ramen el plato favorito de naruto. Cuando miro la hora se sorprendio lo rapido que paso la hora al ver que eran las 6:30, rapido fue a ducharce y vestirce, cuando estaba lista, bajo y preparo la mesa, termino y justo golpearon la puerta, ella fue abrir y vio a naruto con un ramo de rozas rojas

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ hola naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Naruto se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso tierno y dulce

_ toma esto es para ti_ dijo naruto dándole las rozas

_ gracias naruto Kun son hermosas_ dijo hinata agarradolas y oliéndolas_ pasa

Naruto entro y se sentó en el sofá

_ ¿todo bien con yuuna?_ dijo naruto

_ si ya vino menma y hablaron_ dijo hinata

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto

_ si, el lunes el pasara con ella para charlar un poco mas_ dijo hinata

_ parece que yuuna escogio a quien quiere como su papa_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

Hinata cuando lo vio sonrio con ternura al verlo, desmostraba que amaba mucho a yuuna, ella se acerco y le dio un beso, sorprendiendo a naruto

_ si yuuna ya escogio, y eligio al joven de mi lado_ dijo hinata tomando nerviosamente la mano de naruto

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a hinata que sonreía

_ ven vamos a cenar_ dijo hinata

_ después podríamos mirar una película, alquile una_ dijo naruto sacadola de su chaqueta

_ esta bien naruto Kun_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué hay de cenar?_ dijo naruto

_ tu favorito_ dijo hinata

_ no me digas que…_ dijo naruto ilusionado

_ si hice ramen_ dijo hinata

Cuando hinata estaba por servir, sintió que la agarraban de la cintura y le daban vueltas

_ ¡te amo hinata chan!_ dijo naruto

Ella solo sonrío y luego sirvió

_ hace una semana no comía ramen_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ mi madre leyó un articulo de la Salus y ahora son puras verduras en casa_ dijo naruto poniendo cara de asco

_ pero esta bien es bueno para la salud_ dijo hinata

_ si se que son sanas pero no todos los días incluso karin no come, pero la veo comiendo en un restaurante_ dijo naruto_ si te pregunta por que se que lo ara por favor dile que hiciste verduras o algo sano

_ esta bien_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ ya el lunes estare mas animado por ir a la escuela_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo hinata

_ por que estaras ahí_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sonrojo y sigio comiendo, cuando terminaron, fueron al sofa, hinata puso el DVD y empezaron a mirar la pelicla, de vez en cuando ellos se miraban, luego en la quinta mirada, naruto se acerco y la beso, era dulce y lento, aumentaba la pasion, cuando abrieron la puerta y se separaron rapido, vieron que entraba yuuna con una bolsita con un pequeño pescadito dentro

_ hola mama, hola papa_ dijo yuuna abrazandolo

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ es un pez dorado, me lo gano el amigo de tio neji_ dijo yuuna

_ esta muy lindo amor_ dijo hinata_ ¿comiste?

_ si mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

Neji entro cansado y se acerco

_ buenas noches_ dijo neji

_ buenas noches neji_ dijo naruto

_ me cayo muy bien lee san_ dijo yuuna_ me llevo a caballito casi toda la tarde y no se cansaba, decia que ahí que mantener la llama prendida_ dijo yuuna_ pero no se llama, me pregunto si quema

_ ya entenderas mas adelante_ dijo neji suspirando_ ojala que no

_ bueno yo me tengo que ir se hizo tarde_ dijo naruto

_ papa menma san mañana ira a buscarme_ dijo yuuna avergonzada

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto fingiendo seriedad

_ si, dijo que era mi papa_ dijo yuuna

_ así que me cambiaste_ dijo naruto fingiendo tristeza

_ no, tu eres mi papa_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ no te creo_ dijo naruto sin mirarla pero yuuna se ponia enfrente de el

_ ¿Cómo me creeras papa?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ dame un beso en la mejilla_ dijo naruto agachandoce

Yuuna se acerco y le empezo a darles besos en la mejilla y luego un fuerte abrazo

_ si yuuna chan con eso estara bien_ dijo naruto abrazandola

_ te quiero papa_ dijo yuuna

_ Yo tambien hija_ dijo naruto

Hinata sonrío con ternura cuando los vio, luego todos se fueron a dormir y naruto se retiro a su casa.

Shion en su hogar estaba acostada en el sofá tocándose el vientre

_ "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo tener hijos"_ decia shion en sus pensamientos

Ella estaba pensando cuando golpearon ella fue abrir y se sorprendió ver a menma

_ Menma ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo shion

_ no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima de nuevo a hinata_ dijo menma agarrado el brazo de shion

_ Me lastimas_ dijo shion intentando soltarse_ además se lo merece por que parece una cualquiera estando contigo y con ese joven

_ ¡!no le digas así!_ dijo menma_ por que no entiendes que yo me enamore de ella

_ solo viste un fotografía de ella y la violaste_ dijo shion

_ amo a esa mujer y quiero a mi hija_ dijo menma_ y si te metes en mi camino tendré que quitarte de el

_ yo te console cuando estabas en depresion total_ dijo shion enojada

_ si y es lo que lamento haberte conocido_ dijo menma saliendo

Shion quedo con los ojos abiertos y comenzó a tirar lagrimas

_ me las pagaras, todos me las pagaran, ella fue al cuarto agarro el celular y llamo

**-¿Qué quieres?_ dijo la voz misteriosa**

**- te tengo información de menma_ dijo shion secándose las lagrimas_ y es muy importante**

La vos en la otra linea sonrio y escuchaba lo que decia shion, cuando terminaron de hablar, empezo a reir

_ así que menma tiene una mujer, muy bien, pagara muy caro por salirce de la organización_ dijo la voz_ nos veremos muy pronto cachorrito.

Empezo a reir y arededor de el habian varias personas que tenian solo una sonrisa.

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas lamento la tardanza problemas de la PC, pero aquí esta, tambien lamento mucho los errores de ortografia escribo muy rapido antes de que mi PC empiece andar mal que no miro lo que escribo, aluna duda solo pregunte y responderé. Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno, por sus comentarios, fallows y favorites, también por sus comentarios que cada ves que veo me emociono y comienzo a escribir aunque algunas veces me dan ganas de tirar mi PC por la ventana donde se tirarla tengo que reiníciala y pierdo lo que escribo, pero sus comentarios y las todos los que le gusta, me hacen seguir adelante. Muchas gracias. Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o reviews nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	32. Chapter 32 nervios y mas nervios

Capitulo 32

Ahora las cosas para yuuna era un poco complicadas, no sabia que hacer ahora que se entero que tenia a su padre, pero tenia miedo que si pasaba tiempo con menma, su papa naruto se enojara con ella, pero tenia mucha curiosidad de menma, ahora estaba nerviosa por que después de la escuela menma pasaría el día con ella. Hinata estaba igual de nerviosa que yuuna, tenia miedo de menma, por que no sabia si le decía la verdad que abandono ese grupo o era mentira, tenia miedo por yuuna, pero siempre estaba atenta. Naruto no tenia buena espina de ese tal menma, tenia un mal presentimiento pero estaría muy atento por yuuna y hinata, el no permitiría que algo les pasara, tendrían que pasar sobre el para hacerles algo a hinata o yuuna, las protegería con su vida si es necesario.

Era lunes todos hacían sus quehaceres como siempre, yuuna como nunca se levanto demasiado temprano en casi toda la noche estaba pensando en la salida con su padre, elle se levanto y fue a ver al resto de su familia y vio que todos seguían dormidos, pero al entrar al cuarto de su madre vio que no estaba, ella extrañada bajo y empezó a buscar a su madre, cuando la encontró la vio tomando un te.

Hinata al verla se sorprendió verla tan temprano faltaba como una hora para que salgan.

_ Mi amor ¿Qué haces levantada?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ no podía dormir, así que decidí levantarme_ dijo yuuna

_ Pero cariño aun es muy temprano_ dijo hinata

Yuuna se acerco y se sentó alado de su madre, hinata se lebanto y le hizo un chocolate a su hija

_ mama ¿podemos hablar?_ dijo yuuna

_ si amor ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ es sobre papa, mi verdadero papa_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ ¿tu amabas a papa?_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno… con tu padre no tubimos una buena relacion_ dijo hinata mintiendo

_ ¿cree que papa naruto se enoje conmigo, si paso mas tiempo con menma san?_dijo yuuna

_ No mi amor por que naruto kun te ama mucho_ dijo hinata abrazando a yuuna

_ A mi no me gustaría que se enoje conmigo_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ no te preocupes el no se enojara_ dijo hinata

_ Hoy me ira a buscar menma san_ dijo yuuna

_ lo se dijo, que te llevaría al restaurante luego_ dijo hinata

_ tengo tantas preguntas_ dijo yuuna_ tantas dudas

_ Lo se amor_ dijo hinata_ pero cualquier cosa me dices amor, de acuerdo, quiero protegerte

_ Lo se, me lo decís siempre mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ bueno que tal si mientras yo te hago el desayuno te das un bañito_ dijo hinata

_ Si mama_ dijo yuuna subiendo para arriba

Hinata miro para donde se fue yuuna y suspiro

_ siempre te protegeré amor_ dijo hinata_ siempre

Hinata comenzó a hacer el desayuno y mientras yuuna se arreglaba para la escuela, hinata se ponía el uniforme y luego tocaron el timbre, ella estaba a medio vestir, cuando se puso una toalla neji soñoliento dijo que abriría.

Naruto extrañamente se levanto temprano, esa noche no podía dormir, tenia varias emociones esa noche, preocupación, enojo, celos y mas preocupación, por yuuna y hinata, tenia mal presentimiento por menma y por otra cosa pero no sabia que, pero estaría cerca de hinata y yuuna. Esa mañana se levanto y fue a casa de hinata, cuando golpeo esperaba, cuando escucho que abrían y vio a neji con cara enojada

_ ¿Qué quieres tan temprano namikaze?_ dijo neji enojado

_ a neji, esta hinata_ dijo naruto

_ debe estarse arreglando_ dijo neji_ si no debe estar durmiendo

_ ¿es raro tu eres el que esta despierto temprano?_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno si no lo sabias namikaze, hay algo que se llama estudio, que es aprender algo_ dijo neji un poco estresado_ y yo tengo como 3 exámenes hoy y en ves de descansar estoy abriendo a un chico con cara de tonto_ dijo agarrado un cuchillo que había en la mesa

_ jeje mejor espero afuera_ dijo naruto nervioso

Cuando naruto iba a salir, bajo hinata y luego yuuna

_ ¡!papa!_ dijo yuuna corriendo hacia naruto

_ hola yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno como no nos veremos en la tarde, quise venir y acompañarte_ dijo naruto

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ si_ dijo naruto sonriéndole

_ ahora vengo voy por mis cosas

_ no tardes esta el desayuno_ dijo naruto

Yuuna subió corriendo, neji se retiro enojado con cara de asesino a naruto, el trago saliva pero luego de acerco a hinata

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ hola naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la beso

_es raro que estes temprano aquí_ dijo hinata

_ es que anoche no podía dormir, por ese tal menma_ dijo naruto_ estaba preocupado

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ no tienes nada que agradecer_ dijo naruto

_ ¿quieres desayunar_ dijo hinata

_ Si me encantaría_ dijo naruto

Hinata empezó a servir el desayuno para ellos tres, luego bajo yuuna y comenzó a comer

_ ¿papa no te enojas que hoy me valla a buscar menma san?_ dijo yuuna nerviosa

_ claro que yuuna chan_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿seguro no quiero que te enojes conmigo?_ dijo yuuna bajando la cabeza

_ Para que yo me enoje contigo, tendrías que hacer algo muy malo, cosa que nunca pasara_ dijo naruto tomando el rostro de yuuna

Yuuna se acerco y abrazo a naruto

_ Además que nos veremos en el restaurante_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

Luego de charlar, salieron y dejaron a yuuna en la escuela, luego naruto y hinata fueron a su escuela, naruto noto preocupada a hinata y el la tomo de los hombros

_ ¿todo bien hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ estoy preocupada por yuuna chan_ dijo hinata preocupada_ no puedo confiar en menma

_ Yo tampoco, pero no te preocupes, protegeré a yuuna con mi vida, y no permitiré que nadie la lastime_ dijo naruto

Hinata se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_ gracias naruto kun_ dijo hinata

Ellos fueron al salón, cuando se acerco sasuke

_ hinata lo lamento pero hoy no puedo ir a trabajar_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿paso algo?_ dijo hinata

_ es que extrañamente la mitad de la casa desaparecio_ dijo sasuke rascándose la nuca

_ deidara_ dijo naruto suspirando

_ si_ dijo sasuke_ pero itachi quiero ir y ayudarte

_ Pero no puedo pagarle_ dijo hinata

_no te preocupes por la paga descuéntamelo_ dijo sasuke_ pero tengo que ayudar a mi padre para arreglar la casa_ dijo sasuke

_ Esta bien sasuke san_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno nos veremos_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿no te quedas sasuke teme?_ dijo naruto

_ La parte de la casa que desapareció estaba mi cuarto, si no voy a casa dormiré con el gato de la vecina_ dijo sasuke saliendo

Naruto miro a hinata y no aguanto la risa. Pasaron las horas volando ellos fueron al restaurante, donde estaba itachi esperando, y se sorprendieron que itachi tenia casi la misma fama que sasuke con las mujeres, hinata en todo el día no podía estar concentrada por que pensaba en yuuna, gaara trataba de hacer todo rápido por que veía que su jefa no estaba muy concentrada naruto estaba igual que hinata, preocupado y pensativo, el tambien se sorprendio que había una enorme hoya de ramen y no tenia hambre, yuuna estaba nerviosa, cuando naruko le hablaba no le podía prestar atención por que pensaba en la salida con menma, cuando toco la campana de salida, ella salio despacio y al final en la salida lo vio que la estaba esperando

_ hola yuuna_ dijo menma

_ hola menma san_ dijo yuuna un poco sonrojada

_ ¿vamos al parque por un helado?_ dijo menma

_ Si vamos_ dijo yuuna

Menma sonrío y tomo la mano de yuuna, cuando llegaron al parque le compro el helado y se sentaron en las bancas

_ ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar?_ dijo menma

_ si_ dijo yuuna

_ Pregunta con confianza_ dijo menma

_ ¿si tu no hubieras hechos cosas malas, estarías ahora con mama y conmigo?_ dijo yuuna

Menma se sorprendio por la pregunto y miro al cielo

_ Las cosas serian diferente si nada malo hubiera pasado_ dijo menma

_ ¿en donde vives ahora?_ dijo yuuna

_ es una casa pequeña un poco lejos de aquí_ dijo menma_ ¿yo te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Si claro_ dijo yuuna comiendo su helado

_ ¿tu mama sale con ese chico rubio?_ dijo menma

_ Si papa naruto, siempre va a la casa, antes cuando no lo conocíamos mama era diferente_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Cómo diferente?_ dijo menma extrañado

_ Si, mi mama no era tan alegre como ahora, me protegía de todo y se enojaba con muchas personas_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿ósea era enojona y seria?_ dijo menma

_ Si pero con gente desconocida_ dijo yuuna_ pero apareció papa naruto y ahora siempre esta sonriendo, incluso vamos a lugare que nunca fuimos, como la playa

_ ¿te gusta la playa?_ dijo menma

_ me encanta, lastima que no queda cerca_ dijo naruto

_ ¿vives sola con tu mama?_ dijo menma

_ No vivo con mi tío y mi abuelo_ dijo yuuna_ mi tío me deja hacerle peinados

_ ¿peinados?_ dijo menma

_ Si es que mi tío tiene el cabello demasiado largo y bonito_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ ¿tú tienes familia?

_ no vivo solo desde hace mucho tiempo_ dijo menma

_ ¿y no te sientes solo?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si a veces_ dijo menma

_ ¿por eso hiciste cosas malas, por que te sentiste solo?_ dijo yuuna

_ Mas que sentirme solo me sentía enojado_ dijo menma

Yuuna lo miro y vio como tristeza en sus ojos

_ lamento mucho no poder llamarte papa ahora_ dijo yuuna

_ No esta bien, yo te abandone a ti y tu madre_ dijo menma_ lo único que quiero es que me perdones por abandonarte

_ yo no tengo nada que perdonar, volviste_ dijo yuuna_ otros papa no hubieran vuelto

_ cuando Salí de mi castigo, vine a buscarlas_ dijo menma

_ ¿ya no aras cosas malas?_ dijo yuuna

_ No, ya no are cosas malas, por ahora mi prioridad eres tu que eres mi hija y el perdón de tu madre_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno ya sabes que yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero por ahora no puedo decir papa_ dijo yuuna

_ Esta bien, ¿puedo decirte hija?_ dijo menma

_ Si creo que si, pero creo que mi papa naruto se enojara_ dijo yuuna_

_no creo que le moleste_ dijo menma sonriendo

Yuuna paso un día divertido con menma, fueron a muchos lugares y comieron mucho, cuando volvía por el parque, yuuna se extraño, cuando vio que menma tenia el rostro con el seño fruncido

_ Hola menma kun_ dijo un hombre

_ ¿Cómo esta el traidor que nos abandono?_ dijo otro

_ Ustedes…_ dijo menma un poco asustado

Yuuna estaba asuntada de esos sujetos y veía a menma que tenía cara de asustado, y tenia un mal presentimiento.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas ojala les guste, lamento mucho la tardanza y que sea corto, como dije esta PC anda mal, pero aquí esta, enserio lamento mucho la tardanza, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia y que me apoyan y dejen comentarios que me da mucha emoción, lo malo es que cuando quiero escribir mi computadora no me apoya jejeje. Pero enserio muchas, muchas gracias a los lectores y los nuevos lectores que le dieron oportunidad a mi historia enserio gracias, bueno seguir la historia aunque no se si poner personajes de bleach o buscar mas personajes en naruto, el que quiera que ponga algún personaje de bleach me avisa o alguna sugerencia. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	33. Chapter 33 furia y preocupaciones

Capitulo 33

En el parque, yuuna estaba asustada mirando a esos sujetos en frente de ella y menma, tenia un presentimiento de esos hombres, ella miro a menma que el tenia cara de asustado, luego sintió la de menma que le agarraba de la mano y la ponía detrás de el.

_ ¿Cómo ha estado el traidor?_ dijo uno de los hombres

_ ¿nos recuerdas?_ dijo otro con una sonrisa

_ hidan, kakuzu y zetsu_ dijo menma transpirando

_ Muy bien ¿Cómo has estado?_ dijo hidan burlándose

_ Antes de verlos bien_ dijo menma

_ por lo que veo estas paseando_ dijo zetsu mirando a yuuna

Menma puso yuuna detrás de el y la defendía

_ ¿Qué pasa traidor?_ dijo hidan sonriendo_ ¿no me digas que por fin nació la niña que tanto querías y es ella?

_ kabuto busca venganza contra ti_ dijo kakuzu

Menma se sorprendió cuando lo escucho

_ si se ve que te sorprende, puede caminar después de que lo apuñalaras_ dijo hidan

Menma bajo la cabeza nervioso y empezó a recordar

_**Flash back **_

_**Estaba kabuto enfrente de una hinata de 15 años a medio vestir, kabuto con una sonrisa quitándose lo que tenia puesto**_, _**cuando entro menma**_

_**_ ¿Qué haces?_ dijo menma serio**_

_**_ no ves, voy a divertirme un rato_ dijo kabuto**_

_**_ con ella no, a ella no la tocan_ dijo menma**_

_**_ tu dijiste que podíamos divertirnos_ dijo kabuto enojado**_

_**_ Pero con ella no_ dijo menma **_

_**_ sabes menma, a toda la organización, los estas cansando_ dijo kabuto **_

_**_ Ustedes me escogieron como líder, mataron a mi familia y yo no quería_ dijo menma_ ahora se aguanta **_

_**_ vamos menma seamos como antes, disfrutemos con ella_ dijo kabuto**_

_**_ no entiendes a ella no la tocan_ dijo menma_ y si no lo entiendes tendré que obligarte **_

_**_ eso quiero verlo_ dijo kabuto sacando un arma**_

_**Pero antes de que kabuto dispare sintió algo afilado en su cintura, el miro para abajo y tenia clavado una navaja y luego sangre por el labio, kabuto levanto la mirada de odio hacia menma que lo miraba con seriedad**_

_**_ te dije que te obligaría_ dijo menma **_

_**_ Esta… me las pagaras_ dijo kabuto escupiéndole sangre**_

_**_ Eso veremos_ dijo menma sacándole la navaja **_

_**Cuando le saco la navaja, kabuto cayo al piso y menma lo miraba retorcerse y frunció el seño**_

_**_ ¡!Konan!_ dijo menma**_

_**La joven peliazul entro y se sorprendió cuando vio a kabuto tirado con sangre**_

_**_ konan, saca a este bicho de aquí y tráeme el agua con la pastilla_ dijo menma**_

_**Konan asintió y como pudo saco a kabuto, luego entro con el agua y tres pastillas**_

_**_ Aquí están_ dijo konan**_

_**_ dile a los demás que no me molestes_ dijo menma**_

_**_ Si señor_ dijo konan saliendo**_

_**Menma miro las pastillas y luego a hinata que estaba despertándose pero estaba confundida, el se acerco y se coloco alado de ella**_

_**_ hinata, con esto, tu completaras mi vida_ dijo menma dándole la pastilla y luego el agua**_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Menma frunció el seño cuando recordó lo que paso

_ Kabuto esta realimente enojado_ dijo hidan_ el nuevo líder ya no puede controlarlo, te busca para enseñarte que se le hace a los traidores

_ yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes_ dijo menma

_ no, nos debes nada_ dijo hidan_ pero nos delataste, a los policías les dijiste donde estaba nuestro escondite, por tu culpa a la mayoría los arrestaron_ dijo mirando a yuuna

_ linda tu pequeña, idéntica a ti_ dijo kakuzu

_ es como la otra pequeña_ dijo hidan_ y recordando como era la chica que te llevamos esa vez debe ser mucho mas hermosa

_ pesacaste muy bien_ dijo hidan

_ no se atrevan a tocarlas_ dijo menma

_ eso no lo desidimos nosotros zorrito_ dijo hidan_ lo deside el jefe y esta muy ansioso por conocerte a ti y tu familia_ dijo menma burldandoce

_ esta muy ansioso por conocer a la muchacha_ dijo kakuzu

_ Nos veremos_ dijo hidan_ muy pronto, nos vemos pequeña

Ellos se retiraban mirando a yuuna cuando hablo hidan

_ Por cierto agradecele a shion la información_ dijo hidan_ sin su información no hubiésemos dado contigo y con tu familia, adiós_ dijo yéndose

Menma miro como se iban con el seño fruncido y luego se agacho tratando de respirar

_ ¿estas bien?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ si yuuna chan_ dijo menma

_ ¿Quién era esos chicos?_ dijo yuuna

_ son amigos_ dijo menma tratando de sonreir

_ ¿parecen malos?_ dijo yuuna

_ son malos_ dijo menma

_ ¿lastimaran a mama?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ no yuuna chan, no lo perimitire, no te preocupes las protegere_ dijo menma_ ¿estas bien?

_ si, solo un poco asustada, creí que te iban a lastimar_ dijo yuuna

_ no, no me aran nada, no tan facil_ dijo menma

_ ¿no te aran nada malo, verdad?_ dijo yuuna

_ no_ dijo menma_ ahora vamos que tengo que llevarte con tu mama

_ si_ dijo yuuna tomando la mano de menma

Ellos regresaban al restaurante, pero menma iba preocupado por lo que iba a pasar y temía por hinata y su hija, no quería que su historia vuelva a repetirse

En el restaurante, estaba lleno, y la mayoria eran mujeres, gaara y itachi atendian como podian, para ayudar un poco, naruto les ayudaba mientras hinata estaba en la caja y cocinando, pero de una cosa era segura, con sasuke las cosas eran un poco mas tranquilas. Cuando mas o menos se despejaron un poco las cosas y los clientes se iba, ellos podian descansar un poco y luego cerraron.

_ Que día_ dijo itachi_ ¿así es siempre?

_ no son mas tranquilos_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cuándo regresa sasuke?_ dijo gaara cansado

_ dijo que dentro de unas cuantas semanas_ dijo itachi

_ ¿son muchas reparaciones?_ dijo gaara

_ bueno van a tardar si van a construir una habitación y comprar cosas_ dijo itachi sonriendo

_ bueno yo puedo pagarte lo que gana sasuke san_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien, pero igual todo va a la construcción de la habitación de sasuke_ dijo itachi

_ bueno voy hacer un poco de te_ dijo hinata

_ traer algunos pastelitos_ dijo naruto cansado

_ de acuerdo_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Hinata fue a la cocina y ellos continuaron charlando, cuando sonó la campanillas de que alguien entraba, ellos miraron, naruto sonrio por que vio a yuuna, gaara seguia recostado en la mesa y cuando itachi observo quedo con los ojos abiertos

_ hola papa- dijo yuuna a naruto

_ hola yuuna chan ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo naruto

_ muy bien_ dijo yuuna_ hola itachi san, gaara nisan

_ hola yuuna_ dijo gaara cansado

Itachi no contesto por que veía a menma luego se levanto

_ ¿tu…?_ dijo itachi sorprendido

_ mucho tiempo itachi_ dijo menma

_ ¿saliste?_ dijo itachi

_ si hace pocos meses_ dijo menma_ buenos mal que tu te saliste

_ ¿lo conoces itachi?_ dijo naruto sospechando

_ es un amigo_ dijo itachi nervioso

_ si somos buenos amigos_ dijo menma_ ¿Cómo estan deidara y Sesori?

_ estan bien_ dijo itachi_ bueno mal que te entregaste

_ si, tienes razon_ dijo menma_ un día vayan a mi casa a tomar algo

_ les dire_ dijo itachi_ si necesitas algo me dices estoy agradecido contigo

_ no hay problema_ dijo menma

_ bueno me tengo que ir naruto_ dijo itachi_ dile a hinata san que mañana vengo

_ esta bien itachi_ dijo naruto

_ nos vemos_ dijo itachi saliendo

Itachi salio y menma observaba

_ ¿de donde conoces a itachi?_ dijo naruto

_ de ligares_ dijo menma sonriendo

Naruto frunció el seño, luego apareció hinata con una charola de te y unos pastelillos

_ hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue?_ dijo hinata

_ muy bien mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ me diverti mucho

_ encerio ¿Qué hicieron?_ dijo hinata sirviendo te

_ fuimos al parque, luego por un helado_ dijo yuuna

_ Que divertido mi amor_ dijo hinata_ por que no vas a lavarte las manos para tomar te_ dijo hinata

_ si mama_ dijo yuuna_ no te vallas_ le dijo a menma

Yuuna se fue corriendo al baño y hinata miro a menma

_ quiero agradecerte por dejarme pasar tiempo con ella_ dijo menma

_ no es nada, no puedo alejarla ahora que sabe que eres su padre_ dijo hinata

_ ¿puedo ir el fin de semana?_ dijo menma

_ por que no mañana, creí que querías estar cada segundo con tu hija_ dijo naruto desafiando

_ me gustaria pasar cada segundo con mi hija, pero me ocurrieron algunos percances que debo resolver con urgencia_ dijo menma_ si no fueran urgentes, los ignoraría y pasaría mañana por yuuna, mala copia

_ teme_ dijo naruto enojado

_ esta bien_ dijo hinata_ díselo a yuuna

_ bien gracias hinata_ dijo mirándole

Ella volteo la cabeza pero no se sonrojo, luego aparecio yuuna y se sento

_ bueno yuuna me tengo que ir pero nos veremos el fin de semama_ dijo menma

_ ¿Por qué no mañana?_ dijo yuuna

_ por que tengo algunas cosas urgentes que hacer_ dijo menma sonriendo

Yuuna iba a decir algo, pero recordo lo que paso esa tarde y se preocupo

_ ¡por favor te cuidado!_ dijo yuuna_ no hagas nada para que te lastimen

Hinata, naruto incluso hasta gaara se sorprendieron por lo angustiada que estaba yuuna

_ no te preocupes no me pasara nada_ dijo menma_ nos veremos

Menma salio de la tienda, pero aun con las palabras de menma, yuuna seguía preocupada

_ bueno este fue un día loco para mi, me ire a casa y descansare_ dijo gaara

_ nos vemos mañana amigo_ dijo naruto

_ nos vemos mañana gaara san_ dijo hinata

_ adiós gaara nisan_ dijo yuuna

_ adios a todos_ dijo gaara saliendo

Ellos tres quedaron, naruto y hinata miraron a yuuna, que ella tenia expresión de preocupación en su rostro

_ amor ¿todo bien con la salida de menma san?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ si mama todo bien_ dijo yuuna tratando de sonrier

_ ¿segura?, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros_ dijo naruto

_ si papa, encerio_ dijo yuuna

_ bueno termina tu te y volvamos a casa_ dijo hinata_ ire a lavar los plato

_ te ayudo hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Ellos fueron a la cocina y yuuna los miraba preocupados, hinata lavaba los platos pero estaba preocupada

_ ¿estas bien hinata Chan?_ dijo naruto

_ naruto ¿hago bien que menma vea a yuuna?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ siento que expongo a yuuna a algo malo_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ siento algo malo y yo expongo a yuuna, no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasa a mi hija a mi bebe

_ no pasara nada hinata chan, yo te protegere a ti y especialmente a yuuna_ dijo naruto_ ella es mi hija, aunque no sea el padre verdadero_ dijo abrazando a hinata_ las protegere

_ gracias… amor_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Naruto se sorprendio cuando lo escucho, alejo un poco a hinata la vio sonrojada

_ me dijiste hinata chan…_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ que tiene de malo… eres mi novio_ dijo hinata

_ te amo hinata chan_ dijo naruto tomando su rostro

_ sabes que yo también_ dijo hinata

Naruto la beso tiernamente, luego se separaron por que el aire lo pedia, siguieron con los plato y regresaban a casa con yuuna en brazos, al llegar a casa, yuuna corrio a su cuarto si no antes darles un abrazo a su papa.

_ bueno nos veremos mañana en la escuela_ dijo naruto

_ no ¿quieres venir a desayunar?_ dijo hinata

_ Esta bien pero no que me atienda neji_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ esta bien, gracias naruto_ dijo hinata dandole un beso

_ nos vemos amor_ dijo naruto sonrojada y yendoce

Hinata abrio los ojos ero sonrio y entro. En una esquina oscura en la esquina, había un hombre que sonreía al ver a naruto

_ Así que hay otra persona aparte de menma kun_ dijo sonriendo_ este chico será facil para desaparecer, preparate menma muy pronto hinata y yuuna chan son mías_ dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose a un grupo que sonreía siguiendo a su líder.

En casa de shion, ella estaba nerviosa caminando por todos lados, ella iba a rubor a su cuarto, cuando alguien entro azotando la puerta, ella bajo y se asusto al ver a menma enfurecido

_ ¡!¿como te atreviste?!_ dijo menma enojado

_ menma kun_ dijo shion

_ ¿! Como te atreviste a decirles donde estoy!?_ dijo menma agarrando a shion de la camisa del cuello de su camisa

_ ¡!lo hice para que te alejaras de ella y estés conmigo!_ dijo shion

_ ¡!yo no tengo nada contigo!_ dijo menma_ ¡ahora quieren lastimas a hinata!

_ pues que bueno, eso le dará una elección, de no estar con dos chicos a la vez!_ dijo shion

_ ¡hinata no esta conmigo!_ dijo menma_ y sabes que, no solo me mataran a mi, mataran a hinata y quizás lastimen a yuuna, entiendes ¡!mandas a que lastimen a una pequeña que no tenia nada que ver!

Shion quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando recordó a la pequeña que atendió aquella ves, por su enojo de delatar a hinata y menma se había olvidado de la pequeña

_ Yo menma _ dijo shion

_ Y así querías ser madre_ dijo menma_ pues felicidades, mandaste a una pequeña a las llamas del infierno, pero antes de que le hagan algo, tendrán que matarme

_ menma no_ dijo shion

_ espero que estés contenta_ dijo menma_ pero no te quedes tranquila, esta me las vas a pagar shion te lo juro_ dijo saliendo por la puerta azotándola

Shion cayo de rodillas y se tapo la cara con sus manos, ella de golpe paro de llorar, cuando la tapo una sombra, ella levanto la mirada y solo vio unos ojos negros y una sonrisa maleáosla

_ linda teníamos que hablar_ dijo el hombre

Shion asustado bajo la cabeza y solo iba a esperar a su destino, pero sabia que era la muerte.

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas ojala les guste, con este no tarde tanto, mi compu coopera ahora conmigo aunque sea unos minutos. Ojala les guste, bueno como siempre quiero agradecer y cada uno de los lectores que me apoyan en la historia y me dejan lindos comentarios enserio muchas gracias, perdón también por los errores pero tenia que escribir rápido antes que se empiece a tildar mi PC ojala se entiendan alguna duda me pregunta y yo responderé con gusto. Bueno dejen reviews comentarios o criticas y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	34. Chapter 34 preocupaciones y amenazas

Capitulo 34

Yuuna estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y preocupada por menma, era sábado y esperaba con impaciencia que pase el día para mañana sábado, este segura que el esta bien. Estaba preocupada, por que le pase algo, en esos días que pasaban lentos, ella estaba distraída, no prestaba mucha atención. Hinata notaba el cambio de yuuna, y estaba realmente preocupada por su pequeña, estaba dudando por las visitas de menma, desde su primera salida su hija estaba distraída y parecía preocupada, la familia de hinata y naruto también lo notaron y estaban atentos ellos no iban a permitir que lastimen a hinata ni a yuuna. Naruto estaba extrañado por lo que paso esa vez en la cafetería, se preguntaba ¿Cómo conocía itachi a menma?, y debía hablar con sasuke. Esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela iba a pasar a casa de sasuke, tenia que hablar con el. Cuando llego vio la casa que estaba siendo reconstruida de un lado, rodeo la casa y vio a sasuke en una vía de madera martillando.

_ ¡!Teme!_ grito naruto

Sasuke al escucharlo miro para abajo y vio a naruto, el suspiro, miro el sol y bajo. Naruto miro que sasuke bajo y se acerco a la casa

_ ¿Cómo estas sasuke?_ dijo naruto

_ sigo reconstruyendo mi cuarto_ dijo sasuke mirando arriba

_ ¿tus padres?_ dijo naruto

_ fueron a comprar mas materiales_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿y… itachi?_ dijo naruto

_ se fue con sus amigos, no se adonde_ dijo sasuke_ ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

_ es que necesito hablarte de algo muy importante_ dijo naruto

_ ¿paso algo?_ dijo sasuke

Sentándose en el sofá o lo que queda, naruto suspiro

_ recuerdas cuando teníamos 12 años y tu hermano, estaba extraño_ dijo naruto

_ si recuerdo, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, casi no hablaba_ dijo sasuke

_ Si y creo que se por que_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo sasuke serio

_ bueno, recuerdas a menma, que te conté que el estaba en una banda mafiosa_ dijo naruto

_ Si algo me contaste_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno no estoy muy seguro… pero creo que tu hermano estaba unido a esa banda_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de que estas hablado dobe?_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ hace un par de días en el restaurante, itachi conocía a menma y parecían buenos amigos_ dijo naruto

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se puso a pensar, luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza

_ no, no puede ser_ dijo sasuke

_ es una suposición mía teme_ dijo naruto_ no estoy seguro

_ No, el no pudo estar en esa banda_ dijo sasuke_ no pudo matar a gente

_ Bueno eso no sabemos teme_ dijo naruto_ quizás yo me equivoque

_ ojala así sea naruto_ dijo sasuke_ pero debo hablar con el, no voy a permitir que arriesgue a la familia, para unirse a una banda de mafiosos

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto

_ ¿menma ha ido a la casa de hinata?_ dijo sasuke

_ No se que ha pasado en la salida con yuuna, pero no ira a la casa hasta el fin de semana_ dijo naruto

_ ¿y yuuna como esta?_ dijo sasuke

_ esta extraña_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo sasuke

_ yuuna esta distraída, mira siempre a la nada como pensativa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿crees que le haya echo algo?_ dijo sasuke

_ no creo que haya sido capaz_ dijo naruto frunciendo el seño_ pero si le llego ha hacer algo, juro que lo matare

_ ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu abuelo, si esa banda sigue en pie?_ dijo sasuke_ como el conoce gente y es investigador quizás sepa algo

_ tu sabes que no es de "esos" investigadores_ dijo naruto sonriendo nervioso

_ Ya lo se dobe, pero estando en diferentes lugares escucha cosas_ dijo sasuke_ además si con el localizaste al tío de hinata que es difícil de localizar por que viaja mucho, quizás pueda saber algo de estaba banda y saber si yuuna estaba en peligro o no.

_ Si, muy buena idea sasuke_ dijo naruto

_ ¿sabes donde esta tu abuelo?_ dijo sasuke

_ Yo no, pero mi papa si, a cada rato tiene que pagar su fianza por sus "investigaciones"_ dijo naruto sonriendo nervioso

_ avísame, que te dice, por que si sigue en pie, e itachi se encontró con menma, temo por que vuelva de nuevo_ dijo sasuke

_ Menma nos dijo que no estaba mas en esa mafia_ dijo naruto_ pero no podemos confiar en nada

_ igual avísame_ dijo sasuke

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto_ bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar por hinata y yuuna

_ bien_ dijo sasuke

_ suerte con la charla con itachi_ dijo naruto

_ gracias_ dijo sasuke_ ojala te equivoques

Naruto iba a salir cuando vio la puerta y el enorme agujero o bueno donde no había pared

_ ¿por donde salgo?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ salte por donde viniste_ dijo sasuke suspirando

Naruto salía por donde no había pared y corrió a casa de hinata. Hinata en su casa servia el desayuno con un puesto de mas para naruto, por que si hizo costumbre que llegue muy temprano, cuando estaba servido, espero a que su familia baje se sentó en su puesto y se puso a pensar, estaba realmente preocupada, ella salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio que bajo yuuna.

_ bueno días amor_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días mama_ dijo yuuna tratando de sonreír

Hinata vio que apenas tocaba su desayuno y estaba pensativa, hinata suspiro y se acerco poniéndose en cuclillas frente a yuuna

_ ¿mi amor que pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ Eh… ¿de que hablas mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ en estos días has estado extraña, muy pensativo y preocupada_ dijo hinata tomando las manos de yuuna

_ no pasa nada mama_ dijo yuuna tratando de sonreír

_ enserio mi amor, puedes contarme lo que sea_ dijo hinata_ ¿paso algo en la salida que tuviste con menma?

Yuuna abrió los ojos y recordó a esos hombres que miraban de mala manera a menma y cosas que no entendía mucho pero sabia que pasaba algo malo, pero prefería no decirle nada a su mama, no quería involucrarla en nada o que se pelee con menma.

_ No paso nada mama, la pasamos bien_ dijo yuuna tratando de sonreír

Hinata suspiro, por que sabía que su hija mentía, no quería insistirle o presionarla quería esperar a que ella le dijera

_ Esta bien mi amor_ dijo hinata_ pero recuerda que puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu mama y te quiero proteger

_ Si mamita_ dijo yuuna sonriendo con sinceridad

Hinata abrazo y beso a su hija, luego escucho que golpeaban y sabía que era naruto, ella fue abrir y estaba en lo correcto, era naruto sonriendo, el la beso y entro

_ buenos días_ dijo naruto

_ buenos días naruto_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días papito_ dijo yuuna emocionada

_ Cuanta emoción esta mañana_ dijo naruto

_ ¿es que quería preguntarte si podríamos ir hoy al parque y luego por un tazón de ramen al restaurante que vas?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Si, es que cada ves que salimos de la escuela, vamos al restaurante, nos vemos poco, y como pasare un poco mas de tiempo con menma san, quiero pasar todo de mi tiempo que queda contigo papito_ dijo yuuna acercándose

_ Esta bien yuuna chan, pero pienses que me voy a enojar por que es muy difícil que yo me enoje contigo_ dijo naruto_ hoy si mi hija, quiere ir al parque y luego donde el viejo teuchi, sus deseos son concedidos, ¿hinata chan podrás con el restaurante?

_ Si naruto, hoy no abriremos tenemos que hacer inventarios y comprar lo que nos falta_ dijo hinata

_ Esta bien, si terminas temprano podríamos ir al cine los tres_ dijo naruto

Yuuna miro a su papa y se puso a pensar que el podría salir con su mama, y sonrío por que pasarían mas tiempos juntos.

_ en realidad papa, esta noche lee san vendrá con unos juegos, quiere la revancha_ dijo yuuna

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto decepcionado

_pero se que mi mama, no ara nada_ dijo yuuna_ ¿verdad mama?

Naruto y hinata abrieron los ojos, se sonrojaron, naruto se puso a pensar que hace mucho no tubo una cita con hinata

_ Bien, ¿hinata chan quieres venir al cine esta noche conmigo?_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ Si naruto kun me encantaría_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿a que horas terminarías el inventario?_ dijo naruto

_ como unas 2 horas y media_ dijo hinata

_ bien, cuando terminemos los planes con yuuna, te la llevare a casa_ dijo naruto

_ Entonces cuando salga del restaurante los espero aquí_ dijo hinata_ bueno nos sentamos a desayunar

Ellos se sentaron a desayunar, cuando casi terminan bajo neji con su uniforme

_ Tío neji ¿a que hora viene lee san para los juegos?_ dijo yuuna guindando un ojo

_ ¿eh?_ dijo neji sin entender

_ Si ¿Qué hora viene lee san esta noche?_ dijo yuuna sonriendo con nerviosismo

Neji vio a hinata con naruto y luego entendió

_ Ah... bueno me dijo que a las 8_ dijo neji

_ esta bien_ dijo yuuna feliz

_ bueno me voy temprano, y buscare a lee_ dijo neji_ para invitarlo_ dijo en susurro saliendo

Naruto y hinata se miraron y sonriendo, por que sabían que la jugada con lee era mentira, a hinata le dio ternura y naruto estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

En casa de sasuke, el estaba sentado de las construcciones mirando el cielo, pensando en lo que dijo naruto y temía por que sea verdad, que su hermano este en una banda de mafiosos, matando a gente, el frunció el seño, pensando que ahora volvería y arriesgaría su familia. El salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho sonidos, miro y era itachi, el suspiro y bajo de donde estaba.

_ hola hermanito ¿Cómo vas?_ dijo itachi

_ bien, quiero hablar contigo_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿paso algo malo sasuke?_ dijo itachi

_ quiero que me respondas con la verdad_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo itachi serio

_ ¿tu estuviste en una banda mafiosa llamada akatsuki?_ dijo sasuke

Itachi abrio los ojos, miro a sasuke y suspiro

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ dijo itachi

_ entonces es verdad_ dijo sasuke

_ hay cosas que no te puedo explicar sasuke_ dijo itachi_ pero antes cuando tenias doce si estaba unido

_ ¿y ahora?_ dijo sasuke

_ como te dije, te dire pero a su devido tiempo_ dijo itachi

_ ¿Por qué no me dices ahora?_ dijo sasuke enojado_ ¿Cómo se que ahora no arriesgas a la familia?

_ solo te pido confianza hermano_ dijo itachi_ lo que menos quiero es ponerte en riesgo a la familia y mucho menos a ti

Itachi se lebanto y salio, sasuke suspiro y se sento en el suelo

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo itachi?_ dijo sasuke.

Las horas pasaron, yuuna salio emocionada de la escuela y vio a naruto

_ ¡hola papa!_ dijo yuuna

_ hola yuuna chan lista para la salida_ dijo naruto

_ si papito_ dijo yuuna

Ellos se fueron primero por unos helados, luego al parque, cuando paseaban yuuna jugaba con los petalos de Sakura que caian, naruto sonriea cuando la veía, yuuna jugaba cuando abrió los ojos, al ver a los tipos que hablaron menma esa vez, ella retrocedió, vio que hidan la saludaba con una sonrisa que asustaba a yuuna, ella miro a naruto que cminaba hacia ella, yuuna se asusto por que si iban a la direccion de hidan tenia miedo que le hagan algo a su papa, yuuna corrio hacia naruto lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo para el otro lado

_ ¿sabes papa quiero ver la fuente de aquí cerca?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿no quieres ir a los juegos que esta aya?_ dijo naruto

_ no, papa vamos a la fuente luego por el ramen_ dijo yuuna

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto sonriendo pero extrañado por el comportamiento de yuuna

Ellos fueron a la fuente, y naruto observaba a yuuna, ella estaba pensativa jugando con e agua

_ ¿pasa algo malo yuuna chan?- dijo naruto

_ no papito, ¿Por qué?_ dijo yuuna

_ estas distraida_ dijo naruto

_ no es nada papa_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen tengo hambre?

_ esta bien yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

Ellos fueron a restaurante, pero naruto estaba intrigado que vio yuuna para ella este preocupada, cuando llegaron vieron al viejo teuchi

_ ¡!hola naruto mucho tiempo!_ dijo teuchi

_ Hola viejo ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ mucho tiempo ¿parece que trae a alguien contigo?_ dijo teuchi

_ soy yuuna_ dijo yuuna presentadote a teuchi

_ ¿amiguita tuya naruto?_ dijo ayame

_ hola ayame nechan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿ella es tu hermana papa?_ dijo yuuna

_ ¡!¿papa?!_ dijeron sorprendidos

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo paso que tienes un hija naruto?_ dijo

_ Bueno el no es mi papa verdadero pero lo quiero como uno_ dijo yuuna abrazándolo

_ Que ternura_ dijo ayame_ ¿entonces tienes novia?

_ si es mi mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ Que bueno, entonces pidan lo que quieran la casa invita_ dijo teuchi

_ gracias viejo_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Cuando terminaron se despidieron y fueron a casa, cuando llegaron abrió hinata con un hermoso vestido lila que llegaba hasta las rodillas

_ estas hermosa hinata chan_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ estas muy hermosa mama_ dijo yuuna sonriendo_ ¿llego lee san?

_ Gracias a los dos y si están arriba_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno, que tengan linda noche_ dijo yuuna subiendo

_ lamento si yo tenga que ir con el uniforme_ dijo naruto avergonzado

_ no te preocupes naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿Qué tal si después pasamos a comer?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero no comiste ramen?_ dijo hinata

_ Si, pero deje espacio_ dijo naruto

_ De acuerdo naruto kun_ dijo hinata

Ellos fueron al cine y vieron una película romántica-cómica, hinata reía, se sonrojaba lloraba, naruto solo la observaba y sonreirá. Cuando salieron naruto le tomo de la mano

_ fue hermosa la película naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿ya no es amor?_ dijo naruto

_ es hermosa la noche amor_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ vamos a comer, karin me recomendó algunos que eran lindos_ dijo naruto

_ Pero no quiero que gastes dinero, si quieres yo la pago_ dijo hinata

_ no te preocupes por hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Ellos fueron a un hermoso restaurante donde había muchas parejas, hinata se sonrojaba, donde naruto le tomaba de las manos, en un rincón había una pareja que los observaba luego se miraron, asintieron y salieron del restaurante, cuando terminaron su romántica cena, naruto acompañaba a hinata a casa cuando, los rodearon tres tipos.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo naruto_ ¿Quiénes son?

_ nosotros nada solo paseamos y vemos como cambio la mujer de menma_ dijo uno

_ ¿son amigos de menma?_ dijo naruto enojado

_ No exactamente, nosotros no nos hacemos amigos de las ratas_ dijo otro que estaba apoyado contra la pared

_ y el jefe te manda un mensaje cariño_ dijo que ya se había presentado antes con menma, hidan_ te vera muy pronto

Ellos rieron y se fueron, hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos y naruto frunció el seño.

_ ¿estas bien hinata chan?_ dijo naruto

_ lastimaran a yuuna chan_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ No, no lo aran no lo permitiré_ dijo naruto abrazadota_ las protegeré

Naruto acompaño a una angustiada hinata, cuando llego, se despidieron con un beso, naruto tenia que llegar rápido a casa y contactar a algunas personas.

En casa de shion, ella estaba acostada con la mirada fijamente en el techo pensando que paso hace unas horas antes y tiro lágrimas.

_**Flash back **_

_**Shion estaba sentada enfrente del líder de akatsuki, con otros 4 hombres alrededor**_

_**_ ¿Qué quieren?_ dijo shion**_

_**_ solo queremos agradecerte por la información_ dijo el líder_ no sabes como nos ayudaste**_

_**_ respecto a eso ¿Qué aran con la niña?_ dijo shion **_

_**_ bueno, negociaremos con menma lo que ocurra y dependa cual sea su respuesta, la niña estara bien o bajo tierra en un ataúd_ dijo el líder**_

_**_ no la pueden lastimar es solo una niña_ dijo shion**_

_**_ mejor quedate callada, estoy contento donde encontre a menma, no me la arruines_ dijo en líder_ además no quiero mancharme las manos con sangre**_

_**Shion abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho y bajo la cabeza**_

_**_ ¿Qué pasara con menma kun?_ dijo shion**_

_**_ bueno, primero recibirá su castigo, por delatarnos y luego negociaremos_ dijo el líder **_

_**_ No lo mataran ¿verdad?_ dijo shion preocupada**_

_**_ Como te preocupa un hombre que no le interesas ni un poco_ dijo el lider_ ¿Por qué te importa lo que le pase a o no, total ahora debe estar odiándote donde lo entregaste **_

_**_ ¡yo le daré un hijo y me amara!_ dijo shion tirando lagrimas**_

_**_ sigues con los sueños color de rosa, cuando tu realidad, es que eres una estéril que necesita con desesperación un hombre a su lado_ dijo el líder_ tu quieres ser madre, cuando mataste a una niña_ dijo burlándose **_

_**_ ¡!Cállate!_ dijo shion queriéndole pegar pero fue detenida por uno de sus hombres **_

_**_ cálmate linda_ dijo el líder_ como odias escuchar la realidad, bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer y gente que conocer **_

_**El se levanto y salía cuando se detuvo**_

_**_ por cierto, ten cuidado, por que no solo la vida de menma corre peligro_ dijo el hombre saliendo**_

_**Shion al escucharlo cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar **_

_**Fin del flas back**_

_ tengo que hacer algo, no pueden matar al amor de mi vida_ dijo shion_ no lo van a matar, no lo van a matar

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas lamento mucho la tardanza, encerio perdón, pero aquí esta también lamento los errores de ortografía, bueno quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno por los comentarios y me apoyan en la historia enserio gracias, por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y tratare de no tardar para subirlos


	35. Chapter 35 dolorosa verdad

Capitulo 35

Era un lunes en la mañana, yuuna se levanto temprano, esperando a menma, quería saber como estaba por que casi dos semanas no lo había visto, tenia miedo de que le haya pasado algo y estaba muy preocupada, ella veía ver su madre haciendo el desayuno.

_ ¿pasa algo amor?_ dijo hinata

_ no nada mama_ dijo yuuna_ mama ¿crees que venga menma san?

_ Bueno… no lo se mi amor_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Por qué no viene?_ dijo yuuna bajando la cabeza

_ Por que quizás este ocupada_ dijo hinata tratando de sonreír

Yuuna guardaba sus cosas y después iba a desayunar cuando golpearon, la puerta, yuuna fue abrir y se sorprendió cuando vio a menma, con algunos moretones en su cara y el labio partido

_ menma san_ dijo yuuna sorprendida

_ hola yuuna chan, lamento no venir en estos días_ dijo menma

_ ¿estas bien?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ Si estoy bien_ dijo menma

Hinata fue a ver y abrió los ojos cuando vio a menma

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ dijo hinata sorprendida

_ no es nada_ dijo menma_ fue hace mucho

_ Amor me traes el botiquín, te curare bien_ dijo hinata

_ no es necesario, fue hace mucho_ dijo menma

_ Pero no te has curado las heridas, las dejaste así_ dijo hinata

_ no le daba mucho importancia_ dijo menma

_ ahora te traigo el botiquín mama_ dijo yuuna subiendo

Hinata vio que subió y le dio una mirada seria

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ dijo hinata

_ nada ya te lo dije_ dijo menma

_ quiero que me lo digas_ dijo hinata preocupada_ quiero saber si estoy arriesgando a mi hija contigo

Menma miro a hinata y ella tenia mirada preocupada

_ no es nada unos viejos amigos que arreglaron cuentas conmigo_ dijo menma

_ ¿fueron los de esa banda que me contaste?_ dijo hinata

Menma bajo la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza

_ ¿!sigues en esa banda?!_ dijo hinata asustada

_ no, ya te dije que no_ dijo menma

_ Como estoy segura, ¿Cómo estoy segura que mi hija no corre riesgo su vida estando contigo?_ dijo hinata

_ por que no le pasara nada_ dijo menma

_ ¡pero no lo sabes, si te golpearon, pueden hacerte algo mientras estés con yuuna!_ dijo hinata

_ Pero no pasara, por que antes que toquen a mi hija, tendrán que matarme_ dijo menma serio

_ creo que no deberías de verla por un tiempo al menos_ dijo hinata

_ ¡no me alejaras de mi hija mujer!_ dijo menma enojado

_ ¡es mi hija y contigo correrá riesgo!_ dijo hinata también enojada

_ ¡y yo soy su padre te guste o no!_ dijo menma enojado_ y si tu me llegas a alejar de mi hija te demandare

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho

_ piensalo, me alejas de mi hija y te demando y no solo eso ganaras el odio de yuuna_ dijo menma

_ Mi hija no me odiara_ dijo hinata

_ si te odiara, por que la alejas de su padre nuevamente_ dijo menma

Hinata tiro lagrimas de rabia, se las limpio rápido cuando vio a yuuna bajar

_ aquí esta, tarde por que estaba en un lugar alto_ dijo menma dándole el botiquín

_ gracias amor_ dijo hinata

Ella se acero a menma y le curaba las herida, ella observaba que menma la miraba con seriedad, cuando termino yuuna estaba preparada para ir a la escuela

_ ¿seguro que estas bien?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si, si no me duele nada_ dijo menma sonriendo

_ bueno me voy mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Si te cuidado mi amor_ dijo hinata

_ Si mama nos veremos en el restaurante_ dijo yuuna tomando la mano de menma

_ nos veremos y piensa lo que te dije_ dijo menma saliendo con yuuna

Hinata frunció el se seño cuando lo escucho, ella iba a ir a la cocina, tenia un nudo en la garganta con ganas de llorar cuando tocaron la puerta, ella fue abrir y vio a naruto

_ Hola am…_ fue interrumpido por los brazos de hinata rodeándolo

_ naruto_ dijo hinata llorando

_ ¿Qué pasa hinata chan?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ pasa_ dijo hinata

Adentro ella le contó lo que le dijo menma

_ ¿Qué eh echo naruto?, estoy arriesgando a mi hija_ dijo hinata_ soy mala madre, soy mala madre

_ no eres mala madre hinata chan no permitiré que lastimen a yuuna_ dijo naruto tomando de los hombros a hinata_ voy a hablar con menma

_ No naruto, no quiero que menma algo que lastime a yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ No te preuses hinata chan, entonces tengo que ver a alguien que pueda ayudarnos_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?_ dijo hinata

_ tenemos que averiguar primero de este tipo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero como?_ dijo hinata

_ yo tengo a alguien pero primero tengo que hablar con el viejo pervertido_ dijo naruto

_ ¿tu abuelo?_ dijo hinata

_ Si, hinata cha te acompaño hasta la escuela pero no entrare, el viejo esta por hoy y quiero alcanzarlo antes que desaparezca por sus investigaciones_ dijo naruto

_ Esta bien naruto kun_ dijo hinata_ gracias por protegernos y preocuparte por yuuna

_ son mi familia hinata chan, tu mi novia pronto mi esposa_ dijo en susurro lo ultimo_ y yuuna es mi hija

Hinata tiro unas lagrimas de alegría se acerco y beso a naruto

_ bien vamos a la escuela_ dijo naruto

Hinata asintió y naruto la acompaño, cuando llego, el se dirigió al único lugar donde podía estar su abuelo en unas aguas termales que quedaba por el centro, el entro a la aguas con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, el lugar estaba lleno de vapor, buscaba a su abuelo, cuando lo vio colgado, espiando el lado las mujeres, el agarro una cubeta de madera y se lo lanzo haciendo caer, jiraiya se levanto y se sobaba la cabeza y vio que era naruto

_ ¡!¿Que haces mocoso, arruinaste mi investigación?!_ dijo jiraiya enojado

_ ¡!cállate viejo pervertido, nunca aprendes!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ Pero cambiado de tema ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?_ dijo jiraiya_ no creo que hayas faltado a la escuela por un baño

_ tengo que hablar contigo seriamente_ dijo naruto

_ ¿bien salgamos de aquí y hablemos en una cafetería_ dijo jiraiya

Naruto asintió y salía cuando vio que cierta persona no salía, el suspiro entro y salio de las termas con jiraiya siendo arrastrado, cuando fueron a una cafetería naruto comenzó contándole lo que pasaba

_ ya veo ¿pero por que tu novia se metió con un mafioso?_ dijo jiraiya

_ ¡que no me escuchaste, no se metió el la violo!_ dijo naruto

_ bien ¿quieres a alguien que averigüe de este tal menma?_ dijo jiraiya

_ Si quiero saber si yuuna esta en peligro_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ bien, creo que conozco de alguien, pero no se si sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar_ dijo jiraiya

_ llevame viejo_ dijo naruto_ por favor

_ esta bien_ dijo jiraiya

Ellos fueron a buscar el auto y fueron a las afuera de la cuidad en un bosque que en lo mas profundo había una pequeña cabaña

_ ¿Dónde estamos viejo?_ dijo naruto

_ en la cabaña de un viejo amigo_ dijo jiraiya

Ellos entraron y vieron todo ordenado

_ ¡estas aquí!_ dijo jiraiya

Naruto miraba para todos lados cuando escucharon una puerta en el fondo del pasillo, abrirse, mostrando a un hombre alto musculoso de cabellos rubios

_ ¿Qué haces aquí anciano?_ dijo el hombre

_ A, como has estado_ dijo jiraiya riendo nervioso

_ ¡esperando que me pagues sanguijuela_ dijo A

_ Bueno eso fue hace mucho tiempo_ dijo jiraiya nervioso_ deberías olvidarlo

_ son 5.000 ryo sanguijuela_ dijo A enojado

_ ¿viejo en que gastaste 5.000 ryo?_ dijo naruto

_ no es de tu incumbencia_ dijo jiraiya sonrojado

_ ¿bueno, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano killer bee_ dijo jiraiya

_ Esta en el bosque por la cascada_ dijo A_ si vienes por trabajo, ya no los hace

_ Pues esta vez tendrá que hacerlo_ dijo jiraiya_ vamos naruto

Naruto y jiraiya salieron, naruto miro al hombre y el le gruño, asustando a naruto, el seguía a jiraiya cuando encontraron a otro como A, pero este tenia lentes negros

_ hola killer bee, mucho tiempo_ dijo jiraiya

_ ya no te hago trabajos, viejo tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee moviendo las manos y decía la frase como rapeando_ todavía me debes dinero de la ultima vez ¡o si!_ dijo rapeando

_ Bueno, pero esta vez no es por mi es por el niño_ dijo jiraiya

_ Pero igual, ya no hago trabajos de investigador, tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee rapeando

_ por favor viejo_ dijo naruto preocupado_ la vida de dos personas están en riesgo y podrían lastimarlas o peor matarlos_ dijo preocupado

_ Las personas mueren, supéralo, tonto, idiota_ dijo killer bee rapeando_ además hay mas mujeres ¡o si!

_ Pero ella no es cualquier mujer, es muy especial para ella y su hija que es como mía_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza_ hinata chan es especial, me hace sentir cosas que nunca eh sentido, y yuuna es una niña encantadora, tierna y la quiero como mi hija, si les pasa algo, me muero, por que ellas tienen mi vida_ dijo naruto tirando lagrimas luego mirándolo con valentía_ por eso viejo ayúdame, por favor, las vidas de ellas están en peligro

_ ¿Qué darías por ellas?_ dijo killer be mirándolo

_ Mi vida, por ellas daría mi vida para que no sufran mas_ dijo naruto

_ Tonto e idiota_ dijo en susurro, luego se levanto bailando y mostrando con el dedo pulgar para arriba_ esta bien, ayudare tonto e idiota, nunca vi tanta determinación_ dijo rapeando

_ gracias viejo_ dijo naruto

_ bien dime ¿Qué es? Tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ es sobre, una persona y una banda_ dijo naruto

_ explícame_ dijo killer bee

Naruto lo miro, fueron a la cabaña y explicaba de qué se trataba

_ bien creo que puedo hacer tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ A, aquí te tengo el dinero que te debía, yo te tengo un trabajo_ dijo jiraiya

_ bien hablas en mi idioma viejo ¿Qué es?_ dijo A agarrando el dinero

_ Se trata de la chica que habla naruto, hinata chan, quiero que la tengas vigilada, por que si es como dice naruto, esa banda no solo ira por menma, le aran daño a hinata y yuuna, ellos buscaran el momento en el que ellas estén solos y mi tonto nieto no siempre estará con ellas, por eso te contrato como su guardia de seguridad_ dijo jiraiya

_ es censillo_ dijo A_ tiene la foto de la muchacha, necesito saber como es

Naruto saco su celular y le mostró una

_ es linda niño, bien_ dijo A

_ ¿antes eras guardia de seguridad?_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo A

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo naruto

_ digamos que mi feje Amancio con la cabeza para atrás y con el cuerpo para adelante_ dijo killer bee

Naruto trago en seco cuando lo escucho

_ no te preocupes niños mientras tu novia no salga de mi vista esta segura_ dijo A

_ yo investigare, de esta banda y sus integrantes, también de menma_ dijo killer bee_ pero ser asensillo ¡o si!

Naruto sonrió al saber que hinata estaría segura

En el jardín, yuuna salía de la escuela, cuando vio que menma todavía no llegaba quería esperarlo un rato si no llegaba se iría al restaurante, por suerte sabia el camino.

Ella esperaba cuando la tapo una sombra pensaba que era menma pero no era y vio a la chica que golpeo a su madre

_ tu golpeaste a mi mamita_ dijo yuuna frunciendo el seño

_ soy shion_ dijo shion

_ ¿Qué quiere?_ dijo yuuna enojada

_ quiero advertirte algo_ dijo shion

_ no quiero hablar con usted es mala persona_ dijo yuuna

_ yo no soy mala persona si no tu papito menma_ dijo shion

_ El es bueno, me dijo que fue castigado_ dijo yuuna

_ hay cariño tu menta que esta lleno de fantasías no deja ver la realidad_ dijo shion agachándose_ menma es malo, yo fui su novia antes, creeme se todo de el

_ ¿Por qué dices que menma san es malo?_ dijo yuuna

_ veamos, el entro a una bando que mata personas, asesino a su mujer e hija_ dijo shion

_ ¿mata gente?_ dijo yuuna abriendo los ojos asustada

_ Si y sabes una cosa tu nunca fuiste planeada tu mama no te quiere_ dijo shion_ menma lastimo a tu madre de la manera mas ruin y tu madre por la fuerza te tu, no te quiere

_ ¡!es no es verdad, tu eres como la chica de cabello rosa, mi mama me ama mucho, sacrifico todo por mi, me ama!_ dijo yuuna tirando lágrimas

_ como quieras, si quieres creeme si no, no, pero solo te advierto, aléjate de menma y aleja a tu madre de el si, no quieres que un día desaparezca o peor que tengas que ir a verla a un cementerio_ dijo shion

Shion se fue y bajo la cabeza

_ ojala tu fueras mía_ dijo shion_ mi hija, puedo tenerla pero necesito su ayuda_ dijo shion corriendo

Yuuna quedo parada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella quedo es estado de shock hasta que apareció menma

_ Yuuna chan ¿estas bien?_ dijo menma

Yuuna lo miro y empezó agitar la cabeza

_ me mentiste eres mala persona_ dijo yuuna_ matas personas, lastimaste a mi mama_ dijo yuuna

_ Yuuna ¿Quién te dijo…_ dijo menma sorprendido

_ lastimaste a mama_ dijo yuuna luego salio corriendo

El quiera alcanzarla pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron

_ Lo lamento hija_ dijo menma

En el restaurante, hinata servia las mesas, sasuke atendía pero mas dormía que atendía y gaara le tocaba cocinar, hinata iba a ir a la cocina cuando entro yuuna corriendo, hinata no alcanzo a hablar cuando sintió los brazos de yuuna en sus pierna

_ es malo, menma san es malo_ dijo yuuna

Hinata abrió los ojos y abrazo a su hija, hinata frunció el seño

_ no permitiré que la veas, no la lastimar eso te lo prometo menma_ dijo hinata en sus pensamientos

Menma caminaba y pensaba quien pudo decirle a yuuna cuando vio enfrente a la persona que menos quería ver

_ menma kun tenemos que hablar muy seriamente_ dijo el hombre frente a el

Menma frunció el seño por que así fue como perdió a su primera familia

Continuara…

Bueno primero que nada lamento mucho no subir los capítulos, mi papa llevo mi computadora arreglar por fin, pero tardaron por que tenían que actualizarle todo así que tardaron por eso lamento mucho la tardanza pero que ahora mi computadora esta bien subiré los capítulos para rápido, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno que dejan sus comentarios y le gusta mi historia y principalmente que me esperen por la tardanza enserio gracias, bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, tardare menos por que lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, bueno muchas gracias y mil perdón por la tardanza. Dejen por favor comentarios, críticas o reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	36. Chapter 36 petición a la desgracia

Capitulo 36

Hinata tenía roto el corazón al ver a su pequeña llorando y escuchando cuando ella le decía que menma era malo, sasuke y gaara solo observaban, hinata cargo a su hija y la llevo a la cocina, sasuke y gaara iban a tratar de atender a todos los clientes rápido, ellos aunque no lo mostraran le tomaron mucho cariño a yuuna y al verla así estaban enojados con menma y preocupados, como podían atendía y cuando tubo tiempo sasuke le mando un mensaje a naruto para que sepa que le paso a yuuna, hinata consolaba a su hija. Ella solo abrazaba a su madre y lloraba, cuando estuvo más o menos calmada, hinata se agacho a su altura y tomo sus manos

_ Mi amor ¿Qué paso?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ menma es malo, menma es malo_ decía yuuna tapando su cara

_ ¿pero que paso mi amor?, ¿Qué te hizo?_ dijo hinata tomando de nuevo sus manos

_ es malo, daña a personas_ dijo yuuna llorando

_ calma amor_ dijo hinata abrazándola

Hinata frunció el seño y abrazaba con fuerza a su hija

En unas calles de ahí, en un auto iba naruto, jiraiya y A, naruto estaba por una parte aliviado sabiendo que hinata tenia protección, también estaba nervioso por la información que podría encontrar killer bee, el miraba la ventana cuando vibro su celular, el miro y vio que era un mensaje de sasuke, cuando lo leyó quedo con los ojos abiertos "_**algo le paso a yuuna ven rápido. Sasuke"**_

_ viejo pervertido llevame rápido al restaurante donde trabaja hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ ¿paso algo?_ dijo jiraiya

_ Algo le paso a yuuna_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ bien en un rato estaremos ahí_ dijo jiraiya

_ Cuando lleguemos, yo me quedare en el auto, necesito observar bien_ dijo A

_ esta bien_ dijo naruto

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, este estaba casi vació faltaban dos personas que se retiraban, naruto vio que sasuke estaba cobrando y se acerco

_ ¡!teme!, ¿Qué paso?_ dijo naruto

_ están atrás, yuuna vino muy mal_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿pero que paso?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ No lo se vino llorando_ dijo sasuke

Naruto fue atrás y vio a hinata abrazado a yuuna, ella tenía la mirada fija pero se notaba que estaba vacía y triste

_ hinata_ dijo naruto

_ naruto kun_ dijo hinata

Yuuna al verlo se levanto y se acerco a su papa, naruto la cargo, yuuna recargo la cabeza en su hombro y naruto escuchaba que lloraba

_ ¿hinata chan que paso?_ dijo naruto

_ No lo se, vino llorando y diciendo que menma en malo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿nada mas, no te dijo que le hizo?_ dijo naruto preocupado

_ no nada, parecía como en estado de shock_ dijo hinata

_ maldición_ dijo naruto

Hinata iba a decirle algo a naruto, cuando escucho la cananilla de, hinata fue a ver quien era y frunció el seño, al ver que era menma, ella apretó la mandíbula, y nadie noto la velocidad de hinata que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba delante de menma, dándole puñetazos y cachetazos

_ ¡!¿que le hiciste a mi hija?!_ dijo hinata pegándole y enojado_ ¿!Que le hiciste!?

Naruto quería detener a hinata, pero yuuna al escuchar el nombre de menma se apretó mas con naruto, sasuke se acerco y como pudo cargo a hinata, pero ella pegaba puñetazos y uno le llego en la cara a sasuke, gaara al ver que sasuke la estaba soltado se acerco y agarro de las piernas a hinata

_ ¡!suéltenme!_ dijo hinata_ déjenme matarlo

Yuuna al escuchar esa palabra se apretó más a naruto y solo decía "menma es malo", vio como gaara y sasuke apenas podían sostener a hinata el nunca había visto a hinata tan enojada pero la comprendía el estaba echo un mar de furia pero no podía hacer nada por que no quería dañar mas a yuuna que ahora estaba mal

_ hinata llebate a yuuna_ dijo naruto_ menma y yo tenemos que hablar

_ esta bien, pero antes de irme, quiero decirte, que si quieres demandame pero no quiero que veas más a mi hija_ dijo hinata con mirada de odio

Hinata se acerco a naruto y cargo a su hija, naruto se acerco y agarro a menma del cuello de su saco

_ ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?_ dijo naruto

_ es mi hija_ dijo menma

_ no es mía, no se que le hiciste a yuuna, pero ella no quiere verte_ dijo naruto_ además siempre estuve con ella en buenos y malos momentos_ dijo seriamente

_ en primer lugar no le hice nada a MI hija_ dijo menma_ segundo ella es mi hija, por que yo posee a hinata

Naruto frunció el seño y le lanzo un puñetazo a menma. El solo sonrió y bajo la cabeza

_ Y te digo la verdad no se que le paso a yuuna_ dijo menma limpiándose la sangre del labio_ antes de lastimar a mi hija, me mato yo mismo

_ ¿entonces que le paso a yuuna?_ dijo naruto

_ No se quien fue, pero alguien le dijo de mi pasado a yuuna_ dijo menma

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo naruto

_ Cuando llegue, yuuna estaba en estado de shock, me vio y empezó a decir palabras que no debería saber_ dijo menma

_ será mejor que no te acerque por un tiempo aquí_ dijo naruto_ no voy a arriesgar a mi familia

_ no son tu familia_ dijo menma_ es mi familia y no me alejare menos ahora, quería hablar con yuuna pero parece que no puede ser, no perderé mas mi tiempo aquí, esperare un par de días hasta que yuuna se calme y hablare con ella

Menma dicho esto se levanto y se retiro del restaurante, naruto con el seño fruncido suspiro y miro a sasuke que se tapaba el ojo

_ ¿estas bien?_ dijo naruto

_ Tu mujer pega fuerte_ dijo sasuke

_ iré a ver a hinata, si quieren pueden irse a casa, yo cerrare_ dijo naruto

_ esta bien, necesito algo frió para el ojo_ dijo sasuke

_ avísanos como esta yuuna_ dijo gaara

_ les mandare un mensaje_ dijo naruto

_ Yo le diré a mi madre, sabes que ella la podrá animar un poco_ dijo sasuke

_ si creo que ahora yuuna chan necesitare mucha ayuda_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno nos vemos_ dijo gaara saliendo seguido por sasuke

Naruto fue a la cocina y vio que hinata abrazaba a yuuna

_ Mas tranquila_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata

_ vamos a casa, haya la recostaremos_ dijo naruto

_ esta bien_ dijo hinata

_ vamos que afuera esta mi abuelo_ dijo naruto

Hinata llevo a yuuna a la salida, naruto saco unas llaves y cerro el restaurante luego las condujo a un auto que estaba enfrente, hinata entro a la parte de atrás y naruto adelante

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo jiraiya

_ hola seño jiraiya_ dijo hinata

_ Viejo pervertido y el viejo_ dijo naruto

_ bueno, fue a hacer su trabajo_ dijo jiraiya

_ bien_ dijo naruto

Jiraiya comenzó a conducir a casa de hinata, ella observaba a su hija que se quedo dormida con los ojos hinchados y chapándose el dedo

_ hace mucho tiempo que no se chupaba el dedo_ dijo hinata_ lo hace cuando tiene miedo

_ dijo menma, que alguien le dijo a yuuna de su pasado, con malas intenciones_ dijo naruto

_ Ósea que ella sabe que me…_ dijo hinata asustada con los ojos abiertos

_ Tu hija esta como traumada_ dijo jiraiya

_ Viejo pervertido eso no pasa cuando ve algo fue_ dijo naruto

_ No, los niños son fáciles de traumar por mas que veo algo feo o le digan algo que no deba escuchar, como que sus padres no la quieren o cosas de adultos, los niños son criaturas muy frágiles, por que crees que están mucho tiempo con sus madre y yuuna es una niña muy dulce_ dijo jiraiya_ ahora esta como traumada por que esa persona debió ser muy cruel con ella

_ ¿Qué crees que debería hacer viejo pervertido?_ dijo naruto

_ tengo una amiga kurenai yuhi es psicólogo de niños_ dijo jiraiya_ lo que necesitan saber ahora si yuuna esta bien mentalmente

_ ¡!mi hija no esta loca!_ dijo hinata enojada

_ no lo digo por que este loca hinata chan, esa persona, fue con malas intenciones_ dijo jiraiya

_ ¿y de que ayudara el loquera viejo pervertido?_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno, yuuna no quiere decirle a su madre lo que paso por temor de algo que le dijo esa persona y tampoco te lo va a decir a ti, por que sabe que habrá problemas, pero el psicólogo le ara decir lo que paso con algunos métodos, como juegos, dibujos o juguetes_ dijo jiraiya

_ quizás tenga razón señor jiraiya, lamento haberle gritado_ dijo hinata

_ no te preocupes, comprendo que estés enojada y frustrada, para las madres los hijos don lo mas apreciados en sus vidas, es como un oso tocan a su cachorro y aténganse a las consecuencias_ dijo jiraiya

_ Un poco de las consecuencias las tomo sasuke con su ojo_ dijo naruto

_ tengo que disculparme con el_ dijo hinata

Luego de unos minutos de viaje llegaron a la casa de hinata, ella bajo y naruto la miraba

_ viejo si llegas a ir a la casa le dices que llegare tarde_ dijo naruto

_ Si claro, en estos días quizás killer bee llame, el es muy rápido investigando, A ya esta haciendo su trabajo, cuidando a hinata_ dijo jiraiya

_ Bien gracias, viejo por ayudarme_ dijo naruto

_ De nada, me debe una no lo olvides mocoso_ dijo jiraiya

_ nunca hacerlo por tu familia ¿no?_ dijo naruto

_ Como sea bueno nos veremos_ dijo jiraiya

Naruto bajo del auto y fue a casa de hinata, ella acostaba a yuuna, ella seguía chapándose el dedo y hinata veía que se le caían algunas lagrimas. Hinata no aguanto el nudo en la garganta y tiro algunas lágrimas

_ perdóname mi amor_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ te descuide y te lastimaron, perdóname mi amor.

Hinata le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto, naruto estaba abajo sentado en el sofá cuando vio que hinata bajaba, el se acerco y la abrazo

_ todo es mi culpa naruto_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ descuide a mi hija, descuide a mi hija y la lastimaron

_ no fue tu culpa hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ si fue mi culpa_ dijo hinata_ ¿Por qué le pasa… estas cosas a ella? Es solo un niña_ dijo abrazando mas fuerte a naruto

_ hay gente que no tiene corazón, no les importas a quien lastiman, si es mujer o un niño_ dijo naruto_ pero tu no tienes la culpa de nada, eres un madre estupenda, siempre protegiste a yuuna y ella te ama mucho_ dijo sacándole las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de hinata

hinata se acerco y beso a naruto

_ gracias naruto_ dijo hinata_ no dejare que la vea_ dijo sentadote en el sofá

_ hinata tengo que decirte algo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ veras hoy no fui a la escuela, por que contrate a alguien que investigaría a menma y a la banda, sabremos si menma nos decía la verdad de que no estaba en ese grupo, yo no podía estar tranquilo, sin saber si menma es peligroso o no_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero cuanto te cobro naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ por el dinero no te preocupes hinata chan, lo importante es que sabremos mas de este menma, sabremos si lo que nos dice es verdad o puras mentiras_ dijo naruto

_ gracias naruto kun por protegernos_ dijo hinata

_ te amo hinata chan y no voy a permitir que te lastimen a ti ni a yuuna_ dijo naruto

_ llevare a yuuna con esa psicóloga_ dijo hinata_ quiero que ella este bien

_ Yo te acompañare_ dijo naruto sonriendo_ soy su padre después de todo

Hinata se sonrojo y abrazo a naruto

_ ¿quieres un poco de ramen?_ dijo hinata_ voy hacerle la cena a yuuna, aunque ella no quiera comer, pero al verte a ti comer, ella querrá, siempre la animas en los momentos difíciles

_ si, aunque ahora va a costar animarla_ dijo naruto

_ Si, pero no me rendiré_ dijo hinata_ mi hija nunca mas estará triste voy a alegrarle y hacerle olvidar ese mal rato

_ Y yo te ayudare hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ en estos días, no quiero que valla a la escuela, yuuna chan necesitara descansar_ dijo hinata_ tampoco abriré el restaure ni a la escuela, dile a sasuke y gaara que se tomen estos días libres yo les avisare cuando abra, pero ahora mi hija me necesita

_ Esta bien, yo les diré no te preocupes hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ y esta bien, yuuna te necesitara mucho y yo vendré todos los días

_ Bueno eso ya lo haces naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ Pero ahora 100% estaré con ustedes_ dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Hinata se sonrojo y fue ha hacer de comer, pero de algo estaba segura nadie lastimaría a su pequeña.

En una cabaña saliendo casi afuera de la cuidad, estaba shion, nerviosa y con el pelo desarreglado, estaba frente al líder, y alrededor estaban sus hombres

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo el líder

_ quiero que me ayuden a deshacerme de alguien_ dijo shion

_ ¿de quien?_ dijo el líder

_ de hinata hyuga_ dijo shion nerviosa

El hombre quedo serio luego sonrió

Continuara…

Bueno, con este no tarde tanto, como lo prometí, estoy subiendo capítulos mas rápido, mi computadora ahora coopera conmigo desde que la arreglaron, bueno ojala le guste el capitulo estaba media inspirada, bueno como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio cada vez que los leo me dan ganas de escribir, como ahora leí sus comentarios del capitulo anterior y me alegre mucho, que aquí esta el siguiente sin tardar tanto, bueno muchas gracias también agradezco a los nuevos lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o reviews, nos vemos


	37. Chapter 37 locura y enojo

Capitulo 37 "locura y enojo"

Shion estaba en su casa, jugando con sus manos nerviosa, estaba mirando fijamente una pared, estaba nerviosa y por una parte contenta por que "tendría a su hija" y se la sacaría a hinata que cree que no esta capacitada para tenerla, ella caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la conversación del día anterior, salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho su puerta, shion bajo a toda velocidad y vio a su querido menma, que tenia cara seria

_ hola amor_ dijo shion

_ quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la cardad_ dijo menma

_ sabes que yo te respondió siempre con la verdad, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?_ dijo shion tratando de tocar el rostro de menma, pero el se aparto con brusquedad

_ Mi cara es lo de menos, quiero saber ¿si hablaste con yuuna?_ dijo menma

_ Bueno si, pero era conversación_ dijo shion pero fue interrumpida por la mano de menma en su cuello

_ Por tu culpa hinata no me dejara ver a mi hija, la lastimaste con tus palabras_ dijo menma_ ¿Qué te hizo mi pequeña, para que la trates mal?

_ menma_ dijo shion con dificultad al ser oprimida por el cuello

_ no le eches la culpa a mi hija, por que tu no puedas tener hijos_ dijo menma enojado_ la próxima ves que te acerques a mi hija, te ira mal shion, olvidare que eres mujer y te matare_ dijo soltándola

Shion agarra su cuelo, miraba a menma y empezó a sonreír

_ no me puedes alejar de ella_ dijo shion_ ella es mi hija, es mía, hinata no esta capacitada para ser madre, yuuna seria mía a como de lugar, no ves menma, puedo darte una familia, yuuna, yo y tu.

Menma espantado la vio, ella sonreía de sus ojos tiraba lagrimas

_ solo debes olvidar a hinata, a yuuna me la dará muy pronto, podremos ser una familia_ dijo shion_ hinata no nos molestara

Menma quedo en shock cuando escuchaba a shion y quedaba sin respiración

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ dijo menma

_ Muy pronto me darán a yuuna_ dijo shion_ seremos una familia

_ ¿Qué has hecho shion?_ dijo menma tomándola de los hombros

_ seremos una familia menma kun_ dijo shion tomando el rostro de el con sus manos temblorosas_ hinata no nos molestara mas

_ ¿Qué has hecho shion, con quien hablaste?_ dijo menma apretándola de los hombros

_ Ellos nos dará la felicidad_ dijo shion

Menma abrió los ojos cuando ya supo con quien hablo, y empezó a negar con la cabeza

_ no, no, no ¿Qué has hecho shion?_ dijo menma

_ nos darán a nuestra hija pronto_ dijo shion

_ ¡!No entiendes shion, ellos no nos darán nada!_ dijo menma enojado

_ ¡!si, si me dijeron que me daría a yuuna, si yo les decía donde vivía hinata!_ dijo shion_ no entiendes amor, seremos una familia

_ ¡!no entiendes nada mujer, nada!_ fijo menma_ mataste a hinata y mataste a yuuna, dándole la dirección de donde vivían, ellos van a ser lo mismo con mi otra familia, va a pasar todo de nuevo_ dijo menma tirando una lágrima

_ ¡!no, no es verdad, me dijeron que me darían a yuuna, ella ser amia mi hija!_ dijo shion llorando

_ ¡!No te darán nada, la mataran, para que yo vuelva!_ dijo menma_ ¡!Mataste a mi hija y mataste a mi mujer, por que amo a hinata, no a ti, entiendelo!

Shion lloraba mirando a menma asustada, viendo como rompía todo de su departamento, cuando se calmo ella lo miro

_ No lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que se repita el pasado, no volverá pasar, las voy a proteger aunque me muera_ dijo menma mirándola con odio que asusto a shion_ tu ya estas advertida shion, no te metas mas, un paso mas que hagas contra ellas, aunque me este muriendo, vendré y te llevare al infierno conmigo es una promesa_ dijo saliendo del departamento dejando a una shion arrodillada

_ Ya veras menma nunca mas me trataras mal_ dijo shion_ te daré una familia, te daré una familia

Después de esa conversación, pasaron unos días casi dos semana, hinata había sacado una cita para la psicóloga, lastimosamente kurenai no estaba pero estaba su colega que era de la misma confianza que kurenai, pero tenían que ir en unos días, naruto se mudo hace una semana con hinata, por que realmente estaba preocupado por su pequeña, desde esa conversación que tubo con shion, yuuna estaba acostada, chapándose el dedo, no queriendo comer o levantarse, a hinata se le rompía el corazón verla así, tenia que obligarla a comer, por que no quería y hinata no quería que se le enferme, naruto trataba de animarla, pensó que mudarse con hinata un par de días la animaría pero no fue así seguían en el mismo estado. Todos sus amigos iban a verla, sasuke, gaara con sus hermanos, itachi con sus amigos, los padres de sasuke y naruto, naruko, pero parecía que no iba a ver cambio, ella solo agradecía con una mirada vacía y una sonrisa forzada "gracias por venir" de ahí seguía con su misma posición, en los pensamientos de yuuna, solo eran imagen de las palabras que le dijo shion, imaginaba con menma puso lastimar a su madre o matando a gente inocente o como su madre podía rechazarla antes cuando estaba en su pancita, yuuna con esos pensamientos tiraba lagrimas.

Esa mañana, hinata se levanto temprano, cuando bajo vio a naruto acostado en la mesa con unas enormes ojeras

_ ¿naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ ah buenos días hinata_ dijo naruto levantándose de la mesa

_ ¿te dormiste en la mesa toda la noche?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ No podía dormir, pensaba en yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ Yo igual_ dijo hinata preocupada_ llamare al medico, quiero ver como esta, no ah comido en varios días y quiero saber que puedo darle_ dijo ella apoyándose en la mesa

_ sabes cuando yo creo que por fin abra un final feliz, siempre pasa algo_ dijo naruto

_ pienso lo mismo, a veces pienso que estoy maldita y perjudico a mi hija_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ eso no es verdad hinata chan_ dijo naruto tomando sus manos

_ es verdad_ dijo hinata_ nunca podré ser feliz, no mas que esta maldición no solo me ataca a mi si no a mi hija, quien es la quien menos culpa tiene_ dijo tirando lagrimas

_ no es verdad, no digas eso, yuuna esta atravesando por una etapa muy dura, pero ni tu ni ella tienen la culpa, es culpa de personas que solo le gusta lastimar a la gente_ dijo naruto

_ es que ya no se que hacer naruto kun_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ no se que hacer

_ no te rindas, ahora mas que nunca yuuna te necesita, necesita superar este trauma, y necesita que estés fuerte_ dijo naruto_ necesita que tu siempre estés con una sonrisa, para que veas que eres fuerte, así demuestras que nada ni nadie las podrá lastimar, antes cuando solo eras una niña sacaste a tu bebe sola, saliste adelante, ahora mira lo que paso con tus resultados, tienes amigos, tienes a tus familia y eso fue por que no dejaste de pelear_ dijo tomando el rostro de hinata que tiraba lagrimas_ usa esa fuerza y salgan adelante

Hinata se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a naruto

_ Gracias naruto kun, por esas hermosas palabras y tienes razón, voy a sacar a mi hija adelante, debo ser fuerte por todo lo que venga y no caeré, no le daré esa satisfacción_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ esa es la hinata en la que me enamore, en la que no se dejara vencer_ dijo naruto acariciando el rostro de hinata

_ ¿sabes en esa lista te olvidaste de alguien?_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿de quien?_ dijo naruto

_ Si mi amado novio, que siempre esta con nosotros, nos apoyo y que nos cuida_ dijo hinata_ que… amo con todo mi corazón

_ ¿Quién será?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Hinata se acerco y beso a naruto

_ ¿quieres café?_ dijo hinata

_ Cargado, intentare animar a yuuna_ dijo naruto_ no se quiero llevarla al parque

_ yo are su desayuno favorito_ dijo hinata

Hinata cocinaba y naruto pensaba como sacar a yuuna de la cama, cuando bajo neji y hizashi

_ buenos días a todos_ dijeron neji y hizashi

_ buenos días_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días_ dijo naruto de la mesa

_ ¿Qué te paso uzumaki, parece que te paso arriba un camión?_ dijo neji

_ ¿la cama no era cómoda?_ dijo hizashi

_ No, la cama esta bien seño gracias, pero me quede aquí, no podía dormir_ dijo naruto

_ ¿algún cambio?_ dijo neji

_ no, sigue igual_ dijo hinata

_ pobre_ dijo hizashi

_ en unos días tengo cita con la psicóloga_ dijo hinata

_ Yuuna no querrá ir_ dijo neji

_ Pues tendremos que llevarla si o si hermano, no quiero que se enferme, quiero saber que le dijeron_ dijo hinata

_ ojala te digan algo_ dijo hizashi_ para saber como animarla

_ ¿vendrá el medico?_ dijo neji

_ si hoy en la tarde_ dijo hinata

_ es mejor que duermas un poco naruto_ dijo hizashi

_ no, no quiero dormir_ dijo naruto_ quiero animar a yuuna

_ Pero te puedes enfermar_ dijo neji

_ no importa, solo quiero ver a yuuna sonreír como antes_ dijo naruto

_ no sabemos como agradecerte_ dijo hizashi_ por apoyarnos

_ no tiene que agradecer en nada, yuuna es mi hija_ dijo naruto_ quiero verla como antes

_ Nosotros también_ dijo neji

Hinata cuando tenia listo el desayuno de yuuna lo subió, cuando entro al cuarto de ella, seguían en la misma posición

_ Buenos días mi amor_ dijo hinata

Ella vio que yuuna no respondía por que seguía en la misma posición y pensativa

_ Mira amor te traje tu desayuno favorito_ dijo acercándose con la bandeja, al ver que no había después hinata, intento levantarla, pero yuuna tironeaba para atrás para acostarse de nuevo_ por favor amor debes comer algo, te vas a enfermar si no comes algo

_ no tengo hambre mama_ dijo yuuna

_ por favor amor_ dijo hinata

_ ¿para que quieres que coma?_ dijo yuuna_ tu lo único que quieres es que muera, tu no me querías cuando nací, no me querías en tu panza

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo escucho y vio a yuuna que tiraba lágrimas

_ Siempre me decías mentiras, con lo de quererme_ dijo yuuna mirándola_ siempre me decías mentiras, son mentiras, tu no me quisiste desde el principio, menma te lastimo, no se como, pero después yo estaba en tu panza y no me querías_ dijo yuuna_ mentirosa

Hinata tiro unas lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de yuuna, estaba enojada pero no con yuuna sin no con la persona que les dijo esas mentiras, hinata tomo a yuuna pero ella intentaba soltarse

_ suéltame_ dijo yuuna

_ Te amo mi amor_ dijo hinata casi gritándose y tirando lagrimas

_ ¡!no es verdad, tu no me quieres, tu no me quieres!_ dijo yuuna_ ¡!nunca me quisiste!

_ no es verdad amor, yo te amo con locura, quien te dijo eso mintió_ dijo hinata tetando de abrazar a yuuna

_ mentirosa_ dijo yuuna cuando ella se soltó, corrió abajo

Naruto tomaba su café y miro que bajaba yuuna a su dirección, el se levanto y la cargo

_ ¡!No me quiere!_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué pasa yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_ llevame contigo, mama no me quiere_ dijo yuuna

Naruto no entendía, luego vio que bajaba hinata con lágrimas en los ojos

_ por favor amor, tienes que creerme yo si te amo_ dijo hinata

_ ¡no, no me amas, mentirosa!_ dijo yuuna

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de yuuna, naruto abrió los ojos, y mas que nunca estaba enojado, esa persona le lleno la cabeza de yuuna con puras mentiras

_ yuuna chan, no es verdad_ dijo naruto abrazando a yuuna_ tu mama te quiere mucho, te ama con todo su vida

_ no es verdad, no me quiere, menma la lastimo y no me quería en su panza_ dijo yuuna

Todos lo presentes abrieron los ojos cuando lo escucharon, hizashi y neji fruncieron el seño pensando quien pudo decirle cosas horribles a una niña, que le llenaron de puras mentiras que su madre no la quería, no eran verdad.

_ No, no me quiere_ dijo yuuna

_ Tu madre te quiere yuuna y tus palabras la lastiman mucho_ dijo naruto

Yuuna se abrazo más a naruto, el solo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, hinata tiraba lágrimas

_ Yuuna, la persona que te dijo esto, solo te dijo mentiras, para lastimarte a ti y tu mama_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero era mentira, que menma lastimo a mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno eso… no es mentira, pero no quiere decir, que cuando tu estabas en la pancita de mama, ella no te quiera_ dijo naruto_ ¿yuuna que tal si salimos y hablamos mejor?, ve a peinarte y cambiate

_ si_ dijo yuuna mirando a su madre que tiraba lágrimas y subió para arriba

Naruto agarro la chaqueta de yuuna y miro a hinata

_ no te preocupes hablare con ella y venimos, te prometo que todo estará bien hinata chan_ dijo naruto

_ por favor naruto, trata de hacerla razona, yo amo mucho a mi hija, saca esa mentira de su cabeza_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ no te preocupes, amor, hablare con ella y saldrán adelante juntas_ dijo naruto

_ por favor naruto_ dijo hinata

Naruto beso a hinata, luego bajo yuuna y naruto la cargo saliendo para el parque.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una banca enfrente de una fuente

_ Bueno yuuna, hay cosas que no debes saber por que eres muy pequeña y esa persona te dijo cosas que son de adultos y la mayoría es mentira_ dijo naruto

_ Pero es verdad que menma lastimo a mi mama y luego ya estaba en su panza pero no por que ella quiera_ dijo yuuna

_ Cuando tu estaban en su panza tu mama te quería con locura, te contare algo y no le digas a mama que te conté por que si no, no me dará ramen durante meses_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo

_ bueno, antes cuando tú estabas en su vientre, personas con trabajos importaste, querían separarte de tu mama cuando nazcas_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué me querían separar de ella?_ dijo yuuna

_ Por que tu mama era muy chica y no podía cuidar de un bebe_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo yuuna mirando a naruto

_ ella lucho, lucho, se escondió en una pequeña cabaña hasta que nazcas, pero trato de salir adelante, por que te amaba mucho y te ama_ dijo naruto_ tu mama te ama, siempre te sacara adelante, a ella no le gusta verte triste y ara todo lo que esta en sus manos para que tu siempre estés con una sonrisa

_ ¿enserio la historia que me dijiste es verdad?_ dijo yuuna tomando las manos de naruto

_ Si, tan real como el amor que te tengo a ti y a tu madre_ dijo naruto

Yuuna se puso a pensar y tiro lágrimas

_ ¿Qué pasa yuuna chan?_ dijo naruto

_ Mama me debe odiar la lastime con mis palabras_ dijo yuuna

_ No, solo triste, pero puede cambiar ¿verdad?_ dijo naruto

_ Si amo mucho a mi mamita y no quiero que este triste_ dijo yuuna

_ entonces vamos a casa y habla con ella con mas calma_ dijo naruto

Yuuna asintió con la cabeza, naruto la cargo y se dirigían a casa

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en casa?_ dijo yuuna

_ Cuando tu veas al medico y siempre andes con esa sonrisa que me gusta, volveré a mi casa_ dijo naruto

_ Pero me gusta que estés en casa, es como si tu estuvieras casado con mi mami_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿ese es como un deseo?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ si, quisiera que tú estuvieras casado con mi mama y me den un hermanito_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno yuuna quizás te lo pueda cumplir_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ ¿!enserio!? ¿A las dos cosas?_ dijo yuuna

_ Bueno la primera puede ser muy pronto, la segunda quizás tarde un poco_ dijo naruto sonrojado

_ ¿pero me la cumplirás?_ dijo yuuna

_ voy a hacer lo posible_ dijo naruto

Yuuna sonrió y abrazo a su papa.

Hinata estaba sentado en el sofá mordiéndose las uñas con lagrimas en los ojos

_ calma hinata naruto hablara con ella_ dijo neji

_ ojala así sea neji, amo a mi hija_ dijo hinata

Ella escucho la puerta, hinata se levanto y vio a yuuna con la cabeza agachada

_ mamita perdón_ dijo yuuna

Hinata se arrodillo y yuuna congrio hacia ella abrazándola tirando lagrimas

_ perdóname mama, no quería lastimarte_ dijo yuuna

_ No mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte_ dijo hinata_ te amo mucho mi amor

_ Yo también mamita_ dijo yuuna abrazando a su madre_ ¿Cuándo tengo que ir al medico?

_ En unos cuantos días, y cuando la vemos todo saldrá bien_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasara con menma san?_ dijo yuuna bajando la cabeza

_ Eso lo veremos depuse amor, ahora lo mas importante es que tu estés mejor amor_ dijo hinata

_ Si, mamita_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ tengo hambre_ dijo yuuna

Los presentes rieron y se sentaron a desayunar. Naruto comía ramen como agradeciendo cuando lo llamaron miro en su celular quien lo llamaba y se sorprendió al ver que era killer bee, naruto se disculpo con los presentes y fue a atender

__** Hola viejo ¿Qué me tienes?_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ Naruto ya te tengo casi toda la investigación y debemos juntarnos con urgencia, tonto e idiota_ dijo killer rimando **_

_**_ Esta bien viejo_ dijo naruto serio.**_

Después de la conversación y dejar acordado donde se juntarían, naruto se preocupo, pero iba a proteger a hinata y darle la felicidad a yuuna como se merece una niña especial como ella

Frente a la casa de hinata, había un hombre sacando fotos luego llamo

_ Si señor es correcto, aquí vive hinata hyuga_ dijo el hombre

_ ¿Qué haces aquí y que quieres con la chica?_ dijo una vos gruesa

El hombre volteo y vio a, A con el seño fruncido.

Continuara…

RIHANA- CRY

IM NOT THE TYPE TO GET MY HEART BROKEN  
IM NOT THE TYPE TO GET UPSET AND CRY  
COS I NEVER LEAVE MY HEART OPEN  
NEVER HURTS ME TO SAY GOODBYE  
RELATIONSHIPS DON'T GET DEEP TO ME  
NEVER GOT THE WHOLE IN LOVE THING  
AND SOMEONE CAN SAY THEY LOVED ME TRULY  
BUT AT THE TIME IT DIDNT MEAN A THING

MY MIND IS GONE  
I'M SPINNING ROUND  
AND DEEP INSIDE  
MY TEARS ILL DROWN  
I'M LOSING GRIP  
WHAT'S HAPPENING?  
I STRAY FROM LOVE  
THIS IS HOW I FEEL

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM  
AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE  
NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS  
OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
BUT NO MATTER WHAT  
YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY

DID IT HAPPEN WHEN WE FIRST KISS?  
COS IT'S HURTING ME TO LET IT GO  
MAYBE COS WE SPENT SO MUCH TIME  
AND I KNOW THAT IS NO MORE  
I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU HOLD ME BABY  
MAYBE WHY IM SAD TO SEE US APART  
I DIDN'T GIVE IT TO YOU ON PURPOSE  
CANT FIGURE OUT HOW YOU STOLE MY HEART

MY MIND IS GONE  
I'M SPINNING ROUND  
AND DEEP INSIDE  
MY TEARS ILL DROWN  
I'M LOOSING GRIP  
WHAT'S HAPPENING?  
» letras traducidas al español  
I STRAY FROM LOVE

THIS IS HOW I FEEL

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM  
AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE  
NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS  
OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
BUT NO MATTER WHAT  
YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY

HOW DID I GET HERE WITH YOU  
I'LL NEVER KNOW  
I NEVER MEANT TO LET IT GET SO PERSONAL  
AND AFTER ALL I TRIED TO DO  
TO STAY AWAY FROM LOVE WITH YOU  
I'M BROKEN-HEARTED  
I CAN'T LET YOU KNOW  
AND I WON'T LET IT SHOW  
YOU WON'T SEE ME CRY

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM  
AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE  
NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS  
OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
BUT NO MATTER WHAT  
YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY

THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT  
FELT LIKE I WAS JUST A VICTIM  
AND IT CUT ME LIKE A KNIFE  
WHEN YOU WALKED OUT OF MY LIFE  
NOW I'M IN THIS CONDITION  
AND I GOT ALL THE SYMPTOMS  
OF A GIRL WITH A BROKEN HEART  
BUT NO MATTER WHAT  
YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY

ALL MY LIFE...

NO SOY DEL TIPO DE CHICA QUE DEJA QUE ROMPAN SU CORAZÓN  
NO SOY DEL TIPO DE CHICA QUE SE ENFADA Y LLORA  
PORQUE NUNCA DEJO MI CORAZÓN ABIERTO  
NUNCA ME HIERE COMO PARA DECIR ADIÓS  
LAS RELACIONES NO SON PROFUNDAS PARA MI  
NUNCA SE ESTÁ DEL TODO ENAMORADO  
Y TAL VEZ ALGUIEN PUEDA DECIR QUE ME HA AMADO DE VERDAD  
PERO HASTA EL MOMENTO NO ME HA SIGNIFICADO NADA

MI MENTE SE HA IDO  
ESTOY DANDO VUELTAS  
Y BIEN PROFUNDO  
MIS LÁGRIMAS ME AHOGARÁN  
ESTOY PERDIENDO FUERZA  
QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?  
ESTOY EXTRAVIADA DE AMOR  
ASÍ ES COMO ME SIENTO

ESTA VEZ FUE DIFERENTE  
SE SENTÍA COMO SI FUERA UNA VÍCTIMA  
Y ME CORTÓ COMO UN CUCHILLO  
CUANDO TU SALISTE DE MI VIDA  
AHORA YO ME ENCUENTRO EN ESTAS CONDICIONES  
Y TENGO TODOS LOS SÍNTOMAS  
DE UNA CHICA CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO  
PERO NO IMPORTA COMO  
TU JAMÁS ME VERÁS LLORAR

ACASO SUCEDIÓ CUANDO NOS BESAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ?  
PORQUE ME ESTÁ DAÑANDO COMO PARA DEJARLO IR  
TALVEZ PORQUE DESPERDICIAMOS DEMASIADO TIEMPO  
Y SE QUE YA NO HAY MÁS  
NUNCA DEBÍ HABERTE DEJADO ABRAZARME BEBÉ  
TAL VEZ PORQUE ESTOY TRISTE AL VERNOS SEPARARNOS  
NUNCA TE LO DI CON UN PROPÓSITO  
NO PUEDES SIQUIERA IMAGINARME COMO ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN

MI MENTE SE HA IDO  
ESTOY DANDO VUELTAS  
Y BIEN PROFUNDO  
MIS LÁGRIMAS ME AHOGARÁN  
ESTOY PERDIENDO FUERZA  
QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?  
ESTOY EXTRAVIADA DE AMOR  
» letras traducidas al español  
ASÍ ES COMO ME SIENTO

ASÍ ES COMO ME SIENTO

ESTA VEZ FUE DIFERENTE  
SE SENTÍA COMO SI FUERA UNA VÍCTIMA  
Y ME CORTÓ COMO UN CUCHILLO  
CUANDO TU SALISTE DE MI VIDA  
AHORA YO ME ENCUENTRO EN ESTAS CONDICIONES  
Y TENGO TODOS LOS SÍNTOMAS  
DE UNA CHICA CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO  
PERO NO IMPORTA COMO  
TU JAMÁS ME VERÁS LLORAR

COMO FUE QUE TERMINÉ AQUÍ CONTIGO  
NUNCA LO SABRÉ  
NUNCA PENSÉ QUE SE VOLVERÍA ALGO TAN PERSONAL  
Y DESPUÉS DE TODO, HE INTENTADO  
PERMANECER ALEJADA DEL AMOR POR TI  
TENGO EL CORAZÓN ROTO  
NO PUEDO DEJARTE SABERLO  
Y NO TE LO MOSTRARÉ  
TU NO ME VERÁS LLORAR

ESTA VEZ FUE DIFERENTE  
SE SENTÍA COMO SI FUERA UNA VÍCTIMA  
Y ME CORTÓ COMO UN CUCHILLO  
CUANDO TU SALISTE DE MI VIDA  
AHORA YO ME ENCUENTRO EN ESTAS CONDICIONES  
Y TENGO TODOS LOS SÍNTOMAS  
DE UNA CHICA CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO  
PERO NO IMPORTA COMO  
TU JAMÁS ME VERÁS LLORAR

ESTA VEZ FUE DIFERENTE  
SE SENTÍA COMO SI FUERA UNA VÍCTIMA  
Y ME CORTÓ COMO UN CUCHILLO  
CUANDO TU SALISTE DE MI VIDA  
AHORA YO ME ENCUENTRO EN ESTAS CONDICIONES  
Y TENGO TODOS LOS SÍNTOMAS  
DE UNA CHICA CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO  
PERO NO IMPORTA COMO  
TU JAMÁS ME VERÁS LLORAR

TODA MI VIDA...

Bueno un capitulo mas, ojala les guste como esta quedando. Esa canción que coloque se que no tiene que ver con la historia o si, pero cuando la escuche por la tonada me encanto y como que una parte me inspiro y me ayudaba a escribir, quería compartirla con ustedes, la escuchaba mientras escribía este capitulo. Bueno también como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, tanto como los que me apoyaron desde que subí el primer capitulo como los nuevos lectores, enserio gracias por todo. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor dejen comentarios, criticas o reviews nos vemos


	38. Chapter 38 misterios

Capitulo 38 "misterios"

Era un sábado en la mañana, naruto se levanto muy temprano para hacer el desayuno a sus dos amores ese día tenían que tener las energías al 100% por cierto, estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decirle la doctora a hinata respecto a yuuna. Tenían que ir al Psicol. Y luego el vera donde llevarlas tenía pensado llevarlas al parque de diversiones, por la noche una película y luego ir a comer, quería todo al máximo, por que ese día el tenia que volver a casa, si no su madre lo mataría.

El hacia el desayuno, cuando vio a hinata adormilada

_ ¿naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días amor_ dijo naruto besándola

_ ¿estas haciendo el desayuno?_ dijo hinata

_ Si amor, que creías que no se cocinar_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno… yo_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ eres mala hinata chan_ dijo naruto haciendo puchero

_ ¿Por qué haces el desayuno? Sabes que puedo hacerlo yo_ dijo hinata

_ Lo se pero como será mi ultimo día aquí, quería darles una sorpresa a mis dos amores_ dijo naruto

_ estoy nerviosa por lo que me dirá el medico_ dijo hinata

_ Yo igual_ dijo naruto_ quiero saber que le dijo ese mal nacido a yuuna

_ Si yo igual, pero gracias a ti yuuna quedo mas calmada_ dijo hinata

_ Yo no podía quedarme en brazos cruzados, mientras veían como estaban las dos sufriendo_ dijo naruto

_ Te amo_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Yo también_ dijo naruto besándola

Naruto se separo, hinata subió arriba a despertar a su pequeña, ella dormía cuando sintió unos besos por su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio rostro de su madre

_ Mama me haces cosquillas_ dijo yuuna

_ buenos días amor_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días mamita_ dijo yuuna_ ¿y papa se levanto?

_ Si te esta haciendo un rico desayuno_ dijo hinata

_ ¿papa sabe cocinar?_ dijo yuuna sorprendida

_ A mi también me tomo por sorpresa_ dijo hinata sonriendo

Yuuna se levanto y con su madre bajaron, ahí vieron a neji con los ojos abiertos mirando a naruto

_ ¿pasa algo hermano?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿sabe cocinar?_ dijo neji

_ a mi también me sorprendió_ dijo hinata

_ a mi también_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?_ dijo naruto ofendido

_ es que siempre creímos que solo cocinabas ramen instantáneo_ dijo neji

_ es que cuando se trata de mis amores, hago cualquier cosa_ dijo naruto

_ ¿eso no me incluye ¿verdad?_ dijo neji asqueado_ seria raro

_ no, me refiero a hinata y yuuna_ dijo naruto

_ ¿y mi tío?_ dijo hinata

_ tubo que irse temprano, lo llamaron por unos trabajos importantes_ dijo hinata

_ ¿son muy graves?, es que estuvo muy ausente en estos días_ dijo hinata

_ Esta todo bien hinata_ dijo neji_ no hay nada de que preocuparse

Ellos se habían sentado a comer, cuando golpearon, naruto fue abrir y casi se muere de la risa al ver a sasuke con un enorme moretón en el ojo

_ amaneciste como mapache teme_ dijo naruto

_ no estoy para tus bromas dobe_ dijo sasuke enojado

Naruto lo dejo entrar, hinata al verlo se tapo la baca con sus manos

_ Bue… bue… buenos días sasuke san_ dijo hinata nerviosa

_ espero que me des un aumento por esto mujer_ dijo sasuke

Neji miraba para otro lado para aguantar la risa y yuuna, estaba sorprendida queriendo reírse

_ ¿Qué haces aquí teme?_ dijo naruto

_ tengo que hablar contigo seriamente_ dijo sasuke

_ esta bien vamos a la cocina_ dijo naruto

Ellos fueron a la cocina y sasuke suspiro

_ ¿Qué pasa teme?_ dijo naruto

_ Mi hermano ah estado extraño_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿itachi?_ dijo naruto

_ Si, esta como antes_ dijo sasuke_ incluso sus amigos los raros, están extraños

_ ¿en que sentido?_ dijo naruto

_ sasori siempre anda enojado, y deidara nada_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ No hay explosiones, nada, la casa esta intacta cada vez que va_ dijo sasuke_ e itachi siempre esta encerrado en su cuarto, en su computadora como investigando, la otra vez cuando volvía a casa lo vi charlando con un chico, de manera misteriosa_ dijo preocupado

_ ¿Cómo era el chico?_ dijo naruto

_ como tu pero lucia inteligente y nada tarado_ dijo sasuke

_ ¡!teme!_ Grito enojado naruto, cuando sonó su celular y vio que era killer bee_ discúlpame teme

_**_ viejo_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ niño, tienes que venir, te tenemos información y mi hermano te tiene algo, tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee rimando**_

_**_ ¿tiene que ser ahora, tengo que ir al medico?_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ ¡!ahora, o si!_ dijo killer bee colgando**_

_ teme ¿crees que puedas llevarme a un lugar?_ dijo naruto

_ Si claro pero…_ dijo sasuke

_ vamos_ dijo naruto

Ellos salieron y fueron al comedor

_ Hinata perdóname, es que me llamo un amigo y tiene que decirme algo urgente_ dijo naruto_ enserio perdóname

_ no te preocupes amor, estaremos bien_ dijo hinata

_ las alcanzare en el medico_ dijo naruto_ neji cuídalas

_ siempre_ dijo neji

_ En el medico las veo yuuna chan_ dijo naruto

_ Si papa_ dijo yuuna sonriendo

_ Nos vemos_ dijo naruto saliendo

Sasuke conducía hasta las afueras de la cuidad en el bosque hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña

_ ¿Dónde estamos dobe?_ dijo sasuke

_ tengo que ver a alguien_ dijo naruto

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, abrió y vio a killer bee, bailando con una radio en el hombro, naruto lo llamaba pero el seguía bailando, cuando naruto le dio un puñetazo

_ ah chico viniste tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿Qué paso viejo?_ dijo naruto

_ te tengo un poco de información_ dijo killer bee_ pero mi hermano te tiene algo mas gordo ¡o si!

_ ¿Dónde esta?_ dijo naruto

_ síganme_ dijo killer bee saliendo

Sasuke no entendía nada, pero seguía a naruto, cuando llegaron a una enorme cascada, vieron A debajo de la cascada, con alguien atado

_ ¿!que paso viejo?!_ dijo naruto gritándole a, A

a lo miro y se acerco con la persona que tenia atada

_ chico_ dijo A

_ ¿Qué paso viejo?_ dijo naruto

_ este tipo, ayer vigilaba la casa de tu mujer y daba información a alguien por teléfono_ dijo A

Naruto se sorprendió cuando lo escucho y miro al tipo

_ ¿Quién es?_ dijo naruto

_ se llama gato o eso creo_ dijo A

_ ¿Qué quería en casa de hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ ¡yo solo hacia mi trabajo!_ dijo gato asustado **(gato es el personaje de naruto, uno de los malos que apareció en los primero capitulo de naruto cuando eran genin)**

**_ **¿para quien trabajas?, ¿Quién es tu líder?_ dijo A

_ no diré nada_ dijo gato

A solo sonrió, lo agarro y se acerco al agua lo agarro de la cabeza y lo hundió, luego de unos minutos lo saco

_ Me dirás_ dijo A enojado

_ no diré nada_ dijo gato_ solo hacia mi trabajo por dinero

_ ¿Quién te lo pidió?_ dijo A

_ Te lo diré por un costo_ dijo gato sonriendo

A solo sonrió y lo hundió, naruto y sasuke solo tenían una gotita de sudor en sus frentes

_ ven te tengo que dar información, tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee caminando hacia la cabaña

_ ¿Quiénes son dobe?_ dijo sasuke

_ ellos me ayudan, quiero saber mas de menma, quiero saber si hinata esta en peligro_ dijo naruto

_ ya veo, son como investigadores_ dijo sasuke

_ Si y el viejo A, creo que antes era guardaespaldas o de seguridad, no se pero lo contrate para que proteja a hinata_ dijo naruto

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, killer bee saco una capeta roja

_ Akatsuki, una banda mafiosa, temido por muchas países, buscados por todos lados, son vendedores de drogas, hacen trabajos sucios, violadores de mujeres, etc. etc. ¡o si!_ dijo killer bee_ los integrantes son variados, pero no se mucho de cómo son

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ cambian en cada momento, un día esta uno, otro día otro, el anterior desaparece como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra_ dijo killer bee rimando

_ ¿menma que paso?_ dijo naruto

_ Menma, el fue anterior líder de akatsuki, familia muerta, una mujer y pequeña_ dijo killer bee mostrando una foto_ menma por extrañas razones, salio de la banda delatando donde estaba cada escondite, arrestaron a varios pero no ah todos ¡o si!_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿sabes si menma sigue en la banda?_ dijo naruto

_ Menma estuvo varios años en prisión, pero cuando salio, nadie sabe_ dijo killer bee_ quizás lo busquen, pero unirse es poco probable

Naruto suspiro y sasuke miraba extraño la información

_ ¿te tengo una pregunta?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué niño?_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿itachi uchiha que sabes de el?_ dijo

Killer bee miraba los papeles y encontró algo

_ itachi uchiha, anteriormente, era integrante, pero extrañamente no lo arrestaron, su ubicación es desconocida_ dijo killer bee_ ¡o si!

Sasuke frunció el seño y naruto lo miraba preocupado

_ ¿sabes si tiene amigos o conocidos menma?_ dijo naruto

_ tiene relación con una mujer_ dijo killer bee mostrando una foto de menma con shion_ pero no estoy seguro que estén juntos tonto e idiota

_ esa mujer… una vez fue doctora de yuuna_ dijo naruto

_ es mentira tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ shion anteriormente internada en un psiquiátrico_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ mato a una mujer y secuestro a su hijo, la policía la encontró abrazándolo diciendo "es mi hijo", la madre la tenia muerta en el closet con varias semanas de putrefacción, los jueces no la vieron capacitada para la cárcel su lugar era el psiquiátrico ¡o si!_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿Por qué salio?_ dijo naruto

_ supuestamente estaba bien_ dijo killer bee_ pero la gente dice que fue por que akatsuki interfirió

_ ósea que esta loca y libre_ dijo sasuke

Naruto se puso a pensar y se preocupo por yuuna

_ yuuna_ dijo naruto preocupado y saliendo de la cabaña rápido seguido de sasuke

Killer bee los vio salar y fue por su hermano

En el medico hinata estaba con yuuna, cuando una joven rubio salio

_ Hola me llamo yugito y tu debe ser yuuna_ dijo yugito mirando a yuuna

_ Si señorita_ dijo yuuna

_ es muy tierna_ dijo yugito

_ gracias_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ señora hyuga por favor espero mientras hablo con su hija_ dijo yugito

_ Si claro_ dijo hinata

_ luego hablare con usted_ dijo yugito sonriendo

_ Si claro aquí espero_ dijo hinata_ suerte amor

Yuuna sonrió y entro con la doctora, hinata estaba en la sala de espera, después de unos minutos, hinata miraba la ventana, cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba al cristal lastimándole la frente y trizando el vidrio, hinata miro y vio que era shion

_ ¿tu?_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!te odio!_ dijo shion_ me quitaste a mi menma y ahora te haces como si fueras la madre perfecta, cuando en realidad no eres su madre yo soy su madre_ dijo sonriendo

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo hinata con sangre en la frente

_ tal vez me hayas quitado a menma, pero no será por mucho tiempo, lo tendré conmigo al igual que mi hija, tú descuidas a yuuna, y no la quieres_ dijo shion

_ tu fuiste… la que le dijo cosas horribles_ dijo hinata mirando nublado

_ tiene que saber la realidad que su madre no la quiere, pero yo si, es mi bebe y tiene que estar conmigo_ dijo shion

_ Estas… loca_ dijo hinata_ yuuna es mi hija

_ ¡!Es mía y menma también!_ dijo shion_ y tú no entras en mi vida, solo eres basura, pero como toda basura hay que deshacerse de ella, estoy ansiosa por pronto tendré a mi hija conmigo

_ No la tocaras, no a mi hija_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!No es tu hija es mía!_ dijo dándole exprimiendo su cuello

Hinata miraba nublado y veía a shion, con un ojo rojo por la sangre que caían de su frente donde tenia incrustada en pequeña pedazo de vidrio

_ es mía y con menma seremos sus padres_ dijo shion soltándola_ bueno es todo lo que tenia que decirte, nos veremos ten cuidado el basurero pasara muy pronto por tu casa hinata chan

Shion salio por la puerta, hinata tiro una lagrima y se desmayo. Yuuna salía contenta del consultora de la doctora con yugito atrás, ella se extraño al no ver a hinata sentada en la silla

_ ¿mi mama?_ dijo yuuna

_ quizás fue por un café, van vamos a buscarla_ dijo yugito

Yugito tomo la mano de yuuna y la buscaban, pasaron por un largo pasillo, yuuna miro por un costado y no había cuando vio el otro quedo horrorizada cuando vio a su madre tirada en el suelo con sangre en su frente

_ ¡!mamita, mama!_ dijo yuuna acercándose a hinata

Yugito estaba sorprendido, rápido se acerco a un teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, luego a seguridad, luego se acerco donde estaba yuuna gritando y llorando

_ Mamita no te mueras mamita_ dijo yuuna_ mamita

Al cabo de unos minutos llego la ambulancia, yugito se acerco y trato de sacar a yuuna, naruto entro preocupado al ver una ambulancia y vio a yuuna forcejeando, yuuna al ver a su papa corrió hacia a el, naruto la cargo, y se acerco, el se enfureció al ver a hinata inconsciente

_ amor_ dijo naruto_ hinata

_ mamita_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo naruto a yugito

_ No se, Sali de mi sesión con yuuna y la vimos así_ dijo yugito

naruto bajo con yuuna y fueron al medico. Yuuna y naruto esperaban, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron neji y hizashi por llamada de naruto, también llamo a su madre, por que el no podría calmar a yuuna, por que estaba casi del mismo estado. Todos esperaban que fueran a decirle los médicos. Al cabo de unos minutos salio le medico

_ ¿Cómo esta hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ la señorita por suerte esta bien, logramos sacar el vidrio de frente, esta débil por que perdió mucha sangre, también tenemos que hacerle pruebas de rayos x, necesitamos ver si no quedo ningún vidrio en su frente, pero esta estable_ dijo el medico_ necesita reposo absoluto

_ ¿puedo pasar a verla?_ dijo naruto

_ Si claro_ dijo el medico_ unos minutos necesita descansar

_ Papa quiero entrar contigo_ dijo yuuna

_ espera un rato hija_ dijo naruto_ quiero hablar con ella primero

Naruto entro, y vio a hinata vendada con un suero de sangre que le habían pedido anteriormente a neji

_ Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo naruto acercándose

_ me duele un poco la frente_ dijo hinata

_ Amor ¿Quién fue?_ dijo naruto

_ naruto kun tiene que proteger a yuuna, esta loca, esta loca_ dijo hinata

_ Amor, amor calma_ dijo naruto besándola

_ es la doctora anterior de yuuna, esta loca, dice que es la madre de yuuna, me la quiere sacar_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ Calma hinata chan, la protegeré, no te preocupes_ dijo naruto

_ No te vallas de casa, quédate y protege a yuuna_ dijo hinata

_ no permitiré que nadie la lastime_ dijo naruto_ no me separare de ella

_ Los médicos dijeron que todavía no puedo irme_ dijo hinata

_ Si necesitan hacerte unas pruebas para ver si tu cabeza esta bien y no tienes mas vidrios ¿fue shion?_ dijo naruto mirando su cuelo, que tenia señal de estrangulamiento

_ si me empujo a una ventana_ dijo hinata

_ te recuperaras amor, lamento no protegerte_ dijo naruto

_ no te preocupes naruto kun, no sabias_ dijo hinata besándolo

_ ahora descansa, iré a calmar a yuuna_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Cómo esta ella?_ dijo hinata

_ esta bien, estaba muy nerviosa_ dijo naruto_ ¿quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

_ no, ve con yuuna, vengan mañana temprano_ dijo hinata estaré bien, cuida de ella

_ Esta bien amor_ dijo naruto besándola

Naruto salio y abrazo a yuuna calmándola, luego le dijo a kushina que se quedara mas tiempo en casa de hinata, kushina no tubo ningún problema, luego antes de irse, yuuna paso a ver a su madre, naruto esperaba afuera, luego suspiro al ver a, A

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo A

_ Yo me voy con yuuna, por favor protege a hinata, te pagare mas, quédate aquí en la puerta, no dejes que nadie entre a menos que sea familia, ya sabes quienes somos su familia_ dijo naruto

_ Bien niño, no me moveré de aquí_ dijo A

Luego de unos minutos salio yuuna naruto la cargo y salían, yuuna miraba a, A, que quedo parado enfrente la puerta de hinata

_ Que alto es el hombre ¿verdad papa?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si ahora vamos a casa y mañana temprano vendremos_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero mama estará bien?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ Si mama estará bien, muy bien_ dijo naruto sonriendo

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana, A vigilaba la puerta y en el fondo lo miraban

_ la chica tiene protección_ dijo el hombre_ díganle al líder que mañana comenzaremos el plan

Continuara…

Bueno capitulo mas, como prometí tardo menos, espero les gustes, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno sus comentarios y me apoyan en la historia me alegro que les guste como esta quedando. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o criticas


	39. Chapter 39 comienzo del plan

CAPITULO 39 "comienzo del plan"

Era una mañana hermosa, naruto se levanto temprano para ir a ver a hinata, yuuna entusiasmada ya estaba preparada pero tenia que desayunar y esperar a su papa, el le hacia el desayuno a yuuna, y luego se vestiría, estaba ansioso por ver a hinata.

_ ¿papa a que horas salimos?_ dijo yuuna

_ Cuando me vista y tu desayunes_ dijo naruto

_ ¿y tardaras mucho?_ dijo yuuna

_ No, solo unos minutos_ dijo naruto

_ voy a mi jardín, quiero llevarles unas flores a mi mama_ dijo yuuna

_ ve, yo te llamo a desayunar y luego iremos a verla_ dijo naruto

_ Si papa_ dijo yuuna saliendo al jardín

Yuuna cortaba flores cuando la tapo una sombra, ella miro que era el hombre que hablo una vez con menma

_ hola niña_ dijo hidan sonriendo

Menma bajo la mirada y se levanto

_ Lindas flores, ¿para quienes son?_ dijo hidan

Yuuna bajo la mirada y vio a su casa

_ acaso son para tu mama en el hospital_ dijo hidan

Yuuna miro sorprendida

_ Mi papa me dijo que no hablara con extraños_ dijo yuuna

_ Y haces muy bien, pero aremos excepción esa regla por que tendrás que venir conmigo_ dijo hidan

_ no eres un hombre malo_ dijo yuuna

_ ¿Qué te hace creer eso?_ dijo hidan con una sonrisa_ aunque tienes razón_ dijo acercándose

Yuuna tiro las flores e iba a correr a la casa, cuando hidan la agarro, ella empezó a gritar pero hidan le tapo la boca. Naruto que estaba adentro escucho el grito de yuuna y salio, se horrorizo al ver un hombre llevándose a yuuna

_ ¡!Yuuna!_ dijo naruto corriendo al auto

_ lo lamento chico mi jefe la quiere_ dijo hidan_ y no solo a la niña_ dijo cerrando el auto

Naruto se acerco al auto pero había arrancado, naruto estaba enojado y luego se puso a pensar lo que dijo hidan, y se asusto "hinata", el saco su celular y llamo a, A

_**_ ¿Qué pasa niño?_ dijo A**_

_**_ cuida mucho de hinata, uno de los akatsuki se llevo a yuuna_ dijo naruto_ van por hinata**_

_**_ bien niño, nadie entro ni salio de este cuarto_ dijo A_ enviare a alguien a investigar, donde se llevaron a la niña**_

_**_ yo llamare a la policía y voy para aya_ dijo naruto_ no le digas nada a hinata **_

Naruto colgó y llamo a la policía, pero lo extraño, es que le dijeron que ya estaba en esa banda que sea paciente, pero el no era `paciente tenían a su hija y no sabia que iban a hacer con ella. Como pudo corrió al hospital, pero se encontró con alguien en el camino que lo hizo enojar mas.

En el hospital hinata, se despertaba y veía las cortinas del hospital, A estaba afuera mirando, cuando vio a la enfermera entrar pero a se lo impidió

_ ve…vengo a darle una revisión a la señorita_ dijo la enfermera

A saco su mano desconfiado, la enfermera entro y revisaba la cabeza de hinata

_ ¿Cómo estas hoy?_ dijo la enfermera

_ Bien ya no me duele la cabeza_ dijo hinata

_ Esta muy bien, ya que hoy aras muchas cosas, muchos viajes_ dijo la enfermera sonriendo

_ ¿de que habla?_ dijo hinata sin entender cuando sintió un pinchazo hinata miro y ella le había incrustado una aguja_ el jefe esta muy ansioso de verte tu pequeña ya esta ahí

_ ¿Qué, que hicieron a mi hija?_ dijo hinata frunciendo el seño

_ Mis compañeros fueron hacerle una visita, la llevaran con el jefe_ dijo la enfermera_ ahora dormirás y despertaras en nuestro humilde de hogar el jefe quiere hablar contigo

Hinata sintió sus parpados cerrarse, cuando no pudo mas se durmió, la enfermera sonrió, y ahora tenia que deshacerse de A. la enfermera empezó a tirar todo que estaba a mano, la jarra de agua los vasos. A, al escuchar el estruendo entro rápido y vio todo roto pero no vio a la enfermera, el luego sintió un piquete en su cuello miro y era la enfermera que le clavo algo en el cuello y luego veía borroso, pero antes de dormirse agarro de la enfermera del cuello.

_ me las pagaras, despertare y te buscare para descuartizarte, por nada me despidieron de seguridad_ dijo A antes de caer desmayado

La enfermera cayó al piso tratando de respirar

_ espero que me paguen mas_ dijo la enfermera sacando su celular_ _**ya están pueden venir **_

La enfermera estaba nerviosa esperando cuando llegaron, kisame y zetsu entraron sonriendo

_ Aquí esta la chica, cuando me pagaran_ dijo la enfermera

_ déjame pensar_ dijo kisame sonriendo

Cuando de un minuto a otro kisame saco una navaja y se lo incrusto en el estomago

_ Mujer tonto, crees que el jefe desperdiciara dinero para dártelo_ dijo kisame_ nunca te dijeron, nunca confíes en alguien de una mafia_ dijo sacando el cuchillo

La enfermera se desmayo y se acercaron a hinata

_ Así que esta era la mujer de ese bastardo de menma_ dijo kisame sonriendo

_ si, es bonita_ dijo zetsu

_ no podemos hacer nada hasta que el jefe nos deje_ dijo kisame sonriendo y cargando a hinata en brazos.

Ellos se entraron en un auto negro, cuando se fueron no notaron que dejaban manchas de aceite. A los pocos minutos, naruto llego y se asusto cuando vio a, A tirado, vio el cuarto y hinata no estaba, se horrorizo al ver a la enfermera muerta y se preocupo por hinata.

_ Viejo, viejo ¿estas bien?_ dijo naruto

Naruto vio que no respondía y empezó a gritar, luego de unos minutos aparecieron médicos, enfermeras, los médicos llamaron a la policía. Naruto esperaba para ver que les decía los policías y los médicos de A. un medico salio y naruto lo miraba

_ esta bien, parece que le incrustaron una droga muy potente como una anestesia que lo durmió rápido, parece que la anestesia era para animales, para dormir a alguien rápido y se su tamaño_ dijo el medico

Naruto luego vio a dos jóvenes uno alto de cabello naranja y otro bajo de cabello gris

_ hola soy suigetsu hozuki y mi compañero juugo_ dijo suigetsu tomando agua

_ ¿Qué paso vieron las cámaras de seguridad?_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo suigetsu pero no dijo nada después, naruto se desespero por que no decía nada y solo tomaba agua

_ ¿y?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿y que?_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿Qué paso con hinata?_ dijo naruto

_ A, se la llevaron_ dijo suigetsu

_ Lo vimos en las cámaras de seguridad_ dijo juugo

_ ¿y no hicieron nada?_ dijo naruto enojado

_ No, ¿Por qué?_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¡se llevaron a mi mujer, unos secuestradores, que son mafiosos, matan y violan a las mujeres y esos mafiosos tienen a mi mujer y a mi hija!_ dijo naruto enojado

_ ¿no eres muy chico para estar casado y con hijos?_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¡¿no van a hacer algo?!_ dijo naruto

_ ya estamos actuando, necesitábamos a alguien que nos lleve con ellos_ dijo juugo

_ ¿de que hablan?_ dijo naruto

_ nosotros ya sabemos de esta banda, es la mas buscada de todos los países, queremos capturarlos, pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado, ellos tienen gente por todos lados y si sabes que los buscamos se Irán de nuevo_ dijo suigetsu

_ Y como ya teníamos todo, necesitábamos a alguien que nos llevara a su guarida principal_ dijo juugo

_ ¿!y usaron a mi hija y a mi mujer?!_ dijo naruto

_ Si, pero los encontraremos rápido, ven_ dijo suigetsu

Ellos salieron del hospital fueron a la calle y suigetsu se puso en cuclillas frente a unas manchas de aceite.

_ Estas manchas nos llevaran directo a ellos_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿y si cambiaron de auto?_ dijo naruto

_ usaremos el plan b_ dijo suigetsu

_ hace mucho tiempo nosotros seguimos el rastro de la banda pero siempre que queríamos arrestarlos se iban y se escondía, cuando nosotros entramos al caso, supimos de esta chica que estaba embarazada de uno de los akatsuki, siempre estuvimos vigilándola, primero de lejos luego de cerca esperando a que la buscaran, y después de mucho tiempo de espera aparecieron, pero no solo por ella si no que también quieren al antiguo líder de la banda_ dijo juugo

_ menma, entonces menma es parte de ellos_ dijo naruto

_ No, menma nos, como que nos ayuda, a cambio que lo dejaran salir_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿ósea que esta infiltrado?_ dijo naruto sorprendido

_ mas o menos, cuando lo dejamos salir, no vimos que haga algo_ dijo juugo

_ Pero que tanto charlamos tenemos que ir a su guarida_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿nosotros solos?_ dijo naruto_ no llamaran refuerzos

_ No, por que los refuerzos ya están_ dijo suigetsu_ y tu si vienes con nosotros no te metas_ dijo tomando agua y entrando al auto, seguido de juugo que manejaba y naruto atrás

Muy lejos de ahí casi a las afueras de la cuidad había una casa de tamaño intermedio, adentro en un cuarto que tenia algunos juguetes estaba yuuna llorando, ella escucho la puerta y rápido se fue a una esquina del cuarto poniendo en cuclillas y abrazándose a si misma asustada, vio que entraba la mujer que había golpeado a su mama una ocasión, shion entro al cuarto con una sonrisa

_ hola_ dijo shion a yuuna_ ven cariño no te asuste

_ quiero a mi mama_ dijo yuuna

_ La estas viendo cariño, soy yo mama_ dijo shion acercándose

_ No, tu no eres mi mama_ dijo yuuna_ quiero a mi mama, mi mama, quiero a mi mama y no a ti

_ Cariño parece que te golpeaste soy tu mama, la otra chica no te cuidaba bien y te trajeron conmigo soy tu mama_ dijo shion

_ No mi mama, me cuida bien, me ama mucho y tu no ere nada mío_ dijo yuuna

Shion se acerco a yuuna, la agarro de los brazos y la levanto

_ soy tu mama, ¡entendiste! Soy tu mama y con menma seremos una familia ¡entendiste!_ dijo shion

Yuuna tiraba lágrimas y shion la abrazo

_ bebe perdón no quise gritarte, seremos una familia con menma que es tu papa y yo que soy tu mama_ dijo shion

_ no_ dijo yuuna

_ ven cariño vamos a jugar hasta que llegue papa_ dijo shion

Cuando shion la coloco en la cama, entro una mujer de cabello azul

_ el jefe quiere verte_ dijo la mujer

_ no me molestes donan, dile que estoy con mi hija_ dijo shion

_ no me hagas obligarte y menos delante de una pequeña_ dijo konan suspirando

Shion enojada se levanto pero antes le dio un beso en la frente

_ mama ahora vuelve_ dijo shion

Shion salio del cuarto enojada, konan la vio y se acerco

_ quiero a mi mama_ dijo yuuna llorando

_ calma cariño, todo esta bien_ dijo konan

_ van a lastimar a mi mama y a mi papa_ dijo yuuna

_ No, no lo permitiremos tu solo estate calmada entiendes_ dijo konan_ nadie lastimara a tu mamita

Yuuna asintió y vio a konan salir

En otro cuarto que estaba muy debajo de la casa, estaba hinata tirada en el suelo, ella empezó abrir los ojos y vio un lugar oscuro, donde paso una rata delante de ella, hinata se levanto y con la vista borrosa vio 5 figuras delante de ella, cuando vio con claridad, vio a dos jóvenes de cabellos naranja que no conocía, pero quedo impactada cuando recoció a tres de ellos

_ i… itachi san_ dijo hinata

_ hiciste muy bien itachi, nos diste mucha información y creí que eras un cobarde que solo escapaste_ dijo el líder acercadote a hinata

_ ¿Quién eres?_ dijo hinata asustada

_ me presento me llamo pein_ dijo pein

_ ¿Qué quieres, por que no nos dejan en paz?_ dijo hinata_ ¿mi hija, donde esta mi hija?

_ aclámate, tu hija esta bien, y las usare para atraer a menma a su infierno_ dijo pein

_ yo no tengo nada que ver con menma_ dijo hinata enojada

_ mientes_ dijo pein_ vamos a esperarlo, de seguro se entero por el mensaje_ dijo pein

_ ¿Qué aran conmigo?_ dijo hinata tirano lagrimas

_ Lo de siempre con las cosas que no usamos, eliminarlo_ dijo pein

_ ¡si quieren matéenme pero no lastimen a mi hija!_ dijo hinata

_ la niña es el punto, la niña es la debilidad de menma_ dijo pein

_ no, no le hagan nada_ dijo hinata

_ Y si con la niña, no se une a nosotros, seguirás tu, creo que contigo desistirá, por que no creo que le guste ver como violan a su mujer varios de nuestros hombres_ dijo pein

Hinata abrió los ojos y se abrazo a si misma

_ deidara, sasori, itachi vamos, tenemos que esperar a menma_ dijo pein_ yahiko tu cuida de esta mujer ve que no haga nada tonto o se quiera escapar

_ Si hermano_ dijo yahiko

_ ¡!yo pensé que eran buenos!_ dijo hinata refiriéndose a los tres jóvenes que seguían a pein

_ no debió confiar tanto en la gente hinata san_ dijo itachi

Hinata tiro lágrimas y los vio salir del cuarto

En la sala principal estaba shion sentada en un sofá, cuando vio a pein

_ ¿ara que me querías, desperdicio mi tiempo hablando contigo, cuando debería estar con mi hija_ dijo shion

_ piensa bien con quien hablas_ dijo pein casi levantando la voz_ tu no eres nadie para hablarme así solo eres una mujer loca, que no puede ofrecer nada ni un hijo propio

Shion frunció el seño cuando lo escucho

_ te llame para que espero a menma juntos, para que vea que rata entrego a su hija en las calientes llamas del infierno_ dijo pein

_ Yo no les entregue nada, me llevare a mi hija de aquí conmigo_ dijo shion

_ eres una tonta mujer_ dijo pein_ cuando terminemos de usar a la niña, estará en las frías manos de la muerte

_ No, ¡no ese no fue el trato!_ dijo shion_ yo les daba dinero si ustedes

_ Si te dábamos a la niña, la tiene en el cuarto, pero no dijimos que podías llevártela_ dijo pein

_ no, no pueden matarla es solo una niña_ dijo shion tirando lagrimas

_ eso debiste pensar antes de darnos información de ella_ dijo pein_ y en algo te equivocas, nosotras no la matamos, tu la mataste al pedírnosla que la fuéramos a buscar, tu y tu obsesión de tener un hijo

Shion tiro lagrimas de enojo cuando lo escucho, ella lo miraba con odio

_ Si estas pensando en hacer algo, yo lo pensaría dos veces, no estas sola sabes, mira alrededor_ dijo pein

Shion miro y había varios hombres armados que estaban sonriendo

_ Antes que tu me roces con tus sucias manos, tendrás una bala que atravesara tu cráneo_ dijo pein_ siéntate y espera a menma, cuando el llegue comenzara el shock

Shion se sentó y tiraba lágrimas

Naruto estaba preocupado dentro del auto vieron que casi salían de la cuidad, estaba pensando en yuuna y hinata, pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento por la voz de suigetsu

_ ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?_ dijo suigetsu mirándolo

_ ¿eh, de que hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ tienes un moretón_ dijo suigetsu

Naruto miro por el espejo del auto y vio el moretón, luego recordó lo que paso horas después

**Flash back **

**Naruto tenia el seño fruncido viendo a menma delante de el y de un segundo a otro estaba tirando en el piso con naruto encima pegándole**

**_ ¡!por tu culpa se llevaron a yuuna!_ dijo naruto enojado**

**Menma dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla lo alejo**

**_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo menma enojado**

**_ esos malditos de la organización en la que estas, se llevaron a yuuna, ahora van por hinata_ dijo naruto enojado**

**_ no puede ser_ dijo menma frunciendo el seño**

**_ si puede ser, te juro que si llegan hacerle algo a hinata y yuuna, vendré y te matare_ dijo naruto**

**Menma ya no escuchaba lo que decía naruto, el cerro los ojos y corrió a su casa, dejando a un naruto enojado, cuando llego a su hogar encontró una hoja debajo de su puerta, y dentro una dirección. Menma suspiro y fue a esa dirección**

**Fin del flash back **

Naruto suspiro y miro la ventana

_ Me encontré con menma_ dijo naruto

_ Ah ¿y le pegaste?_ dijo suigetsu

_ no, bailamos salsa_ dijo naruto con ironía

_ ¿enserio no les dio vergüenza bailar en la calle?_ dijo suigetsu siguiéndole el juego

_ Si no fueras policía, te golpearía_ dijo naruto

_ je, si me golpearas te tomarían muchos años de cárcel_ dijo suigetsu

Naruto frunció el seño y miro la ventana, suigetsu solo se acomodo den su asiento sonriendo con gracia

En la guarida, pein estaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse abrió los ojos y sonrió

_ Que bueno que viniste, tendrás que esperar por que la persona de la que quieres vengarte vendrá muy pronto_ dijo pein

El solo sonrió y espero su momento para vengarse

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas, como ven tardo manos jaja, ahora si mi computadora coopera conmigo. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno que le gusta mi historia y dejo lindos comentarios, a los que me siguieron desde el primer capitulo y a los nuevos lectores enserio gracias. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo que esta quedando muy poco para que termine jeje bueno nos veremos. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas.


	40. Chapter 40 desgracias y nervios

Capitulo 40 "desgracias y nervios"

Hinata estaba llorando en un rincón en el oscuro cuarto, yahiko la miraba y suspiraba

_ Tu hija esta bien_ dijo yahiko

_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ Lo se_ dijo yahiko

_ no puedo verla aunque 5 minutos_ dijo hinata

_ lo lamento, si vas a verla y te ves, te ira peor al igual que a mi por que yo te cuido_ dijo yahiko

_ por favor, quiero saber como esta, debe estar llorando_ dijo hinata

_ muy pronto estarás con ella, tranquila_ dijo yahiko

_ ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo nos maten?_ dijo hinata

_ No pasara_ dijo yahiko

Hinata lo miro intrigada sin entender, por que ese joven decía todo eso

En la sala principal pein solo tenía una sonrisa en los labios con los ojos cerrados, mientras que debes en cuando veía a la persona que había entrado recientemente desesperarse por la llegada de menma. Cuando todo estaba callado se escucho la puerta abrirse, pein abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que quería

_ bienvenido menma_ dijo pein

Todos observaban que menma entraba al cuarto, shion en un rincón estaba nerviosa por como reaccionaria menma. Menma al entrar a la casa observo todo y frunció el seño cuando vio a shion

_ ¿Qué pasa menma por que esa mirada contra tu mujer?_ dijo pein

_ no es mi mujer_ dijo menma_ es solo una persona despreciable, que solo me da asco con solo verla

_ Menma kun no me digas eso, por fin menma, puedo darte una hija, yuuna chan esta en el cuarto_ dijo shion

_ Ni que fueras la ultima mujer en este mundo tendría una familia contigo, antes te tenia lastima, ahora solo te odio, arruinaste mi vida, entregaste a mi hija y eso no te lo perdonare_ dijo menma

_ no… no me digas eso_ dijo shion llorando

_ cálmense parejita_ dijo pein_ que no solo tu mujer esta aquí, tenemos muchas visitas, bueno primero esta tu mujer que amablemente nos dijo donde estaba hinata san y como estaba, también nos proporciono la dirección de la casa, después nos visita tu pequeña yuuna esta en el cuarto con su rostro llenos de lagrimas

_ ¿Qué le han hecho?_ dijo menma enojado

_ por ahora nada, después tiene que estar presente en una negociación que tenemos contigo_ dijo menma

_ Pero si con tu pequeña no funciona vamos hablar con hinata san, mira que mis hombres están muy ansioso de saber como en su piel

_ ¿de que hablas pein?_ dijo menma

_ Si hinata san esta en el sótano_ dijo menma_ por cierto que esta lastimada, ¿tu sabes quien pudo a verla lastimado?

Menma miro a shion, que ella bajo la mirada

_ Pero bueno, ella esta bien para complacer a mis hombres_ dijo pein

_ No te atreverías_ dijo menma

_ eso charlaremos después menma_ dijo pein_ antes de mi alguien quiere tener una charla contigo, eso un viejo amigo tuyo

Pein miro al pasillo, menma miro y se sorprendió ver a kabuto que caminaba con un bastón

_ buenas tardes jefecito_ dijo kabuto

_ ¿tu?_ dijo menma

_ Si, te sorprende de que este con vida ¿verdad?_ dijo kabuto_ a mi me parece raro que tu estés libre y orochimaru sama siga en la cárcel cuando tenia la misma condena que tu

_ buena conducta, cosa que orochimaru nunca ara_ dijo menma

_ ¿así que saliste de la cárcel por ser buen chico?_ dijo kabuto burlándose_ a ver veamos, mataste a muchas personas, violaste a una mujer ¿y saliste por buena conducta?

_ buena conducta, es algo que orochimaru que no conocía_ dijo menma

_ bueno pero cambiado de tema, sabes por que estoy aquí_ dijo kabuto

_ no y no me interesa solo quiero a mi hija y a mi mujer_ dijo menma_ y no me refiero a shion

_ si me dijeron que hinata san esta aquí, me pregunto como esta ahora, quizás mas hermosa que tuvo a tu crió_ dijo kabuto_ pero antes de irte con ellas, quiero arreglar cuentas contigo

_ Pero antes, de que hablas con el, quiero que hinata san y yuuna, estén presentes_ dijo pein haciéndole señas a kisame y hidan

Ellos sonrieron, hidan fue abajo y kisame siguió de largo al cuarto. Menma estaba preocupado, cuando escucho los gritos de yuuna, el observo y vio que kisame traía a yuuna cargada en su hombro

_ ¡!Suéltame!_ dijo yuuna gritando y llorando

_ clámate que tu veras como le dan su merecido a tu papa_ dijo kisame riendo

_ ¿mi papa?_ dijo yuuna_ ¿Por qué quieren lastimar a mi papa naruto?

_ ¿naruto?, no se quien es ese_ dijo kisame arrojándola a un sofá

Yuuna miro alrededor y había hombres que no conocía, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a itachi, deidara, sasori, pero abrió los ojos cuando vio a menma

_ ¿menma san?_ dijo yuuna

_ Hija, yuuna ¿estas bien?_ dijo menma preocupada

_ Si ¿pero mi mamita?_ dijo yuuna_ itachi san ayúdenos

_ Que lastima, cree que itachi es bueno_ dijo kisame sonriendo

Yuuna miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a kisame y luego a itachi que el solo volteo el rostro, ella luego escucho gritos que se asusto por que eran gritos de su madre. Menma y yuuna vieron que traían a hinata forcejeando

_ calma preciosa el jefe quiere que veas algo_ dijo hidan sonriendo

Hinata miro y vio a yuuna, cuando quería acercarse, hidan tiro de su cabello

_ No, todavía pein no dijo que podía acercarte a tu bebe_ dijo hidan

_ yuuna_ dijo hinata_ ¿estas bien amor?_ dijo tirando lagrimas

_ Si mamita, estoy bien_ dijo yuuna

Hinata miro y se sorprendió ver a menma

_ ¿Qué quieres pein para que las dejes en paz?_ dijo menma

_ no estoy seguro, estoy enojado, por que nos traicionaste, pero avanzamos tanto contigo cuando estabas tú al mando_ dijo pein_ pero también tienes mucha valentía al delatarnos

_ si es para que me una a ustedes, olvídenlo_ dijo menma_ pidan cualquier cosa pero no lastimen a hinata ni yuuna, ellas no tienen nada que ver

_ Bueno hay otra cosa pero eso ya no es cosa mía, kabuto tiene cuentas contigo_ dijo pein

Menma miro a kabuto y el solo tenia una sonrisa

_ Es verdad, por tu culpa, no puedo mover una pierna, los médicos me dijeron que tenían que cortarla, pero yo preferí que no, como veras y escuchaste tengo una pierna muerta y todo por tu culpa_ dijo kabuto sacando un arma_ y ya que no quisiste unirte y como pein me dejo escoger lo que quería, quiero tu vida a cambio

Shion, hinata y yuuna abrieron los ojos cuando lo escucharon

_ ¿Qué pasaba si aceptaba y me unía?_ dijo menma_ ¿Qué, te quedabas con el enojo?

_ no, iba a ser mas sueva contigo y te iba a golpear hasta desfigurarte el rostro, pero como no aceptaste me diste la alegría de de ver como te mueres_ dijo sacando una navaja_ pero te matare lentamente, que vea tu hermosa familia como agonizas

Kabuto saco una navaja y se acercaba a menma, pero se interpuso shion, kabuto empezó a luchar con shion, cuando se escucho un fuerte y estruendazo ruido, yuuna se tapo los ojos y hinata miro sorprendida, menma vio como shion caía lentamente delante de el, cuando levanto la mirada vio a pein con un arma es sus manos, menma miro el cuerpo de shion que justo donde estaba su corazón tenia un orificio pequeño, menma se agacho y le cerro los ojos

_ como no te importaba, pensé en terminar con su miserable vida_ dijo pein_ esa mujer es tan miserable, que si no la mata yo lo hubiera echo ella, además que era molesta, espero no te molesta menma

Menma solo frunció el seño y solo se levanto y lo miro seriamente

_ Wow se nota que no te importa_ dijo pein_ ¿quien saber cuanto vale tu hija?_ dijo levantándose y acercándose

_ ¡!No!_ grito hinata tratando se soltarse, hidan la sostenían cuando hinata le pego un puñetazo, hidan frunció el seño y le devolvió el golpe

_ ¡!Mama!_ grito yuuna

_ No las toques pein_ dijo menma enojado

Hidan agarro del cabello de hinata, pein cambio de dirección y se acerco a hinata, hidan la soltó pero ahora la agarro pein de atrás, hinata tiraba lagrimas al sentir las menos de pein en uno de sus senos

_ dije que la soltaras pein_ dijo menma enojado acercándose

Menma se acercaba cuando sintió que lo sujetaba del cuello, miro y era kisame, luego sintió un agudo dolor en el estomago, el fijo su vista había abajo y vio a kabuto que le había clavado la navaja, yuuna miraba a su mama y luego a menma, ella lloraba y se tapo la cara

_ basta_ dijo yuuna_ basta

En el rostro de menma por el labio le bajaba un hilito de sangre, kabuto le saco el cuchillo y volvió a clavarlo, pein seguía sujetando a hinata, ella lloraba y trataba de soltarse

_ Ya sabes como es el dolor que sentí cuando me clavaste la navaja_ dijo kabuto_ no mas a que a diferencia mía, tu vas a morir por que nadie vendrá ayudarte, y cuando tu mueras no sabes como disfrutare de tu mujer y quien sabe, a tu hija nos pueden dar un buen precio, los niños de hoy en día valen mucho especialmente si son niñas lindas_ dijo mirando a yuuna

Kisame soltó menma y el se agarro el estomago para tratar de parar el sangrado, kabuto miro a yuuna que ella tiraba lagrimas

_ eres malo, lastimaste a menma san y mama_ dijo yuuna

_ soy malo_ dijo kabuto ¡soy malo_ dijo acercándose a yuuna y tomándola del brazo

_ ¡!Suelta a mi hija mal nacido!_ dijo hinata

_ ¡!cállate!_ dijo kabuto acercando a yuuna con menma

Yuuna miro que a menma le salía sangre del estomago y puso su mano sobre la de el

_ ¿estas bien menma san?_ dijo yuuna

_ Si hija, todo estarán bien, tu mama y tu muy pronto saldrán_ dijo menma con dificultad

_ Niña, tu me dices malo, cuando el fue el líder de todo esto matando a gente y lastimando a tu madre_ dijo kabuto

_ eso no es verdad_ dijo yuuna_ son mentiras

_ no es mentira_ dijo kabuto_ pero no te preocupes a mi no me importa su me crees o no_ dijo mirando con una sonrisa a menma que se desangraba_ niña mira por ultima vez a tu padre, por que cuando cierre los ojos quedara igual que esta mujer_ dijo señalando a shion_ muerto

Yuuna abrió los ojos y miro a kabuto que sonreía

_ no es verdad, menma san va a vivir por que es bueno_ dijo yuuna

_ ¡!que no entiendes!_ dijo tomándola de los brazos y levantándola

_ ¡!Déjala maldito!_ grito hinata_ déjala en paz, es solo una niña

_ Esas frases me recordaron algo, a tu antigua esposa menma_ dijo kabuto_ no mas que ahora es tu nueva familia

_ déjenlas por favor_ dijo menma_ te doy mi vida, lo que quieran_ dijo mirando a pein que seguía manoseando a hinata_ pero… no les hagan nada, por favor

_ eres patético_ dijo kabuto_ lloras por una niña que no te quiere como padre y por una mujer que se revuelca con otro, para ellas tu no vales nada en sus vidas

_ no me importa que no valga para ellas, solo no quiero que les pase nada, quiero que tengan una vida normal, aunque yuuna no me quiera como su padre y hinata no me ame, quiero morir sabiendo que al menos pude salvar a esta familia

_ Yo te quiero_ dijo yuuna

_ hija_ dijo menma

_ me conmueve tu escena menma_ dijo pein_ esta bien, tu vida por ellas

_ hagan lo que quieran, pero déjenlas ir_ dijo menma ya viendo nublado

Kabuto soltó a yuuna, ella se acerco a menma, pein sonrió y soltó a hinata, ella corrió a yuuna y la abrazo, ellas luego miraron a menma, que el solo sonrió

_ muy bien_ dijo pein

_ sabe algo pein sama, quiero cambiar_ dijo kabuto

_ ¿de que hablas?_ dijo pein

_ Menma me quito algo preciado para mi y yo quiero quitarle algo preciado_ dijo kabuto mirando a hinata y yuuna_ ellas son el corazón de menma

_ no_ dijo menma

Kabuto saco su arma y disparo, hinata y yuuna cerraron los ojos, hinata al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y miro, vio que yuuna estaba bien, pero ella tenía la mirada en el suelo tirando lágrimas, hinata miro y abrió los ojos, menma tenía el disparo en medio del pecho

_ menma san_ dijo yuuna acercándose_ papa

_ hija, no sabes cuanto quería escuchar esas palabras de tu boca o como quería estas con tu mama_ dijo menma con dificultad_ perdónenme… las dos

Hinata tiro unas lágrimas y cerro los ojos

_ Se que me… odias hinata y lo entiendo_ dijo menma_ pero quisiera escuchar unas… palabras antes de morir

_ ¿Cuáles?_ dijo hinata

_ Te amo_ dijo menma_ eso solo quiero escuchar… por favor dímelas… aunque sean sin sentimientos

Hinata se acerco y puso una mano en su mejilla

_ te amo menma_ dijo hinata dándole un beso en su mejilla

_ Papa te quiero y te perdono_ dijo yuuna abrazándolo

Menma luego de escucharlo sonrió y cerró los ojos, yuuna comenzó a llorar y hinata abrazo a su hija

_ bien, no fue tan satisfactorio como quería_ dijo kabuto_ murió rápido

Kabuto miro a hinata y se acercaba cuando se escucho otro tiro, kabuto sintió un agudo dolor, y luego no podía sostenerse, en el suelo kabuto miro su pierna que estaba sana, abrió los ojos cuando vio que estaba llena de sangre, miro el responsable y se sorprendió al ver a pein con su arma

_ ¿Por qué pein sama?_ dijo kabuto con dolor

_ por no obedecer mis ordenes_ dijo pein

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo kabuto

_ te había dicho, que lo quiero vivo y tu lo mataste_ dijo pein

_ Pero… pero me dijo que me daría su vida_ dijo kabuto

_ Pero cambie de opinión y te dije que lo quería vivo_ dijo pein_ ahí esta tu castigo por que no hacerme caso, quedarte invalido

_ ya podemos irnos_ dijo hinata llorando_ mataron a menma, ¿Qué mas quieren con nosotras?

_ es verdad menma esta muerto, pero no quiere decir que las dejaremos ir_ dijo pein

_ Lo prometieron_ dijo hinata enojada

_ Si que te dejaríamos ir pero menma no dijo como, viva o muerta_ dijo pein

Hinata abrió los ojos y abrazo con mas fuerza a yuuna, pein se acercaba a hinata sacando su arma, hinata cerro los ojos y esperaba su muerte, pein iba a apuntarle a hinata cuando alguien derribo la puerta, pein y compañía miraron y se sorprendieron al ver a los que entraron

_ oh que sorpresa_ dijo pein

_ vine a arreglar cuentas_ dijo la persona

Pein solo sonrió y tenía el presentimiento que alguien mas iba a salir sin vida de esa casa

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas, primero que nada lamento mucho las palabras que son de insulto o las algunas escenas fuerte enserio perdón, también lamento la muerte de menma ojala no se enojen. También como siempre quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno que me dejaron lindos comentarios y que me apoyan con la historia y que les gusta, enserio gracias. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o criticas.


	41. Chapter 41 compañeros y sorpresas

Capitulo 41 "los salvadores camuflados"

Pein sonreía viendo a las personas que entraron

_ paso mucho tiempo después de nuestro enfrentamiento, A_ dijo pein

_ mucho tiempo que no veia tu asqueroso rostro pein_ dijo A

_ sigue la cicatriza que tu te hiciste ridículamente_ dijo pein

_ callate fue un accidente_ dijo A enojado

_ no cambias nada, no te gusta escuchar la verdad_ dijo pein

_ Y tu no dejas de ser presumida, tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee de tras

_ Y tu no dejas de ser insoportables con tus cantos pulpo frito_ dijo kisame poniéndose enfrente de pein

_ es por que me apasiona tonto e idiota, no como tú que no tiene motivos que te apasiona ¡o s1!_ dijo

_ es muy agradable su visitas, pero como verán estoy ocupado con esta mujer_ dijo pein mirando a hinata que abrazaba a yuuna

_ eres igual de cobarde, lastimando a mujeres y niños inocentes_ dijo pein_ se nota que sigues siendo igual de cobarde por no pelear con alguien de tu altura, no con persona que no pueden defenderse_ dijo A_ en algo has cambiado, eres el jefe de esta sucia organización, cuando peleé contigo eras solo un simple peón

_ Y a ti te echaron como un perro de la jefatura de policía por torpe_ dijo pein_ kisame encargarte de su hermano, hidan encargarte de mi invitado especial, yo en unas horas iré a ver_ dijo pein mirando a hinata que cerro los ojos_ yahiko encargate de llevar a la mujer al sótano, konan llebate a la niña, veremos a quien se la venderemos_ dijo pein

Yahiko y konan se acercaron, hinata aferrándose a su hija abrazándola lloraba, cuando sintió que la sujetaba comenzó a gritar

_ ¡!Mama!_ dijo yuuna

_ suéltenme_ dijo hinata gritando tratando de no soltar a su hija

Ellos las separaron y se las llevaron por diferentes lados, A y killer bee observaron serios la situación y sabía que tenían que apresurarse, antes de que le hagan algo a hinata y yuuna

_ vamos afuera me gusta mas el aire libre_ dijo kisame

_ como quieras_ dijo killer bee_ tonto e idiota

Killer bee se acerco y de un rápido movimiento agarro a kisame de su saco y lo lanzo contra una pared rompiéndola

_ Nos veremos_ dijo killer bee saliendo por el orificio

A, miro a hidan que sonreía y se ponía enfrente de pein

_ para llegar al contenedor necesito deshacerme de la basura que no sirve_ dijo A_ no le hagas nada a la mujer, si llego y veo que le has hecho algo a ella o la pequeña te aniquilare de la manera mas dolorosamente

_ ¿Qué, es algo tuyo la mujer?_ dijo pein

_ No pero me pagaron bien por protegerla y cumpliré mi trabajo_ dijo A_ así que sabes, la tocas quedas como cobarde

Killer bee salio afuera seguido por hidan que se ponía unos guantes. Pein miro la situación y sonrió divertido

_ se pone interesante_ dijo pein

Itachi miro a pein y luego a sus amigos que sonrieron

En el sótano hinata intentaba de soltarse y yahiko de sostenerla

_ cálmese por favor_ dijo yahiko

_ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ por favor tenga paciencia, todo estará bien_ dijo yahiko

_ ¿Por qué me dices esto?_ dijo hinata frunciendo el seño

_ Por que…_ dijo yahiko pero una voz la interrumpió

_ exacto por que le dices eso_ dijo la vos_ me puedes decir por que tobi es un chico bueno

Yahiko abrió los ojos y miro detrás suyo cuando observo, miro a un joven con una mascara naranja

_ ¿Quién es el?_ dijo hinata asustada

_ Mi otro hermano_ dijo yahiko sudando

_ ¿Cuántos hermanos son?_ dijo hinata

_ somos 3, pein, yo y el_ dijo yahiko

_ ¿Qué haces con la chica?_ dijo tobi sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas_ mi hermano dijo que podíamos ser bueno con ella

Hinata miro a yahiko que temblaba

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo hinata

_ Te seré breve, entro los malos y maniáticos de aquí, no es mi hermano pein ni nadie lo que has visto_ dijo yahiko_ de los mas peligrosos de aquí es el que tienes enfrente

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, ella miro a tobi que se levantaba

_ ¿Por qué es el mas peligroso?_ dijo hinata

_ El estuvo encerrado en una institución mental, tuvieron que sacarlo de la prisión, por que mato y mutilo a mas de 30 prisioneros_ dijo yahiko

Hinata ebrio los ojos asustada y se oculto detrás de yahiko

_ ¿estas traicionando a nuestro hermano?, yahiko kun_ dijo tobi torciendo la cabeza a un costado

_ pein es malo tobi, tu tienes que ir al medico y curarte_ dijo yahiko

_ no volveré ahí donde estaba solo, por que tobi es un chico bueno_ dijo tobi

Tobi adelanto un pie, yahiko hizo para atrás al igual que hinata

_ ya basta tobi, esto tiene que acabar_ dijo yahiko

_ ¿con que yahiko kun?, es divertido_ dijo tobi

_ no es divertido quitarle la vida a gente inocente_ dijo yahiko

_ Por que lo dices, ¿yo no eh visto que mataras a alguien?_ dijo tobi

_ Por que yo no soy como ustedes_ dijo yahiko

_ Entonces que eres yahiko kun… ¿un policía?_ dijo tobi de manera macabra

Hinata se sorprendió y miro a yahiko

_ ¿es verdad eres policía?_ dijo hinata

_ me descubriste hermano_ dijo yahiko_ mi deber es arrestar a pein y llevarte que te cure tobi

_ Pero tobi es un chico bueno, tu eres malo queriendo encerrarnos_ dijo tobi

_ es por su bien, ustedes le llevaron muchas desgracias a personas inocentes_ dijo yahiko

_ con razón desaparecías mucho yahiko kun_ dijo tobi

_ Si, y es lo que mas lamento, tenia que investigar mucho, pero mientras yo investigaba ustedes mataban_ dijo yahiko frunciendo el seño

_ por que crees que nuestro hermano pein, no te mandaba con hidan o kisame_ dijo tobi_ sabia que tu no podías matar, nuestro hermano es inteligente al tenerte en la miro yahiko kun, tobi fue bueno y te estuvo observando, dijo que si veía algo raro acabara contigo_ dijo tobi

en un cerrar de ojos, tobi estaba enfrente de yahiko agarro su cabeza y la estampo contra una vía de metal que estaba en un costado, hinata abrió los ojos y miro donde peleaban, ella observo como tobi le pegaba patadas y yahiko recibía mucho daño, hinata se armo de valor y se colgó del cuello de tobi, el de un rápido movimiento agarro el cabello de hinata la puso enfrente de el y le pego un bofetada, hinata puso resistencia para no caer pero cuando levanto la mirada y solo vio un palo de madera luego un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Yahiko abrió los ojos estaba adolorido en toda la parte del pecho pero mas le dolía la cabeza, cuando sintió que no lo golpeaba el miro y vio a hinata colgada de su cuello, luego como le pegaba una bofetada, el se intento levantar pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, vio como su hermano agarra un palo y le daba a hinata en la cabeza, yahiko frunció el seño, yahiko como puso se levanto saco una navaja e iba a atacar a tobi, pero el se adelanto sujetando su mano y con la otra que tobi tenia una navaja también se la clavo en el muslo, yahiko se sujeto y cayo al piso, a su lado vio el cuerpo de hinata yahiko se acerco y toco su cuello sintiendo los signos vitales, el suspiro de alivio cuando sentía el pulso de hinata, observo su cabeza y vio que de un costado de la frente le salía sangre

_ ¡que buena suerte, sigue con viva, tobi podrá divertirse mas, por que tobi es un chico bueno!_ dijo tobi con emoción

Yahiko frunció el seño y cero los ojos con fuerza pensando, luego se relajo, yahiko miro a tobi y saco su arma apuntándole

_ lo lamento mucho tobi_ dijo yahiko

el disparo pero abrió los ojos cuando vio que no paso nada, escucho a tobi reír y observo que de su bolsillo sacaba algo luego se las mostraba, yahiko se sorprendió cuando tobi le mostró las balas

_ Jaja, ya lo tenia previsto yahiko kun_ dijo tobi_ sabia que no seria divertido, si nos matábamos tan rápido yahiko kun, así que le saque las balas a tu arma

Yahiko frunció el seño, tobi de un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en la quijada a yahiko, el abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo romperse

_ Pero no duraste nada hermanito, tobi quería divertirse mas_ dijo tobi poniendo las balas en su arma_ bueno tengo mas juguetes afuera, acabo contigo rápido y con la chica para que tobi valla a divertirse mas

Tobi alisto su arma eh iba a disparar cuando sintió un agudo dolor en la pierna, tobi con dolor miro al causante y abrió los cuando vio quien era

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo tobi

_ je je alguien tenia que callarte tobi_ dijo la persona

_ pensé que eras mi maestro quien yo podía confiar deidara sempai_ dijo tobi

_ Pues te equivocaste_ dijo deidara_ no solo yahiko es de los buenos

_ Pero deidara sempai como puede estar en la policía_ dijo tobi con dificultad

_ Bueno es sencillo, tanto estudios y esfuerzo era mejor usarlo para el bien, no para hacer maldad, sangre y espanto, eso no va conmigo_ dijo deidara con una gota de sudor en su frente_ lo mío es la belleza de las escoltaras, la belleza de las cosas que se me presentan, aunque algunos se enojen por que lo demuestro volando cosas_ dijo deidara

_ ¿Por qué no nos detuviste cuando matábamos a gente frente tuyo?_ dijo tobi

_ Por que hacían mi trabajo, las personas que ustedes mataban yo tenia que arrestarlos y los condenarían a sentencia_ dijo deidara_ pero todo termino, podré dedicarme a lo que a mi me gusta, pero primero te encerrare y salvare a la pequeña y a su sexy madre_ dijo mirando a hinata_ ¿Qué le paso?, esta llena de sangre_ dijo acercándose y mirándola

Deidara luego de acerco a tobi y lo miro

_ Lo que mas deteste en trabajar aquí, fue hacer trabajos sucios contigo, con tus horribles frases_ dijo deidara sonriendo y pegándole duro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

Deidara suspiro y se acerco a yahiko

_ ya viene ayuda_ dijo deidara

_ gracias_ dijo yahiko con dificultad

Deidara luego se acerco a hinata y la empezó a mover

_ Hinata san, hinata san_ dijo deidara llamándola

hinata abrir los ojos, ella observo que estaba borroso pero noto a alguien enfrente de ella cuando todo estaba claro, abrió los ojos al ver a deidara

_ Que bueno que esta bien hinata…_ dijo deidara hasta que le interrumpió un puño en su boca

Deidara de un momento a otro tenia a hinata arriba de el dándole golpes con los puños cerrados, deidara intentaba agarrarla pero era difícil

_ ¡cálmese hinata san!_ dijo deidara con dificultad

Cuando deidara pudo levantarse y sujetar a hinata, abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por un golpe muy agudo en sus partes que no debía ser golpeado, hinata se hizo para tras, deidara nervioso sacaba su arma pero suspiro y miro a hinata

_ tienes suerte de ser bonita hinata san_ dijo deidara

_ ¡!aléjate!_ dijo hinata

_ calma hinata san, soy bueno_ dijo deidara

_ no es verdad, tu los ayudabas_ dijo hinata

_ no, soy policía infiltrado_ dijo deidara rengueando por que todavía tenia el dolor en sus partes, se acerco a yahiko y lo ayudo_ soy bueno, pero tenia que actuar

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo hinata

_ Si… hinata san_ dijo yahiko con dificultad

Hinata lo miro y suspiro

_ Lo lamento deidara san_ dijo hinata

_ Esta bien hinata san, pero me vas a tener que dar comida gratis en tu restaurante, me diste duro hinata san_ dijo deidara

_ Lo lamento_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Bien ahora tenemos que esperas la señal para salir_ dijo deidara

_ Pero yuuna esta en peligro_ dijo hinata

_ estará bien, te sorprenderías de las personas que son policías_ dijo deidara suspirando

En el cuarto de yuuna, ella se movía para todos lados para soltarse de konan

_ ¡suéltame quiero ir con mi mama!_ dijo yuuna

_ calmate_ dijo konan

_ no ¡quiero a mi mama!_ dijo yuuna

_ Y te llevaremos con tu mama pero debes ser paciente_ dijo konan

_ no me mientes, el hombre malo, dijo que me venderían_ dijo yuuna tirando lagrimas_ van a lastimar a mi mama

_ no le aran nada, debes estar tranquila_ dijo konan_ no permitiré que te hagan nada

Yuuna la miro y asintió, konan sonrió pero se después de unos minutos se asusto cuando escucho una vos conocida

_ sabia que entre nosotros había una rata, pero no pensé que fueras tu konan_ dijo la vos

Konan volteo y abrió los ojos

_ zetsu_ dijo konan

_ Siempre tenían mis sospechas, de quien podrías ser la rata, pero en la que menos pensé es que fueras tu konan_ dijo zetsu

_ siempre escondiéndote_ dijo konan

_ no me escondo así descubro información y rebelo a las ratas_ dijo zetsu saliendo de la oscuridad_ sabes que hacemos con las ratas sucias, las exterminamos

Konan frunció el seño, de un momento a otro zetsu agarro la sabana que estaba en la cama, konan cuando se la saco sintió que la empujaban contra la pared, luego un enorme dolor en el estomago y luego un puñetazo en su rostro, zetsu sonrió cuando la vio tirada el se acerco pero yuuna se puso enfrente

_ No te acerques_ dijo yuuna

_ no molestes niña_ dijo zetsu dándole una patada en el rostro

Konan abrió los ojos cuando lo vio y frunció el seño, ella se levanto y se lanzo contra zetsu, konan empezó a pegarle, pero zetsu alcanzo agarrarle de una de las menos, con la mano libre le pego un puñetazo en la cara, konan se agarraba de la cara, ella miro sus manos estaba llena de sangre

_ parece que te rompí la nariz_ dijo zetsu sonriendo

_ vas a caer zetsu_ dijo konan sacando su arma

Zetsu sonrió y se acerco a konan, ella apuntaba con su arma, se sorprendió cuando puso su frente delante del arma

_ vamos dispara konan_ dijo zetsu_ pero lo que no entiendo como me mataras con un arma vacía

Konan abrió los ojos y apretó el gatillo pero no paso nada, ella escucho el sonido de un seguro, konan miro y vio a zetsu con su arma alistada

_ perdiste rata_ dijo zetsu

_ No, tu perdiste zetsu_ dijo una vos detrás de el

Zetsu abrió los ojos y con la mirada hizo para atrás, abrió los ojos cuando vio a sasori, apuntadole en la cabeza

_ oh, parece que no estabas sola konan_ dijo zetsu_ pero es como dice el dicho los callados son los mas peligrosos

_ baja tu arma zetsu perdieron, todo termino_ dijo sasori

Zetsu suspiro y bajo el arma, sasori saco una cuerda y lo ato, konan se acerco a yuuna que estaba inconsciente y empezó a moverla para despertarla

_ oye ¿estas bien?_ dijo konan_ cariño ¿estas bien?

Yuuna empezó abrir los ojos y vio a konan

_ ¿estas bien yuuna?_ dijo sasori

Yuuna miro y vio a sasori

_ ¿sasori san?_ dijo yuuna_ ¿tu no eras uno de los malos?

_ no, soy bueno yuuna y estoy aquí para llevarte con tu mama_ dijo sasori

_ ¿ella esta bien?_ dijo yuuna preocupada

_ Si esta bien, ahora tenemos que llevarte con ella_ dijo sasori

En el salón principal estaba pein serio mirando a la persona que le apuntaba con un arma

_ Nunca lo espere de ti itachi_ dijo pein

Itachi estaba serio mirando a pein que estaba sentado

_ sospechaba de deidara y sasori pero no de ti_ dijo pein

_ Pues tus sospechas estaban en lo cierto_ dijo itachi

_ esa fue la razón de la que desapareciste un tiempo, cuando tenían que hacer una prueba difícil los tres, menma nos traiciona_ dijo pein mirando el cuerpo de menma

_ menma fue un gran compañero, nos apoyo_ dijo itachi_ y sabia como esto iba a terminar para el, quería que el plan salga bien, nosotros no queríamos que se sacrifique, pero su amor por su hija era mayor que la muerte_ dijo serio

_ ya veo, ¿así que también revelo la guarida de los akatsuki para salvarlos?_ dijo pein

_ matar a nuestros familiares es una prueba imposible para nosotros, yo no iba a matar a mi familia, por una organización que no vale la pena_ dijo itachi_ pero si no la hacíamos nos iban a matar y menma lo sabia

_ Que astuto fue ese miserable_ dijo pein

_ por eso estamos en una norme deuda con el, ahora fue saldada, salvando a hinata san y su hija_ dijo itachi, sus vidas son importantes para el, al igual que estés en las rejas_ dijo itachi

_ ya veo, muy astuto de todos ustedes, ¿sabes algo?_ dijo pein

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo itachi

_ Uno siempre tiene un has bajo la manga_ dijo pein

Itachi no entendía que quiso decir pein, hasta que sintió algo en su cabeza, itachi volteo la cabeza y abrió los ojos cuando vio a kakuzu

_ ustedes pensaron que todos mis hombres estaban alejados_ dijo pein_ pues hicieron mal la cuenta

_ baja el arma itachi_ dijo kakuzu

Itachi frunció el seño y luego sonrió

_ en realidad lo teníamos todo calculado_ dijo itachi

Pein abrió los y miro a la puerta que entraron mas personas

_ La diversión esta que termina_ dijo pein

En el bosque se escuchaban golpes y se veían a killer bee y a kisame llenos de golpes y sangre

_ sigues peleando bien tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ Y tu sigues con esas rimas tontas_ dijo kisame

_ es como te dije me apasiona tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee_ no se por que peleas si sabes que caerás ¡o si!

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que perderemos?_ dijo kisame

_ Intuición tonto e idiota_ dijo

Ellos siguieron peleando, cuando los dos estaban cansados killer bee sonrió

_ ¿de que te ríes pulpo frito?_ dijo kisame

_ que todo término para ustedes tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ no digas tonterías_ dijo kisame

Ellos siguieron peleando a puños limpios estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que kisame empezó a desesperarse al verlo que caía o estaba cansado, solo lo veía limpiarse la sangre de donde estaba lastimado

_ Ya me cansaste_ dijo kisame_ pero todo termino

Kisame con una velocidad empujo a killer bee a un lago que estaba cerca, killer bee cuando iba a levantarse sintió una mano en su cabeza y hundiéndole en el agua, kisame sonreía por que pensaba que era el fin de killer bee, cuando escucho el seguro de un gatillo, el miro y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de el, cuando kisame bajo la guardia, killer bee con su mano agarro la cabeza de kisame y la hundió en el agua, killer bee saco la cabeza de kisame y le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconsciente, killer bee sonrió y miro atrás

_ ya termine chico_ dijo killer bee

Killer bee miro y vio a nagato apoyado en un árbol

_ sabias que no necesitarías ayuda pero por precaución_ dijo nagato

_ Tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee_ no me ganas tan fácilmente ¡o si!

_ Vamonos la diversión esta por terminar_ dijo nagato esposándolo

Killer bee se acerco agarro de los pies a kisame y se lo llevo arrastrando

En otro lado del bosque se escuchaban disparos, en enorme árbol estaba A esquivando las balas, mientras hidan solo sonreía

_ ¿Qué pasa, un hombre con tu porte le tiene miedo a unas balas?_ dijo hidan

_ ¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo?_ dijo A

_ Entonces sal de tu escondite, gatito cobarde_ dijo hidan

A salio del árbol que estaba escondido y miro a hidan

_ Tus balas son como piquete de lápiz para mi_ dijo hidan

_ ¿enserio?_ dijo hidan_ es veremos

Hidan disparo y le dio un brazo a, A, pero el no se inmuto aunque de su brazo saliera sangre del lugar lastimado

_ oh eres un hombre duro_ dijo hidan

_ Como te dije tus balas no sirven_ dijo A_ yo no entrene para caer por una bala

_ ¿entonces por que te escondías como un gatito que le tiene miedo al agua?_ dijo hidan

_ Quien sabrá_ dijo A

Hidan frunció el seño y se acerco a, A corriendo, hidan empezó a pegarle pero Ano se inmuto

_ Tus golpes son como rosas de flor_ dijo A_ es inútil

_ maldición, eres como un monstruo_ dijo hidan

_ ahora quien tiene miedo_ dijo A

_ yo no tengo miedo_ dijo hidan golpeándolo

hidan estuvo golpeando a, A por unos minutos, cuando A solo se canso, de un rápido movimiento agarro la cabeza de hidan y con su cabeza empezó a pegarle a la cabeza de hidan, cuando estuvo mas o menos inconsciente, A lo solo y hidan cayo inconciente

_ eres realmente débil_ dijo A

A empezó a caminar a la cabaña, hidan abrió los ojos saco un cuchillo y se iba a lanzar al cuello de A, cuando sintió que alguien lo agarro del cuello, dejando inconsciente definitivamente a hidan

_ mucho tiempo compañero_ dijo killer bee mirando a la persona que esposaba a hidan

_ Mucho tiempo la verdad_ dijo la persona

_ es hora de irnos todo esta que termina_ dijo killer bee

Todos en la guarida estaba tenso, pein solo sonrió al ver a la persona frente a el, que tenia la mirada enojada

_ todo termina aquí_ dijo pein

Continuara…

Bueno un capitulo mas, lamento mucho la tardanza pero me cortaron el Internet, no tengo suerte. Pero bueno aquí esta y el final esta muy cerca. Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos y cada uno, que me apoyo con la historia, dejo comentarios y lo agrego como fallow y favorite, enserio gracias, no los nombro por que son demasiados pero esta a todos mis agradecimientos y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia enserio gracias. Y perdónenme mis errores de ortografía y los atrasos. Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Por favor dejen comentarios, reviews o críticas. Nos veremos


	42. Chapter 42 todo termina

Capitulo 42 epidologo "todo termina"

Pein estaba viendo a la persona enfrente de el

_ mucho tiempo agente suigetsu_ dijo pein

_ mucho tiempo pein_ dijo suigetsu_ tantos años de investigación y por fin termina todo

_ ¿vas a actuar tu solo?_ dijo pein

_ ¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?_ dijo suigetsu sonriendo_ ¿Cómo estas itachi?

_ aparte que estoy con un arma en la cabeza, estoy bien_ dijo itachi

_ ¿con quien vienes? ya que tienes la valentía de entrar solo_ dijo pein

_ Quien dijo que estoy solo, estas acabado pein_ dijo suigetsu

_ ¿me detendrás solo?_ dijo pein

_ no_ dijo suigetsu mirando a la puerta

En la puerta estaba entrando, killer bee con nagato, luego por el orificio que había en la pared, entraba A con juugo, luego con ayuda de deidara subía del sótano con yahiko y hinata atrás, luego en la habitación del fondo llegaba konan con sasori y yuuna en brazos

_ todo termino pein_ dijo itachi

Pein estaba sorprendido al ver que los que antes eran sus "aliados" estaban de parte de la policía

_ ¿ustedes?_ dijo pein

_ parece que confiaste en gente equivocada tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ Si me tenían acorralado desde un principio por que no me arrestaron_ dijo pein

_ Por que queríamos a los principales, juntos_ dijo suigetsu

_ si los arrestabamos por separados, aunque te arrestemos, sabiamos que alguien de tus camaras iban a escoger a otro lider así que es mejor arrestar a los mas importantes para que akatsuki no vuelva a iniciar_ dijo itachi

_ todo termino hermano_ dijo yahiko

_ Muy bien lo admito_ dijo pein_ pero no quiero irme a la fría cárcel si antes hacer una cosa

Pein miro alrededor y se acerco con una velocidad donde estaba hinata y el tomo del cuello apurándole con el arma en la cabeza

_ antes quiero terminar lo que empecé_ dijo pein

Hinata intentaba soltarse pero el la tenia bien sujetada

_ ¡suéltame!_ dijo hinata

_ suelta a la chica, vete con dignidad pein_ dijo A

_ Como dije quiero terminar lo que empecé_ dijo pein

_ Hermano razona de que te servirá matarla_ dijo yahiko

_ Tu me conoces mejor que nadie hermanito, siempre termino lo que empecé sin detenerme_ dijo pein

Pein iba a apretar gatillo cuando naruto le salto encima, soltando a hinata el empezó a pelear con naruto, todos miraba preocupados

_ no lastimaras a mi familia_ dijo naruto

_ Niño, ¿Por qué te metes?_ dijo pein

_ Por que le apuntas con el arma a la mujer que amo_ dijo naruto luchando

_ esa mujer tiene un hija con otro hombre ¿Por qué la defiendes?_ dijo

_ Por que ella y yuuna cambiaron mi vida, las amo_ dijo naruto

_ el amor, es una tontera_ dijo pein

Ellos seguían luchando cuando se escucho un disparo, todos quedaron quietos esperando a ver quien salio lastimado, hinata abrió los ojos cuando naruto cayo, ella se acerco corriendo, vio que tenis los ojos cerrados

_ naruto_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ abre los por favor

Al ver que no había respuesta ella tiraba lágrimas

_ naruto por favor, amor abre los ojos_ dijo hinata_ por favor no te mueras, no me puedes… abandonar, amor_ dijo sacudiéndolo, te amor por favor no nos dejes

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios cuando se levanto lo vio sonriendo

_ Hinata chan, naruto esta bien_ dijo itachi

Hinata miro a itachi luego a pein que se sujetaba la pierna que estaba sangrando, luego dirigió su mirada a naruto que tenia los ojos abiertos

_ también te amo hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Hinata lo vio levantase, ella frunció el seño y comenzó a pegarle palmazos

_ ¡eres un tonto!_ dijo hinata pegándole_ creí que te había pasado algo

naruto trataba de sujetar a hinata cuando lo logro la beso, deidara y sasori se acercaron y esposaron a pein, luego de unos minutos llegaron varias patrullas, algunos oficiales estaban haciendo atendidos, yuuna abrazaba a su madre que ahora iban a poder estar tranquilas, naruto hablaba con killer bee y A

_ ¿Cómo veras niño todo termino?_ dijo A

_ Gracias tonto e idiota_ dijo killer bee

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo naruto

_ gracias a este arresto nos regresaron nuestros empleos en la policía de konoha_ dijo A

_ eso es genial_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno nosotros nos vamos a descansar_ dijo itachi

_ Yo no sabia que ustedes eran de la policía_ dijo naruto

_ por eso no quería decirle nada a sasuke, pero ahora que akatsuki término tengo que hablar con mi familia_ dijo itachi

_ yo por fin tomare mis vacaciones_ dijo deidara estirándose

_ yo terminare mis obras inconclusas_ dijo sasori yéndose con deidara e itachi

_ ¿tu que aras niño?_ dijo suigetsu sonriendo

Naruto miro a hinata con yuuna y sonrió

_ viviré en paz con mi familia

3 AÑOS DESPUES

Todo estaba muy tranquilo desde que akatsuki termino, todos los días que transcurrían eran tranquilos, itachi hablo con su familia respecto a su empleo, mikoto, se enojo le pego y luego lo abrazo, fugaku abrazo a su hijo al sentirse orgulloso, sasuke estaba tranquilo alo saber que su hermano no estaba en nada malo estaba orgulloso de su hermano al saber que es bueno y ahora seguirá con los negocios de la familia, gaara tenia una vida normal no mas que ahora viajaba para terminar sus estudios en una universidad muy prestigiosa, todos se extrañaron al no ver a sakura en un tiempo largo luego sorprendidos se enteraron que sakura se había ido del país y nadie estaba enterado hasta ahora. En la policía de konoha estaba mejor que nunca desde que killer bee y A volvieron, todo era mas seguro y tranquilo. Deidara se fue de vacaciones a ver la escoltaras de del mundo y uno que otro arresto por desaparecer lugares haciéndolos volar, sasori se fue a Francia a terminar sus esculturas. Karin la hermana de naruto viajo a Inglaterra para terminar la universidad y ser una famosa desiñadora, el matrimonio uzumaki namikase estaba tranquilo, no mas que ahora minato trataba de evitar un poco a kushina, por que ella quería un bebe al ver su nido estaba quedando vació, dejando a una naruko celosa pero tenia a su mejor amiga para pasar el enojo. Hizashi tuvo que irse un par de meses por la empresa hyuga y conseguir subir de puesto. Neji también se fue por que tenia un empelo como maestro en una universidad en Inglaterra, el podio irse tranquilo sabiendo que hinata y yuuna estarán en buenas manos.

La relación entre hinata y naruto estaba muy bien llevaban tres años yendo a cuarto, aunque hinata en esos días notaba extraño a naruto. El restaurante esta mejor que nunca, hace un par de meses fue un crítico de comida dándole una de las mejor notas y el restaurante de hinata era el primero de todos los restaurante, hinata con lo que ganaba pudo agrandarlo y contratar a mas gente. Yuuna estaba contenta al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, iba a ir a primer año de primaria estaba emocionada, de vez en cuando le pedía a su mama que la acompañe a dejar flores en la tumba de su papa menma, ahora estaba impaciente por la noticia que quería darle naruto a su madre.

Hinata en mañana que se levanto estaba enojada con naruto, se sentía traicionada por que el día anterior vio a naruto con una mujer rubio, ella no quería desconfiar pero todo su corazón de rompió cuando lo que se levantaba y la abrazaba.

Hinata esperaba a yuuna que llegara de la escuela cuando llamaron por teléfono

_**_ **__**hola_ dijo hinata**_

_**_ amor_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ ¿Qué pasa naruto?_ dijo enojada **_

_**_ ¿crees que puedas venir al parque?_ dijo naruto**_

_**_ esta bien, tengo que hablar contigo_ dijo hinata seria colgando**_

Hinata se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo y fue al parque, cuando llego vio a naruto sentado en una banca, el sonrió cuando la vio se acerco y la abrazo

_ hola amor_ dijo naruto

_ naruto tenemos que hablar_ dijo hinata

_ antes de charlar ven conmigo tengo que mostrarte algo_ dijo naruto

_ Pero naruto_ dijo hinata intentando replicar

_ por favor vamos_ dijo naruto emocionado

Hinata no entendía y se dejo guiar por naruto. Luego de unos minutos de caminatas, hinata noto a naruto con una enorme sonrisa, cuando detuvieron hinata necesitaba hablar con el

_ Naruto te quiero preguntar algo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué estuviste extraño en estos últimos días?_ dijo naruto

_ Eh… bueno_ dijo naruto nervioso

_ ¿me eres infiel?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ ¿de que hablas amor?_ dijo naruto

_ no te hagas, te vi con una mujer rubia_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ ¡creía que me amabas, creí que querías a yuuna?!_ dijo tirando lagrimas

_ Y las amo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿entonces explícame por que estuviste extraño?_ dijo hinata enojada

_ estuve extraño, por que estuve trabajando arduamente para comprar esto_ dijo naruto volteando a hinata

Ella abrió los ojos cuando vio una hermosa casa de dos pisos, blancas con un enorme y hermoso jardín

_ ¿naruto que es esto?_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ bueno, no vas a vivir toda la vida con tu tío así que hinata, te muestro tu nueva casa_ dijo naruto

_ Mi… mi… mi… casa_ dijo hinata

_ estuve trabajo con mi papa en las empresas namikase, me tomaba mucho tiempo aparte de la universidad y la mujer que viste se llama ino y es la que me vendió la casa_ dijo naruto

Hinata tiraba lágrimas y miro a naruto, pero abrió más los ojos cuando vio a naruto con una cajita de enterciopelo negro abierta mostrado un hermoso anillo

_ Hinata chan desde que te conocí tu y yuuna completaron mi vida, fui feliz cuando me aceptaste, pero me alegre mas aun cuando aceptaste ser mi novia y dejar que entrara en tu vida, a pesar que tuviste un pasado muy duro, hinata chan, eres una mujer maravillosa, valiente, hermosa y mi vida seria perfecta si tu siempre estas conmigo, que dices hinata ¿te casas conmigo?_ dijo naruto

Hinata tiro lágrimas y de la alegría abrazó a naruto

_ ¡acepto naruto!_ dijo hinata

Naruto no podía estar mas feliz, luego fueron a casa a darle la noticia a yuuna, que no esperaban mas, yuuna salto de la emoción.

5 años después

Después de la hermosa boda uzumaki- hyuga naruto y hinata viajaron para su luna de miel, yuuna mientras que sus padres viajaban se quedaba con naruko que fue alegría para kushina por que era como una hija mas. En la luna de miel, estuvieron un poco difíciles por que hinata estaba asustada, naruto la comprendía y le daba espacio hasta que una noche maravillosa donde el cielo estaba bañado de estrellas y la pareja de recién casada estaba enfrente de una hermosa chimenea, la pareja que pasaron por mucho para estar juntos por fin su consumo. Después de un hermoso viaje pasaron los meses y en esos meses hinata se sentía mal. Cuando fue a revisarse. Para la alegría de la familia hinata estaba embrazada de mellizos. Luego de meses nacieron los gemelos hiashi le pusieron ese nombre a un bebe que tenia cabellos rubios como el padre y hermosos ojos perla como su madre y el nombre en honor al padre de hinata. Y al otro bebe kamaye tenia cabello negro azulado con algunos toques rubios y ojos azules.

Pasaron años y naruto no podía estar mas contento, el pensaba que su vida anteriormente iba a ser aburrida pero hinata se la cambio primero con desprecio pero con esfuerzo la saco de los miedos en el que estaba y después de tantos obstáculos por fin estaban juntos, ahora tenia una hermosa familia que defendería con su vida.

Hinata estaba tranquila y feliz, estaba muy agradecida con naruto, por que su vida antes era de temer miedo a todos, proteger a yuuna de todo sin dejarla disfrutar como una niña. Pero cuando conoció a naruto cambio todo, hinata no quería enamorarse por temor a que la lastimen, pero naruto, con sus sonrisas, entusiasmo y no rendirse llego a su corazón y sabia que estando junto a naruto nadie le ara daño a ella ni sus hijos y que ya no estaría asustada por que tiene a naruto que lo ama y que el los protegerá por siempre.

Fin

Bueno termino, jeje bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno que me siguió en la historia del principio hasta el final. Me emocione todos los días al leer sus comentarios y que me daban su apoyo, que les gusto y sus palabras me hacían seguir adelante hasta terminarla. Lamento mucho los retrasos que tuve y los errores de ortografía. Bueno nos veremos en la siguiente historia que escriba, aunque aun debo continuar con un sasuhina que deje por un largo tiempo jeje bueno debo continuarlo también como un proyecto de bleach que esta en proceso. Bueno muchas gracias a todos de nuevo enserio gracias. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia. Por favor dejen comentarios reviews, comentarios o críticas. Nos vemos y gracias


End file.
